Musical Hearts
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Summary is inside. Slight crossover with Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers. Normal pairings plus Ronin Warriors pairing. Warnings inside. Rated T for now. Rating will go up later.
1. The Cool Students

Here's the other story.

Pairings:

YamixYugi(Puzzleshipping)

AtemuxHeba(Blindshipping)

SetoxJou(Puppyshipping)

BakuraxRyou(Tendershipping)

MarikxMalik(Bronzeshipping)

SeijixTouma(no shipping)

This is going to be a slight crossover with Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers. For anyone who saw the series, I will be using the Japanese names, so here are the translations:

Sage Date=Seiji Date

Rowen Hashiba=Touma Hashiba

Summary: Hikari and Aibou is the most popular teen band in Japan. Like all the other teenagers, Atemu and Yami Sennen, along with thier friends Seto Kaiba, Bakura Mao, and Marik Ishtal love the teen sensations. When newcomers Yugi and Heba Mutou and thier friends, Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar, and Katsuya Jonouchi arrive, the five find themselves attracted to the newcomers. However, problems arise as the five newcomers are unwilling to get close to anyone. Seiji Date, Atemu, Yami, and Seto's guardian and cousin, has a connection to Touma Hashiba, who is Yugi and Heba's cousin and guardian. As some revelations occur, a concert reveals a lot of things. Will things work out for them? Will they all find love? And what about Seiji and Touma? What is thier connection? And what about Touma's son?

Warnings: lemons, mpreg, Anzu and Vivian bashing

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers. They belong to their creators.

In this story, Touma and Seiji are the guardians to the characters, meaning they're the ones withparental control.

Seiji is the guardian to Atemu, Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Marik.

Touma is the guardian to Yugi, Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1- The Cool Students

The sun shone as the students that attended Domino High School made their way into the building.

Yami Sennen and his twin brother, Atemu Sennen, walked into the school gates with their cousin, Seto Kaiba, and their two friends, Bakura Mao and Marik Ishtal, right behind them.

"Can you believe that Hikari and Aibou are finally doing a concert here in Domino?" a girl squealed.

"I know. This is our chance to finally meet them." another girl squealed.

Seto groaned. "Why must girls act like this?" Seto asked as he walked into the school building with the others.

"Because it's what girls do. You know they always over-react when it comes to the new bands that come." Yami said.

"And you know that we would all be the exact same way if we had tickets to the concern." Atemu said.

"Yeah. It's too bad that we weren't able to get any tickets to it, though." Bakura said.

"Yeah. I would have loved to have been able to see them live." Marik agreed.

"Well, we may get the chance to one day." Seto said.

The group headed into their first period.

Atemu, Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Marik were called the hotties by the girls in school because all the girls wanted a chance to date them. There were even a few guys that wanted to date them although no one had really succeeded.

Usually, the only reason that one of them would go out with someone was if it was a dare from one of the others, and even then, it would only be one date.

The five were the most popular kids in school and were also known as the cool kids.

The five sat down in their seats, ignoring the sighs and seductive looks that they were given as they passed them.

"So, what are we doing after school today?" Bakura asked.

"Well, as I recall, as punishment for that little trick that you pulled at school last Friday, Seiji said that you two had to clean the entire mansion after school today." Atemu said.

Bakura and Marik looked kind of dejected.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Bakura said.

"How could you forget about it when Seiji lectured you two for an hour about how you should blow up the chemistry lab?" Yami asked.

Bakura shrugged.

"We tune out most of what he says when he rants like that." Marik answered.

Seto shook his head. He looked up and said, "Slut at one o'clock."

The group looked to see Anzu Mazaki walking up to them.

Yami mentally groaned. 'Why can't that bitch leave me alone?' Yami asked himself.

"Hello, Yami." Anzu said with a seductive look on her face.

Yami wanted to either puke or punch her. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do more. "What do you want, Mazaki?" Yami asked none-too-kindly.

Anzu wasn't put off by his demeanor at all. "I had an extra ticket to the Hikari and Aibou concert this Friday, and I thought that you might like to go with me." Anzu said.

"No." Yami answered.

"Why not? I heard you saying that you don't have tickets to go to it. At least this way, you can go and see it." Anzu said, smiling.

"Listen, Anzu. I would rather miss seeing Hikari and Aibou live for the rest of my life than to go with you to one. Now leave us alone." Yami said.

"But Yami-" Anzu started.

"I said no!" Yami growled.

"Fine, but you're missing the chance of a lifetime." Anzu said before walking off.

"Would the chance of a lifetime be the concert or the date?" Bakura asked.

"She's talking about the date, and that's exactly why I don't want to go with her. I know what she'll end up trying to do." Yami said.

"Yeah. She'll try to force you to have sex with her in return for giving you the ticket. Plus the fact that you wouldn't be able to enjoy the concert because she would be trying to seduce you the entire time." Atemu expanded.

"I know." Yami said.

"Well, it's your own fault for going out with her in the first place last year." Bakura said.

Yami glared at Bakura. "That's because you dared me to do it." Yami said.

"As I recall, you said that you had a lousy time." Atemu said.

"Well, we all know that she tried to seduce any guy she goes on a date with, so there's no point in arguing about it." Seto said.

The teacher came in and the class started.

* * *

Yami walked into his third period class. He had this one alone, although as luck would have it, he also had the class with Anzu. What Yami was ever so thankful for was the fact that the class had to sit in alphabetical order, so he wasn't neat Anzu.

As soon as Yami sat down, Anzu waltzed over to Yami. "Hello, Yami-dear." Anzu said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Anzu, go away." Yami said.

"I wanted to ask you to the concert." Anzu said.

"I already told you no." Yami said.

"Oh, come on, Yami-dear. I know that you only said that because of those losers you hang out with." Anzu said snidely.

Yami glared harshly at her. "Anzu, do not call my brother, my cousin, or my friends losers because they are not. And I said no before because I do not want to go out with the likes of you. Now leave me alone." Yami snapped.

"Why did you go out with me last year then?" Anzu demanded.

"Because Bakura dared me to. It had nothing to do with me liking you, which I don't." Yami said.

"You'll change your mind." Anzu said flippantly before walking off.

Yami groaned mentally. 'Someone hates me to put me in a class with this bitch.' Yami thought angrily.

* * *

Bakura and Marik were already sitting at the table outside that they sat at with their friends.

"Skip again?" Seto asked as he walked up.

"Yep. You know that we hate that economics class. It's boring." Marik said.

Seto sighed. "I don't know why I put up with you two." Seto said.

"Because you love us." Bakura said, wrapping an arm around Seto's neck and started to kiss him.

"Bakura, do that and I'll make sure that you lose the ability to reproduce permanently." Seto said.

"But I don't want kids." Bakura said.

"Then you're going to be the one being screwed for the rest of your life because you can't be dominate." Seto said. Bakura jumped away.

Marik started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Atemu asked as he walked up to the group.

"Seto just threatened to make Bakura a permanent submissive." Marik answered.

"Hmm. Bakura must have tried to kiss him again." Atemu said, sitting down.

"How did you guess?" Bakura asked.

"Because that's the only time Seto threatens a person sex life." Atemu answered.

Yami suddenly stormed up and slammed his books down on the table. "I swear that if that bitch asks me to go with her to that damned concert one more time, I am not gong to e responsible for what I do." Yami growled.

"Anzu again?" Marik asked.

"Yes. She asked me before class started, and she asked me after class. I am getting sick of this." Yami said before plopping into the empty space by Atemu.

"You know that she won't stop until you either agree to go, Friday comes and you don't go, or you miraculously find some tickets." Atemu said.

"I know. It'll be one of the last two options because there is no way in hell that I am going to go out with her again. I still have nightmares from the first time." Yami said.

"Well, just ignore her." Seto said.

"It's hard to ignore that voice. It sounds like nails on a chalkboard." Yami said.

"True." Bakura said.

"Well, we don't have anymore breaks, and Anzu isn't in your last two classes, so you're probably home free." Seto said.

"I hope so." Yami said.

"Uh-oh. Here's comes one of the other sluts." Marik said.

"Hello, Atemu darling."

Atemu turned and nearly puked when he saw Vivian Wong standing there. "What do you want, Vivian?" Atemu growled.

"Well, I heard that you five didn't have tickets to go to the Hikari and Aibou concert this Friday, and I thought that I would let you have the five extra ones I have." Vivian said with what she thought was a sexy smile.

"And what is the catch?" Atemu asked.

"You go on a date with me." Vivian said.

"No. I would rather miss the concert than have to go out with you." Atemu answered.

"But-" Vivian started.

"Scram!" Atemu snapped.

Vivian took the hint and walked off.

"Well, that makes two bitches that we're going to have to contend with this week given that Vivian is just as persistent as Anzu." Marik said.

"They're not persistent. They're both just too dumb to get the hint that Yami and I are not ever going out with them." Atemu said.

"Good point." Seto said.

The bell rang.

"Come on. Let's go." Marik said.

The five headed inside of the school building.

* * *

Yami and Atemu shared their next to class together, and although they did not have the class with Anzu, they did have the class with Vivian.

"Atemu darling, just take the tickets. One date isn't going to hurt." Vivian said, smiling seductively at him.

"Vivian, if I have told you once, I have told you a thousand times that I am gay, I do not like women, and that you are the last living thing on the face of this planet that I would ever even consider dating, so buzz off." Atemu growled.

"You know, you should be a little nicer to me given that I could give you tickets to see that band." Vivian said.

"Vivian, go take those tickets and shove them up your ass because I'm taking them. I will miss the concert. It's better than being stuck dating you." Atemu said.

Vivian glared at him. "You'll regret this." Vivian said before she walked off.

"Oh, yeah. I'm regretting it already." Atemu said sarcastically.

"This is going to be a long with Anzu after me and Vivian after you." Yami said.

"You would think that they would have realized by now that you and I are gay, and that we would not give them the time of day." Atemu said.

"They're not smart enough to realize that." Yami answered.

"It would be nice to be able to go and see Hikari and Aibou in concert, but I am not going to do it by being forced to go out on a date with that bitch." Atemu said.

"I know what you mean." Yami said.

The teacher walked in, and the class started.

* * *

After classes were over for the day, Yami, Atemu, Seto, Marik, and Bakura waited out in front of the school only for a few moments before a limo pulled up.

The five climbed into the limo, and the limo headed down the road.

"Did Seiji have anything for us?" Yami asked.

"No. Master Date's only instructions were that Master Bakura and Master Marik clean the house." the chauffer answered.

Marik and Bakura groaned.

"It's your own fault for doing what you did." Yami said.

"He's right." Atemu agreed.

"Yeah. Yeah. We'll get it done." Bakura said.

When the limo arrived at the house, the group headed inside.

There was a bunch of cleaning supplies.

"What is all this??" Bakura asked.

Atemu tore the note off of the broom and read it. "It's from Seiji. You two had better read it." Atemu said.

Bakura and Marik took the note and read it.

_Marik and Bakura,_

_I have left the cleaning supplies out for you two. Get the house cleaned before I come home today. I will be going over the entire house to make sure that you did what I told you to do. Get started because I expect you to be done by the time that I get home._

_Seiji_

"Damn it! Why did he have to do this to us? It's Monday, and we have homework that we need to do." Bakura said.

Atemu, Yami, and Seto looked at him.

"Bakura, when have you and Marik ever cared about homework? You never do it." Atemu said.

"Well, we can use it as an excuse." Marik said.

"Marik, Seiji knows that you two can't stand homework, and that you never do it, so that argument isn't going to stand with him." Seto said.

Bakura groaned. "We'd better get started." Bakura said.

Bakura and Marik grabbed the cleaning supplies and got to work.

Atemu, Yami, and Seto were snickering, enjoying the torment that their friends were going through. The three headed up to their rooms to do their homework.

* * *

Seiji returned home after his day at work. Seiji was the guardian to the five high school boys who lived there, and he made sure that they stayed in-line though he had some trouble with that where Marik and Bakura were concerned.

Seiji had blonde hair that came over one of his eyes, and his eyes were a launder color.

"I'm home." Seiji called.

Bakura and Marik came out.

"The damn house is clean!" Bakura growled.

"Language, Bakura. And maybe you'll think before blowing up the chemistry lab again." Seiji said.

Atemu, Yami, and Seto walked in then.

"You can be proud of them for once, Seiji. They actually did clean the house." Atemu said.

"I'll be the judge of that." Seiji said.

After Seiji looked through the mansion, he was rather surprised. "Well, I must admit that I'm impressed. You did clean the entire house." Seiji said.

"Yeah, we did." Marik grumbled.

"If you don't want to have to do this again, then I suggest that you start behaving at school." Seiji said.

"Yeah. We got it." Bakura said.

The group then sat down to eat dinner.

"Did anything happen at school today?" Seiji asked.

"Yeah. The sluts tried to trick Yami and Atemu into going on dates with them." Marik said.

Seiji glared at him for the use of the word slut. "What did they do?" Seiji asked.

"Well, Anzu said that she had an extra ticket to the Hikari and Aibou concert, and she asked me to go with her, which would entail her spending the entire time trying to get into my pants, which is something that makes me want to vomit." Yami said.

"Vivian then came to me saying she had five extra tickets she would give us if I went on a date with her. And they're going to be doing this all week." Atemu said.

"I see. You must not want to see that concert as badly as you made out." Seiji said.

"Yeah, we do." all five said.

Seiji raised an eyebrow.

"Seiji, we want to see that concert a lot, but Atemu and I have morals, and we are not going date those two just to go and see it." Yami said.

"Glad to hear it. I was hoping that you had more self-esteem than that." Seiji said.

"Yeah, and we're probably the only ones in school who are not going to be seeing it." Bakura said sullenly.

Seiji smiled. "You can stop those thoughts." Seiji said.

All five boys looked at their guardian.

Seiji took out an envelope and handed it to Atemu.

Atemu opened, and his eyes widened. "These are tickets to the Hikari and Aibou concert!" Atemu exclaimed.

"What?!" the other four exclaimed.

Seiji laughed lightly. "I knew how much you wanted to go, so I had reserved tickets in advance, but I couldn't pick them up until today." Seiji said.

"Hold on. These are backstage passes!" Seto exclaimed.

"Yes, they are." Seiji said.

"Seiji, this is great! I can't believe that we'll be getting to meet them." Yami said.

"Well, I figured you would like that. Besides, it's the first concert that they've done in Domino, so I thought that I would do this for you." Seiji said.

"I can't believe that we get to go." Bakura said.

"Just behave this week. I'll have no problem forbidding you to go." Seiji said.

"You won't have a problem this week." Marik said.

"I better not." Seiji said.

* * *

"Can you believe it? We actually get to go to the Hikari and Aibou concert." Yami said.

"I know. I can't believe that Seiji did this for us." Seto added.

"I'm not complaining. At least we do get to go." Bakura said.

"As long as Marik and Bakura behave, they'll get to go." Atemu said.

"I'm not doing anything to mess this one up." Marik said.

Seto smirked. "I wonder what Vivian and Anzu will say when they hear we have tickets after all." Seto said.

"Oh. I am going to love to see the look on their faces." Atemu said.

"Tomorrow will be fun when they learn that we have tickets, and that they can't force us on a date by giving us those tickets." Yami said.

They were going to have fun with this.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know that Yugi, Heba, Malik, Ryou, and Jou weren't in this chapter. The next chapter will be about them.

Next: Yugi and the others lives.

R&R.


	2. Hikari and Aibou

I added in anohter Ronin Warriors character.

Touma's son Jun was from the series. I just changed the fact that Jun was an orphan and made him Touma's son. I also changed Jun's look, so not exactly the show character. I did use the name, though.

Jun=Yuli in the Ronin Warriors series.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- Hikari and Aibou

~Sunday Night~

Fans were cheering and screaming at the Hikari and Aibou concert.

"Who's ready for our final song?" Hikari asked.

The fans cheered loudly for them.

"You heard them guys." Aibou said.

The band started to play.

Hikari: The bar was empty I was sweeping up the floor

That's when she walked in

I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed"

And she said "I know, But I'm afraid I left my purse"

I said, "I put one back behind the bar I bet it's probably yours"

And the next thing that I knew There we were, lost in conversation

And before I handed her her purse I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition"

Band: And we danced

Out there on that empty hardwood floor

The chairs up and the lights turned way down low

The music played, we held each other close

And we danced

Aibou: And from that moment

There was never any doubt

I had found the one

That I had always dreamed about

And then one evenin'

When she stopped by after work

I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt

And as her eyes filled up with tears

She said, "This is the last thing I expected"

And then she took me by the hand

And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition"

Band: And we danced

Out there on that empty hardwood floor

The chairs up and the lights turned way down low

The music played, we held each other close

And we danced

Like no one else had ever danced before

I can't explain what happened on that floor

But the music played

We held each other close

And we danced

Yeah, we danced

The crowd started going wild as they cheered for the band as they finished up their last long.

"Thank you, everyone!" Hikari shouted.

"You've been a great audience! Good night!" Aibou added as they walked off the stage with the other members of the band.

"Wow. That was great." the drummer said excitedly.

"I know. One of the best concerts that we've had." Aibou added in.

"Hey, guys. Great concert." a blue-haired blue-eyed man said.

"Hey, Tou. Thanks." Hikari said.

The five walked into the dressing room, where they proceeded to take off their masks that they wore during concert to hide who they really were.

"Well, chalk up another great performance." Malik said.

"All right. Get changed. We have to be at the airport in two hours." Touma said.

"Why?" Heba asked.

"In case you've forgotten. We agreed to move to Domino because you wanted to live in a smaller town. Everything is already in the new mansion. We just have to get there." Touma said.

"Papa!"

Touma turned and smiled as he knelt down to pick up the young boy who had ran up to him. "What is it, Jun?" Touma asked.

"That was a great concert, wasn't it, Papa?" Jun asked. He looked a great deal like his father with blue hair although his eyes were lavender.

"Yes, it was." Touma agreed.

"So, how big is the new house?" Jou asked.

"Jou, that doesn't matter. It's more than big enough for all seven of us, so drop it." Touma said.

"Come on. Lets' get changed." Yugi said.

"Good idea." Ryou agreed.

The five went to change from the leather outfits that they wore in concert to more comfortable clothes.

Touma Hashiba was the guardian to Yugi and Heba Mutou, Malik, Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, and Katsuya Jonouchi. He also cared for his five-year old son, Jun Hashiba.

Touma was also the manager of the band Hikari and Aibou.

Yugi was Aibou and Heba was Hikari. The other three were a major part of the band even though they weren't in the name of the band. Jou was Puppy. Malik was Keeper. Ryou was Snow.

The five were a great band, but kept their real identities a secret so that they could live a normal life.

"IS everyone ready?" Touma asked.

The five had returned in blue jeans and T-shirts.

"Yeah. We're ready." Malik said.

"Then come on." Touma said.

The group left the concert hall and headed for the airport where their private jet was.

The group boarded and headed for Domino.

"Jun just couldn't stand to be awake any longer." Yugi said as Touma covered Jun with a blanket.

"He always does this. As much as he would like to stay awake, there is just no way he can." Touma said.

"Where are we going to be going to school?" Ryou asked.

"You'll be attending Domino High School. It's a public school, just the way you like it." Touma said.

"Great. Can't wait to start." Heba said.

"Well, you'll be starting Tuesday. There's no way you'll be able to stay awake on Monday." Touma said.

"At least Domino is the last concert on the tour. We can take a breather after this." Yugi said.

"All of you get some sleep." Touma said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jou said, grabbing and pillow and going to sleep.

"We'd better get to sleep ourselves before he starts snoring." Malik said.

Malik, Ryou, Yugi, and Heba all got pillows and were soon asleep.

Touma smiled as he watched the six sleep. 'My boys. They're a pain, they drive me nuts, and I don't get much sleep because of them. And I wouldn't trade them for anything.' Touma thought.

* * *

When the plane landed at the Domino airport, Touma started waking everyone up, starting with Yugi.

"Yugi. Come on, Yugi. Wake up." Touma said, shaking Yugi.

Yugi opened bleary amethyst eyes and looked up at Touma. "What is it?" Yugi asked.

"We've landed." Touma answered.

Yugi nodded and got up.

Touma then moved to Ryou. "Ryou, wake up." Touma said.

Ryou opened his chocolate brown eyes and looked up at Touma. "We there?" Ryou asked.

Touma nodded.

Ryou got up.

"Heba. Wake up, Brother. We've landed." Yugi said, shaking Heba roughly.

Heba groaned. "What do you want?" Heba growled.

"We're at the airport." Yugi answered.

Heba sighed, but got up.

"Malik, wake up sleepyhead." Ryou said, shaking Malik.

Malik growled in his sleep.

Ryou knelt down at Malik's ear and shouted, "Malik! WAKE UP!"

Malik shouted as he fell into the floor. "Ryou! What's your deal?!" Malik demanded.

"We're at the airport, so get out of bed." Ryou answered.

"Jou, wake up. Come on. Wake up." Touma said.

Jou didn't budge.

"Jou, get up now! We're at the airport!" Touma said loudly.

Jou merely turned and remained asleep.

Touma groaned.

Yugi walked over and said, "Touma, would you like me to try?" Yugi asked.

Touma shrugged. "I don't know what would wake him short of a nuclear explosion, but you can try." Touma said.

"You just have to understand how Jou's mind works." Yugi said. He turned to his blonde friend and said, "Jou, it's breakfast time."

Jou's eyes flew open, and he jumped to his feet. "Where is it?! Where's the food?!" Jou demanded.

"We'll eat later. We're at the airport, and we need to leave." Touma said. He went over and picked up Jun, who was still sound asleep.

"Is there food at the house?" Jou asked.

"Jou, it's three in the morning. We'll eat afterwards." Touma said.

The group got off of the plane and headed for the limo.

Once they got to the mansion, they all went to bed.

* * *

~Monday Morning~

Touma was sleeping soundly in his bed.

"Wake up, Papa! Wake up!" a voice shouted as a weight landed on top of him.

Touma grunted and opened his midnight blue eyes to see his son's smiling face.

"Get up, Papa! It's morning!" Jun said happily.

Touma glanced at the clock and said, "Jun, it's only eight in the morning."

"But I'm awake. Come on, Papa. Get up." Jun said.

Touma sighed and sat up. "All right, Jun I'm up." Touma said.

"Okay!" Jun said happily as he jumped off the bed and ran from the room.

Touma shook his head as he watched his hyperactive son run off. "Probably went to wake the others up." Touma said as he got his stuff to go and take a shower.

"Jun! Get back here you little rascal!" Malik shouted.

Touma laughed. "He woke up the wrong one first." Touma said. He went into the bathroom connected to his bedroom and started taking his shower.

'I don't know why he gets up so early. He's a lot like Seiji.' Touma thought.

Touma turned solemn at the thought of the blonde. "I thought I had gotten past this. I thought I was over him. I have to be. For my boys." Touma said.

After getting done with his shower, Touma went downstairs to find that Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou were all sitting in the living room with Jun, showered and dressed.

"How did you all beat me?" Touma asked.

"You were in the shower for half an hour." Yugi answered.

"Oh." Touma replied. He hadn't realized that the time had passed as lost in his thoughts as he was. "Anyway, we'll go and get breakfast before we begin unpacking." Touma said.

"All right!" Jou shouted.

Touma sighed. "Try to control yourself." Touma said.

The group left the mansion and went to a restaurant.

"Okay. Jou, try to control your self." Touma said.

"I always eat it all." Jou said.

"Along with what the rest of us get." Malik said.

A waitress came and got their drink orders. When she returned they were ready to order.

"I'd like pancakes, bacon, and toast." Yugi said.

"I'd like pancakes, sausage, and scrambled eggs." Heba said.

"I'd like waffles and grits." Ryou said.

"I'd like a ham, egg, and cheese omelet with has browns." Malik said.

"I'd like the pancake platter, for me, and I need the kid's pancakes plate as well." Touma said.

"And you sir?" the waitress asked.

The other waited for it.

"I'd like pancakes, waffles, toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, hash browns, and a bacon, cheese, and ham omelet." Jou said.

Touma put a hand to his head.

"A-are you sure that you want all that, sir?" the waitress asked, stunned.

"Yeah." Jou answered.

The waitress walked off, still stunned.

"Jou, I told you to control yourself." Touma said.

"But I'm hungry, and you know that I eat it all." Jou said.

Touma sighed. "You are nothing but a pig." Touma said.

"Maybe, but I eat everything." Jou said.

"You also eat everything in the house so that we have to go to the store to restock the kitchen at least four times a week." Heba said.

The waitress came back with their food with some help.

The group started eating.

Despite the fact that Jou had the most food, he was the first one done and started picking off of everyone else's food.

"Touma, I think that we need to start coming and eating first so that Jou can't steal from everyone else's plate." Malik said, hitting Jou's hand.

"Ow!" Jou exclaimed.

Touma sighed. "Jou, stop trying to eat what everyone else has. You had your breakfast." Touma said.

"But-" Jou started.

"Don't you even say hungry." Touma said.

Jou pouted.

Jun looked up at Touma. "Papa, how does Jou eat so much?" Jun asked.

"I honestly don't know, son." Touma replied.

"Jun, we have learned not to ask how when it concerns how Jou packs away all of that food." Yugi said.

"Oh. Okay." Jun said.

After they were done with breakfast, the group left the restaurant.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Touma asked.

"Do you mind if we wander around and try to get to know the city since we'll be in school tomorrow?" Yugi asked.

"no. I don't mind. Just don't be out after dinnertime." Touma said.

"Thank, Touma." Heba said.

Jun tugged on Touma's shirt and said, "Can I go with them, Papa?"

"That's up to them." Touma replied.

"Sure thing, Jun. Come on." Ryou said.

"Just watch him." Touma said.

"Okay. We will." Malik said before the group left.

Touma himself headed back to the mansion.

* * *

~Monday Afternoon~

"Hey. Let's go in this music store." Jou said.

The group walked into the music store.

They had found the Domino mall and were now walking around.

"Hey, look." Jun said, pointing at a poster on the wall.

The poster was an advertisement for the upcoming Hikari and Aibou concert at the Domino Music Dome.

"Wow. Must be a popular concert." Jou remarked.

"Yes. It is." the older shopkeeper said.

"Hello, sir." Heba said.

"What are you young ones doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" the shopkeeper asked.

"We just moved to Domino. We don't start school until tomorrow." Ryou explained.

"Ah! That makes sense. Anyway, Hikari and Aibou is the most popular band for teens right now. Everyone who comes in here is talking about that concert. As I understand it, the concert is sold out." the shopkeeper said.

"Really?" Malik asked, feigning surprise.

"Indeed. I know that anyone who didn't get the chance to go is rather upset." the shopkeeper said.

After looking around the shop, the group left.

Seeing a lot of teenagers, Jou said, "School must have let out."

"Can we get some ice cream?" Jun asked.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The group went and got some ice cream before sitting down with it.

"Do you think that they'll actually keep saying no, Anzu?" Vivian asked.

The group had sat near the table that Vivian and Anzu were sitting at together.

"Of course. We both know that Yami and Atemu want to see that Hikari and Aibou concert, so if they want to go, then they'll have to date us." Anzu said.

Vivian smirked. "Yeah, and then they'll have to sleep with us to repay us." Vivian said.

Anzu smirked back. "Naturally, we are the most beautiful girls at Domino High, so they're going to want to go with us anyway. It was just a matter of time before they realized that they were stupid not to be with us sooner." Anzu said.

Hearing that, Yugi decided to get away because Jun didn't need to hear that. "Come on." Yugi said.

"Where are we going?" Jun asked.

"We'll head on home." Ryou replied.

* * *

Once they got home, Jun headed upstairs to find Touma.

"Can you believe how those two talked?" Ryou asked.

"From the sound of it, they are either sluts who are not used to be turned down, or they are obsessed with these guys that they want to sleep with." Malik said.

"Could be both." Jou put in.

"Well, we already know that we're going to be going to the same school as those two, so we know without a doubt that we'll be seeing them again." Heba said.

"We also know to avoid them like the plaque. I know that I don't want anything to do with them." Yugi said.

"Well, maybe we'll get lucky and not have to be around them much. I know that they're the last people that I want to have to deal with." Malik said.

"I just hope that they don't manage to force those two guys to go out with them." Yugi said.

"Well, if these two guys are smart, they won't. If they know what they're like, I don't think they would unless they like our music that much." Heba said.

"Well, it's not our problem. Let's just not worry about it." Jou said.

"Yeah. Our first day of school is tomorrow, so we should be looking forward to that." Ryou said.

"Oh, yeah. I'm real excited." Malik said.

"Well, it should be interesting, to say the least." Yugi said.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Coulnd't resist adding in that bit of Anzu and Vivian bashing.

I don't own the song. It called We Danced by Brad Paisely.

Next: Yugi and the others go to Domino for the first time. Also, Atemu and Yami let Vivian and Anzu know they don't need their tickets. Lastly, Yugi and the others meet Yami and the others for the first time.

R&R.


	3. The New Kids

Chapter 3- The New Kids

~Tuesday Morning~

Yugi woke up to his alarm clock the next morning. He shut it off before he forced himself to get up.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on his door. "Yugi, you up?" Touma asked.

"Yeah. I'm up." Yugi answered.

Touma walked in and said, "Do you mind helping me get the others up? You know the only other one who might have gotten up at the alarm is Heba."

"No problem." Yugi said.

The two walked out of Yugi's room and saw Heba leave his.

"I figured you'd want help getting the others up." Heba said before he yawned.

"Yeah. We could use the help." Touma said.

"Well, I'll get Jou up." Yugi said.

"I'll get Malik." Heba said.

"Then I'll get Ryou up and then I'll-" Touma started.

"JUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WAKING ME UP?!" Malik suddenly shouted.

Jun dashed out of Malik's room.

"Jun, what are you doing up?" Touma asked.

"It's the first day of school. I can't wait to go." Jun said.

"Well, why don't you two go on downstairs? Heba and I will get the others up." Yugi said.

"If you say so." Touma said before he went downstairs with Jun.

Yugi and Heba got the other three that lived in the house up.

All five showered and got ready for school and went downstairs to where Touma was sitting at the table with Jun.

"Sit down and eat." Touma said.

The five did as they were told.

"I can't let you all walk to school, so you'll have to drive." Touma said.

"Can we take the firebird?" Jou asked excitedly.

"The only way that I am letting you take that is if Yugi drives." Touma said.

"No problem." Yugi said.

"And I need you to drop Jun off at Domino Elementary. I have some things I need to handle in regards to the concert Friday." Touma said.

"Okay. We saw it yesterday. It's on the way to the high school." Yugi said.

"And behave in school today." Touma said, looking at Malik and Jou.

"Why are you looking at us?" Jou asked.

"Because you're the ones that always cause trouble." Touma answered.

* * *

"Everyone, get up! It's time for school!" Seiji shouted.

Slowly, Yami, Atemu, and Seto got out of bed.

In ten minutes, they were downstairs.

"Where are Marik and Bakura?" Seiji asked.

"They're not up yet." Yami answered.

Seiji sighed and headed up stairs.

"Three." Seto said.

"Two." Yami said.

"One." Atemu said.

"MARIK! BAKURA! GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE SCHOOL TODAY!" Seiji shouted.

Seto sighed. "Those two never learn, do they?" Seto asked.

"I think that they just like to try and get under Seiji's skin." Atemu replied.

Soon, Seiji came back downstairs with a rather irritated Bakura and a sulking Marik.

"Honestly, after three years of this, you two should be used to me forcing you to get up." Seiji said as he forced the two to sit down.

"Well, we hate school." Bakura grumbled.

"Look on the bright side, Bakura." Yami said.

"What bright side?" Bakura demanded.

"We get to show Vivian and Anzu that we don't need their tickets today, which means that we get the chance to embarrass them." Atemu explained.

Marik brightened. "I forgot about that. We have to go and watch their reactions, Bakura." Marik said.

Bakura smirked. "Believe me. There is no way that I am going to miss something like that." Bakura agreed.

"Just don't do anything that is going to get you guys in trouble at school. I don't want to be called down there because you did something wrong to them." Seiji said.

"Seiji, it would be those two that you need to worry about." Seto said, pointing at Marik and Bakura.

"Why are you singling us out?" Bakura demanded.

"Because you're the two that he does have to worry about. Atemu, Yami, and I don't do anything to get in trouble." Seto replied.

"The warning applies to all of you. If I get called down there, you're all going to be cleaning this mansion and doing the yard work for the next three months. I'm sure the groundskeepers and the maids would love the time off." Seiji said.

"Fine. We won't do anything." Bakura said.

"Good. You're going to have to drive yourselves to school today." Seiji said.

"Can we take the Camaro?" Bakura asked excitedly.

"Only if Seto or Atemu drives." Seiji replied.

"Sure. I'll drive it." Seto said.

"Good. Now get to school." Seiji said.

* * *

Yugi, Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou arrived at the Domino High School administration office.

"What can I do for you?" the secretary asked.

"We're new and we needed to pick up our schedules." Yugi explained.

"What are your names?" the secretary asked.

"Yugi Mutou." Yugi said.

"Heba Mutou." Heba said.

"Katsuya Jonouchi." Jou said.

"Malik Ishtar." Malik said.

"Ryou Bakura." Ryou said.

The secretary found their schedules and handed them to them.

The five left.

"Well, we have a lot of the classed together." Ryou said.

"Yeah. We all have first period together." Malik said.

"Looks like you're alone in third, Yug." Jou said.

"I'll be fine, Jou." Yugi said.

The group started searching the school so that they would know where their classrooms were.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, Seto, Marik, and Bakura walked into the school grounds.

There were guys and girls who were watching them lustfully as they walked.

"You know, all these looks get real annoying." Bakura said.

"Not like any of them would try anything. They know that we have no shame in telling it like it is." Bakura said.

"All except for Anzu and Vivian." Marik said.

"Well, those two are in for a shock today." Bakura said.

The five arrived at their first period and sat down.

"Well, the slut's making her way over here now." Marik said.

Sure enough, Anzu started over to them, but the teacher came in and called the class to order.

With a pout on her face, Anzu sat down.

"You know, the pout makes her even uglier than she usually is." Marik said.

"Yeah. It couldn't even be called a pout." Bakura said.

"Mao! Ishtal! No talking!" the teacher snapped.

"Yes, ma'am." the two said.

"Now, we have some new students today." the teacher said. She motioned for them to come in.

Yugi, Heba, Malik, Ryou, and Jou filed in.

Yami, Atemu, Ryou, and Bakura were surprised by their look-alikes.

"Please introduce yourselves and tell us something about yourselves." the teacher said.

"My name is Yugi Mutou, and I like playing games and music. I also play the guitar." Yugi said.

"I'm Heba Mutou. I play games, too. I can play the guitar, too. I also like baseball." Heba said.

"My name's Malik Ishtar. I play the drums, and I like to hang out with my friends." Malik said.

"I am Ryou Bakura. I play the bass guitar, and I like the read." Ryou said.

"My name's Katsuya Jonouchi, but everyone calls me Jou. I play the electric guitar, and I enjoy playing football." Jou said.

"Any questions for them?" the teacher asked the class.

"Are you two twins?" a girl asked, looking at Yugi and Heba.

"Yes, we are." Yugi said.

"Where did you move from?" another girl asked.

"We used to live in Tokyo." Ryou said.

"All right. Sit wherever you like and we'll get started." the teacher said.

There were two seats open at the back with three in front of the two, so they went back and sat there.

The class started.

* * *

Yami walked into his third period class and sat down. He was still thinking about the five from his first period. 'Who are they, and why did those two look like me and Atemu?' Yami asked himself.

"Hello, Yami." Anzu said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Yami glared at her. "What do you want?" Yami growled.

"I just wanted to let you know that the offer of the Hikari and Aibou ticket is still open." Anzu said, fluttering her eyelashes.

Yami wanted to puke. "I am nit going on a date with you, Anzu. I'd rather go to the dentist than go with you." Yami said.

"You won't see the concert any other way." Anzu snapped.

Yami looked up at her. "Anzu, you would probably force me to sleep with you in order to repay you for letting me go, and I am not doing that. Besides, I don't need the ticket." Yami said.

"And why not?' Anzu demanded.

"Simple. My cousin pre-ordered them, but could only pick them up yesterday. Seiji gave them to us last night." Yami answered.

Anzu's eyes widened. "No! You're lying." Anzu said.

"Afraid not. I have a ticket to go. I don't need yours. Find some other sucker to go with you." Yami said.

Anzu gaped at him, unable to believe that she couldn't trick Yami into a date with her as well as get into his pants.

The teacher walked in and said, "Class, sit down."

Anzu was still stunned.

"Mazaki! Sit down right now!" the teacher ordered.

Anzu sat down, sulking.

Yami was mentally smirking. 'I wouldn't have gone with her anyway.' Yami thought.

"Class, we have a new student now." the teacher said.

Yugi walked into the room.

"Introduce yourself, please." the teacher said.

"My name is Yugi Mutou." Yugi answered.

"We usually sit in alphabetical order, but since you just came, I'll put you at the end so you'll sit next to Yami Sennen. Yami, raise your hand." the teacher said.

Yami raised his hand, and Yugi went to sit on his right.

"Class, you'll be doing the work on pages 23-27. Do them all, and you can ask anyone around you for help, but don't leave your seats." the teacher said.

Everyone started working on the chemistry problems.

Yami wasn't that good at chemistry and tried to do the problems and was struggling with his problems.

Yugi was good at chemistry and was flying through them.

Yami was trying to do his work when a shadow loomed over him. He glanced up and nearly growled when he saw Anzu looking at him.

"Yami dear, I'm having trouble with my work. Can you help me?" Anzu asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

Yugi saw this and thought she just looked stupid doing that.

"Anzu, I'm having trouble myself, so I can't help you." Yami said.

"If we work together, maybe we can figure them out." Anzu said, trying to get close to him.

"Mazaki!" the teacher scolded.

Anzu jumped slightly.

"Sit back down. I said you can ask help from students near you. I said not to get out of your seats. Sit down, and if you get up again, you will be going to the principal's office." the teacher said.

"Yes, ma'am." Anzu said before sitting down in her seat, disappointed.

"Thank goodness." Yami said under his breath.

"Excuse me." Yugi said.

Yami turned to look at Yugi beside him. "Yeah?" Yami asked.

"I couldn't help, but hear you say that you were having trouble. I can help you if you want." Yugi said.

"I would appreciate that." Yami said.

Yugi started to explain the problems to Yami. It wasn't long before Yami was starting to get it.

Anzu watched them angrily, jealous that Yugi was so close to Yami.

* * *

At lunch, Yami sat with Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto.

"So, how did Anzu take the news?" Bakura asked.

Yami smirked. "It was great. She came to me and said that the offer was still open. I told her no, and that I didn't need the ticket." Yami said.

"She demanded to know why, I'm sure." Marik said.

"Yes. I told her that I had tickets. I also said that Seiji had pre-ordered and gave them to us last night. She said that I was lying, and I said that I wasn't, and that I didn't need her ticket. I also told her to find another sucker to go with her." Yami said.

Bakura, Marik, and Atemu started to laugh as Seto just smirked.

"I wish that I could have seen that." Atemu said.

"Well, you still have one more chance. Here comes slut number two." Seto said.

Sure enough, Vivian was walking toward them.

"This should be fun." Marik said.

Vivian waltzed up to them and said, "Hi, Atemu."

"What do you want, Vivian?" Atemu asked.

"I wanted to let you know that the offer of the tickets was still open. All you have to do is go out on a date with me." Vivian said.

"And I'm sure you mean for it to end with us in your bed." Atemu said.

Vivian smirked. "Of course. You'd have the time of your life, and it would be the perfect way to end the date." Vivian said.

"Well, I will have to say no." Atemu said.

Vivian's face vaulted. "Why not?! You won't be able to see the concert if you don't take my offer!" Vivian snapped angrily.

Atemu smirked. "I don't need your tickets because we already have tickets." Atemu said.

"No you don't! The concert is sold out, and you didn't have any yesterday." Vivian said.

"True. You see, our cousin pre-ordered them without us knowing it, and he couldn't pick them up until yesterday. He gave them to us last night." Seto said.

Vivian's mouth dropped open at that. She couldn't believe that they ended up having tickets already.

"Now, if you would excuse us, we were having a quiet lunch without all of you around." Bakura said.

Vivian glared at him before she stormed off.

"That was interesting." Seto said.

"And funny." Marik said as he started laughing along with Bakura.

"Oh. Look. It's the copycats." Atemu growled.

The group looked to see Yugi, Heba, Malik, Ryou, and Jou sitting under the Sakura tree.

"Where do they get off copying our look?" Bakura said, equally angry.

"Uh, guys." Yami said, not liking where this was going.

"Let's give them what for." Marik said.

"I'll come along." Seto said.

Yami covered his eyes. 'Oh no.' Yami thought.

* * *

"So, how was your class with none of us?" Jou asked Yugi.

"It was fine. One of those girls that we heard talking at the mall was there. I figure she was trying to get the guy she was obsessed to go with him to the concert, but he already had a ticket." Yugi said.

"That's good." Heba said.

They were surprised when Seto, Marik, Bakura, and Atemu approached.

"We'd like to know what you people are doing." Bakura said.

"What are you talking about?" Malik asked.

"Where do you get off copying our look?" Marik demanded.

"Your look? I'll have you know that we were born the way we look." Ryou snapped.

"Really? Who else has star-shaped hair?" Atemu demanded.

Heba got angry and stood up. "Listen. I don't even know who you are, so stop it. We couldn't have copied your look because we never saw you before now. So don't go making accusations that you can't back up." Heba said.

"Really? I'd say that this is proof enough." Bakura said, gesturing to Yugi, Heba, Malik, and Ryou.

Ryou stood up and said, "You know you have an ugly attitude. Matches your face!"

"You little-" Bakura started going after him.

Seto grabbed him and restrained him. "Bakura, don't he's not worth it." Seto said.

"Yeah. Sounds like you're a chicken who thinks that you'll lose." Jou said mockingly.

"What did you say, mutt?" Seto demanded.

"I'm not a mutt!" Jou growled.

"Looks like you copycats need to be taught a lesson." Atemu said.

Yugi looked to where Yami was, and Yami's eyes clearly said 'I'm sorry'.

"Really? You think that you can take us?" Malik asked.

"We most certainly can." Marik said.

Yami saw a fight coming and ran over. "Guys, stop. You know Seiji would kill us if we got in a fight at school." Yami said.

"You need to stop, too. Touma will kill you, too. You know he forbids fighting." Yugi said.

"Fine. This is isn't over, copycats." Bakura growled.

"Same to you, Smartass." Ryou retorted.

Atemu, Seto, Marik, and Bakura headed over to the picnic table while Heba, Malik, Ryou, and Jou turned away.

Yami mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Yugi.

Yugi nodded and mouthed 'Not your fault'.

* * *

Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and Seto stormed into the house.

"Can you believe those copycats?!" Bakura growled.

"They have some nerve!" Marik added.

Seiji came into the room and looked at them bewildered.

"They're a bunch of lowlifes." Seto growled.

"They need attitude adjustments." Atemu added in.

The four headed upstairs.

Yami sighed and said, "Seiji, a little advice."

Seiji led Yami into his office. "What happened?" Seiji asked.

"There were five new students today. Two of them looked a great deal like Atemu and me. They were twins, too. One looked like Marik, and one looked like Bakura." Yami said.

"So?" Seiji said.

"Seiji, they could have passed for our siblings." Yami said.

"Okay. What got into them?" Seiji asked.

"Well, they went to them at lunch and basically called them copycats. They were wanting to start something. There was almost a fight as they got into it with them. I had to stop it with Yugi's help." Yami said.

"Who's Yugi?" Seiji asked.

"One of them. He's in my chemistry class. He seemed real nice, so I don't know why they started that." Yami said.

Seiji sighed. "Not good. This isn't like Atemu and Seto." Seiji said.

"I know. This isn't good." Yami said.

"Well, keep them from fighting. There's not much more that you can do." Seiji said.

Yami nodded.

* * *

"I don't believe this!" Jou growled as they walked into their mansion.

"Those guys were nothing but a bunch of jerks!" Ryou added.

"Jerks?! They were being asses!" Malik snarled.

"I can't believe that they did that! We should have kicked their asses!" Jou growled.

"We will when we're not in school." Heba said as they went upstairs.

Yugi turned and faced a stunned Touma and a confused Jun.

"What's wrong?" Jun asked.

"Problems at school. Could you go upstairs so I can talk to Touma?" Yugi asked.

Jun nodded and headed upstairs.

"This way." Touma said. He led Yugi into his office. "What are they ranting about?" Touma asked

"When we went to school, there were two guys that looked like me and Heba, One looked like Ryou and one looked like Malik. I didn't think much of it. At lunch, four of them came over and called us copycats because we looked like them. They were basically threatening each other with fights. I was worried there would be a fight. Yami helped me stop one." Yugi said.

"Who's Yami?" Touma asked.

"He's one of the ones that look like me and Heba. He helped me stop the fight." Yugi said.

"He wasn't in on it with them?" Touma asked.

"No. One of the five didn't look like anyone. I don't know what it was about. I have Yami in my chemistry class, and he seems to be real nice. I even helped him with the problems we had to do in class since he was having trouble." Yugi said.

"Well, I can't help you, Yugi. Just try and stop them from fighting." Touma said.

"I'll do what I can." Yugi said.

* * *

In chemistry class the next day, Yugi and Yami talked before class.

"Yugi, I'm real sorry about yesterday. I don't know what got into them." Yami said.

"It's not your fault. You can't control what they think and do anymore than I can control what my brother and friends thinks and do." Yugi said.

"I wish I knew what got into them." Yami said.

"Well, we just need to try and keep them away from each other." Yugi said.

"That won't be easy." Yami said.

"We have to try. I really don't want any of them getting in trouble for fighting." Yugi said.

"Neither do I. We'll do the best that we can." Yami said.

The two were determined to try and stop any more fight between their friends and family.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I wanted to give the ohter couples a rocky start and give Yugi and Yami the asy one for a change. I always make Yugi and Yami the ones that have trouble starting their relationship, so I changed it up this time.

Next: The groups clash some more, and Touma and Seiji meet for the first time. Or is this their first meeting?

R&R.


	4. More Problems

Chapter 4- More Problems

Jou, Ryou, Malik, Heba, and Yugi went downstairs for breakfast the next morning.

"I hope that those jackasses keep their distance today. I'm not going to back down this time." Jou said.

"Neither am I. If they start something, I'll help you kick their asses." Malik added in.

"Come on, guys. You know that Touma will kill you if you do something like that." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you heard the way that they talked to us. They acted like we had committed some sort of crime just because we happened to look like them." Heba said.

"Yeah. I don't know what crawled up their asses and died, but they really need a reality check." Ryou added in.

Yugi mentally sighed. 'I am so doomed.' Yugi thought.

Touma walked in and said, "I'm going on out, and I'll be taking Jun to school."

"Okay, Touma." Yugi said.

"Just don't be late from school. I don't want a call saying that you were late or that you skipped." Touma said, keeping his gaze on Jou, Malik, and Heba.

"Why are you picking on us?" Jou asked.

"Because you're the ones that always try to skip." Touma answered.

Jun giggled.

The three named glared at the young boy.

"Come on, Jun. We need to go." Touma said.

The two left the mansion.

"Guys, just try to stay away from them. You don't need to get into a fight with them." Yugi said.

"We're not making any promises, Yugi." Jou said.

'Touma's going to be getting a call saying that they were in a fight.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, Seto, Marik, and Bakura sat at the breakfast table.

"I can't wait to teach those copycats a lesson. Honestly. You can only take admiration so far. That's just plain out obsessed." Bakura said.

"Bakura, you don't know that they copied the looks." Yami said.

"Come on, Yami. They look almost exactly like all of us. The only difference is that they don't look as tough as we do. Other than that, they copied everything." Marik said.

"I just don't like that mutt's attitude. He needs to be taken off his pedestal." Seto said.

"I know what you mean. We're going to have to show them that we don't like being copied. Our looks are our own and not for others." Atemu agreed.

'Or it could just be coincidence, which no one here is going to believe that.' Yami thought.

Seiji walked into the room. "I'm off to work. I'll see you all alter." Seiji said.

"Okay. Bye, Seiji." the five said.

Seiji left.

"Come on. I want to go to school today just so that I can teach them a lesson." Bakura said.

'Seiji won't be working when he gets the call from the school saying that they've been in a fight.' Yami thought.

* * *

In class, Yami and his group sat on the opposite side of the classroom that Yugi and his group sat on.

Atemu, Seto, Bakura and Marik were glaring at them.

Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou were glaring right back.

Yugi and Yami both just looked at each other with worried and apologetic looks.

Anzu, who was completely oblivious to the obvious glaring contest, walked up to Yami. "Hello, Yami." Anzu said.

Yami looked up at her and groaned. "What the hell do you want?" Yami asked.

"I wanted to know what time you are picking me up Friday." Anzu said.

"Picking you up for what?" Yami asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Picking me up so that we can go to the concert together." Anzu said with a seductive smile.

Yami glared at her. "Anzu, we are not going to the concert together! I will be going with Atemu, Seto, Marik, and Bakura. There's no chance in hell that I am going with you." Yami said.

"Why not?" Anzu whined.

"Because you are annoying, you are whiny, you think that you are better than everyone, and you dress like a slut." Yami said.

Anzu's jaw dropped.

"Not to mention the fact that I am gay, so there is no chance of me ever going out with you, so stop asking me out and leave me be." Yami said angrily.

Atemu and Seto started to snicker as Marik and Bakura full out laughed.

Anzu looked embarrassed as she walked off.

"Glad that you told her off at last." Marik said.

"Yeah. She's been long overdue for something like that." Bakura agreed.

Yugi and the others watched in interest.

"Man. Do I know how that guy feels." Jou said.

"Yeah. Girls like to come onto us, too. Glad that it hasn't happened so far." Malik said.

'Hmm. Something tells me that one of us are going to be her next target.' Yugi thought.

The teacher walked in, and the class started.

* * *

In chemistry, Yugi and Yami talked a little as they were paired to do an experiment.

"Yugi, I'll go ahead and want you that Atemu and the others plan to start something with them." Yami said.

"Then we're going to have a problem. Heba and the others will be fighting back." Yugi said.

"I hope they handle pain well. Atemu, Seto, Bakura, and Marik are all good fighters." Yami said.

"Well, we're in trouble because despite how they look, Jou, Heba, Ryou, and Malik are good fighters themselves." Yugi said.

"Well, if all else fails, we'll get to see a good fight." Yami said.

There was a loud sound.

"Mazaki!" the teacher scolded.

Anzu had added in too much chemical and caused the tube to blow, covering her in the harmless stuff.

Yami couldn't stop the laughter. "That makes my day." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "After how she acted in class this morning, I think that it's poetic justice." Yugi said.

"Anzu needed to be told off. I just feel sorry for the next sap that ends up her obsession." Yami said.

* * *

Bakura, Marik, Seto, and Atemu were laughing.

"She was covered in the stuff?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded. "The teacher gave her detention for a week. Anzu was embarrassed, and the fact that everyone in the room was laughing at her didn't help matters." Yami said. He was worried because had just seen Yugi and the others sit down.

"I'd say that Anzu got exactly what she deserves." Bakura said.

"Yeah. She's a pain in everyone's ass. At least she finally got what she deserved after all the stuff she did to try and get you." Atemu said.

Marik's eyes darkened. "The copycats are here." Marik said.

The other three looked and saw them.

"Let's teach them that lesson." Bakura said.

"Guys, don't. They're not doing anything to us, so leave them alone." Yami said.

"Yami, you can't tell me that you're not upset about the fact that they stole your look." Seto said.

"I don't care about that. Seiji is going to have your heads for this." Yami said.

"Like we care." Bakura said.

"If you do this, Seiji might not let you go to the Hikari and Aibou concert." Yami said.

The four looked at each other.

"You know, he may be right." Atemu said.

"I wouldn't want to be kept from seeing the concert because of them." Marik agreed.

"What should we do?" Seto asked.

"I guess we leave them alone and only fight with them if they start everything." Atemu said.

'Thank goodness. I avoided that one.' Yami thought.

* * *

"Come on. Let's go and kick their asses." Jou said.

"Yeah. They need to be taught not to call us copycats or anything like it." Ryou agreed.

"Guys, they're not doing anything to us, so let it go." Yugi said.

"No. They aren't going to get away with how they acted." Malik said.

"Sorry, Brother, but I have to agree with them." Heba said.

The four stood up.

Yugi covered his eyes. 'I am so screwed.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto were just sitting there when Heba, Jou, Malik, and Ryou walked up.

"What the hell do you want?" Seto spat.

"No one calls us what you did and gets away with it." Jou said.

"We'll call you whatever we damn well please. You should have never copied our look." Bakura said as they stood up.

"Well, maybe you need to get your head out of your asses and realize that the world doesn't revolve around you." Malik growled.

"Listen, knock off. We've been going to this school since our freshmen year, and you show up having our look. You copied us." Marik said.

"How could we copy you when we never met you before? We had never even been to Domino before Monday, and we haven't changed our look in years." Heba said.

"Yeah, and people also lie." Atemu snapped.

"How do we know you're not the ones who are the knock offs?" Ryou asked.

"Don't even start!" Bakura growled.

Yami looked at Yugi, and Yugi looked at Yami. Both knew that a fight was coming, and there was nothing that they could do to stop it.

"It sounds to me like you guys are a bunch of insecure guys who couldn't get a girlfriend to save their lives." Malik said.

"One, we don't like girls. Two, we don't need your opinion." Marik spat.

"Well, you couldn't get a boyfriend then. For that matter, no guy would waste their time on you." Malik said.

"We don't have to out up with this! We're the popular kids here, and you're the new kids!" Bakura said.

"Please popularity doesn't mean a damn thing. Half the people want to be around you only want to be known as popular, too. They don't like you for who you are." Jou said.

"I bet you don't have a lot of people around you then, mutt." Seto said.

"At least I know they like me instead of my looks. Then again, you probably don't want anyone to like, which is why you will die miserable and alone." Jou said.

"Guys, stop this." Yugi said.

"He's right. There's no need." Yami said.

"I think that there is." Atemu said.

Before Yami could try and stop him, Bakura had taken a swing at Jou.

Jou stumbled back before he glared. "Oh, it's on now." Jou said.

Atemu threw a punch, but Heba grabbed his wrist before he turned and kicked Atemu in the chest. Atemu stumbled back and then punched again, connecting with Heba's jaw.

Jou punched Seto in the jaw who in turn kicked Jou in the stomach.

Marik tried to kick Malik, but Malik ducked and tripped Marik. Marik got up and punched Malik in the jaw at the same time Malik punched Marik in the jaw.

Bakura kicked out at Ryou, but Ryou turned out of the way and then punched Bakura in the face. Bakura then reared back and punched Ryou in the nose.

A group of kids had gathered around them and started chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Yugi and Yami looked at each other helplessly.

"I'm sorry, Yami. I couldn't stop them from coming over." Yugi said.

"It doesn't matter. Atemu and the others were inching for a fight with them anyway." Yami said.

Atemu punched at Heba, but Heba ducked and grabbed Atemu's wrist, flipping him over his shoulder. Atemu crashed into the ground.

Seto tried to punch Jou in the face, but Jou grabbed his wrist and kneed Seto in the stomach. Seto went down to his knees.

Marik tried to kick Malik, but Malik caught Marik's foot and twisted his leg, causing Marik to flip and land on his stomach.

Bakura tried to grab Ryou, but Ryou turned out of the way and punched Bakura in the face before eh turned and kicked Bakura in the stomach.

A few teachers ran up to them then.

"All eight of you, stop now!" the teacher yelled.

The eight were forced apart.

"Who started this?" one of them asked.

"They did." Atemu, Marik, Bakura, Seto, Jou, Ryou, Malik, and Heba said as the groups pointed at each other.

"All right. All of you are going to the principal's office." a different teacher said.

The eight were led away.

The group of students slowly spread out.

Yami and Yugi were soon left alone.

"Well, Seiji isn't going to be happy when he hears what they've done this time." Yami said.

"Touma's not going to like this, either." Yugi said.

"It's their own fault. I told them not to fight." Yami said.

"Well, we can't control what they do." Yugi said.

"What do you think will happen now?" Yami asked.

"I'm sure that they'll get detention." Yugi said.

"I'm sure of that, too." Yami said.

The two headed inside as lunch ended.

* * *

Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and Seto walked out of the school building with Yami.

"You know Seiji's going to kill you." Yami said.

"It was worth it." Bakura said.

"Bakura, you guys got your butts kicked. Those four would have pulverized you if the teachers hadn't shown up." Yami said.

"Well, I doesn't matter. Let's just go." Atemu said.

"ATEMU! SETO! MARIK1 BAKURA!"

All four cringed when they heard the shout they turned and saw Seiji storm up to them.

"What the hell are you doing?! Why did a get a call from the school saying you were in a fight?" Seiji demanded. When Seiji cussed, it meant he was pissed off.

"Well, you see-" Atemu started.

"Was it with those new kids Yami told me about?" Seiji asked.

When no one answered, Seiji looked at Yami, who nodded.

"When we get home-" Seiji started.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You know that you shouldn't fight!" a voice shouted.

Seiji tensed. He knew that voice it was a voice that he didn't think he would ever hear again. He turned and saw Touma yelling at Heba, Malik, Ryou, and Jou.

"Seiji, are you all right?" Atemu asked.

"Honestly! I expect this kind of behavior from Jou and Malik, but you two know better. Heba. Ryou. You two never get in trouble." Touma said.

"Well, we-" Heba started.

"No excuse is good enough to excuse fighting in school." Touma said.

"Touma Hashiba." Seiji said.

Touma turned and his eyes narrowed. "Seiji Date." Touma said.

"You two know each other?" Yami asked.

"We went to high school and college together." Touma said.

"So, you were friends?" Yugi asked.

"Used to be." Touma said.

Only Seiji could see the hidden anger and pain.

"I didn't think we'd see each other again." Seiji said.

"Doesn't matter. I think that they were fighting each other.' Touma said.

"And I'd like to know why." Seiji said.

"Well, they shouldn't have started accusing us of stealing their look." Jou said.

"You should have stayed where you were." Seto shot back.

"Enough! We'll discuss this at home!" Touma said, glaring at Heba, Malik, Ryou, and Jou.

"That goes for all of you, too." Seiji said, his piercing gaze on Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto.

"Papa."

Touma turned to look at Jun.

"What's going on?" Jun asked.

Seiji's eyes widened at the child. 'That must be-' Seiji thought.

"Jun, we're leaving. When we get home, you're in so much trouble." Touma said before taking Jun by the hand and leading him away.

Yugi and the others headed for their car.

"You all go home. You are in so much trouble." Seiji said before heading to his own car.

Yami and the others went to their car.

* * *

Seiji stood in front of the table where Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and Seto were sitting. "Who started it?" Seiji asked.

"They did. They should have stayed wherever they lived before." Bakura muttered.

Seiji groaned. He turned to Yami and said, "Who started the fight today?"

"Well, the others started the argument, but Bakura threw the first punch." Yami said.

Seiji turned back. "I get the feeling that you were itching for a fight as it is." Seiji said.

They were silent.

"You're grounded for a month, and you're not going to the concert." Seiji said.

"What?!" the four exclaimed.

Yami sighed. "Seiji, maybe they should go. It may be the only chance we get to see them in concert." Yami said.

"After this, I should let them go?" Seiji asked.

"It would be the only thing they did in the time they were grounded. Besides, you did spend a lot of money on the backstage passes, and that's a lot of money to just throw away." Yami said.

Seiji sighed. "Fine. You can go to the concert, but after that, you're going to be under house arrest other than being at school." Seiji said.

"Fine." the four said.

"Go on upstairs." Seiji said.

The four headed on up.

Seiji started out.

"Seiji." Yami said.

Seiji stopped and turned to face Yami.

"How did you know that guy?" Yami asked.

"We went to school together." Seiji said.

"There's more to it, though." Yami said

"It's history, so it doesn't matter now." Seiji said before walking off.

'What was their connection? I wonder if they dated, and it ended badly.' Yami wondered silently.

* * *

"Who started it?" Touma asked.

Jou, Malik, Ryou, and Heba were sitting on the couch facing Touma, who had his arms crossed over his chest. Yugi was in the chair.

"They started it when they started with the copycat stuff." Jou said.

"Today. Who started everything today?" Touma said angrily.

No one answered.

Touma turned to Yugi and said, "Who started it?"

"Which one? The argument or the actually fight?" Yugi asked.

"Both." Touma said.

"Well, they started the argument, but the others started the actual fight." Yugi said.

Touma turned back. "You were inviting a fight. After that concert Friday, you four are grounded for a month." Touma said.

"A month?!" all of them exclaimed.

"Would you like to go for two?" Touma asked.

They were all silent.

"Go to your rooms now." Touma ordered.

The four headed upstairs.

Touma started out.

"Touma, how did you know him?" Yugi asked.

"As I said, Seiji and I knew each other in high school and college." Touma said.

"Tou, is he Jun's father?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Touma said before leaving the room.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. Sorry if the fight was lame, but I wanted add more tension between them. You'll learn more about Seiji and Touma's past later. Also, Jun was an mpreg where Touma carried him.

Next: The concert.

R&R.


	5. The Concert

This one has several songs in it. I don't own any of the songs. Songs in italics.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- The Concert

"Come on, guys! Let's go!" Bakura shouted upstairs.

Atemu, Yami, Seto, and Marik all came downstairs, dressed and ready for the Hikari and Aibou concert.

"We're coming, Bakura. You don't have to shout." Seto said.

"I don't want to be late for the concert." Bakura insisted.

"We're not going to be late." Atemu said.

"You should be happy that you're able to go in the first place." Yami said.

"Yeah. We get it. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be going to the concert." Marik said.

"No. If you didn't start all this with them, none of you would be in trouble." Yami said.

"They were the ones that came over to us." Seto stated.

"Yeah, but you were the ones that started everything with how you acted towards them on their first day of school." Yami said.

"Well, they shouldn't have stolen our looks." Atemu said.

"Whatever. Let's just get going." Yami said.

Seiji walked out and said, "Be careful, and come straight home when you leave the concert hall."

"We will, Seiji. Bye." the group said.

They all left the house and got in the Camaro and headed for the Domino Music hall.

* * *

"All of you, hurry up! You only have half an hour before the concert starts!" Touma shouted.

Yugi and Heba came out from two of the dressing rooms.

"Yell a little louder, Touma. I don't think the people in America heard you." Heba said sarcastically.

"I don't want you guys coming out late. Make sure the other three are ready." Touma said before he walked off.

It was a few minutes later that Malik, Jou, and Ryou came out of their dressing rooms.

"Well, Touma will be happy that we are ready now." Jou said.

"Almost. We all still have to put our mask on. We don't need anyone seeing who we really are." Yugi said.

The five got their masks and put them on before they .

Touma walked up and said, "Come on, already."

The group followed Touma to the stage that had curtains in front of it so that no one could see them yet.

All five of them got in their places and got ready for when the time to play came.

* * *

Atemu, Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto soon found their seats, which were on the front row.

"Man! We're going to have a real up close and personal view of the concert." Bakura said.

"Seiji really went all out on these tickets." Seto remarked.

"We're really going to have to thank him." Yami said.

The group looked around and saw that the music hall was already packed with people.

"It's packed here." Bakura remarked.

"Well, they did say that that the concert was sold out, so it should come as no surprise that it's packed. Every teen in Domino probably wanted to see the concert." Atemu said.

"It's being televised, too, so anyone who doesn't get to see them live can at least see them on TV." Marik said.

"Not like it matter because we're here, and we don't have to worry about it." Yami said.

* * *

"Guys, it's almost time for the concert to start." Touma said.

"Okay. We're ready, Touma." Yugi said.

" I hope that you are." Touma said before walking off.

"Okay, guys. Let's knock them dead." Yugi said.

"Not a problem. We always do knock them dead." Jou said.

"Well, we're ready for this, so let's show the city of Domino just how good we really are." Malik said.

"Yeah. We'll blow their socks off." Ryou agreed.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first Hikari and Aibou concert held in Domino." the announcer on the loudspeaker said.

The teens in the music hall started to scream in anticipation for their favorite band.

"Without further adieu, here's Hikari and Aibou!" the announcer said loudly.

The teens cheered as the curtain started to raise, and the music started.

Yugi and the others had started playing.

"Welcome to the first concert we've done in Domino!" Hikari/Heba said.

There was some more shouting.

"Enjoy this great concert!" Aibou/Yugi said.

The group started to play their first song.

Hikari: _You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_

_It's the morning of your very first day_

_You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while_

_Try and stay out of everybody's way_

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_

_For the next four years in this town_

_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say_

_You know I haven't seen you around, before_

Band: _'Cause when you're fifteen and_

_Somebody tells you they love youYou're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen feeling like_

_There's nothing to figure out_

_But count to ten, take it inThis is life before you know_

_Who you're gonna be _

_Fifteen_

Aibou: _You sit in a class next to a redheaded Abigail_

_And soon enough you're best friends_

_Laughing at the others girls_

_Who think they're so cool_

_We'll be out of here as soon as we can_

_And then you're on you're very first date_

_And he's got a car and you're feeling like flying_

_And you're mamma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one_

_And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends_

_When the night ends_

Band:_ 'Cause when you're fifteen and_

_Somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_When you're fifteen and your first kiss_

_Makes you head spin 'round butIn your life you'll do things greaterT_

_han dating the boy on the football teamBut I didn't know it at fifteen_

_Band: When all you wantedWas to be wantedWish you could go back_

_And tell yourself what you know now_

Hikari/Aibou: _Back then I swore I was gonna_

_Marry him someday_

_But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_

_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy_

_Who changed his mind_

_And we both cried_

Band: _'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall_

_I've found time can heal most anything_

_And you just might find who you're supposed to be_

_I didn't know who I was supposed to be_

_At fifteen_

_la la la la la...la la la la la...la la la la la_

_Your very first day_

_Take a deep breath girl_

_Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors_

As the music came to an end, the crowd was cheering for them.

"Who liked Fifteen?" Hikari asked.

There shouts from the crowd as they were cheering on the band.

"That's great. Next up, we'll be thinking about it tomorrow doesn't come." Aibou said.

The band started the music for the next song as the crowd was cheering.

Aibou: _Sometimes late at night I lie awake and watch her sleeping _

_She's lost in peaceful dreams _

_So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark _

_And the thought crosses my mind _

_If I never wake up in the morning _

_Would she ever doubt the way I feel _

_About her in my heart_

Band: _If tomorrow never comes _

_Will she know how much I loved her _

_Did I try in every way to show her every day _

_That she's my only one _

_And if my time on earth were through _

_And she must face the world without me _

_Is the love I gave her in the past _

_Gonna be enough to last If tomorrow never comes_

Hikari: _'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life _

_Who never knew how much I loved them _

_Now I live with the regret _

_That my true feelings for them never were revealed _

_So I made a promise to myself _

_To say each day how much she means to me _

_And avoid that circumstance _

_Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel_

Band: _If tomorrow never comes _

_Will she know how much I loved her _

_Did I try in every way to show her every day _

_That she's my only one _

_And if my time on earth were through _

_And she must face the world without me _

_Is the love I gave her in the past _

_Gonna be enough to last If tomorrow never comes _

_So tell that someone that you love _

_Just what you're thinking of_

_If tomorrow never comes_

The crowd cheered again as the group finished up the next song.

"So, you all like that, huh?" Puppy asked.

The crowd cheered once again as they were shouting things like more, next, and so on.

"All right then. I think it's about time for people's heart's to have wings." Snow said.

The crowd cheered as they knew which song that meant was coming.

The band started to play for the next song.

Hikari: _Damn these old wheels_

_Rolling too slow_

_I stare down this white line_

_With so far to go_

_Headlights keep coming_

_Loneliness humming along_

_Who poured this rain_

_Who made these clouds_

_I stare through this windshield_

_Thinking out loud_

_Time keeps on crawling_

_Love keeps on calling me homeI'd jump all these mountains and take to the skies_

_Sail through the heavens with stars in my eyes_

Band: _If my heart had wings_

_I would fly to you and lie_

_Beside you as you dream_

_If my heart had wings_

Aibou: _We both committed_

_We both agreed_

_You do what you have to to get what you need_

_Feeling you near me with so many miles in between_

_Lord, it ain't easy out here in the dark_

_To keep us together so far apart_

Band: _If my heart had wings_

_I would fly to you and lie_

_Beside you as you dream_

_If my heart had wings_

Hikari/Aibou: _Stuck on this circle_

_Spinning around_

_Cut loose from this rope_

_That's tying me down_

Band: _If my heart had wings_

_I would fly to you and lie_

_Beside you as you dream_

_If my_

_If my heart had wings_

_I would fly to you and lie_

_Beside you as you dream_

_If my heart had wings_

The crowd started cheering as the song finished up.

"Don't you all wish that your hearts had wings, too, so that you could be with the one that you loved?" Aibou asked.

There were shouts of yes in answer to the question.

"Glad to hear it. Does anyone here plan on ever getting married?" Hikari asked.

There were a lot of shouts of yes.

"Then I'm sure that anyone would want the girl to say yes, right?" Keeper asked,

There was another chorus of yeses.

"Then how about we do the next song, our first big hit, She said Yes?" Snow asked.

The crowd cheered for the song that had made Hikari and Aibou known.

The band started the music for the song.

Hikari: _She moved into my old apartment_

_That's how we got this whole thing started_

_She called and said that I had mail waiting there for me_

_I told her that I'd come and get it_

_How could I know in just a minute_

_That I'd be standing face to face with my own destiny_

_Ohh and we sat there talkin' just like we were old friends_

_And ohh then I asked her can I see you again_

Band: _She said yes_

_And I said wow_

_And she said when_

_And I said how about right now_

_Love can't wait_

_Then I asked if she believed in fate_

_And she said yes_

Aibou: _The days flew by just like a fast train_

_And nothing else has been on my brain_

_Except the thought of how she makes me_

_The man I wanna be_

_And she's the one I want for a million reasons_

_Loving her it's just like breathing_

_It's easy and it obvious_

_She was made for me_

_Ohh then it happened one night looking in her eyes_

_Ohh and I popped the question_

_Much to my surprise_

Band: _She said yes_

_And I said wow_

_And she said when_

_And I said how about right now_

_Love can't wait_

_Then I asked if she believed in fate_

_And she said yes_

Hikari/Aibou: _So we called the preacher, family, and friends_

_And nothing's been the same since_

Band: _She said yes_

_And I said wow_

_And she said when_

_And I said how about right now_

_Love can't wait_

_Then I asked if she believed in fate_

_And she said yes_

_She said yes_

The crowd started to cheer again as the song came to an end.

"It sounds like you all liked that one." Snow said.

The crowd cheered again to say that they did.

"Then how about a breakup song now?" Aibou asked.

The crowd cheered for them.

The band started the song.

Hikari: _State the obvious,I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realized you love yourself_

_More that you could ever love me_

_So go and tell your friendsT_

_hat I'm obsessive and crazy,That's fine_

_I'll tell mine you're gay_

_And by the way,_

Band: _I hate that stupid old pickup truck,You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned,You're just another picture to burn._

Aibou: _There's no time for tears_

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me_

_From going out with all of your best friends_

_And if you come around saying sorry to me_

_My daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be_

Band: _'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying, yeah_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned,You're just another picture to burn._

Hikari/Aibou: _And if you're missing me_

_You better keep it to yourself_

_'Cause coming back around here_

_Would be bad for your health_

Band: _'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying, yeah_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_In case you haven't heard,I really, really hate that stupid old pickup truck,You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying, yeah_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned,You're just another picture to , burn, burn, baby another picture to burn_

_Baby burn_

The crowd cheered for the band as they ended the song.

* * * * * *

"Yes! They really are great!" Bakura said.

"Yeah. This is why we needed to come here!" Marik agreed.

"This is why they're one of the most popular bands. For that matter, they're the most popular." Seto said.

"And we get to meet them after the concert." Atemu said.

"I can't wait for that." Yami said.

* * * * * *

Several more songs had been played.

"All right. We have time for one last song." Aibou said.

The crowd started to shout, "She Don't Know She's Beautiful!"

Hikari laughed. "Well, I think the fans have spoken. Let's hit it guys!" Hikari said.

The band started to play their last song.

Aibou: _We go out to a party somewhere_

_The moment we walk in the door_

_People stop and everybody stares_

_She don't know what they're staring for_

Band: _She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her so_

Hikari: _There she goes just walking down the street_

_And someone lets a whistle out_

_A girl like her she just can't see_

_What the fuss is all about_

Band: _And she don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her so_

_And she don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her so_

_'Cause she don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her_

_She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her_

_She don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)_

_She don't know she's beautiful_

_Though time and time I've told her so_

As the last song ended, the crowd started to go wild. They were thrilled at how well the band did.

"You've all been a great audience!" Hikari said.

"Thank you and good night!" Aibou said as the curtain closed.

The crowd still was cheering for them.

* * *

"That was a great concert!" Bakura said.

"Yeah. It really was a rush to hear them live." Marik agreed.

"Come on. We have backstage passes, remember? We can go back and meet them." Atemu said.

"We'd better hurry." Atemu said.

The group headed backstage.

* * *

"That was great!" Jou said.

"It really was. That has to be one of the best concerts that we have ever done." Heba added.

"I wouldn't mind doing a few more concerts here in Domino." Ryou said.

"Well, we're going to have to wait a while. That was the last concert for this tour." Yugi said.

"Still, we can dream of doing another one here." Malik said as they headed for their dressing rooms.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto headed for backstage.

A security guard stopped the. "Sorry. Authorized personnel only." the man said.

"We have backstage passes." Yami said.

After seeing the passes, the security guard let them pass.

"I hope that we do get to meet them." Bakura said.

"Yeah. It's not everyday that you actually get the chance to meet the members of your favorite band." Marik said.

* * *

"Jou, were there any backstage passes sold?" Heba asked.

"Nah. You know that no one can afford those things. We're good." Jou said.

"Great! That means that we can take these masks off." Malik said.

The five took their masks off.

"I really hate wearing these masks." Ryou said.

"It keeps people from knowing who we are, though, which is why I think that it is worth it." Yugi said.

"What the hell?!"

The five whipped around and found themselves facing the rather shocked Atemu, Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto standing in front of them.

"You five are Hikari and Aibou!" Bakura shouted.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

As I said before, I don't own any of these songs.

Fifteen by Taylor Swift

If Tomorrow Never COmes by Garth Brooks

If My Heart Had WIngs by Faith Hill

She Said Yes by Brad Paisley

Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift

Sge Don't Know She's Beautiful by Sammy Kershaw

Next: Yugi and the others realize that their cover is blown.

R&R.


	6. Busted!

Chapter 6- Busted!

Yugi, Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik stood stunned as they realized that their secret was blown.

"You idiots are the band!" Marik shouted.

"No way! How could a bunch of idiots be that good?" Bakura demanded.

"Shut the hell up! We are good at what we do! Why the hell are you here?!" Jou demanded.

"We came here to see the concert! Id we'd known that it was you, there's no way that we would have come!" Atemu snapped.

"Maybe you shouldn't have!" Ryou retorted.

"I'm sure that the people in school will love to know this." Seto said.

"NO!" Yugi suddenly shouted.

All eyes turned to Yugi, who hadn't said a word yet.

"You can't tell anyone who we are." Yugi said.

"Why not? What's stopping us?" Bakura asked.

"We use the masks during our concerts so that no one will know who we are." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I'm sure that that is true." Atemu said sarcastically.

"Atemu, unlike the other four, Yugi hadn't gotten into any of your fights, and he's never said a bad thing about you. Besides, how do you know that he's lying? You haven't heard the whole reason." Yami said.

Atemu was surprised that his brother had contradicted him like that, even though he knew that Yami disapproved of the fights they had with them.

"What's the rest of the reason?" Bakura asked gruffly.

"Could we continue this conversation in here?" Yugi asked, pointing to the dressing room.

The group filed into the room.

Yugi flipped on the lights. He and Heba set their guitars down.

"Now, why the disguises?" Marik asked as gruffly as Bakura had.

"We use them so that no one will know who we are. Our lives wouldn't be as simple as they are if anyone knew." Yugi said.

"He's right. We couldn't walk out the door without someone being there. There would also be fan girls coming onto us all the time." Heba said.

"What would be so bad about that?" Seto asked.

"You know how Anzu and Vivian come onto you guys all the time?" Jou asked.

"Yeah." Yami said, shuddering at the thought of Anzu coming onto him.

"It would be a hundred times worse." Ryou said.

"Besides, everyone would want to date us or be our friend because of who we are. We want to be liked for who we are, not the money we have or the fame we have." Yugi said.

"You guys like the simple life?" Bakura asked.

"Believe it or not, yes, we do. We enjoy being able to hang out like normal people do. We like to be able to go to public school and not be accosted constantly. We like not having our personal lives exposed." Heba said.

"Hmm. Maybe we could your secret." Bakura said a little mischievously.

Yami knew that Bakura was up to something.

"Thank you." Ryou said.

"But it's going to cost you." Marik said.

"I knew you would be low enough to do this." Jou growled.

"What do you want?" Heba asked.

"You're going to have to give us tickets to any of your concerts in Domino." Bakura said.

"You'll be waiting a while." Yugi said.

"Why?" Atemu demanded.

"Because this was the last concert of the tour. We won't be doing any more concerts until the summer time." Yugi said.

"None?" Marik asked.

"Nope. Touma made pretty strict rules about all of this. We can only do concert tours in the summer. This one just ran into the start of the school year." Heba said.

"What does this Touma have to do with anything?" Seto asked.

"Simple. We are all underage. Touma is out guardian, so he sets the rules where our career is concerned. He's also our manager, so he's pretty much in control of what we do." Heba said.

"Oh." Atemu said.

"The only thing that he let's us do during the school year is record. In fact, our label is here in Domino, so we'll be doing a lot of recording here." Jou said.

Seto smirked. "Then you'll have to let us see the recording. If you want your secret to remain a secret, that is." Seto said.

"Fine. That's not too much to ask." Ryou said angrily.

"Good. You'll also have to do anything else that we think of." Marik said.

"Within reason. We have morals." Malik snapped.

"All right. We're not going to do anything morally wrong." Atemu said.

"We'll start tomorrow." Seto said.

"You'll have to wait." Yugi said.

"Why?" Marik asked.

"Because Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou are grounded for the next month for that fight at school." Yugi said.

"Speaking of which, you four are grounded, too." Yami said.

"Fine. In a month then." Atemu said.

The door opened, and Touma walked in.

"Yugi, are you-What is going on here?!" Touma shouted at seeing Yami, Atemu, Seto, Marik, and Bakura in the room.

"They have backstage passes, and they saw us without our masks on." Yugi explained.

Touma raised an eyebrow and said, "Why did you take off your masks when you knew there were backstage passers bought?"

"Well, someone told us wrong!" Malik snapped, glaring at Jou.

"Jou, I told you there were backstage passes bought." Touma said.

"I thought you said there weren't any bought." Jou said.

"Were you eating at the time?" Heba asked.

"Yes." Jou replied.

"There's the reason why." Ryou said.

"Sounds like the mutt is actually a pig." Seto said.

"Shut up!" Jou snapped.

Touma sighed. He looked at Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto, and said, "You can't tell anyone who they are."

"We won't." Atemu said.

"Yeah. As long as we do whatever they want." Jou muttered.

Touma sighed again. He had seen that coming. "Well, just remember that you four are grounded for the next month." Touma said, looking at Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik.

"We know." Malik said.

"Don't worry about it. Seiji grounded them for a month, too." Yami said.

Atemu glared. "You didn't have to tell them that." Atemu said.

"It's the truth." Yami said.

'So, Seiji actually is their guardian.' Touma thought. "All right. I'm going to have to ask you to leave so that they can get ready to leave." Touma said.

"Fine." Atemu said before they all left.

Touma looked at the five and said, "I might can talk to their guardian and see if he'll stop this."

"No, Seiji. Let us handle this. We'll figure out a way to deal with this." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Touma asked.

"Yeah. We'll figure something out." Jou said.

"All right." Touma said before leaving.

The other left the dressing room, and Yugi stayed since it was his.

'I'll talk to Yami Monday. Maybe he can help me out.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Bakura, Marik, Seto, Atemu, and Yami walked back into their home.

"This is gold. I never thought that we would have this to hold over their heads." Bakura said.

"No kidding. There's no way that they'll be able to do anything to us without us being able to hold this over them." Marik agreed.

"What you all talking about?" Seiji asked as he walked into the room.

"Nothing." Seto said quickly.

Yami rolled his eyes. "We went backstage and found out that the five member of the Hikari and Aibou band are schoolmates of ours, the same ones that they got into that fight with earlier this week, and they're using it to blackmail them." Yami said.

"WHAT?!" Seiji shouted.

All of them winced.

"Way to go, Yami." Bakura muttered.

"I can't believe that you would be this petty." Seiji said.

"Come on. We're not going to be outrageous with this." Bakura said.

Seiji glared at him. "I know that you know better than this. I don't want you doing anything to blackmail them." Seiji said.

"Come on, Seiji. They don't want anyone to know because they want to keep their simple, boring lives that way. Why can't we milk this a little bit?" Bakura asked.

"Because I think that this is wrong." Seiji said.

"It's not going to hurt. We're not going to do anything too drastic, and Atemu, Yami, and I will make sure of that." Seto said.

"Leave me out of this." Yami said.

"Why?" Marik asked.

"Because Yugi is my friend. I was friends with him before I knew this, so I don't want that to change." Yami said.

"At least one of you has some morals." Seiji said.

"Come on. Why don't we milk this?" Bakura asked.

Seiji sighed. "I won't interfere for now, but if you do anything outrageous, I swear that you are going to regret ever wanting to do this." Seiji said.

* * *

"I can't believe that we were blackmailed into this by those lowlifes!" Jou said.

"It's your fault we're in this mess, Jou. You were the one that told us that there were no backstage passes bought!" Malik snapped.

"I said that I was sorry for that! It's not like I wanted this to happen!" Jou retorted.

"Knock if off. You are all at fault in this." Touma said.

"Why are we at fault?" Heba asked.

"Because we should have waited until we were in our dressing rooms to remove our masks instead of out in the hallway." Yugi said.

"Exactly. You have no one to blame for that but your selves." Touma said.

"Great. And there's no telling what they're going to have us do." Ryou said as he headed upstairs with Heba, Jou, and Malik.

Touma sighed. "I might need to talk to their guardian." Touma said a little uncomfortably.

Yugi knew that the thought of talking to Seiji made Touma real uncomfortable for some reason. "Don't, Touma. We'll try to handle it on our own for now." Yugi said.

"Okay. Just let me know if you need any help." Touma said.

"I will." Yugi assured him.

* * *

"Yugi, I cannot tell you how sorry I am about all of this." Yami said.

Yami had invited Yugi out to get an ice cream together on Saturday since no one else that lived in their houses could do anything.

"It's not your fault, Yami. You can't control what they do." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Seiji knows about it, but he's going to let us deal with it on our own. He's hoping that they'll somehow resolve everything without him needing to interfere." Yami said.

"Touma offered to help, but I've told him to tell us try and handle it on our own. I wish that all eight of them would reach some kind of understanding." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean, but with them, I can tell you that there will not be any understanding reached anytime soon. They can be stubborn asses when they want to be, and they are going to be stubborn asses over this issue." Yami said.

"I understand that. I'm afraid that Heba and the others are the same way." Yugi said.

"We are in for a long year." Yami said.

"Hello, Yami."

Yami looked up to see Anzu standing there.

"What do you want, Anzu?" Yami asked.

"I actually came over here to talk to Yugi." Anzu said sweetly.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Why did you want to talk to me, Anzu?" Yugi asked.

"I was hoping that we could go somewhere and talk alone." Anzu said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Anzu, Yami and I decided to come here so that we could hang out, and I don't really think that I should just up and leave him. It would be rude." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that Yami wouldn't mind." Anzu said.

"I mind, Anzu. I have no intention of leaving my friend, so if you have something that you wanted to say to me, then you can say it in front of him." Yugi said.

Anzu was obviously displeased by this. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out on a date with me." Anzu said.

Yami felt his blood boil at that. He didn't like the thought of Anzu out on a date with his Yugi.

'My Yugi? Where did that come from?' Yami asked himself, unsure of why he was suddenly jealous of the fact that Anzu wanted to go out with Yugi.

"Anzu, I would like to but-" Yugi started.

"Great!" Anzu squealed. "You can pick me up tonight at seven." Anzu finished and turned to leave.

"Then you'll have a long wait." Yugi said.

Anzu spun around, anger in her eyes. "And why's that?" Anzu demanded.

"Simple. I have no intention of going out with you." Yugi said.

"But you said-" Anzu started.

"Anzu, I was being nice. I do not want to go out on a date with you." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Anzu demanded.

"Because when I go on a date, I want to be able to have a good time, and I know that I wouldn't have a good time with you." Yugi said.

"Yes, you would. I would be the best date that you have ever had." Anzu said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"No, I wouldn't Anzu. I know that I wouldn't have a good time." Yugi said.

"Why's that?' Anzu demanded angrily.

"I am gay, Anzu. I will only go out with guys, so leave me alone." Yugi said.

Anzu's eyes widened. "No! You can't be gay!" Anzu cried.

Yugi smiled. "I am, and there's not a lot that you can do about it." Yugi said.

Anzu glared at him before she stormed off.

"I'm glad that's over." Yugi said.

"Yugi, listen to the voice of experience. She will not give up that easily." Yami said.

"And I will tell her no every single time. I don't want to date her." Yugi said.

"I wish you luck." Yami said, feeling happy at knowing that Yugi was gay. 'Why am I so glad that he's gay? He's just a friend.' Yami thought.

"Anyway, I hope that we can figure a way to get all this settled before this blackmail goes too far." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean. I just don't know what we can do. I mean, you're safe but the others aren't." Yami said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Well, they decided to just blackmail one of you each." Yami said.

"Let me guess. Bakura's blackmailing Ryou, Marik's blackmailing Malik, Seto's blackmailing Jou, Atemu's blackmailing Heba, and they left me to you." Yugi said.

"How did you know that?" Yami asked.

"Because that's who they were mainly pissed at." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm not doing that because you and I were already friends when I found out, and I don't want to ruin that." Yami said.

"Glad to hear it. Maybe the others will resolve this quickly." Yugi said.

"I hope so, but I don't think that will be happening." Yami said.

"Well, I just hope they don't go too far with this because I really don't want it to get to the point that they are blackmailing them for every little thing." Yugi said.

"If it got to that point, I would be telling Seiji to put a stop to it." Yami said.

"Well, at least we won't have to deal with it for a month." Yugi said.

"But we're going to need help when it gets to that point." Yami said.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Some blackmail. Also, Yugi and Yami will get together.

R&R.


	7. Blackmail

Chapter 7- Blackmail

~One Month Later~

"I dread this now." Ryou said as they were driving to school.

"Why?" Yugi asked from behind the wheel.

"You know that those idiots aren't grounded anymore just like we aren't. You know that they are going to start blackmailing us into doing anything that they want." Ryou said.

"I swear if those guys take things too far that I am going to punch their lights out." Malik swore.

"Malik, you aren't going to do that. Touma already grounded you for one month, and you know that he would have no shame in grounding you again." Yugi said.

"I might just do it so that he will ground me. It would be better than having to put up with their blackmail." Malik said.

"Yeah. I really don't want that bastard to keep on with me." Jou said.

"Guys, just cool it. It won't last forever." Yugi said.

"Yugi, unless they suddenly get memory loss, there is no way that they are going to let this go any time soon." Heba said.

"Yeah. They're such low bastards that they aren't going to let this go at all." Ryou agreed.

Yugi sighed. 'I hope that this is over soon.' Yugi thought.

* * *

"All right! We're over the grounding, so now is the time for the blackmail!" Bakura said happily.

"Oh, I can't wait to get started." Marik said, rubbing his hands together.

Yami was irritated by this. "Just don't go overboard with this." Yami said.

"We won't. We're going to take it easy. Somewhat." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I'm going to make that mutt regret ever crossing me." Seto said.

"Why do I bother with you guys?" Yami asked.

"Because we're your friends." Bakura said.

Yami shook his head as he drove. 'I am surrounded by a bunch of idiots who don't have a moral thought.' Yami thought.

"What are you going to do to your midget, Yami?" Bakura asked.

"One, Yugi's not a midget, Bakura, and two, I don't plan on doing anything to him." Yami said.

"Why not?" Marik asked.

"Because instead of accusing him of being a copycat like you idiots, I decided that I would get to know him, and I found out that he is a rather nice. Yugi is my friend, and I am not going to take advantage of him the way you guys have decided to." Yami told them.

"It's a waste if you ask me." Seto said.

"I didn't ask you, Seto." Yami said.

Yami hadn't admitted it to anyone but himself, but Yami had found himself falling for Yugi. He knew that when he first met Yugi, he had formed a crush on Yugi, but now, he was pretty sure that he was in love with Yugi. Yami hadn't figured out if he would tell Yugi how he felt. He didn't want to lose the friendship that he already had with Yugi, and he wasn't sure if Yugi felt the same way. What he did know was that Yugi was gay, which meant that he at least had a chance with Yugi.

"I wonder what we can do to them." Bakura said.

"I say get them to do some songs for us. Like our own private concert." Marik said.

"Marik, that is actually a good idea." Atemu said.

"That, or we could have them go with us somewhere and make them pay for whatever we do." Bakura said.

"Another good one." Seto said.

Yami mentally sighed. 'I am so screwed.' Yami thought.

* * *

Once at the school, Yugi and the others got out of their car and headed inside.

"Hold on a minute!"

The five turned and saw that Yami and the others were already there as well.

"Oh, great. The extortionists are here." Jou muttered.

"We need to have a little talk." Bakura said.

"What do all of you want?" Ryou growled.

"Is that any way to talk to the people who could ruin your lives?" Marik asked sweetly.

"Out with it! What do you want?" Malik said.

"Well, we thought about it, and we decided that each one of us would take one of you, meaning that you have to do whatever that one wants." Marik said.

"Great. And who has who?" Heba asked.

"Simple. I have Ryou. Marik has Malik. Seto has Jou. Atemu has Heba. Yami has Yugi." Bakura said.

"Fine. Just don't push it. We do have morals that we are not going to break to keep this secret." Malik said.

"Like what?" Atemu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're not going to do anything illegal, and ,we're definitely not going to date you or have sex with you to keep this secret." Jou stated.

"Come on. We're not low enough to do that." Seto said.

"Well, Bakura and Marik might would, but they won't this time." Atemu said, looking at the two.

"You have to ruin all of our fun, don't you?" Marik asked with a pout.

"Quit trying to pout. You can't do it." Yami said.

Yugi glanced at his watch and said, "We had better get inside. The bell will be ringing in a few minutes, and I would much rather not be late." Yugi said.

"Fine. We'll start all this after school." Seto said.

The entire group headed inside.

After going to their lockers, they all headed to their first class, which they all had together.

"I can't believe this." Jou muttered.

"Just deal with it." Ryou said.

Yugi had gotten his books out and was opening them when a shadow loomed over his desk. He looked up to find Anzu standing there.

Even after the confrontation he had had with Anzu a month beforehand, Anzu hadn't given up on making Yugi her next boyfriend.

"Hi, Yugi." Anzu said in what she thought was seductive voice.

"What do you want, Anzu?" Yugi asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tonight." Anzu said sweetly.

"No, I don't." Yugi replied.

"Why not?" Anzu whined.

"I believe that I have already told you that I am gay, and there is no way that I will go out with you or any other girl, so leave me alone." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that I would be much better for you than some dumb guy." Anzu said flippantly.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "Anzu, I believe that I know what type of person I want in my life, and you certainly are not the type of person that I want, now leave me alone." Yugi growled.

"You will change your mind at some point." Anzu said.

"No. I won't. I can assure you of that." Yugi said.

"We'll see." Anzu said before she walked off.

"Geez. Can that girl act any sluttier?" Heba asked.

"Probably." Ryou said.

Yami had watched this with rising jealousy. He hated it when Anzu would come onto Yugi like that even though he knew that he and Yugi were only friends. He was in love with Yugi, so seeing someone come onto him, especially someone like Anzu.

"Wow. I may not like these guys too much, but I really wish Anzu would get a clue." Bakura said.

"You don't enjoy that?" Seto asked, knowing Bakura usually enjoyed seeing the suffering of others.

"No. I don't think that anyone deserves to have Anzu or Vivian thrown at them." Bakura answered.

"I agree. I have enough trouble with Vivian." Atemu said.

"Well, I know how it feels to have Anzu all over you like that, and I know that it is a very unpleasant feeling." Yami said.

"Well, he handles her very well." Marik said.

"Yeah. He does. I can tell he's rather sick of her, though." Atemu said.

'You have no idea.' Yami thought, having been told by Yugi himself how much he hates it when Anzu would throw herself at him.

* * *

In chemistry, Yugi and Yami were sitting beside each other.

"Yami, do you have any idea what the others planning to do to them?" Yugi asked.

"Well, the only things that they have mentioned are having you guys do a mini-concert just for us, and the other idea was going out and having you guys pay for everything we do." Yami said.

"Well, they could do worse." Yugi said.

"Yeah, they could." Yami agreed.

"Well, the concert thing wouldn't be so bad. We do actually practice almost everyday of the week, so that wouldn't be something so different. We'll just be having ourselves an audience." Yugi said.

"And the other?" Yami asked.

"It's a bit more underhanded, but as I said, they could have done worse." Yugi said.

"Yugi." a voice said.

Yugi looked up and mentally groaned.

"Hi, Yugi." Anzu said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Anzu, what do you want? I already told you that I do not want to go out with you." Yugi said.

"I thought you might have changed your mind." Anzu said.

"No, Anzu. I haven't. I don't want to go out with you, so leave me alone." Yugi said.

"Why don't you want to go out with me?" Anzu whined.

"Because I am gay and like guys. Besides, I don't need a real reason to not want to go out with you." Yugi said.

Anzu would have said more, but the teacher walked in.

Yami was thankful that Anzu had to sit down since that meant she couldn't hit on his Yugi anymore.

* * *

After school, all of them met at the gates of the school.

"So, how about we get this little thing started?" Bakura asked.

"What do you plan to do?" Malik asked.

"Well, we're going to roam around town, and you have to pay for whatever we want to do." Marik said.

"Fine. We might as well get this over with." Heba said.

"Well, Yugi and I have made other plans, and we'll be taking our vehicle." Yami said.

"Actually, we'll be taking mine." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because Touma doesn't trust anyone else to drive the Firebird." Yugi replied.

"Seto, I guess you'll be driving." Yami said, tossing him the keys.

"Sure thing." Seto said.

Yugi and Yami headed for the Firebird while the others headed for the Camaro.

* * *

Yugi and Yami sat in the food court of the mall, eating ice cream.

"Thanks for buying this, but you know that I could have bought my own." Yugi said.

"I know that Yugi, but I wanted to buy yours for you." Yami said.

"Well, I appreciate it." Yugi said.

"No problem. After what my brother, cousin, and friends are doing, I'm glad that I can do something nice for you." Yami said.

"Well, I know that you aren't like that. I just wish I knew why they started all this." Yugi said.

"I don't know. They say it's because they think that you guys stole their look, but I don't know." Yami said.

Yami had been thinking of telling Yugi how he felt, but he wasn't sure.

"Hey, Yugi. Can I ask you a question?" Yami asked.

"Sure thing." Yugi said.

"This is a completely hypothetical situation. If you had a friend that really liked you and wanted to date you, what would you say to them?" Yami asked.

"Well, that would depend on a lot of things." Yugi said.

"Like what?" Yami asked.

"For one, is it a guy or girl?" Yugi asked.

"It's a guy." Yami replied.

"Well, I'd have to say that I would love to go out with you." Yugi said.

"Oh. Well that's-What?!" Yami exclaimed, realizing what Yugi had just said.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, whenever someone says a hypothetical situation, it usually means a real one. Besides, I've suspected that you've had feelings for me for a long time." Yugi said.

"So, you really want to go out with me?" Yami asked.

"Yami, you're not the only one that has feelings for the other." Yugi said.

"Then we're boyfriends?" Yami asked.

"If you want to be." Yugi said, leaning a little closer.

Yami smiled and leaned a little closer as well. "I really want to be." Yami said.

Before they could kiss, a voice suddenly said, "Yugi!"

The two turned and Yami growled.

"I didn't expect you to be here." Anzu said.

"What is it, Anzu?" Yugi asked.

"Since you were here, I thought that I would ask you to see a movie. There is a new romance movie out, and I wanted to see it with you." Anzu said.

"I don't want to see the movie, Anzu. If I told you once, I have told you a thousand times that I don't want to date you." Yugi said.

"Come on. What's one date going to hurt?" Anzu asked.

"Other than the fact I would be sick on my stomach the entire time, I don't need you." Yugi said.

Yami was mentally smirking. He loved seeing Anzu make such a fool of herself.

"You'll end up dating me one way or another." Anzu said.

"No, I won't." Yugi said.

Anzu then did something unexpected. She kissed Yugi.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock, and Yami let out a gasp.

Anzu pulled away with a smirk on her face. "Now, wouldn't you like to date me since I am such a good kisser?" Anzu asked.

Yugi glared at her. "You know something Anzu." Yugi said, picking up the bowl of ice cream he had.

"What?" Anzu asked.

Yugi suddenly threw the ice cream in Anzu's face.

"Ahh!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Don't you ever kiss me again." Yugi growled.

"How dare you!" Anzu cried.

"You kissed me, and no, I didn't like it. It was disgusting." Yugi said.

"You had no right to do this." Anzu said.

"You had no right to kiss me when I didn't want it, so don't throw that at me." Yugi said.

"Besides, Yugi already has someone, Anzu." Yami said, standing up.

"Who?" Anzu demanded.

Yami turned Yugi around and kissed him deeply. Yugi was taken off guard, but melted into the kiss and kissed back.

Anzu's jaw dropped when she saw Yami and Yugi kissing each other.

Yami broke the kiss and said, "I'm his boyfriend, Anzu, and I don't want you to ever kiss him again."

Anzu stormed off then, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Yami, that was unexpected. I liked it." Yugi said.

"Glad you thought so." Yami said.

"How do you think our friends and family are going to react when they learn we are dating?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know, and quite honestly, I don't care." Yami said.

"Hey, guys!"

Yami growled. "I'm going to kill Bakura." Yami muttered.

Yami and Yugi turned to see their family and friends coming to them, and their jaws dropped at seeing how many bags they had.

"Please tell me that you didn't have them buy all this." Yami said.

"Well, they bought it all, but some of this stuff is theirs." Atemu said.

"Yeah. About twenty-five percent of it is ours. The other seventy-five percent is yours." Heba said.

"Well, that's the price you pay for the secret." Bakura said.

Ryou glared. "Shut up before someone hears you." Ryou said.

"Okay. I think that maybe we should leave." Yami said, not wanting this to go too far.

"All right. Let's go." Seto agreed.

The groups headed to the different cars and headed home.

* * *

Yugi knocked on the door to Touma's office.

"Come in." Touma called.

Yugi walked into the room and said, "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure. What is it?" Touma asked.

"Well, I was wanting to let you know that I'm, well, sort of dating someone." Yugi said.

"Who?" Touma asked.

"Yami Sennen." Yugi said.

"One of the guys who's blackmailing you?" Touma asked, surprised.

"Well, Yami's brother, cousin, and friends are doing that. He doesn't agree with it, but he can't stop it. Yami's been my friend since before he found out." Yugi said.

"Okay. As long as he doesn't hurt you." Touma said.

"He won't. I just wanted you to know." Yugi said.

"Well, I'd like to meet him again, for a longer time this time." Touma said.

"Sure thing, Tou. I'll bring him over pretty soon." Yugi said.

"Good." Touma said.

* * *

Yami walked into Seiji's room and said, "Seiji, do you have a minute?"

"Yeah. What's going on?" Seiji asked.

Yami walked into the room and said, "Seiji, I just wanted to let you know that I have a boyfriend."

"You do? Who?" Seiji asked.

"It's Yugi Mutou." Yami said.

"You mean one of the ones that's being blackmailed?" Seiji asked.

"Yeah, but he's not really being blackmailed. We each took one, and Yugi was left to me, so there's no blackmail involved. I just wanted you to know." Yami said.

"Okay. I just hope that he doesn't hurt you." Seiji said.

"Yugi won't. We were friends before I found out he's part of Hikari and Aibou." Yami said.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me." Seiji said.

* * *

By the next day, everyone in school knew that Yugi and Yami were dating.

"Yugi, how can you date him?" Jou asked.

"Jou, I like him a lot. Honestly, I'm in love with him, and what the others are doing doesn't mean anything. He was friends with me before he found out who I was, so I know that it's because he likes me." Yugi said.

"But they're blackmailing us." Heba said.

"I know that, Heba, but I really love him, and I'm afraid that I can't let that interfere. If you can't accept it, then you'll have to at least deal with it." Yugi said.

Ryou sighed. "I don't like it, but if it is what makes you happy, then go ahead with it." Ryou said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"Just don't expect us to like his friends." Malik said.

"You already don't like them, so there's no fear of that." Yugi said.

"Okay. We'll let it go for now." Heba said.

"Thank you. I mean that." Yugi said.

* * *

"Yami, tell em that you are not dating that twerp." Bakura said.

Yami glared at his friend. "Don't call Yugi a twerp, Bakura!" Yami snapped.

"I'll take that as a yes." Atemu said.

"You can' date him! He's one of the copycats!" Marik exclaimed.

"Marik, I am going to date who I want to date, and there is nothing that you can do to stop me. I really love Yugi, and I'm not changing my mind." Yami said.

"How do you know he's not using you?" Seto asked.

"Seto, I was friends with Yugi before all that. Besides, I know he's not. Seiji knows, and he is okay with it." Yami said.

"Is this really what you want, though?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, it is. I want to be with Yugi." Yami said.

"All right. We'll let you, but he's dead if he hurts you." Atemu said.

"I can live with that." Yami said.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Bakura opens his big mouth and hurts Yugi and Heba in a big way.

R&R.


	8. Stupid Mistake

Chapter 8- Stupid Mistake

~Two Weeks Later~

"I wonder what those guys are going to do to us today." Ryou said.

"Come on, guys. They haven't done anything too major to us." Yugi said.

"Oh, yes. All they've done is have us buy them whatever they want." Malik growled.

"Guys, we have more than enough money." Heba reminded them.

"Heba! It's the principal, not the money." Malik said.

"Guys, that and private concerts for them is not that major. They could be asking us to do a lot worse than that." Yugi said.

"We know that, but I hate knowing that at any time, they could spill our secret, and that would be the end of our nice, quiet lives. They know that they can destroy our lives in a moment's notice. They're just toying with us, and they're enjoying!" Jou exclaimed.

Touma sighed. "You have had this same argument every morning for the last few weeks. I would be willing to talk to their guardian and get him to stop this." Touma said.

"But do you think he would? I mean, why would he help us out?" Malik asked.

"I knew Seiji back in high school and college, and I know that he has morals. He probably doesn't like this at all." Touma said.

"Well, not now. We can handle what they're doing. It's nothing major, really. After all, just letting them listen to us practice and buying some things for them isn't too bad. Besides, over half of the stuff that is bought is stuff that you guys decide to buy for yourselves." Yugi said.

"Well, we're buying stuff, so we might as well get some things for ourselves." Jou reasoned.

"Jou, you'd buy things whether they were blackmailing you or not." Touma pointed out.

Yugi's cell phone rang. He picked it up and said "Hello?"

"_Hello, Little one._" Yami said.

"Hey, Yami. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"_Well, the others decided to have a little concert today. Seiji was wanting to come with us. He just wanted to make sure that it was okay for him to come._" Yami said.

"Okay. I'll ask and let you know when we get to school." Yugi said.

"_Okay. Bye_." Yami said.

"Bye." Yugi replied and hung up.

"What'd he want?" Heba asked.

"Well, it looks like they want another concert after school today." Yugi said.

The other four groaned.

"Come on. This is only the third one." Yugi said.

"But we have homework." Jou said.

"Jou, you never do your homework until the last minute, so don't bother with that excuse, and the same goes for you Malik." Touma said.

"It's just like practice anyway." Heba said.

"Oh. And their guardian Seiji wanted to come as well and he just wanted to make sure that it would be okay." Yugi said.

Touma was a little startled. Since the confrontation at school, Touma hadn't had to see Seiji, and he didn't really want to see him. Things had ended badly between him and Seiji, and he didn't relish spending time with him, but he also knew that it might be a good idea to have him there in case things went like they had the last few times all of them had been under the same roof. He could use a little help if there was another argument.

"Touma?" Yugi asked.

"Oh. Sorry, Yugi. Yeah. It's fine if he comes. I could use some help if another fight breaks out." Touma said.

Jun came into the room. "Papa, I had to be at school early today, remember?" Jun asked.

"Yes, Jun. I remember. Let's get going." Touma said.

Touma and Jun left the house.

"Why's he take so long to answer about that guy coming?" Jou asked.

"I don't know. I know that Touma and Seiji knew each other back in high school and college, but I think that there is more to it than he said." Yugi said.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"Just a feeling." Yugi answered. He decided that it would be better not to tell them that Seiji was Jun other father.

"Come on. We need to get to school." Ryou said.

The group left for school.

* * *

"Seiji, why do you have to come with us? It's not that far. It only takes a few minutes to drive from there home. And it would only be about fifteen minutes walking distance." Bakura said.

"I know that, Bakura, but after hearing about those fights you have had with them before, I decided to go. I am quite sure that Touma would like some help stopping all of you people. It can't be easy stopping eight teenagers from fighting." Seiji said.

Truthfully, Seiji was scared as hell to be in the same house with Touma. He didn't really want any of them to find out that he and Touma more than knew each other. He just didn't want anyone to find out what had really happened that in their past. It was selfish, but he didn't want them to know how big of a mistake he had made in the past.

Marik and Bakura glared at Yami.

"You had to tell him about those fights, didn't you?" Marik asked.

"Seiji was the one who asked about what happened over there. I only told him the truth." Yami said.

"And I don't like how you guys are doing this. I want to make sure that nothing bad happens." Seiji said.

"I'll call when I get a chance to let you know about what Touma said." Yami told him.

"Come on. We need to get to school or we'll be late." Seto barked.

"Slave driver." Atemu muttered as they all left.

* * *

Yugi and the other arrived at the school at the same time Yami and the others did.

"Ready for the concert?" Bakura asked with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Ryou snapped.

"Come on, guys. Don't start." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We don't need to cause another scene at school." Yami agreed.

"Fine. We won't start anything." Marik said.

"What did Touma say about Seiji coming?" Atemu asked.

"He said that it was fine." Yugi replied.

"I'll call and let him know before school starts." Yami said.

The large group headed inside as Yami called Seiji and let him know.

The two groups sat apart as always.

"You guys really need to get past this." Yami said.

"Why? It's so much fun." Bakura said.

Yami glared. "It's childish. They obviously have their reasons for it. It's no reason to hold it over their heads." Yami said.

"Come on. Why know something and not get something out of it? Besides, it's not like anyone is getting hurt. Your midget isn't the one being blackmailed, after all." Bakura said.

Yami growled. "I swear that if you don't stop with the midget talk, I am going to kill you." Yami said.

"Oh, knock it off. It doesn't bother him." Bakura said.

"Well, it bothers me." Yami said.

The teacher came in, and the class started.

* * *

In chemistry, Yugi and Yami decided to talk a little since they were working together to do the assignment.

"Yugi, I rally appreciate Touma letting Seiji come over." Yami said.

"Well, Seiji can help him stop the fight that is sure to come." Yugi said.

"Not a bad idea." Yami agreed.

"Yami, have you ever gotten the feeling that there might be more to how Seiji and Touma know each other than we actually know?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. The thought did cross my mind. Seiji wouldn't tell me anything, though. He seems kind of nervous about going over there later. It's like he's nervous about seeing Touma." Yami said.

"Same here. I know that there is more to them knowing each other that they are letting on. I just don't know what it is." Yugi said.

"Maybe they'll tell us at some point. Who knows. It may be nothing at all." Yami said.

Yugi looked unsure of that.

"Yugi, do you something hat I don't about this?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I do, and no, I can't tell you." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Yami asked, a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, Yami, but I promised Touma that I would not tell anyone. I haven't even told Heba and the others." Yugi said.

"Okay. If you promised him, I understand. You're sure that there was more to them?" Yami asked.

"Oh, yeah." Yugi said.

"Well, I hope that I figure out what it is." Yami said.

'Good luck with that. You'll never guess that they had a son together.' Yugi thought.

* * *

After school, the groups met at the school gates.

"Shall we go?" Bakura asked.

"Fine." Heba said.

The group got in their cars and headed to Yugi's home.

Once there, they all headed inside.

"How was school?" Touma asked as they came out.

"It was fine." Heba said.

"For you maybe." Atemu muttered.

"Come on. Don't you just love Vivian's advances?" Marik teased.

Atemu growled. "I am gay! I do not want to go out with that slut!" Atemu growled.

Jun blinked in confusion. "Papa?" Jun said.

"Yes?" Touma asked.

"What's a slut?" Jun asked.

Everyone froze.

Touma swallowed and said, "It's nothing that you need to know about, Jun. Go upstairs."

"Okay." Jun said and headed upstairs.

Touma glared at them. "There is a five-year old boy that lives in this house. Please refrain from using that kind of language." Touma said.

"Sorry." Atemu said, feeling the way he did when Seiji scolded him.

The doorbell rang.

Yugi opened the door to find Seiji on the doorstep. "Come on in." Yugi said, stepping

Seiji walked into the house.

Touma grew kind of nervous. He didn't like the idea of being in a house with Seiji, but decided to deal with it until they had to leave.

Bakura was looking at some of the pictures that they had in the room and saw one of a man with tri-color hair and violet eyes and a woman who had brown hair and blue eyes. "Who are these people?" Bakura asked, picking up the photograph.

"They're my parents." Yugi answered.

"Humph. I guess they have better things to do than take care of their kids then. Must not be worth much." Bakura muttered.

Yugi and Heba both froze.

Jou, Ryou, and Malik couldn't believe that he had just said something so insensitive.

Touma was angry by this.

Bakura noticed the looks they were giving him and said, "What?"

"You know, you shouldn't criticize other people before you know about them. You obviously don't give a damn about anyone but yourself!" Yugi shouted before running upstairs.

"Yugi, wait!" Heba called, running after his brother.

"You are nothing but a bastard. You had no right to say that about Yugi and Heba's parents." Ryou said.

"Come on. They're in someone else's custody. Their parents can't care about them that much." Bakura said.

"You know, their parents loved them more than anything. Yugi and Heba's parents are dead." Jou said.

Bakura gulped. He realized that he had crossed the line.

Touma was angry and was trying to control his temper. He also knew that he needed to talk to Yugi and Heba, Yugi more so. "Seiji, if you don't mind, I think that you should take them on home." Touma said.

"Yeah. I think so, too." Seiji said, glaring at Bakura.

"I think I'll stay here if you don't mind." Yami said.

"No, I don't." Touma said before heading upstairs.

"Come on. Let's go home. We'll leave the Camaro for Yami to drive home." Seiji said.

The group left the house.

"I can't believe him!" Jou growled.

"That was so insensitive. He has no idea how much this hurts Yugi." Ryou added in.

"This is the end of the blackmail. That remark went way too far." Malik said.

"I agree." Jou said.

* * *

Seiji walked into their house angry. "Bakura, what the hell were you thinking?! You know better than to talk to someone about their family without knowing the facts!" Seiji shouted.

Bakura cringed as did the others.

"We'll be upstairs." Atemu said. He headed for the stairs with Marik and Seto.

"Freeze!" Seiji ordered.

All three stopped.

"All of you, sit down now!" Seiji said, pointing to the living room.

They all did.

"Bakura, you just said something that deeply hurt Yugi. They didn't do anything to you, especially him, and you do this. You should know better than to say something like that to them." Seiji said.

"I didn't know. I just thought that they had abandoned them since they had that guy as their guardian." Bakura said.

"Bakura, you know that there other reasons for it." Seiji said.

"Sorry about that." Bakura said.

"This is the end of you blackmailing them." Seiji said.

"What?!" all four exclaimed.

"You heard me. That was something that has deeply hurt him. He didn't deserve that thrown in his face." Seiji said.

"Okay, Seiji. I think that I had better apologize tomorrow." Bakura said.

"Yeah. You should." Seiji said before he walked off.

"I really screwed up this time." Bakura said.

"Yeah. Saying that really upset him. I could see tears in eyes before he ran upstairs." Atemu said.

"Man. Yami's going to kill me." Bakura said.

"And if he doesn't, I think that Ryou, Malik, and Jou will." Seto said.

"I deserve it. I can't believe that I said something that low." Bakura said.

* * *

"Yugi, will you open the door?" Heba asked.

There was no answer.

"It's useless. Yugi's not going to open the door for anyone." Touma said.

Heba sighed. "I wished that this hadn't happened." Heba said.

"Could I try alone? He might respond." Yami said.

"Okay. Come downstairs if you haven't gotten him to open up in ten minutes." Touma said.

Yami nodded, and Touma and Heba headed upstairs.

Yami knocked on the door and said, "Yugi, could open the door?"

There was still no answer.

"Yugi, it's just me. Please open the door." Yami said.

There was still no answer.

"Little One, please." Yami said desperately.

Finally, Yugi opened the door.

Yami could tell that Yugi had been crying. He walked into the room and shut the door before he hugged Yugi.

Yugi held onto Yami as he cried some more.

"It's okay, Yugi. It's going to be all right." Yami said.

Yugi finally calmed down a little. "I'm sorry. It just upsets me still." Yugi said.

"Don't apologize." Yami said as they sat down on the bed.

Yugi wiped the tears away. "It's been five years since it happened, but it still hurts." Yugi said.

"What happened?" Yami asked.

"Well, my parents and I were going to the airport. Heba had wanted to visit our grandfather, so he was flown out early. I was sick with pneumonia at the time, so my parents and I were going to drive down later. Well, on our way down, we got caught by a violent storm. M-my dad lost control of the car, and-and the car went over a cliff." Yugi said before starting to cry again.

Yami's eyes widened before he pulled Yugi close and hugged him again. "I'm so sorry, Yugi. I had no idea.' Yami said.

"I know. It's just I always wonder why I survived when my parents didn't. It's just something that I've always wondered." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you know that it wasn't your fault." Yami said.

"I know. It's just hard sometimes. My parents died in an accident that I survived. I guess when Bakura said that my parents were worthless, it just hurt. My parents were very kind and loving people. They were always there for me and Heba. It just hurt a lot." Yugi said.

"I understand that. It's okay, though." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "Thanks for staying, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Anything for you, Little One." Yami said.

* * *

After he got home. Yami hunted Bakura down.

"Yami, don't so something stupid." Atemu said, following his brother.

"I'm not. I'm just strangling the life out of him." Yami said.

Bakura saw Yami and said, "Yami, please calm down."

"Calm down? Bakura, that had to be the worst thing that you could have possibly said to Yugi. Do you have any idea how much that hurt him?" Yami growled.

"Yami, I know I crossed the line, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him like that. If I had known, I would never have said it. I lost my parents, too. I know how that feels." Bakura said.

"Bakura, you shouldn't have said that. You didn't know the situation." Yami said.

"I know that, and I'm going to apologize to him tomorrow." Bakura said.

"We don't have school tomorrow." Yami said.

"I know, but I'll go over there. Besides, we're going to tell them that we're not blackmailing them any more." Bakura said.

"You can't tell their secret." Yami said.

"We won't. We're going to keep it. After this, we don't think that we need to blackmail them anymore." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I think we've proven ourselves jerks enough." Marik said.

"Good. I'm sure that they'll be relieved to hear that." Yami said.

"I'll be going with you." Seiji said.

"But-" Seto started.

"No buts. I don't want you to say something hat you regret again." Seiji said.

* * *

Yugi, Heba, Jou, Ryou, Malik, and Touma were surprised when Yami, Atemu, Seto, Marik, Bakura, and Seiji came over. Well, Yami wasn't a surprise, but the others were.

"What do you want?" Jou demanded.

"Didn't you do enough damage yesterday?" Ryou growled.

"Look. We didn't come here to fight." Bakura said.

"Why did you come?" Yugi asked.

"I wanted to apologize. I was out of line with what I said, and I'm sorry, I lost my parents, too, and I know how hard it is. I didn't mean to drag up those memories. I shouldn't have said what I did, and I am really sorry for this." Bakura said.

"Why did you say that?" Heba asked.

"I assumed that they had abandoned you without thinking that there are other reasons for things like this." Bakura said.

"Well, you didn't know, so I'll forgive you." Yugi said.

"Yeah. You didn't mean to bring it up." Heba agreed, deciding to be the bigger person instead of holding it over Bakura.

"We also wanted to tell you that we're not going to be blackmailing you anymore." Marik said.

"You can't tell everyone our secret." Jou said quickly.

"We're not. We're going to keep the secret. We're just not blackmailing you anymore." Seto said.

"Well, I guess we owe you a thank you then." Malik said.

Touma and Seiji stood off and let them talk.

"You convinced them to stop the blackmailing, didn't you?" Touma asked.

"Well, ordered is more like it. Enough is enough." Seiji said.

"Thanks." Touma said.

"Listen, Touma. About what happened." Seiji said.

"Seiji, don't. The past is the past. Leave it be." Touma said.

Seiji nodded. "If that's what you want." Seiji said. 'I just wish I could tell you I'm sorry.' Seiji thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I wanted to reveal a little about a fw of thier pasts. You'll learn about the others' pasts later. Also wanted to show a little more between Touma and Seiji.

Next: All I'm saying is that there will be some Vivian bashing.

R&R.


	9. Vivian Gets Owned

Chapter 9- Vivian Gets Owned

Yugi and the others headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Do you think that they were serious when they said that the blackmailing was over?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon. If it's really over, then they won't say anything to us about it at school." Heba said.

"I think that they were serious." Yugi said.

Malik rolled his eyes. "Of course you would think that. You always think the best of people." Malik said.

Yugi glared at him. "Malik, knock it off." Yugi said.

"Well, if they try any blackmail, I swear that I'm going to be punching their lights out." Jou swore.

"No, you won't." Touma said.

All five turned to find Touma standing there with his arms crossed.

"But-" Jou started."No. I don't want to get any calls saying that any one of you have been in a fight. Do you understand?" Touma asked.

"Yes." they said.

"Good, and if any one of you do get into a fight with them, I swear that I am grounding you for the next two months." Touma said.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Ryou asked.

"That would be why I am giving you fair warning. Don't test my patience at this moment because I will have no shame in grounding you for two months." Touma said.

"Okay. We won't fight." Heba agreed.

"Good. Now, eat breakfast. You're going to have to be leaving pretty soon." Touma told them.

They all sat down to eat.

Jun ran into the room.

"Jun, sit down and eat. We're going to be leaving in a fifteen minutes." Touma said.

"Okay, Papa." Jun said.

The seven ate breakfast.

"Well, we'd better be leaving." Heba said.

"Just be careful." Touma said.

"Sure thing, Tou." Yugi said before they all left.

"Papa, why do you always tell them to be careful?" Jun asked.

"Because I worry about them. Eat up, Jun. We're going to be needing to leave soon." Touma said.

Jun started to eat like his father said.

* * *

"GUYS! GET DOWN HERE NOW! YOU"RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL IF YOU DON'T!" Seiji shouted upstairs.

A few moments later, there were the sounds of pounding feet as everyone ran downstairs to where Seiji was waiting for them.

Seto was already sitting down at the breakfast table, eating his breakfast.

"Sit down and start eating. You have ten minutes before you have to leave to get to school on time." Seiji told them.

Yami, Atemu, Bakura, and Marik sat down and started to stuff their faces as fast as they could.

"Could you all eat slowly?" Seto asked.

"We don't have the time." Yami answered.

"Well, if you would start getting up on time, you would be able to eat at a slow pace." Seto said.

"Not all of us are early birds like you, Seto." Bakura growled.

"Well, you could stand to get up earlier." Seto said.

"Stop bickering. You need to hurry and get to school." Seiji said.

The five grabbed their books before they headed off to school.

Seiji shook his head. "I wish that those four would actually get up on time so that they don't have to rush all the time. Than again, it wouldn't be like them if they weren't pressing it." Seiji said to himself.

* * *

Yugi was at his locker when Yami came up to him, out of breath.

"Yami, what happened to you?" Yugi asked.

"Woke up late. Had to rush." Yami answered, still slightly winded.

"Maybe you should start getting up a little sooner. You won't have to rush that way." Yugi said.

"You sound just like Seto." Yami said.

Yugi shrugged. "Well, it is the truth." Yugi said.

"Whatever. Let's get to class." Yami said.

The two headed to class where their friends were already.

As always, Yugi sat with Heba, Ryou, Jou, and Malik while Yami sat with Atemu, Bakura, Seto, and Marik.

Yugi and Yami hoped that one day they could convince them all to sit together and be friends at least.

"Where were you at?" Bakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I went to Yugi's locker." Yami answered.

"Geez. Talk about lovesick." Marik muttered.

Yami glared at him. "Shut up, Marik!" Yami snapped.

"Defensive, are we?" Marik asked with a smirk.

"Marik, knock it off. We all know that Yami and Yugi are dating, so this should come as no surprise." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Besides, teasing him about that is starting to become old." Seto said.

It was then that a shadow loomed over them.

Atemu looked up and was displeased when he saw that it was Vivian.

"Hello, Atemu darling." Vivian said in what she must have thought was a sexy way.

"What do you want, Vivian?" Atemu growled.

"I was wondering what time you were planning to pick me up tonight." Vivian asked.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "And why would I be coming to pick you up?" Atemu asked.

"For our date, of course. You're taking me out to dinner tonight." Vivian said.

"No, Vivian. I ma not." Atemu said.

"But you said-" Vivian started.

"Vivian, I never told you that I would go out with you, and I certainly never said that we were going to dinner, so if you decide to wait for me to come and pick you up, then you will be waiting a long time because there is no way that I am going to be taking you out." Atemu said.

"But why not?" Vivian whined.

Atemu was getting angry. "Because you dress like a slut, you are annoying as well, no one likes you because you act like some high and mighty bitch that's better than everyone else when you're not better than anyone, and I am gay, so there is no chance in hell that I am going to take you out!" Atemu growled out.

Vivian didn't seem fazed at all that by this. "You'll change your mind at some point." Vivian said before she walked.

"Yeah. When hell freezes over." Atemu muttered.

"The girl is too stupid to realize that you are never going to date her." Marik said.

"No kidding. I thought that she would have realized by now that you only date guys." Seto said.

"Well, you never have actually dated anyone, so I guess that doesn't count. You could actually be either." Bakura said.

Atemu glared at him. "I am 100% gay, Bakura. I wouldn't date a girl if my life depended on it." Atemu said.

Yugi and the others had watched this.

"I feel sorry for him to have that bitch all over him all the time. You can tell that she's nothing but a slut. She dresses like one and acts like on." Malik said.

"Yeah. Atemu doesn't deserve to have Vivian after him all the time." Jou said.

"I wish that there was away to help him, but there's not much than any of us can do." Ryou said.

"I know that he'll hate third period because I have it with him, and she's in there, too. She's always after him." Heba said.

"Have you ever tried to help him?" Yugi asked.

"No. I was too pissed off at how he was treating us to care. I might help him, but I don't know how." Heba said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. That's over now." Ryou said.

* * *

Heba and Atemu were in their math class together.

Heba had been watching Atemu and could see the dread that was written all over Atemu's face. 'Looks like he's dreading Vivian's next play for him.' Heba thought.

As expected, Vivian came strutting into the room and walked right up to Atemu's desk. "Oh. Atemu darling." Vivian said.

"What?" Atemu asked gruffly, irritated once again.

"I was wondering if you had changed your mind about going out with me tonight. I know that you wouldn't regret going out on a date with me." Vivian said in what she thought was a sweet voice.

"No, and I know that I would regret going out on a date with you. Now leave me alone." Atemu growled.

"Oh, come on, Atemu. What would be so wrong about going on a date with me?" Vivian asked.

"Because I am gay, and I don't want to date any girl. Get that through your thick skull!" Atemu growled.

"Then why have you never gone out with anyone?" Vivian demanded.

"Because there is no guy that I have worth going out with." Atemu demanded.

"Oh, and you wouldn't get jealous if I were to kiss another guy?" Vivian asked.

"No. I wouldn't." Atemu replied.

Vivian decided to test it out and walked up to the next guy she found, which happened to be Heba.

Heba, unfortunately, wasn't paying attention, and before he knew what happened, he was pulled into a kiss with Vivian.

Atemu's jaw dropped. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt his blood boil at seeing Heba kissed by Vivian

Vivian let go of Heba and turned to Atemu. "Well?" Vivian asked with a smug smirk. She could tell Atemu was angry.

Heba was even more so. He stood up and said, "You bitch!"

Vivian turned only to be slapped by Heba.

"Don't you ever touch me again! I do not like you, and I'll do a lot worse than that if you ever think about kissing me ever again!" Heba growled.

"But-" Vivian started, thinking that Heba would have liked it. "I thought that you would have liked it." Vivian said.

"Like it? It was sickening. I need to go and rinse my mouth out with soap. You're disgusting. I don't like girls at all. I am gay, and there is no way that I am going to ever want to kiss you again. Now leave me the hell alone." Heba spat.

Vivian's jaw dropped at that. She didn't think that Heba would have said that.

Atemu kept himself from laughing. He thought that it was funny, and it relieved him in a strange way that Heba was gay and didn't like her.

The teacher came in and said, "Everyone, take your seats."

Everyone sat down except for Vivian, who was too stunned at what Heba had said to register what the teacher had said.

"Wong! Sit down right now!" the teacher snapped.

Snapping out of it, Vivian did what she did as the class snickered at her.

* * *

"How! He slapped her and said all that?" Marik asked.

Atemu nodded. "Yeah. He was rather pissed off." Atemu said.

"Well, I'd say that Vivian deserved it. She shouldn't have kissed him like that." Yami said.

"I wish I could have seen it, though. That would have been rather hilarious to see." Bakura said with a smirk.

"Well, you all know that Vivian doesn't think before she acts. Besides, she thinks hat everyone should fall at her feet and want to be with her the instant that they see her." Seto said.

"Well, I can tell you that Heba wasn't like that." Atemu said.

Heba had also told the others what had happened.

"Wow. It sounds like that bitch deserved what happened to her." Jou said.

"She had it coming. To think that she thought that I would like it. The nerve of that slut!" Heba growled.

"Come on, Heba. You let her have it, and after that, chances are that she will never want to mess with you again." Yugi said.

"I hope that she does just so I can hurt her again." Heba said.

"Uh-oh. I think that Atemu is about to have a problem." Malik said.

The group looked to see Vivian making her way over to Atemu and the others.

"She really doesn't give up." Ryou said.

"She doesn't know when to take a hint." Heba said.

Vivian walked up to the table that Atemu, Yami, Marik, Bakura, and Seto were at. "Hello, Atemu darling." Vivian said.

"What do you want, Vivian?" Atemu growled.

"I figured that you had finally decided to go out with me." Vivian said.

"Really? And what gave you that impression?" Atemu asked.

"I saw that you were jealous when you saw me kissing that Mutou kid." Vivian said.

"Nice bruise, by the way." Bakura said.

Vivian's eyes narrowed and said, "Shut up, Mao! I wasn't talking to you!"

"Vivian, in answer to your inquiry, I can assure that you that I wasn't jealous of you kissing him. I felt sorry for Heba for having to have your lips against his. I'm sure that it was the most disgusting experience that he ever had." Atemu said.

"When are you going to admit that you like me?" Vivian demanded.

"When he freezes over!" Atemu snapped back.

"You're not gay! You've never been seen with another guy! You're just saying it!" Vivian said loudly.

Heba heard this and had had enough. He stood up.

"Heba, what are doing?" Yugi asked.

"Helping Atemu get the bitch off his back the only way I know." Heba answered before walking over.

"What's he going to do?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know." Yugi replied, a little worried.

"Just admit that you're not gay!" Vivian shouted.

"I won't say something that isn't true! I am gay!" Atemu said angrily.

"You seem rather certain that Atemu isn't gay, Vivian." Heba said casually as he approached.

"I know that he isn't. You should tell him how good of a kisser I am." Vivian said.

"I won't lie either, and I don't think much of it." Heba said.

Vivian glared at him. "Why are you here?" Vivian snapped.

"I just wanted to ask you something." Heba said.

"Like what?" Vivian growled, angry that her attempt to get Atemu was being ruined.

"What makes you so certain that Atemu isn't gay?" Heba asked.

"He's never been seen with a guy on a date. Besides, he's never been out with a guy and he's never kissed one." Vivian said.

"So, you're basing this off of what you see at school?" Heba asked.

"Well, yes." Vivian said.

"Then you don't know if he has ever dated a guy, do you?" Heba asked.

"No." Vivian admitted.

"According to what you say, if a guy were to kiss him, he would be disgusted, right?" Heba asked.

"Of course." Vivian said confidently.

Before Atemu could protest, Heba said, "Let's test that theory."

Atemu didn't even know how it happened.

In the next instant, Heba had leaned down and kissed Atemu deeply.

Atemu's eyes widened in shock at that. He was surprised at how soft and delightful Heba's lips were.

Bakura, Yami, Seto, and Marik starred in shock at the scene.

Ryou, Yugi, Jou, and Malik gasped at the sight.

A moment later, Heba pulled away. "You know, it's odd, but he didn't try to pull away." Heba said.

"He was too disgusted to do so." Heba said.

"Really?" Atemu asked. He stood up and was the one that pulled Heba into the kiss this time.

Heba was taken off guard by this, but decided to play along and kissed Atemu back.

Atemu became caught up on the kiss and ran his tongue over Heba's bottom lip. Heba opened his mouth and let Atemu in. Atemu roamed around the inside of Heba's mouth, eliciting a moan from Heba.

When the two finally pulled away, they were both rather dazed from the intense kiss.

"How could you?!" Vivian screeched.

That snapped them out of it.

Atemu turned and said, "I wasn't disgusted at all. In fact, Heba is a very good kisser, and I'm certain that kissing him is far more enjoyable than kissing you." Atemu said.

Vivian turned red before she stormed off.

Yugi, Jou, Malik, and Ryou were still stunned at that.

Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto didn't know what to say.

"Wow. That was quite a kiss." Bakura said.

Remembering what happened, Heba said, "She should leave you alone now." He then walked off.

Atemu had a light blush on his face.

* * *

After they got home from school, Bakura said, "That was quite a show."

"I know. I never thought that I would see something like that." Marik added.

"What happened?" Seiji asked, coming out to face them.

"We didn't do anything." Marik said quickly.

Seiji raised an eyebrow.

"We didn't, Seiji. Atemu may not have to deal with Vivian anymore, though." Seto said.

"Why?" Seiji asked.

"Because Atemu and Heba had quite the kiss at lunch. I'm certain that the entire school has been talking about it." Bakura said.

"You kissed him?" Seiji asked.

"Well, it's going to get her off my back." Atemu said.

"The whole story. Now." Seiji said.

They told Seiji everything that happened.

"Well, I think she got the message this time." Seiji said.

"Yeah." Atemu said before heading upstairs.

Yami followed Atemu into his room. "Is something wrong?" Yami asked.

"No. Why?" Atemu asked.

"Because you seemed to have enjoyed that kiss." Yami said.

"No, I didn't!" Atemu said quickly.

"Uh-huh. If you say so." Yami said before leaving.

Atemu sat down on his bed. 'I didn't enjoy that, did I?' Atemu asked himself.

* * *

"Heba, that was quite the show that you two put on." Jou said as they walked into the mansion.

"No kidding." Malik agreed,

"Please tell me that you didn't get into trouble." Touma said walking out.

"No, we didn't." Ryou said.

"Heba and Atemu just had a rather heated kiss at school." Jou said.

"Why?" Touma asked.

"This girl Vivian has been after Atemu for a while, and I kissed him to prove to her that he was gay." Heba said.

Touma looked at them. "The whole story." Touma said.

The group told him everything.

"Well, you and Atemu sure shut her up." Touma said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Heba said before leaving.

Yugi followed. "Heba, why did you do that?" Yugi asked.

"I wanted to help him." Heba said.

"You seemed to enjoy that kiss." Yugi said.

"No, I didn't. It was a one time thing." Heba said.

"Okay. If you say so." Yugi said before leaving the room.

'I didn't like that, did I? I can't like him.' Heba thought.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Yugi and Yami try to help Heba and Atemu with their feelings for each other.

R&R.


	10. Helping Hand

Chapter 10- Helping Hand

Yugi got up the next morning. It was a teacher word say, so they didn't have school. He went downstairs and found that Touma was already up.

"What are you doing up, Touma?" Yugi asked.

"Not much. Enjoying the quiet, actually. I rarely get any peace and quiet with a five-year old boy in the house along with four rather hyperactive teenagers. You're the only one that is calm." Touma said.

"Hey, Touma. Can I ask you something?" Yugi asked, sitting on the couch beside his cousin.

"Sure thing. What's that?" Touma asked.

"You know that we told you about Heba kissing Atemu yesterday to get Vivian off his back." Yugi said.

"Yes." Touma said.

"Well, I'm not positive about this, but I'm thinking that Heba might have a thing for Atemu." Yugi said.

"What makes you think that?" Touma asked.

"He seemed to be enjoying the kiss. Not to mention the fact that he looked rather dazed by the kiss along with Atemu." Yugi said.

"Hmm. That does sound odd, but doesn't necessarily mean that he likes Atemu. It could have been a heat of the moment kind of thing." Touma said.

"Well, I asked Heba about it last night, and he got kind of defensive." Yugi said.

"Okay. That may mean he feels more for him." Touma said.

"I want to talk to Heba about this, but I'm not sure that I should. I don't want to seem like I'm sticking my nose into his business." Yugi said.

"Yugi, if you just talk to him about it, then there is nothing wrong with it. Just don't go trying to force him together with Atemu." Touma said.

"I won't." Yugi promised him.

"Okay. The most you can do is talk to him about it. The rest you have to leave to him." Touma said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami walked downstairs and found Seiji in his study.

"Yami, what are you doing up? It is Saturday." Seiji said.

"I know. I was kind of wanting to talk to you about something." Yami said.

"Okay." Seiji said.

Yami walked into the room and sat down across from Seiji. "Seiji, I get the feeling that Atemu might have a thing for Heba." Yami said.

"What gives you that idea?" Seiji asked.

"Well, yesterday, when Heba and Atemu kissed, they both seemed to enjoy it, and they were rather dazed after the kiss." Yami said.

"That doesn't necessarily mean that they like each other. It could have just been something that was in the heat of the moment." Seiji said.

"Well, I thought that, too. At first. When I asked him about it last night, Atemu got kind of defensive." Yami said.

"I see. Well, there may be some feelings there, and they may not. I really don't know." Seiji said.

"Well, I thought about talking to Atemu about it and seeing if he would tell me anything or not. I just don't want to seem like I'm trying to be a busybody or anything." Yami said.

"Well, as long as you just talk to him about it, it should be fine. Just don' try to push him." Seiji said.

"I won't. Thanks for advice." Yami said before he got up to leave.

Seiji smiled. 'Kids denying that they are in love.' Seiji thought.

Seiji started to think about his own first love.

~Flashback~

"_Hey, Touma." a younger Seiji said._

_A younger Touma turned and smiled. "Hey, Seiji. What's up? You're a little late." Touma said._

"_I know. Sorry about that. My grandfather wouldn't let me leave until I got done with all of my chores." Seiji said._

"_No problem. I was just reading." Touma said._

_Seiji shook his head. "All you do is read, Tou." Seiji said._

"_I know that. I like it." Touma said._

"_I'm not saying that anything is wrong with it." Seiji said._

"_Anyway, why did you want me to meet you here?" Touma asked._

_The two were sitting at the lake by the park._

"_Well, there was something that I wanted to talk to you about." Seiji said._

"_Well, talk then. I don't have anything to do." Touma said._

"_Well, Tou. You know that we're friends, and that I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt that." Seiji said._

"_I know. What are you getting at?" Touma asked._

_Seiji didn't answer. Instead, he leaned forward and caught his blue-haired friend's lips in a kiss._

_Touma was obviously taken off guard, but he recovered from his shock and started to kiss back. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Seiji's neck._

_Seiji deepened the kiss as he pried Touma's mouth open and started to roam around the inside._

_The two broke apart because of the lack of air._

"_So, I take it that you like me." Touma said._

"_Yeah. I do." Seiji said._

"_Then I guess the feeling is mutual." Touma said before he kissed Seiji again._

~End Flashback~

"I wish that I had held onto you, Touma. Maybe we would still be together if I hadn't been so stupid." Seiji said to himself sadly, angry that he had let the blue-haired man go for such a pathetic reason.

* * *

Yami knocked on the door to his brother's room. "Atemu, are you up?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I'm up." Atemu replied.

Yami walked into the room and found that Atemu was already dressed. "Hey. You mind if we talk?" Yami asked.

"No. Come on in." Atemu said.

Yami walked into the room and sat down beside Atemu.

"What's up?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, I want to talk about what happened with Heba." Yami said.

"Yami, I don't want to talk about it." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I just want to talk. It's not like I am going to do anything." Yami said.

Atemu sighed. "Okay. We'll talk." Atemu agreed.

"Atemu, I really want to know. Did you like kissing Heba?" Yami asked.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I guess I did enjoy it. I admit that he was a good kisser." Atemu said.

Yami smiled. "Now what was so hard about admitting that?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. I guess because of what happened." Atemu said.

"Atemu, you're not petty enough to go after someone because of their looks. Bakura and Marik are. Why did you do that?" Yami asked.

Atemu sighed. "I'll tell you the truth. When I saw Heba, I sort of felt, well-" Atemu trailed off.

"You had an immediate crush, didn't you?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, I did. I just didn't think that Heba would want to have much to do with me, so I figured that it would be better to have him hate me than know that about me." Atemu said.

"That was when you thought that he wasn't gay." Yami said.

"Yeah. I was surprised when he announced in class yesterday that he was gay." Atemu said.

"I figured that you felt something for him given the way that you kissed him. That was quite an intense kiss you gave him in front of Vivian yesterday." Yami said.

Atemu blushed lightly. "Well, I sort of lost myself in the moment. Besides, like I already said, he's a damn good kisser." Atemu said.

"Did you ever think of talking to him?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. After what I did, I don't think he would want to talk to me." Atemu said.

"You never know if you don't try." Yami reminded him.

"How would I get him over here?" Atemu asked.

"Leave that to me." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi knocked on Heba's door. "Heba, you up?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, Yugi. I'm up. Come on in." Heba replied.

Yugi opened the door and walked into the room. "Wow. You're actually already dressed." Yugi said.

"Well, I decided to go ahead and get dressed before I went downstairs." Heba said.

"You mind if we talk a minute?" Yugi asked.

"Nah. We can talk." Heba said, throwing the magazine he had been looking through on the nightstand.

Yugi shut the door and walked over to sit down beside Heba. "Heba, I wanted to talk about what happened with Atemu." Yugi said.

"Yugi, that is something that I don't want to talk about." Heba said.

"Heba, you can't avoid the subject. I really want to talk about this with you." Yugi said.

"Yugi, there is nothing to talk about. I kissed Atemu to convince Vivian that Atemu was gay, and that she needed to back off of him. Atemu kissed me to prove the point. That's the end of it." Heba said.

"Heba, you enjoyed the kiss. That was written all over your face." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I didn't." Heba protested.

Yugi just looked at him with a look that said he didn't believe him.

Heba sighed. "Okay. Maybe I did enjoy the kiss a little." Heba said.

"Heba, I knew that you were gay. Hell, you announced it in your class, so the whole school knows that now." Yugi said.

"I know. It's just that Atemu is such a jerk that I didn't want to admit that I liked the kiss. He's actually a good kisser." Heba said.

Yugi smiled. "Now, was it really so hard to admit that you like him?" Yugi asked.

"Actually, yes." Heba answered.

Yugi sighed. "Heba, I want you to answer this honestly. Do you like Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, the truth is that I don't know. I mean, I enjoyed the kiss, but I don't know if I like him." Heba said.

"Heba, it's not like I'm asking if you love him. I'm just asking if you have any kid of feelings for him." Yugi said.

"Well, maybe. I don't know if I love him like you do Yami, but I might like him." Heba said.

"In that case, why don't you try talking with him and getting to know him?" Yugi asked.

"I don't even know if he would want to do that." Heba said.

Before Yugi could answer, his cell phone rang. Yugi took it out and said, "Hello?"

"_Morning, Yugi. Hope that I didn't wake you._" Yami said.

"No, you didn't. What's up, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"_Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over here today._" Yami said.

"I suppose so. When?" Yugi asked.

"_I was thinking in a little bit. I know that you said you like to play tennis, so I thought that you and Heba could come over, and we could have a doubles match with Atemu and Heba._" Yami said.

"Well, I'll come. I'll have to ask him, though." Yugi said.

"_Okay. Come right over if you convince him. Bye."_ Yami said.

"Bye." Yugi replied and hung up.

"What did Yami want?" Heba asked.

"He wants me and you to come over, so that we can have a doubles match in tennis with him and Atemu." Yugi answered.

"Did you set me up?" Heba demanded.

"No. I haven't talked to Yami since yesterday." Yugi said.

"Well, okay." Heba said.

"Do you want go? It's just a little tennis." Yugi said.

Heba sighed. "Well, since he made the invitation, I guess I don't have a choice but to go. I don't want to seem rude." Heba said.

"Then let's go on over." Yugi said.

Heba and Yugi headed downstairs.

"Touma, Yami invited me and Heba over so that we could play tennis. You mind if we go?" Yugi asked.

"As long as you eat breakfast first. Now, sit down and eat. I'll let you go if you eat." Touma said.

The two ate breakfast before they left to head over to the mansion.

Yugi knocked on the door of the mansion.

Yami opened the door and smiled. "Hey. Glad that you both made it." Yami said as he let Yugi and Heba into the house.

"So, you wanted to play tennis today." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I like to play it, and playing with Atemu is getting old." Yami said.

Atemu came down. "Oh. I didn't realize that they were coming over." Atemu said.

"I thought we were playing a doubles match with you." Heba said.

"You are." Yami said.

"Yami, what did you do?" Yugi asked.

Yami rubbed the back of his head a little embarrassed. "Well, I might have forgotten to mention to Atemu that you two were coming over to play a doubles match in tennis with us." Yami said.

Atemu glared. "You know that I hate when you spring stuff like that on me." Atemu said.

Yami smirked. "I know. Come on. The court is in back." Yami said.

Yugi and Heba followed him out back with Atemu behind them.

"Wow. This is quite the tennis court." Heba said.

"It was here when Seiji bought the place. We use it a lot to play in." Yami said.

Yami brought out the rackets, and all four took one.

"So, who's going to be which team?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I was wanting to play on my boyfriend's team, so I guess that means you two will be partners." Yami said before he grabbed Yugi by the hand and dragged him to the other side of the court.

Atemu closed his eyes. 'I should have known better than to let Yami get Heba over here to talk to me.' Atemu thought.

"Come on, Atemu. We'd better get ready." Heba said.

"And hope that Yami doesn't decide to jump Yugi during the match." Atemu said.

Yugi started off the match with a serve.

The two teams hit the ball back and forth across the court. They found that they all were good at performing seemingly impossible moves in order to stop the ball from hitting the ground.

Yugi and Yami scored the first point.

On the next serve, Atemu and Heba scored.

Yami served the ball, and Atemu hit it across the net. Yugi dove forward and managed to hit the ball back over the net. Heba ran forward and knocked the ball back over the net. Yami hit again, but neither Atemu nor Heba could make it to the ball.

"Match point." Yugi said.

"We noticed." Atemu said.

Yugi served, and they went through the same routine.

Atemu and Heba scored again.

"Well, it looks like we're tired at match point." Yami said.

The game continued.

The ball was hit back and forth across the net once more.

Yugi hit the ball over the net, and Atemu and Heba both ran for it.

Unfortunately, the two were not watching where they were going and ended up crashing into each other. Neither could maintain their footing, and Atemu ending up falling so that he landed on top of Heba while Heba crashed into the ground with Atemu's weight falling down onto him.

The two looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"Well, I guess we win." Yami said to Yugi.

"Yeah, and I think that now would be time to leave them be." Yugi said.

"Right." Yami agreed.

The two walked around the court.

"We'll be going in now. " Yugi said.

Atemu and Heba looked up at them from their position on the ground.

"We'll leave you two alone to finish-talking." Yami said before they headed on inside.

Heba instantly turned bright red as he realized what kind of suggestive position they were in.

Atemu also turned red as he got up off of Heba. "Sorry about that, Heba." Atemu said, standing up.

"Not your fault." Heba said, sitting up. "It was both of our faults." Heba said.

Atemu reached a hand down, and Heba took the hand, letting Atemu haul him to his feet.

"Thanks." Heba said.

"Um, listen Heba. As long as you're here, you mind if we talk?" Atemu asked.

"No. I don't mind." Heba said.

Atemu put the rackets and the ball up.

"Come on. Let's go into the garden." Atemu said.

"Why not the house?" Heba asked.

"Because I don't want to have to deal with Marik and Bakura's teasing." Atemu answered.

"Okay." Heba agreed.

The two walked out into the gardens.

'Heba, I wanted to apologize to you for how I acted when you first started at the school. I was acting like a complete jerk with that copycat stuff." Atemu said as they sat down on a bench in the garden.

"Why did you do that, anyway?" Heba asked.

"Well, I guess the honest truth is that I kind of liked you." Atemu said.

"Liked me? You didn't even know me." Heba said.

"I know. The truth is that I thought that you were kind of cute." Atemu said.

"I hate it when people call me cute." Heba said.

"Well, you are." Atemu said.

"Yeah. That's what my ex-boyfriend said." Heba said.

"You ex?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. It was when we still lived in Tokyo. I dated this guy Dirk for a few months. The guy thought I was cute. After asking me out for like a month, I finally agreed to go out with him. It was fine at first. Until he turned mean." Heba said.

"He was abusive?" Atemu asked, feeling angry.

"Not physically. He loved to toy with my emotions though. Made me an emotional wreck. Finally, I got sick of it and broke things off. It wasn't long after that that I found out the guy had been cheating on me with some bitch all along. She liked to see him torment people, so he pretended to go out with me to do that." Heba said.

"I wish I could do something to them." Atemu growled.

"Well, they got what they deserved." Heba said.

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

"Well, turns out that seeing Dirk rape people also turned her own. The guy wasn't a 'fag' as he put it, so he refused to do that with me. Both of them went to jail for two rapes and then a rape and murder. He was too rough and killed her." Heba said.

"Damn it." Atemu said.

"I know. Anyway, they were both killed in jail. That's why I hate being called cute." Heba said.

"I can understand that. Anyway, I admit that at first, I liked you for your looks, but I think that there are other things that I like now." Atemu said.

"Like what?" Heba asked.

"Well, you've got a pretty fiery attitude, and I've always liked that in a person. You take up for yourself, and you're not afraid to tell people what you think about them." Atemu said.

Heba smiled slightly. "Glad that you think that." Heba said.

"I especially enjoyed seeing how Vivian reacted to you kissing me. She was not willing to believe it." Atemu said.

"Well, I think that she knows that now." Heba said.

"Yeah. Thanks to you." Atemu said.

"Atemu, you never did tell me why you started with the copycat thing." Heba said.

"Well, I already said that I thought you were cute. I guess I had an immediate light crush on you. At the time, I figured that you were strength, so I decided to make you hate me so that I wouldn't have to be rejected." Atemu said, not looking at Atemu.

"That is one of the lamest excuses that I have ever heard." Heba said.

"I know." Atemu said.

"But I understand. Truthfully, I had a crush on you, too. I just started to really think you were nothing but an asshole when you all started that about being copycats." Heba said.

"You did?" Atemu asked.

Heba nodded. "I thought that you were handsome. Of course, that changed at lunch." Heba said.

"I know. I was a real asshole. I admit that, and I am sorry about that." Atemu said.

"I know. Just out of curiosity, did Yami really not tell you that Yugi and I were coming over?" Heba asked.

"Well, no. He told me earlier that he would get you over here so that I could talk to you. He didn't mention how he would do that." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "Well, I didn't mind. I love playing tennis, and I don' get to play doubles very often." Heba said.

"Heba, I know you might not want to, but I wondered if maybe you would go out with me some time." Atemu said.

"Atemu, rushing into a relationship is what got me hurt last time." Heba said.

Atemu nodded, although he was hurt at that. "I understand." Atemu said.

Heba reached over and placed a hand on Atemu's. "I'm not saying no." Heba said.

"You aren't?" Atemu asked.

Heba shook his head. "What I'm saying is that it might be better if we just took this slowly. Rushing into one was what got me hurt." Heba said.

"Well, I don't mind. Truthfully, you would be the first relationship I have, and I don't want to rush into this either." Atemu agreed.

"We can start off by just getting to know each other." Heba said.

"I agree. And kissing to irritate Vivian at school." Atemu said.

Heba cracked a smile. "I agree with that." Heba said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were playing cards.

Yami threw down a card and picked up a new one. Yugi did the same.

"How do you think they're doing?" Yami asked.

"Well, as long as they both stay calm, they'll be fine. We've got them to see each other. The rest is up to them. We did all that we can." Yugi said, throwing down another card.

"I guess so. I just hope that they can work everything out." Yami said.

"I know what you mean. They'll work it out if they really want to." Yugi said.

"How is it that you're so smart?" Yami asked.

"I have a very wise cousin who offers me sound advice." Yugi said.

"Same here." Yami said.

Atemu and Heba walked in.

"Hey, guys." Heba said.

"Hey. Everything okay?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Heba said.

"What are you playing?" Atemu asked.

"Gin." Yugi said, laying eh cards down.

"We've played four times already, and he's one all four times." Yami said.

"No, Yami. Gin." Yugi said, pointing to his cards on the table.

Yami threw his cards up into the air. "Five times he's beat me." Yami said.

"What happened to being the King of Game?" Atemu asked with a smirk.

"Apparently, he has been dethroned by his boyfriend." Yami said.

"What happened with you two?" Yugi asked.

"Well, if you must know, we have agreed to go out." Heba said.

"You did?" Yami and Yugi asked at the same time, surprised.

"Yeah. We managed to talk everything out. We're going to take this relationship slow." Atemu said.

"Good idea." Yami said.

"Well, since you're here, do you want to play?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Atemu said as he and Heba sat at the table.

"What should we play now?" Yami asked.

"How about poker?" Yugi asked.

"We don't gamble." Yami said.

Yugi shrugged. "Who said it was for money? We can use the chips and not won anything except the game." Yugi said.

"I'll get them." Atemu said. He stood up and got the poker chips from the cabinet in the room.

* * *

Seiji stood in the doorway to the family room, smiling.

'I'm glad that Atemu and Heba worked things out.' Seiji thought.

Seiji turned and walked back toward his office. 'I may have messed things up with Touma, but maybe they won't.' Seiji thought.

Seiji let out a sigh. He missed his blue-haired lover dearly. He knew that he was the one who had messed things up. He just wished that he could change what happened.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. Just so you know, I know absolutely nothing about tennis or Gin, so that's why there's no much about them.

Next: The other couples get together.

I know some of you want to know about Seiji and Touma, but all that will come out in a few more chapters.

R&R.


	11. New Couples

Chapter 11- New Couples

~Two Weeks Later~

Yugi and the others arrived at school at the same time that Yami and the others arrived at school.

"Wow. Did you guys not have to rush this morning?" Yugi asked when he saw that they were there on time and were not out of breath.

"Yeah. We did." Bakura grumbled.

"What's his problem?" Ryou asked.

"Well, he's a little upset about how Seiji got him and Marik up this morning." Yami said.

"What did they do?" Heba asked.

"Well, he had set their radios last night to go off at seven this morning. He also moved them right beside their beds. The radios were blaring loud." Atemu said.

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Marik snapped.

"Yes, it is. How did they react?" Malik asked.

"They were both cursing up a storm up until we got here." Seto said.

Marik and Bakura were glaring at Seto.

"You helped Seiji set those damned radios up." Bakura growled.

"Yes, I did. Unlike Seiji, who only did it to get you out of end, I did it to get a good laugh, and I have to admit that I did get a good laugh out of it." Seto said with a smirk.

Yugi shook his head. "Come on, guys. Let's get inside before we're late." Yugi said.

The group went inside of the school building and went to their lockers before they decided to go into their classroom.

Since Atemu and Heba had decided to go out, the two groups had started to sit together in one big group.

"So, what's on the agenda for after school?" Bakura asked.

"Don't really know. We didn't discuss that." Atemu said.

"Any ideas?" Ryou asked.

"We could always just go to the mall." Jou said.

"That's what we do all the time, mutt." Seto said.

Jou growled. "I'm not a mutt!" Jou snapped at him.

Seto smirked. "Yes, you are. You eat like one, you snarl like one, and you look like one." Seto said calmly.

Yugi leaned over to Yami and said, "When do you think Jou will realize Seto teases him like this because he likes him?"

"When we graduate." Yami answered.

Atemu, who had overheard this, said, "And I have a feeling that it'll take that long for Ryou and Malik to realize that Bakura and Marik are always looking at them like they want to jump them."

Yugi shook his head. "All six of them are too dense to see it." Yugi said.

"Maybe they need a little push." Heba said.

"Hmm. I might have an idea." Yugi said.

"What?" Atemu asked.

It was then that the teacher came in and called the class to order.

"Tell you later." Yugi said quickly.

The class started.

* * *

In chemistry, Yami said, "Yugi, what is your idea?"

"Well, it's not a fully formed idea, but I thought that maybe we could go to the park. If we could trick them into being alone, I think that maybe they could work things out." Yugi said.

"Maybe. It might work. We will need form the plan a little more and put it into action at a later date." Yami said.

"That could work." Yugi agreed.

It was then that a shadow loomed over them.

The two looked up to see Vivian there.

"Hi, Yami. Hello, Yugi." Anzu said in her sickeningly sweet voice.

"What is it, Anzu?" Yami growled.

Anzu glared at him, but then pasted on a smile when she turned to face Yugi. "I wondered if maybe you wanted to go out with me, Yugi." Anzu said.

"Anzu, the entire school knows that Yami and I have been dating for a few months. If I go out with anyone, I would go out with him." Yugi said.

"Really? And did you know that Yami dated me before?" Anzu asked. She was hoping to break them up by making Yugi think that Yami was lying when he said that he was gay.

Yami suppressed a growl. He knew what Anzu was trying to pull, but he had also told Yugi about that.

"As a matter of fact, Yami did tell me about that." Yugi said.

Anzu's face vaulted. "H-he did?" Anzu asked.

"Yes. He told me that he took you out on one date a year again, and that he had a miserable time. He also mentioned that the only reason he went out with you was because he was dared to by one of his friends." Yugi said.

"He had a good time, especially when we got back to my place." Anzu said, trying to make Yugi think he had slept with her.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Anzu, you know good and well that I didn't do anything with you. I left you on your doorstep and told you that I would never be taking you out again. You were yelling at me as I left that I would change my mind and want to go out with you again. In a year, that never happened, and I am perfectly with Yugi. So, run along and try your tricks on someone else." Yami said with a smirk on his face.

Anzu glared at him. "I didn't ask you out. I'm sure that Yugi would rather go out with me." Anzu said.

"Anzu, do you even know what being gay means? I am not now nor am I ever going to be going out with you or any other girl. So don't ask me out again. I am perfectly happy with Yami. Now, if you don't mind, we were having a pleasant conversation with each other before you so rudely interrupted us." Yugi said with a smile on his face.

Anzu glared at him before she walked off, but she turned so fast that she fell face first to the floor because she was wearing high heels and couldn't keep her balance.

The entire classroom burst out into laughter when she fell.

Yugi and Yami were laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes.

Anzu got up, red-faced with embarrassment, before she walked off.

"I'd say that she deserved that given the way that she is constantly doing this." Yami said.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Yugi agreed.

* * *

Bakura, Marik, Seto, Atemu, Ryou, Malik, Jou, and Heba were all laughing when they heard about what had happened in chemistry.

"Well, I guess Anzu deserved that. After all, she's always been a bitch, and I think that fall was just the sort of embarrassment that she needed." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I wish that I could have seen it though. That would have been worth it." Bakura said with a smirk.

"You think that she'll still cause some trouble?" Ryou asked.

"I would say that she'll come back to school full blast tomorrow. She'll probably come onto one of us." Yugi said.

"So, what are we doing after school?" Marik asked.

"Well, Yugi and I were talking, and we thought that we should go to the park." Yami said.

"You know, that sounds like a good idea. We haven't gone there, and that would be the perfect place for us to go." Atemu agreed.

"What can we do there?" Bakura asked.

"There's a lot of things that we can do." Ryou said.

"Name something." Bakura said.

"Well, we can walk around. You can watch the kids play. You can talk." Ryou said.

"Boring." Marik said.

"You can also wrestle." Malik said.

Marik's ears seemed to perk up. "Really?" Marik asked.

"Sure. There's plenty of room for it, and no one is really going to stop us unless it looks like we're really trying to hurt each other." Malik said.

Marik smirked. "You know, I think that I like that idea, and I have been looking for a rematch with since that fight here at school." Marik said.

Malik smirked back. "Good luck with that. I'm not going to lose that easily." Malik said.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Is that all you think about?" Ryou asked.

"Well, I wouldn't mind rematch you." Bakura said.

"Do I need to kick your ass again to prove that I am always going to be able to beat you?" Ryou asked.

"Well, prove it." Bakura said.

"Okay. I think that we have agreed with the park." Yami said.

"Yeah. This wasn't what I had in mind, but it'll work." Yugi said.

"Okay. So we all go to the park after school." Atemu said.

"Hello, Atemu darling."

Atemu turned and growled when he saw that Vivian was there again. "What the hell do you want, Vivian?" Atemu demanded.

"I wondered if you wanted to go out with me tonight." Vivian said with what she thought was a seductive look on her face.

"Vivian, the entire school knows that Heba and I are dating, so there is no way that I ma going to go out with you." Atemu said.

"Come on. I'm sure that I can show you a better time than he ever could." Vivian said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Heba then stood up. "Really? Would the date be what you're talking about? Or are you referring to sex?" Heba asked.

"Sex, of course." Vivian said with a smirk.

"Really? Who do you think he would want? Someone who's slept with more people than her age, or someone who has never slept with someone to make it a special night?" Heba asked.

Vivian glared. "Why would he want you when he could have someone with experience?" Vivian snapped.

"Simple. You don't have the right equipment." Heba said.

Vivian blinked, not understanding. "What do you mean?" Vivian asked.

Bakura growled. "Come on. He means that you can't screw Atemu's brains out like he can!" Bakura snapped.

Atemu covered his eyes as Heba turned slightly red.

"You don't mean that!" Vivian snapped.

"Actually, that is what I meant." Heba said.

"And they're right. I don't think that I would enjoy sex with you. Find some other fool to have sex with, Vivian. I'm sure that they wouldn't mind an experienced whore." Atemu said.

Vivian turned beat red. "You'll end up regretting this!" Vivian snapped.

"You know, I don't think that that will happen." Atemu said.

Vivian turned and stalked off only to strip and fall onto her face.

The group started laughing.

"That's good." Bakura said, laughing.

"She deserved it." Marik added.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to be so blunt, Bakura." Heba said.

Bakura shrugged. "I was always the one that was blunt." Bakura said.

"Yes, he is." Yami agreed.

* * *

After school, Yami and Yugi called Seiji and Touma to let them know that they would be going to the park for a while before they all headed to the park for a relaxing afternoon.

"Okay. Let's have that rematch." Marik said, looking at Malik.

"Now?" Malik asked.

"Yes." Marik said.

"Okay." Malik agreed as they walked a little away from the others.

"Come on, Ryou. We have a rematch of our own." Bakura said as he dragged Bakura out.

Yami sat down against a tree and pulled Yugi down into his lap. "We might be here a while." Yami said.

"Yeah. Bakura and Marik won't want to leave until they win." Atemu agreed as he pulled Heba into his own lap.

Yugi looked over and saw Seto and Jou fighting. "Well, Seto and Jou are arguing again." Yugi said.

"That's no surprise. They always fight." Heba said.

Marik and Malik had started their fight. Malik took a swing at Marik's face, but Marik ducked and then stuck out his foot to trip Malik. Malik started to fall, but he put his hand to the ground and pushed himself up. He then ducked as Marik tried to kick him, and Malik grabbed Marik's foot, pushing backwards, trying to make him fall. Marik stumbled, but managed to keep his footing. He then threw a punch at Malik, but Malik ducked and the grabbed Marik's wrist, starting to flip him.

Bakura ran at Ryou and tried to hit him, but Ryou ducked and then rammed his fist into Bakura's stomach. Bakura had the wind knocked out of him and then Ryou tried to punch Bakura in the face, but Bakura managed to duck and then he grabbed Ryou by the wrist. Bakura started to flip him, but Ryou twisted out of Bakura's grip and then he tripped Bakura. Bakura landed on his stomach, but he jumped up and moved out of the way as Ryou tried to hit him again.

As Marik went down, he kept a hold on Malik and dragged Malik down with him. Malik landed on top of Marik with a thud.

"Wow. That brings back memories." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Only you were the one that was on top of me." Heba said.

Marik and Malik looked at each other, and they could see each other emotions. Marik and Malik realized exactly how they felt for each other, and before he could stop himself, Marik leaned up and kissed Malik. Malik happily responded to the kiss.

Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba all watched open jawed as the two kissed.

Ryou and Bakura were oblivious to this. Ryou stuck out his foot and tripped Bakura, but Bakura couldn't stop himself falling and he fell right into Ryou, knocking Ryou down onto his back on the ground. Ryou looked up at Bakura in shock, and Bakura looked down at Ryou in surprise. Before Bakura could stop himself, he leaned down and kissed Ryou. Ryou was shocked, but quickly responded.

"Wow. This worked out well." Yugi said.

"Yeah. AT least those guys got together." Atemu agreed.

Jou growled. "Will you stop calling me mutt?" Jou growled.

"Why? I think that you look like one. Besides, you're acting like one when you growl." Seto said with a smirk.

"Listen, pretty-boy. I'm not a mutt, so stop calling me one! I've had it with you and your insults. I'm only putting up with because of Heba and Yugi dating your cousins!" Jou snapped.

"Well, you obviously don't get it." Seto said.

"Get what?" Jou demanded.

"Let me show you." Seto said.

Before Jou knew what happened, he leaned forward and captured Jou's lips. Jou was shocked, but couldn't respond because Seto broke the kiss.

"The only reason that I argue with you is because that's the only time that your attention is on me." Seto said.

Jou blushed. "You mean, you like me?" Jou asked.

"Yeah. I like your fiery temper, and I like the way you can hold your own in an argument against me." Seto said.

"Well, in that case, I do like you. I just hate that you call me mutt." Jou said.

"Well, in that case, I'll call you puppy." Seto said before kissing Jou.

"It's nit much different." Jou muttered into the kiss.

"Puppy or mutt? They're your only choices." Seto said.

"Then puppy it is." Jou said.

Seto the deepened the kiss.

"I guess this worked out well." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Heba asked.

"Well, I had thought about us coming to the park in order to get them to see that they liked each other. They did that on their own by being here." Yugi said.

"At least they're together." Atemu said.

* * *

"That was a great day." Ryou said dreamily.

"I know what you mean." Malik agreed.

"Yeah. A great day." Jou agreed.

Jun blinked. "What's wrong with them?" Jun asked.

"What do you mean?" Heba asked.

"Why do they have that odd look in their eyes?" Jun asked.

Touma chuckled. "They're in love." Touma explained.

"What does that mean?" Jun asked.

"Don't worry about it, Jun. You'll understand when you're older." Heba said, ruffling Jun's hair.

"Okay, but I still think they're acting odd." Jun said before going upstairs.

"Okay. What happened?" Touma asked.

"We went to the park. Marik and Bakura wanted a rematch with Ryou and Malik. They fought. They ended up falling to the ground and kissed each other." Yugi said.

"What?!" Touma exclaimed.

Ryou and Malik blushed.

"Well, I always liked Bakura, and I found he likes me." Ryou said.

"Same here. I found out that Marik feels the same. I'm glad." Malik said.

"And Jou and Seto were fighting, and they ended up kissing, so they are also together." Heba said.

Jou blushed. "Well, he fought with me so that my attention would be on him, and it worked. I really like him, and he lies arguing with me, so I think that we'll work out." Jou said.

"Okay. You guys went from being blackmailed by them to dating them." Touma said.

"Well, we have homework." Yugi said.

The five headed upstairs.

Touma smiled. 'I just hope that they are happy. At least they can be with their loved ones. Seiji and I may have been together once, but I doubt that I'll ever have the love of my life back.' Touma thought in sadness.

* * *

"That was great idea!" Bakura said.

"Yeah! I'm so happy!" Marik agreed.

"That was a great afternoon." Seto said.

"Okay. Who are these two?" Seiji asked, pointing at Marik and Bakura.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"I have never seen these two look so happy." Seiji said.

"Well, they had a rematch with Malik and Ryou in the park. Fell with them to the ground. Ending up making out with them." Yami said.

"You did?" Seiji asked.

The two nodded.

"I really like Malik, and I think that we're going to make a great couple." Marik said.

"Yeah. Ryou's the perfect one for me." Bakura said.

"And then Seto finally told Jou that he fought with him because that meant that all of his attention was on him, and they ended up making out." Atemu said.

"So, all of you are dating the ones you blackmailed?" Seiji asked

They nodded.

"This is odd." Seiji said.

"Well, we'll be upstairs." Bakura said as the group headed upstairs.

Seiji shook his head. 'Well, I just hope that they hold on to them. I don't want them to lose their loved ones the way I lost Touma.' Seiji thought sadly before going to his office.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. Sorry if it seemed a little rush about getting the other three couples together, but I wanted to get them together.

Next: Yugi uses his little used fighting skills. Nothing major, though.

R&R.


	12. Not One to Mess With

Chapter 11- Not One to Mess With

Yugi, Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik headed downstairs where Touma and Jun were already eating breakfast.

"Glad to see that I didn't have to come up and drag you out of bed." Touma said.

"I always get out of bed." Ryou said, indignant.

"Ryou, he wasn't talking to you and me." Yugi said.

"Yes. I was talking to the other three. They are the ones that I always have trouble with." Touma said.

"Well, we want to go to school today." Jou said.

"Meaning that he wants to see Seto." Yugi said.

"I figured that." Touma said.

The five sat down and started to eat their breakfast.

"Are you guys coming right home after school or are you doing something after school?" Touma asked.

"We don't really know. We haven't talked about it." Heba said.

"Well, just let me know so that I won't worry." Touma said.

"No problem, Tou. Once we know, we'll call you." Yugi assured him.

"All right." Touma said.

* * *

"MARIK! BAKURA! GET YOU TAILS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!" Seiji shouted up the stairs.

Seto, Yami, and Atemu winced as the loud shout from Seiji.

"I thought that they would have wanted to go to school to see Ryou and Malik." Yami said.

"So did I." Atemu agreed.

"AHH! SEIJI!" Bakura and Marik suddenly shouted.

""NOW GET UP!" Seiji ordered.

A few moments later, Seiji walked down into the dining room.

"Problems?" Seto asked.

"Those two are impossible." Seiji muttered.

"How did you finally get them up?" Yami asked.

When Seiji told them, all three burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Bakura growled as he and Marik walked into the room.

"Well, you were getting a shower anyway." Atemu snickered.

"Watch it, or Heba's going to need to start looking for a new boyfriend when I kill you." Bakura snapped.

"Marik. Bakura. Sit down and eat breakfast before you have to leave to go to school." Seiji said.

Grumbling, Marik and Bakura sat down at the breakfast table and started to eat their breakfast.

"Anyway, are you guys going to be coming straight home after school, or do you have something planned?" Seiji asked.

"We don't really know. We're going to talk them when we get to school." Yami answered.

"All right. Just call and let me know what you're going to do." Seiji said.

"We will." Atemu assured him.

* * *

The two groups arrived at school at the same time.

"Hey. Glad to see that you guys made it on time." Jou said.

"Well, we didn't have these two to hold us up this morning." Seto said, gesturing to Marik and Bakura.

"I might regret asking this, but how did Seiji get them out of bed this morning?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, not much. He just dumped a bucket of ice cold water on them both." Yami said.

"Ice cold water?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

"Yeah. There was actually ice still in it when he poured it over us." Bakura growled.

Malik burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Marik snapped.

"It is to me." Malik said as he kept on laughing.

"Well, if you two would start going to bed at a decent hour, then you could actually get up in the morning without Seiji have to do something like pouring ice cold water on you to get you up in the morning for school." Seto said.

"Oh, shut up, Seto. We didn't ask your opinion." Marik growled.

"Maybe we should go in to class." Yugi said.

"Good point." Heba agreed.

The group headed inside.

After going to their lockers, the ten went to their first class where they sat together.

"So, are we doing anything after school?" Bakura asked.

"No idea. Is there anything that you guys want to do?" Ryou asked.

Before the could answer, a big, burly guy walked into the classroom.

"Uh-oh. Look who finally returned to Domino High." Marik said.

The group looked.

"Great. Are we going to have to kick his ass again?" Atemu asked.

"Who is he?" Heba asked.

"His name is Ushio. He's a loudmouth bastard who beats up people who are weaker than he is and pretty much forced them to pay him, or he'll keep beating them up." Seto explained.

"We finally got sick and tired of it, and we beat the crap out of him once. Unfortunately, he is back, and he'll go right back to his old ways." Atemu said.

"Well, I'm not worried." Jou said.

"Are you kidding? Being the new kids will make you guys his prime targets." Bakura said.

"All we have to do is let him know that we are your boyfriends, and he'll stay away." Marik said.

"Don't." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Yami asked.

"Because we can take care of ourselves. Trust me." Ryou said.

"All right, but if he messes with you guys, he's ours." Atemu said.

"Well, we're not worried for a very good reason." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

Before they could answer, the teacher walked in and started the class.

* * *

"Yami, why did the teacher look afraid when she saw Ushio in the room?" Yugi asked in their chemistry class.

"Because even the teachers are scared of him. No one wants to mess with him." Yami explained.

"Oh. So, I take it that no one bothers to stand up to him." Yugi said.

"A few people do, but not many. He never gets in trouble here at school." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "Well, you don't have to worry about me." Yugi said.

"Why? Do you have a full proof way of keeping him from hurting you?" Yami asked.

"Something like that. Let's just say that most people learn fast not to mess with me." Yugi said.

Anzu overheard this. 'So, the pipsqueak thinks that he can stop Ushio from beating him up. Well, we'll see about that. I'll make sure that he regrets ever refusing to date me and date Yami instead.' Anzu thought. She wanting to make Yugi suffer.

* * *

Heba and Atemu were sitting in their math class.

"Heba, are you sure that you guys don't want Ushio to know that we are your boyfriends? He will most definitely come after you guys otherwise." Atemu said.

"Atemu, don't worry. We know that we can handle someone like Ushio." Heba said.

"Heba, not that I don't trust you, but you know how Ushio is. He wouldn't care if he put you in the hospital." Atemu said.

"Atemu, trust me on this. Ushio is not going to be a problem for us." Heba said.

"Do you have a way to keep him form messing with you anymore?" Atemu asked.

"Something like that. He'd learn real fast that he shouldn't mess with me." Heba replied.

Vivian was listening in on their conversation. 'So, the bastard is not afraid of Ushio. I think that I can use this. I am going to make sure that Ushio goes after him. Once Atemu sees how weak and pathetic that runt really is, he'll be begging to become my boyfriend.' Vivian thought.

* * *

Vivian and Anzu met with Ushio in secret behind the school.

"What the hell do you bitches want with me?" Ushio demanded.

"Listen. We're both willing to pay you a lot of money if you'd beat the crap out of a couple of fags." Anzu said.

Ushio raised an eyebrow, his interest spiked. "Really? How much?" Ushio asked.

"Two hundred dollars a piece." Vivian said.

"How bad to you want them beat?" Ushio asked.

"Put them in the hospital for a long time. We don't want to see their ugly faces around here for a few months at least." Vivian said.

"Hmm. Who are you wanting me to beat up?" Ushio asked.

Anzu and Vivian pointed Yugi and Heba out to him.

"Those runts were in one of my classes." Ushio said.

"They're actually dating Yami and Atemu Sennen." Anzu said, knowing Ushio wanted to get back at them for what they did when they beat him up.

"Well, this could be interesting. I wouldn't mind taking a crack at them. All right. You're both to pay me tomorrow, or I come after you and out you in the hospital for a while." Ushio said before he walked off.

"Well, that was easy." Anzu said.

"Yeah. I know that Atemu is so going to want to come to me when he sees how weak that little runt really is." Vivian said.

"I just want Yami to suffer, and there is no better way to make him suffer than to have his little fuck toy beat up and in the hospital." Anzu said.

* * *

At lunch, the group was sitting there, talking.

"So, what are we going to be doing after school?" Marik asked.

"Hmm. How about we just go back to one of our houses? I don't think that there's much else that there is to do." Malik suggested.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Yugi agreed.

It was then that a large shadow loomed over them.

Everyone looked to see Ushio standing there.

Yami and Atemu stood up.

"What the hell do you want, Ushio?" Yami growled.

"Do we need to remind you what we can do to you?" Atemu demanded.

"Oh, shut it. I didn't come here to have anything to do with you. It's your little boyfriends that I want to have a word with." Ushio said.

Yugi and Heba looked at each other. Neither one of them were scared of him.

"Listen. You keep your-" Yami started.

"No, Yami. It's okay." Yugi said as he and Heba stood up.

"We can handle this." Heba said.

"Are you sure?" Atemu asked.

"Shut up, Sennen. Let the runts do what they want." Ushio said.

"All right. You can stop insulting us. It's obvious that you want to beat us up, so there's no need to insult us." Yugi said.

"Good. Then we can deal with this now." Ushio said.

"You see, unlike you, we don't exactly want to get expelled for fighting, so I think that this should wait." Heba said.

"Trying to get out of it?" Ushio demanded.

"No. Meet us in the park after school, and we'll have this fight that you seem to want so bad ." Yugi said.

"Hmm. All right. If you aren't there, I'm coming after you." Ushio said.

"We'll be there.' Heba said.

Ushio then walked off.

"Are you guys nuts?" Bakura asked.

"He'll pulverize you two." Marik added.

"You see, there's a reason that we aren't worried." Yugi said.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Now what fun would it be if you already knew?" Heba asked.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine." Jou assured them.

"Well, if something goes wrong, then we are going to be stepping in." Atemu said.

"Fine, but I can assure you that you won't be interfering." Heba said.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?! Why didn't you pulverize them?!" Anzu shrieked.

"Shut up, bitch before I decide to mess you your face!" Ushio growled.

Anzu shrank back, knowing that Ushio could and would carry out his threat.

"I am going to deal with them. I'll be meeting them in the park after school to do the job. They'll be in the hospital before you even get home." Ushio said before he walked off.

"I don't trust him to finish this job." Vivian said.

"That's why we're going to make sure that he does it." Anzu said.

"How?" Vivian asked.

"Simple. We're going to the park after school to make sure he does it, and if he doesn't, there is no way that he is getting any money." Anzu said.

Vivian smirked. "Besides, I would enjoy seeing those two have the crap beat out of them." Vivian said.

"Agreed. I'll enjoy seeing them pummeled to the ground like worms." Anzu agreed.

* * *

After school, Yugi and the others called Seiji and Touma let them know that they would be going to the park after school.

"Are you guys sure that you want to do this?" Atemu asked.

"We've already said that we're sure. Trust me. We're going to be fine." Heba said.

"Sorry. We just know what Ushio can do. He's very strong, and you haven't seen what he can do." Yami said.

"You can stop worrying about them." Jou said.

"Puppy, you don't know what these guys have the power to do." Seto said.

"And you don't know what they're capable of doing. Trust us. There is no way that anything bad is going to happen to them." Ryou said.

* * *

Vivian and Anzu had snuck into the park and were hiding in the bushes where they could see Heba, Yugi, and the others.

"We have some of the best seats in the house." Vivian said.

"Yeah. This is the perfect place to watch them get the crap beat out of them." Vivian said.

"There's Ushio. The pain is about to begin." Anzu said gleefully.

* * *

"Glad to see that you did show up." Ushio said.

"Well, we don't exactly lie when we say that we will be somewhere." Yugi said.

"Well, let's do this then. I don't have all day. I'll take you both on at the same time." Ushio said.

"Actually, I'll fight you by myself." Yugi said.

"Suit yourself." Ushio said.

Yami and Atemu exchanged a worried glance wondering if Yugi would be all right.

"Hold this for me, Yami." Yugi said, handing his backpack to his boyfriend.

Yami took it, still unsure.

Yugi also took of his jacket and handed that to Yami as well before he walked forward to Ushio. "All right. Let's do this." Yugi said.

Ushio smirked before he swung at Yugi. Yugi ducked out of the way and moved to the side. Ushio lunged at him and Yugi jumped back out of his grasp. Ushio growled as he swung out at Yugi again. Yugi grabbed Ushio by the wrist and then punched him in the face so hard that Ushio was thrown backwards onto his ass.

Yami, Atemu, Seto, Marik, and Bakura starred in shock.

Jou, Ryou, Malik, and Heba all smirked, knowing that this would be a good fight. On Yugi's end at least.

"You little runt! You'll pay for that!" Ushio growled, standing back up and wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

Yugi seemed unfazed by this.

Ushio went at Yugi again, but Yugi ducked and then struck out with his foot, tripping Ushio so that he fell. Ushio reached up and grabbed Yugi by the wrist, but Yugi easily wrenched out of his grasp.

Ushio got up and went at Yugi again. Yugi grabbed Ushio by the wrist and the twisted him so that he arm was behind his back, and Ushio screamed when his arm snapped.

"You know, it would have been better for you to have left me alone because it's really stupid to fight someone who is a back belt in karate." Yugi said before he let Ushio go.

Ushio was holding his injured arm. "B-black belt?" Ushio asked.

Yugi nodded.

"All five of us are black belts." Jou said, referring to himself, Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Yugi.

"Next time you want to mess with someone, know what you're dealing with because next time I'll break your neck instead of your arm." Yugi said. He walked back over and took his jacket from Yami, putting it back on.

"I shouldn't have listened to those bitches." Ushio muttered.

Yugi turned back to him. "What bitches?" Yugi asked.

* * *

"D-did you see that? He took Ushio down that easily, and Ushio never even laid a finger on him." Vivian said, scared.

"How could that little pipsqueak be able to do that? He's half Ushio's size! Ushio should have been able to take him out easily." Anzu said, unable to believe that Yugi had beaten Ushio.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before they find us. It won't look good if they find us here." Vivian said.

"Right." Anzu said.

The two left the park before they were discovered.

* * *

"I asked you what you meant by that." Yugi said.

"Like I'm going to tell you." Ushio said.

Yugi started toward him, but Heba stopped him.

"Let me." Heba said. He walked forward and then kicked Ushio in the broken arm.

Ushio screamed from the intense pain that shot through his arm.

"Now, unless you would like me to break your other arm, I would suggest that you start talking." Heba said.

"All right. A couple of bitches at school said that they would each pay me if I would put you two in the hospital, so I agreed." Ushio said.

"Who?" Atemu asked.

"Like I'm telling you." Ushio growled.

Jou walked over and easily sprained Ushio's wrist on his uninjured arm, causing Ushio to scream again. "You can either tell us what you meant, or I'll break the rest of your arm." Jou said.

Ushio glared but said, "I don't know their names. One had shot brown hair and blue eyes. The other had black hair and dark eyes." Ushio said.

"Vivian and Anzu." Yugi said.

"Somehow, it doesn't surprise me." Ryou said.

"What now?" Atemu asked.

"Ushio, you ever threaten me or any of us again, and I'll be breaking your neck next time around. Understand?" Yugi said.

"Yeah. I get it." Ushio said.

The group grabbed their books and walked off.

"What now?" Marik asked.

"Simple. We're going to be having a little with Vivian and Anzu tomorrow at school." Yugi said.

"We could do it now. We know where they live." Seto said.

"No. We'll wait until then." Yugi said.

* * *

At home, Yugi, Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik decided that they needed to tell Touma what had happened.

"Tou, we need to talk to you." Yugi said.

Touma looked up at them. "What?" Touma asked.

"Well, something happened after school today, and I wanted to tell you what it was." Yugi said.

Touma put his papers down. "What happened?" Touma asked.

"Well, during school, a guy named Ushio came up to us, and he wanted to fight me and Heba. Well, didn't want to fight in school, so we met him in the park after school." Yugi said.

"And you fought him." Touma said.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"What did you do to him?" Touma asked.

"I broke his arm." Yugi said.

"What?!" Touma exclaimed.

"In his defense, Ushio started it." Jou said.

"What if he tries to press charges?" Touma asked.

"Well, this guys was twice Yugi's size in height, weight, and muscle mass." Ryou said.

"Then he won't be coming back?" Touma asked.

"I doubt it, and he won't want people to know that someone half his size kicked his ass. He never touched Yugi." Malik said.

Touma sighed. "All right. Just don't do it again." Touma said.

"We better tell you the rest." Yugi said.

"What?" Touma asked.

"You remember the girls at school we told you about? Anzu Mazaki and Vivian Wong?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. They were the ones that are basically sluts." Touma said.

"Yeah. Turns out, they were going to pay Ushio to put us in the hospital." Yugi said.

Touma sighed. "What did you plan to do?" Touma asked.

"Not much. Just confront them at school, and tell them to leave us the hell alone." Yugi said.

"And let them know we'd to them what we did to Ushio if they try that again." Jou said.

Touma sighed. "Just don't touch them." Touma said.

"We won't." Yugi assured them.

* * *

Anzu and Vivian were together at a tree at school.

"What do you think we should do now?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know. We can find another bully to beat them," Anzu said.

"If they beat Ushio, no other bully will work." Vivian said.

Anzu smirked. "Then we'll get a gang to attack them." Anzu said.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you."

The two turned and paled when they found Yugi, Yami, Heba, Atemu, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Jou, and Seto standing there facing them. Not one of them looked happy.

"You know, that was quite the stunt you two pulled." Yami said.

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" Vivian asked, stuttering.

"Well, after I broke Ushio's arm, he told us that you were the ones that hired him to put us in the hospital." Yugi said.

"He lied! We never did that!" Anzu said.

"Anzu, don't test us. We already know that you would do it." Atemu said.

"You can't touch us, or you'd be arrested." Anzu said snidely.

"Maybe, but I wonder what your parents would think if they heard that you hired a bully to put a person in the hospital. I'm sure they'd love to hear that you'd endanger your life by going to a gang to ask them to put us in the hospital." Yugi said.

"You wouldn't." Vivian challenged.

"Try me." Jou said.

Neither girl doubted the fact that they would do exactly what they said.

"Now, I will say this only once. If you ever pull this shit again, we will do to you two what we did to Ushio, and he walked away with a broken arm and a sprained wrist." Yugi said.

Both girls grew scared.

"Now, you should just leave us alone." Heba said before the group walked off.

Anzu and Vivian looked at each other.

"I-I think that we had better leave them alone. I don't think that they were joking." Vivian said.

"I think so, too. I don't want to chance them actually doing anything to us, and I think that they would." Anzu said.

* * *

~One Week Later~

"Well, at least we haven't had any problems with the sluts this past week." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Normally, one of them would have been here to come onto you guys." Jou agreed.

"Oh. You didn't hear?" Seto asked.

"Hear what?" Yugi asked.

"As it turns out, Vivian's family is returning to China, and Anzu's father is being transferred to America. Today is their last day of school. After today, they won't be here anymore." Seto said.

"I wonder why they left." Heba said.

"As I understood it, Vivian and Anzu begged their families to leave because they were-rather unhappy with this school." Seto said with a smirk.

Ryou started laughing. "Well, I would say that they heeded the threat." Ryou said.

"Yeah, and now, they are gone." Bakura said.

"Maybe we'll actually have a quiet school life then." Marik said.

"We can hope." Yami said.

"In any case, we'll be fine." Yugi said.

"Yeah. They're gone, and we can all date in peace." Malik agreed.

* * *

Hope that you liked it. Wanted to get rid of Anzu and Vivian. ushio probably won't show back up, either. I hope the fight scene wasn't crappy.

Next: Yugi and Yami find some things out about Seiji and Touma.

R&R.


	13. Discovery

Chapter 13- Discovery

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou all got up early in the morning on Saturday.

Touma was surprised when he saw all of them up. "What are you all doing up so early on a Saturday morning?" Touma asked.

"Well, we kinda sorta have dates." Yugi said.

"So, planning to spend the whole day with them?" Touma asked.

"We thought about it." Heba said.

"Well, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ruin one of your dates." Touma said.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"There's some things that I needed to do, and I need one of you to watch Jun for me." Touma said.

"Well, that won't be a problem, Tou. We were all planning to go to the zoo, anyway. We can take Jun with us." Yugi said.

"Good. I really appreciate it." Touma said.

"When will you back?" Malik asked.

"Not sure. It'll be either late in the afternoon or this evening." Touma replied.

"Well, would you mind if we brought them back to the house after we go to the zoo?" Jou asked.

"I don't mind as long as you all behave." Touma answered.

"Come on, Touma. Do you really think that we're going to try and have sex with them?" Jou asked.

Touma looked at him. "Jou, I was teenager once, too. I know some of the things that people will try, and I wouldn't put it past you guys." Touma said.

"Touma, we were just going to watch a movie or play games." Yugi said. At Touma's look, Yugi added, "Video games, board games, card games, things like that."

"Just nothing like strip poker." Touma said.

"Come on. There is no way that we would do something like that." Jou said.

"Jou, you or Malik would do something like that, and I know it." Touma said.

"Okay." Malik said.

"Good. Now, I expect that you will behave in front of Jun. I don't want him to see anything inappropriate. If he asks questions, I'm killing you all." Touma said.

"Understood." Heba agreed.

Jun came in at the moment. "Papa, what are we doing today?" Jun asked.

"I have to go out and do some things, Jun. You'll be spending the day with Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou." Touma said.

"I will?" Jun asked.

"Yes. We were planning to go to the zoo today with our boyfriends." Yugi said.

"And I can come?" Jun asked.

"Of course." Yugi said.

"All right!" Jun said happily.

The group laughed.

"We'd better get ready to leave. We're meeting them over at their house." Yugi said.

* * *

Seiji was sitting in the living room, enjoying his coffee and reading the newspaper when Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto entered the room. Seiji starred at them in shock as he said, "What are all of you doing up this early in the morning?"

"We have dates today. We're heading to the zoo early today." Yami answered.

"Why can't you two be this easy to get up on school mornings?" Seiji asked, looking at Marik and Bakura.

"Because we don't want to go to school, but we want to go out on these dates." Bakura answered.

Seiji shook his head. "When are you going to be back?" Seiji asked.

"We don't know, but we'll be back before curfew." Yami said.

"All right. Make sure that you are." Seiji said.

The group left the house.

* * *

Yugi and his group and Yami and his group arrived at the restaurant they were meeting at to eat breakfast before they headed on to the zoo.

"Hey, guys." Bakura said.

"Hey. Glad to see that you made it out of bed." Malik said.

"Well, we were rather happy to see you, so it wasn't a problem to get out of bed." Marik said.

"Oh. There was one extra person that's with us today." Yugi said.

Jun was behind Yugi when he saw them. He was a little unsure because he had never met them before.

"Hey. So, this is your little cousin." Yami said.

"Yeah. This is Jun." Yugi said.

"Hello." Jun said.

"Hey, there. Glad to finally meet you." Yami said.

"Who are all of you?" Jun asked.

"You can call me Yami." Yami answered.

"I'm Atemu." Atemu said.

"Are you two related?" Jun asked.

"Yes. Yami and I are twins." Atemu answered.

"Oh! Just like Yugi and Heba." Jun said.

"Yeah. That's right, Jun." Yugi said.

"And I'm Seto. I'm Yami and Atemu's cousin." Seto said.

"I'm Marik." Marik told him.

"And I'm Bakura." Bakura said.

"Now that we all know each other, can we please go in and eat. I'm starving." Jou whined.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Puppy, you are always hungry." Seto said.

"Can I help it that I stay hungry all the time?" Jou asked.

"Yes!" everyone else replied.

"Come on. Le's go on in." Yugi said.

Jun walked beside Yugi and said, "Yugi, why did he call Jou puppy?"

"It's just a nickname that Seto calls Jou." Yugi answered.

"Why?" Jun asked.

"It's just something that they do." Yami said.

The group walked in to eat.

* * *

After breakfast, the group headed to the zoo.

They paid their entrance fee and then walked in.

"We'll see you later." Bakura said before he grabbed Ryou's hand and ran off.

"Bye! We'll catch up later!" Marik said, grabbing Malik and running off with him.

"Meet up with you again in a few hours!" Seto said before he and Jou went off.

"Well, I'd say that they want to be alone." Heba said.

"Why?" Jun asked.

"Never mind." Yugi said.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Atemu asked.

"Can we see the tigers?" Jun asked.

"Sure thing. Let's just get a map so that we can find out way around." Yugi said.

"I'll get one." Yami said. He went to the welcome desk and got a map of the zoo before returning to his friends. "Okay. The tigers are this way." Yami said, pointing.

Jun started to run off.

"Hey! Jun, don't run off!" Yugi shouted, running after his younger cousin.

Heba, Yami, and Atemu ran after the two.

Jun was fascinated by the tigers.

"I know one thing. I would never want to have to face a tiger." Atemu said.

"Not even for me, Atemu?" Heba asked, looking hurt.

"Only to save you. I wouldn't face a tiger for your enjoyment." Atemu said.

"I can live with that." Heba said.

"Okay. So, what do you want to see next?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm. How about we go and see the monkeys?" Yami asked.

"I didn't know that you wanted to see Jou." Heba said.

Yugi, Heba, and Jun bust out laughing at that.

Atemu and Yami looked lost.

"What are you talking about?" Atemu asked.

"Sorry. Just an inside joke. Jou can climb a tree as easily as a monkey could, and he also eats bananas like they're going out of style. We just started calling him a monkey." Yugi explained.

"Okay. That makes a little more sense." Atemu said.

The group continued on and went to see the monkeys.

As they walked, Atemu and Heba held each other's hands while Yami and Yugi held each other's hand. Jun was ahead of them a little, but close enough that Yugi felt at ease.

"Not that I mind your cousin being here, but whey were you guys watching him?" Yami asked.

"Oh. Touma had some stuff that he needed to do, so he asked us to watch him. I figured that it wouldn't be so bad since we were coming to the zoo. I knew that Jun loved the zoo. He's been begging for someone to take him for the past week, anyway." Yugi said.

"I see. Well, I can tell that he's enjoying this." Yami said.

"I know. You should see the number of books he has about different animals." Yugi said.

"He has a lot?" Atemu asked.

"Oh, yeah. Way too many." Heba said.

"Well, he does read them." Yugi said.

"How old is he?" Yami asked.

"Five. He'll be six in a few months." Yugi said.

After seeing all of the animals' exhibits that they wanted, the group headed for the gates.

"Well, we should have known that the others wouldn't be here yet." Atemu said.

"What are they doing?" Jun asked, looking up at the four teenagers.

"Nothing, Jun." Yugi said.

"Jun, why don't we go in the gift shop?" Yami suggested.

"Okay." Jun said, brightening up.

Yami took Jun into the gift shop.

"Now, where are they?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, they are probably somewhere sitting down, making out, and giving some poor kid a bad image or bad ideas." Heba said.

"Well, we could always call them and tell that we're going to be leaving." Yugi suggested.

"Good idea." Atemu said, smirking.

"Maybe this wasn't the best of ideas." Yugi said.

"No. It's a real good idea." Atemu said, taking out his cell phone. He dialed a number and held it away from his ear.

"Why are you doing that?" Yugi asked.

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! I DON'T NEED YOU TO INTERRUPT ME!_" Bakura shouted into the phone.

Atemu then put it at his ear and said, "Bakura, we're at the exit. We're going to be going to eat lunch soon unless you would prefer us leave you and starve." Atemu said.

Bakura growled into the phone before he said, "_Fine! We'll be there in a minute!_" He then hung up on Atemu.

"That's why you held the phone away from your ear." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Atemu said. He then dialed another number and hold the phone away.

"_YOU'D BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR INTERRUPTING ME!_" Marik shouted.

Atemu then put the phone back to his ear and said, "Yes, I do. We're at the exit. We'll be going to get lunch pretty soon. Get over here if you want to eat."

"_Fine. We're on our way._" Marik before hanging up.

"That was fun." Atemu said.

"What was fun?" Seto asked as he and Jou walked up.

"I just called Marik and Bakura to let them know that we were ready to leave to eat lunch." Atemu said.

"I bet they were pissed." Seto said.

"Yeah. They were." Atemu said.

"Yugi! Heba!" Jun called.

Yugi and Heba turned to see the young boy run up to them.

"Look what Yami bought me." Jun said, showing them a toy tiger and lion.

Yami shrugged. "He liked them so I bought them." Yami said.

"Okay. Once the others get here, we'll be going to eat." Yugi said.

A few minutes later, Marik and Malik arrived along with Bakura and Ryou.

"Atemu, don't ever interrupt me again." Bakura growled.

"What did he interrupt?" Jun asked innocently.

"Um, our-seeing the animals." Ryou said.

"Really?" Jun asked.

"Yes." Bakura said quickly.

"Come on. Let's go eat." Yugi said.

* * *

After eating, the group headed back to the house to watch a movie.

Since Jun was with them, they decided to watch _Cars._

"Well, that was a nice movie." Ryou said.

"Yeah, but we couldn't be romantic." Bakura muttered.

"Yugi, can I go upstairs and play?" Jun asked.

"Okay. Just don't make a mess." Yugi said.

"Okay." Jun said before he ran upstairs.

"Now, we can have some real fun." Marik said.

"Oh no we're not! We promise Touma that we wouldn't do anything." Yugi said.

"We won't do anything." Marik said innocently.

Heba's eyes narrowed. "What did you have in mind?" Heba asked.

"Well, um, we thought about strip poker." Marik said.

"Not on your life!" Ryou growled.

"How about we play a game of poker for nothing." Yugi said.

"Sure thing. That'll work." Yami said.

The group started to play a game of poker. Or five of them did. The other five would play a game later.

"Hey, Yugi!" Jun called.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

Jun ran into the room and said, "Yugi, look! I found a book filled with pictures of Papa and Daddy!" Jun said.

Yugi took the book, which was obviously a photo album. "Jun, where did you get this?" Yugi asked.

"In the storeroom. It was in a box." Jun answered.

"Okay, Jun. Do you want to show this to Papa?" Yugi asked.

Jun nodded.

"Okay. We'll show him tomorrow. Go on back and play." Yugi said.

Jun went back upstairs.

"Who's his daddy?" Atemu asked.

"We've never met him. Touma doesn't talk about him very much. All we know is that they were together for almost eight years when they split up. He found out he was pregnant after that." Heba said.

"Hmm. Who is this guy?" Bakura asked.

The group opened the album and found pictures of Seiji and Touma along with other people.

"What the hell?! Is Seiji his father?" Seto asked.

"I don't know. I mean, it could be someone else. I mean, they were nothing more than friends, right?" Atemu asked.

Yugi started flipping through the pictures. "Um, there's no way that they were just friends." Yugi said.

"What makes you say that?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned the album and pointed to a picture. "Does that look like just friends?" Yugi asked.

The pictures showed Seiji and Touma locked in a deep kiss, and it was obviously not posed.

"Wow! That's quite a kiss." Bakura said.

"This means that Seiji and Touma were way more than friends." Jou said.

"You know, I'm beginning to think that Seiji is Jun's other father." Yami said.

"Why do you say that?" Malik asked.

"Jun's eyes. They remind me of Seiji's." Yami said.

"They're not like his. Jun's eyes are gentle, not piercing." Marik said.

Seto whacked Marik in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Marik asked, rubbing his head.

"He means the color of Jun's eyes, not the way they look." Seto snapped.

"You know, there has to be more to this than we know." Atemu said.

"Maybe it's time that we talk to them about this." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but we don't even know if Jun is Seiji's." Heba said.

"He is." Yugi said.

"How do you know that?" Bakura asked.

"Because when we first saw Seiji when you guys got in that fist fight at school, that night, I asked Touma is Seiji was Jun's father, and he said yes. Jun is Seiji's, but I don't know anymore than that." Yugi said.

"I would say that it is time for us to do some digging." Yami said.

"Yeah. We need to find out what is going on." Marik agreed.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Next: Seiji and Touma are confronted about the truth by their charges.

R&R.


	14. The Truth

Chapter 14- The Truth

At lunch, the entire group sat together as they thought about what they were going to do.

"Okay. So how are we going to approach this?" Malik asked.

"That's simple. We show them the pictures that we found and demand an explanation as to why they never told us." Bakura said.

Ryou hit Bakura in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for, Ryou?" Bakura asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"We're going to need to use a little more tact, Bakura." Yugi said.

"He's right. I think that this might bring back some unpleasant memories for them both. We need to be careful with how we do this." Yami agreed.

"Well, we're definitely going to have to find out what is going on." Atemu said.

"It might be better if we each talk to our guardian about it." Heba said.

"In that case, we'll leave Seiji to Yami, Atemu, and Seto." Bakura said.

"And why are you doing that?" Seto growled.

"Simple. He's your cousin." Marik said.

"He's not my cousin. He's Yami and Atemu's cousin. Seiji's mother and their mother were sisters. We're related because of our fathers. I have no relation to Seiji." Seto said.

"All right. Enough! We're all going to have to do this." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We need to find out all this, and the only way that we are going to manage that is if we all work together." Ryou said.

"You know it might be a good idea to confront them at separate times." Malik said.

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked.

"Well, we can talk to Touma at one time, and see what he has to say. Then we can go and talk to the other one and see what he has to say." Malik explained.

"Hmm. Not a bad idea. It'll also let us compare their stories." Yami said.

"Well, we'd better start soon. The sooner we figure out what is going on, the better off we'll be." Yugi said.

"So, who confronts who first?" Bakura asked.

"We'll talk to Touma after school today first. We'll see what he has to say and let you guys know." Yugi said.

"Okay." the group agreed.

* * *

Touma was sitting in the living room, looking over some papers. He shook his head. 'A lot of people want Hikari and Aibou to perform concerts for them, but there is no way that I am letting them do a concert and have to miss school.' Touma thought.

The front door opened and closed.

"Touma, are you here?" Yugi called.

"Yes. I'm in the living room." Touma called.

Yugi walked into the living room with Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik behind him.

"What's up guys?" Touma asked.

"Look, Touma. There's something that we need to talk to you about, and it might not be easy for you." Yugi said.

"What did you guys do now?" Touma asked, thinking that they had done something wrong.

"Well, we didn't actually do anything. There's just something we needed to talk to you about." Jou said.

"Get to the point already." Touma said. He hated it when people would tap-dance around what they wanted to say.

"Okay. Did you ever date Seiji Date?" Malik asked.

Touma looked at him shocked. "Why would you ask me that?" Touma asked.

"Well, last Saturday when you went out to do errands, after we went to the zoo, we came back here. Well, while we stayed down here playing cards, Jun went upstairs to play. He ended up going and looking through the storeroom." Yugi said.

"Jun always does that." Touma said, not sure how they figured out that there was more to him and Seiji.

"Well, Jun found this." Yugi said, showing Touma the photo album.

Touma instantly recognized it and knew what it was. It was a photo album full of pictures of him and Seiji from when they had dated.

"We know that there was more between you two then just being friends." Malik said.

"What happened between me and Seiji is no one's business but mine and his. It's none of your concern." Touma said, getting angry.

"Touma, we don't mean to make up upset, but we just want to know what is going on." Yugi said.

Touma took the photo album and stood up. "There is nothing to discuss! Seiji and I dated for a while and then we broke up. There is nothing more to it than that." Touma said.

"Touma, there is more to it. You two had a son together." Yugi said.

"I don't deny that, but it is between me and him, and I want you all to mind your own business!" Touma snapped before he stormed out of the room.

The five were silent for a few moments.

"Well, that went well." Jou said.

"I wonder what got into him. All we were doing was asking him simple questions." Malik said.

"I think it has to do more with the fact that this is still a sensitive subject with Touma." Yugi said.

"I would say that we're going to have to depend on Seiji for some answers." Heba said.

"And hope that he'll actually give us straight answers." Ryou added.

* * *

"_No luck, huh?_" Yami asked.

"No. Touma got kind of upset when we asked him." Yugi said.

"_Well, do you want us to talk to Seiji tonight. We can if you want us to._"Yami said.

"No, Yami. Just wait. We'll probably need to be a little more tactful." Yugi replied.

"_Okay. I'll see you at school tomorrow._" Yami said.

"Okay, Yami. Bye." Yugi said and hung up. He sighed as he set his cell phone on the nightstand.

Deciding to get something to drink, Yugi headed downstairs where he found Touma.

Touma looked up. "What are you doing?" Touma asked."I was thirsty." Yugi replied.

Touma nodded before looking back at the papers he was looking over.

Yugi got a glass and poured some Coke into the glass. "Do want any, Touma?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I could go for a glass." Touma said.

Yugi filled up another glass and handed it to Touma.

"Thanks." Touma said.

Yugi put the Coke back in the refrigerator. He picked up his glass and took a sip. "Touma, listen. I'm sorry about earlier." Yugi said.

Touma sighed. "No, Yugi. I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have snapped at all of you the way that I did. It wasn't fair on any of you." Touma said.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Yugi asked.

"It's just not something I want to talk about, Yugi. I know you all want to know, but I can't." Touma said.

Yugi nodded. "Okay, Touma. I understand. I'm sorry that we made you upset." Yugi said.

"It's okay." Touma said.

After finishing his glass, Yugi headed back upstairs. 'Well, Touma won't talk to us, so maybe Seiji will.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Touma sat in his room that night, looking through the photo album. 'I haven't looked at this thing in years.' Touma thought.

Sighing, Touma set the album aside.

~Flashback~

_Touma watched Seiji carefully. He had noticed that his boyfriend was acting fidgety and distant, which meant that something was wrong. "Seiji, what's bathing you?" Touma asked._

"_Listen, Tou. There's something that I want to talk to you about." Seiji said, not looking at Touma._

_Touma had a feeling that he knew what it was about. "What?" Touma asked._

"_My parents are real glad that I'm graduating college now, but they've said that they want me to look into getting a girlfriend and getting married. You know that's always been important to them." Seiji said._

_Touma felt his heart drop. He knew what it meant. Seiji was breaking up with him to do what his parents want._

"_I'm really sorry, Tou, but I have to do what they want." Seiji said._

"_Yeah. I get it. You don't want to tell them that their son is gay." Touma said, bitterness in his voice._

"_Tou, I am sorry, but this means everything to my parents, and you know that family is everything to them." Seiji said._

"_Yeah. I get it. You're choosing your family over me." Touma said._

"_Touma, please. Don't be like this." Seiji said. _

"_Don't be like what?! You don't want me to be upset when you would rather be with someone that you don't love just so that you can please your parents! How can I not?! I've wasted eight years of my life on you when I could have found someone who wasn't afraid of what their parents and who would actually be with me! I could have been with someone who meant it when they said that they love me!" Touma shouted._

"_I do love you!" Seiji protested._

"_Yeah, but you love your family more! If you would rather do what they wanted, fine. I just wish that I had chosen someone who would have been with me and not worry about what people would think." Touma growled._

"_Touma, I just-" Seiji started._

"_Don't. You don't have to say another word. You'll never see me again." Touma said before he stormed off._

_The tears started to fall as his heart started to break. 'I loved him, but he has to do what his parents want. He could never truly be with me.' Touma thought. He had seen it coming. He knew that Seiji would have no remorse for this. He knew that it was impossible for Seiji to really love him. It didn't make it hurt any less._

~End Flashback~

Touma shut his eyes as tears started to fill his eyes. 'I was so hurt then. It still does hurt. I just wish Seiji had been willing to really be with me.' Touma thought.

Touma turned over as he thought about when he had to tell Seiji he was pregnant.

~Flashback~

_Touma was sitting on a park bench, waiting for Seiji. He had just found out that he was pregnant, and he knew that he needed to tell Seiji since he knew that Seiji was the other father._

"_Touma, why did you call me?" Seiji asked when he approached._

"_I needed to tell you something." Touma said._

"_What?" Seiji asked, crossing his arms. He had an emotionless look on his face._

"_I'm pregnant." Touma said._

_That startled Seiji. "Y-you're what?" Seiji asked._

"_I'm pregnant. Since you're the one that got me pregnant, I thought that you should know." Touma said._

"_Touma, I've already got a girlfriend. I can't do this. I can't let them find out what happened." Seiji said._

"_I know that." Touma said. He handed a piece of paper to Seiji. "Sign this." Touma said._

"_What is this?" Seiji asked._

"_You'll be free of me and this baby when you sign it. I want you to sign full custody of this baby over to me." Touma said._

"_You what?!" Seiji exclaimed._

"_You heard me. I'm not going to let you just pop into this baby's life at any time when you're in-between girlfriends. Sign it, and you won't have to deal with it. You're family will never know of the affair you had with me." Touma said._

"_Oh." Seiji said. He seemed hesitant, but Seiji did sign it._

_Touma took the paper and said, "Have a nice life." He then walked off._

~End Flashback!~

'I didn't think he would just let me go since I was pregnant with his child, but he did. I still miss him and love him, but we can't be again.' Touma thought.

Tears fell down his face as he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"So, Touma wouldn't tell you anything?" Bakura asked.

"No. He got upset when we mentioned it. He told us it was between him and Seiji and that we needed to mind our own business." Ryou said.

"So, what now?" Marik asked.

"We talk to Seiji." Atemu said.

"I think that all of us should go and talk to him." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"I think Seiji might talk if he saw that we all wanted to know what was going on. " Yami said.

"He's right. It might work." Atemu said.

"Well, I guess we can give it a try. It can't possibly go much worse than it went with Touma." Malik said.

* * *

Seiji was in his office doing some work when he heard the front door open and close. 'They must be home from school.' Seiji thought.

"Seiji, are you here?" Yami called.

"Yes. I'm in my office." Seiji called back.

"Can you come out here? We need to talk to you." Atemu said.

Seiji stood up and walked out of his office and into the living room where he found all ten of them in the room. "Are all of you ganging up on me for some reason?" Seiji asked.

"Something like that." Bakura said.

"We really do need to talk to you. It's important." Yami said.

"Okay." Seiji said, sitting down in a chair. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well, we found out that there was more you and Touma knowing each other than you let on." Seto said.

Seiji tensed. "What do you mean?" Seiji asked.

Yugi sighed. "Touma has a photo album of you two from high school and college." Yugi said.

"Oh." Seiji said.

"We know that you two dated." Marik said.

"Okay. Then why are you still here talking to me?" Seiji asked.

"We want to know what happened." Jou said.

"Look. What happened is in the past, and it should stay there." Seiji said.

"Seiji, there was a lot more to this than you let on. We know something must have happened. I mean, you two had a kid together." Atemu said.

Seiji sighed. "I know." Seiji said.

Yugi looked at him. "Did you know about Jun?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Touma told me." Seiji answered.

"Seiji, what happened? I mean, in those pictures, you two looked so happy." Yami said.

"We were. Touma and I got together in our freshmen year of high school. We were pretty happy. No. We were very happy. Our friends all said that we were the perfect couple." Seiji said.

"Then what happened?" Yugi asked.

Seiji stood up and started to walk around the room. "I happened. I destroyed everything." Seiji said.

"What did you do? Cheat on him?" Bakura asked.

"Bakura!" Ryou scolded.

"No, Ryou. It's okay. In a way, I wish I had. It would have been better than what really happened." Seiji said.

"What was that?" Heba asked.

"Well, my parents always had this dream for me. I'd go to college, get a degree, I'd find a girl, I'd get married, and they would have grandchildren. Unfortunately, I was gay, and I was too scared to tell them." Seiji said.

"You mean, you and Touma were together for eight years and they never knew?" Seto asked.

"No, they didn't. Touma and I had been best friends since we were kids, so it was easy to pass off why I spent so much time with him. Near the end of our senior year of college, my parents started pushing me to find a girlfriend. Well, I never wanted to disappoint them, so I made the stupidest mistake I could have possibly made. I broke up with Touma and started dating a girl that my parents wanted me to date." Seiji said.

"Let me get this straight. You broke up with Touma to date the girl of your parents' choice all because you didn't want to disappoint them." Yami said.

Seiji nodded.

"When we were scared to tell our parents, you pushed us to tell them." Atemu said.

"Yes, I did. Because I didn't want you to face the regrets that I did." Seiji said.

"Seiji, you said you knew about Jun." Yugi said.

"I did know. A few weeks after we broke up, Touma called me and asked me to meet him in the park. I did, and he told me he was pregnant. I was dating that girl at the time, so I told him I couldn't deal with it. He just told me to sign full custody over him. At the time, all that mattered to me was pleasing my parents, so I did. I never saw Touma again until that day at your school." Seiji said.

"Why did you give up your own child?" Jou asked.

"Jou, don't." Seto said warningly.

"No, Seto. It's a valid question, and one that you all want the answer to. I didn't want to, but I was too selfish at that point. All I wanted to please my parents, so I gave up the only person that I would ever love and my own child. Those were the biggest mistakes of my life, and I will always regret them." Seiji said.

"Did you ever think of trying again with him?" Yugi asked.

"I did, but after what I did, he wouldn't want to." Seiji said.

"Hold on! You've never been married. What happened?" Yami asked.

"Well, it was only a few months after I started dating that girl. She was a snobbish girl who thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the world and acted like everyone should do what she wanted." Seiji said.

"Sounds like Vivian and Anzu." Atemu said.

"Anyway, when she started hinting that she wanted us to start having sex, I thought about it a lot, and I realized that I couldn't do this. So, I told me parents the truth." Seiji said.

"How did they react?" Bakura asked.

"They were angry, but not about my being gay. They easily accepted that. They were angry that I never told them, and that I put on the charade with that girl. When they learned that I had broke up with Touma after being with him for eight years, and that I have up custody of my own child, they really blew. They were angrier that I gave up Touma because I thought that it was what they wanted for me." Seiji said.

"So, they didn't have a problem with you being gay?" Yami asked.

"No." Seiji said, finally sitting back down.

"What happened with that girl?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I broke up with her. She pitched a crying fit, saying that I was wrong to lead her on like I did. Of course, I didn't care as I didn't like her on any level. Turns out, she was nothing but a slut, so I'm glad nothing came of it." Seiji said. He sighed and said, "I've never dated anyone because there was no way that I could replace Touma, so I never tried.

Everyone felt sorry for Seiji, despite the fact that it was his own fault.

* * *

Seiji lay in bed that night. He let out a sigh. 'I was so stupid to let Touma go.' Seiji thought.

~Flashback~

_Seiji was fidgeting and uneasy. His parents had told him that they wanted him to look into dating since he was almost through with college. They didn't know that he was gay, so he had to break up with Touma._

"_Seiji, what's bathing you?" Touma asked._

_Seiji couldn't look at Touma. He loved him and doing this was breaking his heart. "Listen, Tou. There's something that I want to talk to you about." Seiji said._

"_What?" Touma asked._

"_My parents are real glad that I'm graduating college now, but they've said that they want me to look into getting a girlfriend and getting married. You know that's always been important to them." Seiji said. It was killing him to do this. He didn't want to let him go, but he had to. "I'm really sorry, Tou, but I have to do what they want." Seiji said._

"_Yeah. I get it. You don't want to tell them that their son is gay." Touma said, bitterness in his voice._

_Seiji winced at the bitterness in Touma's voice, but he knew that he deserved it. _

"_Tou, I am sorry, but this means everything to my parents, and you know that family is everything to them." Seiji said. He knew he was telling the truth, but he felt like scum for hurting Touma like this._

"_Yeah. I get it. You're choosing your family over me." Touma said._

"_Touma, please. Don't be like this." Seiji said. He was getting upset. He knew this would be hard, but it was getting to be too much for him._

"_Don't be like what?! You don't want me to be upset when you would rather be with someone that you don't love just so that you can please your parents! How can I not?! I've wasted eight years of my life on you when I could have found someone who wasn't afraid of what their parents and who would actually be with me! I could have been with someone who meant it when they said that they love me!" Touma shouted._

"_I do love you!" Seiji protested. He couldn't believe that Touma was questioning him on loving him. He loved Touma more than anything. There would never be anyone that could take Touma's place in his heart._

"_Yeah, but you love your family more! If you would rather do what they wanted, fine. I just wish that I had chosen someone who would have been with me and not worry about what people would think." Touma growled._

"_Touma, I just-" Seiji started, wanting to try and explain._

"_Don't. You don't have to say another word. You'll never see me again." Touma said before he stormed off._

_Seiji watched as the love of his life walked away from him. He felt the tears burn his eyes, but he refused to allow them to fall. It hurt to let go of Touma, but he knew that it was for the best. It was what he had to do. 'I'm sorry, Touma.' Seiji thought._

~End Flashback~

"I was so stupid. I let go of Touma for nothing." Seiji whispered. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll never forget when he called me to tell me he was pregnant." Seiji said.

~Flashback~

_Touma had called Seiji and asked him to meet_ _him in the park. He didn't know why because Touma had made it clear that he would never see him again._

_Seiji looked up and saw Touma sitting on the bench. He couldn't but think about how beautiful Touma looked. 'I can't think now!' Seiji berated himself._

"_Touma, why did you call me?" Seiji asked when he approached._

"_I needed to tell you something." Touma said._

"_What?" Seiji asked, crossing his arms. He couldn't show Touma any emotion, or he would break down and tell Touma he wanted him back. _

"_I'm pregnant." Touma said._

_Seiji nearly fell off his feet at that. "Y-you're what?" Seiji asked, unable to believe what he was hearing._

"_I'm pregnant. Since you're the one that got me pregnant, I thought that you should know." Touma said._

"_Touma, I've already got a girlfriend. I can't do this. I can't let them find out what happened." Seiji said. He couldn't give up everything that his family wanted for him now, even if he just wanted to back to Touma and be with him and their child. _

"_I know that." Touma said. He handed a piece of paper to Seiji. "Sign this." Touma said._

"_What is this?" Seiji asked._

"_You'll be free of me and this baby when you sign it. I want you to sign full custody of this baby over to me." Touma said._

"_You what?!" Seiji exclaimed. He wasn't sure if he could give up custody to his own child._

"_You heard me. I'm not going to let you just pop into this baby's life at any time when you're in-between girlfriends. Sign it, and you won't have to deal with it. You're family will never know of the affair you had with me." Touma said._

"_Oh." Seiji said. He hesitated on signing the paper. He didn't want to, but he did sign it so that there was no chance of anyone finding out._

_Touma took the paper and said, "Have a nice life." He then walked off._

_Seiji watched Touma walk off. He sat down and covered his face. "What have I done?" Seiji asked himself._

~End Flashback~

Seiji sighed. "I made a lot of mistakes. I can't believe I did that." Seiji said. He lay down and looked out the window. "Touma, I am so sorry. I wish that you would forgive me." Seiji said.

* * *

At the same time, Touma was standing looking out his own window.

Sighing, Touma went and sat down on the bed. "Seiji, I wish we could start over, but I'm thinking of my son right now, and I can't do that." Touma said before he lay down to go to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I did the flashbacks two times to show you how both of them felt. I hope this answers what happened between Seiji and Touma. Let me know if something wasn't clear.

Next: Events happen to force Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, Seto, and Seiji to stay with Yugi and the others for a few days.

R&R.


	15. Houseguests

Chapter 15- Houseguests

Yugi, Yami, and the others were sitting under the Sakura tree during lunch at school.

"You know, I guess in a way I can see why Seiji did what he did when he broke up with Touma, but I just don't really understand it. I mean, why break up with someone that you love and give up rights to your own child just because you thought that your parents wouldn't approve? I just don't get it." Jou said as he ate.

"Well, Seiji's family has always been one of those proper families. Family is everything to them, and family come before any and everything. If your parents want you to do something, you do it without question. It's just how he was raised, so that's all that he knew at the time." Atemu explained.

"That makes more sense. Even if a family member thought I should do one thing, I don't think I could give up something that I love, but I didn't grow up that way, so I really don't know a lot about that." Yugi said.

"Well, from what Seiji said, I can tell that he regrets what happened. He really wishes that he hadn't done what he did." Ryou said.

"He feels that more than anything. We found a book of old photos of him and Touma that he keeps in the attic. There are some of the same pictures in that book that Touma has, and some were different." Marik said.

"You know, we really need to find a way to get those two back together." Malik said.

"How do you propose that? Besides, how do we know that Touma would even want to get back together with him?" Bakura asked.

"Well, I talked to Touma some last night. I explained that we had talked to Seiji, and I told him all that Seiji told us." Yugi said.

"And?" Atemu prodded.

"He pretty much confirmed everything Seiji said. He didn't dispute anything as far as the facts go. I asked him if he had ever thought about giving Seiji another chance." Yugi said.

"And?" Yami asked.

"In short, he said that he might would, but that they would have to take it very slow. Not to mention the fact that Seiji would have to be the one that came to him and asked to give him another chance." Yugi said.

"They're not getting back together then." Bakura said, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back.

"Why's that?" Jou asked.

"Because there is no way that Seiji is going to do that. It's not that he's too proud, but he just doesn't want to hurt Touma again." Atemu said.

"Not to mention the fact that Seiji is convinced that Touma hates his guts and wouldn't want him around." Marik said.

Heba sighed. "I guess there's not much that we can do." Heba said.

Yugi rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe there is." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Maybe there is a way to get them together." Yugi said.

"How?" Seto asked.

"Songs." Yugi said.

"Songs?" everyone asked.

Yugi nodded. "We could write songs to try and help them out." Yugi said.

"Great idea, Yugi! That might actually work." Jou agreed.

"You think that you can do it?" Marik asked.

"Who do you think writes the songs we sing?" Heba asked.

"You?" Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto said, looking at Yugi.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. I write most of the songs that we sing. In fact, most of the time, we all just give ideas, but I figure out the music to go with them, and how to word it." Yugi said.

"It works rather well." Heba said.

Atemu looked at his brother, given that Yami didn't seem surprised by this news. "Did you know that, Yami?" Atemu asked.

"Sure. Yugi told me that not long after we started dating." Yami replied.

"Anyway, I'll figure out some songs that might help those two out. I don't know if it will, but it can't hurt." Yugi said.

* * *

Touma knocked on the door to what they termed the music room. "Yugi, are you in there?" Touma called.

"Yeah. I'm in here, Tou." Yugi replied.

Touma opened the door and walked in. "What are you doing?" Touma asked.

"I got some ideas for some knew songs, and I wanted to try and write them out. And, before you ask, I have already done my homework." Yugi said as he turned his attention back to the paper.

"What is this one about?" Touma asked.

"About breaking up and wanting them to come back." Yugi said.

At Touma's look, Yugi added, "Two different songs."

"I understand. Well, take a break and come downstairs to join the rest of us for dinner." Touma said.

"Sure thing." Yugi said. He put his stuff up in a folder and put it aside before he followed Touma out the door.

* * *

Seiji groaned. 'I cannot believe it.' Seiji thought.

Yami and the others came in the door, laughing.

Bakura glared at them and said, "It's not funny!"

"Well, considering the fact that you'll do just about anything for Ryou that he asks you to, we think that it is funny." Marik said, snickering.

Bakura's glare darkened "If I'm whipped, then so are you! All Malik has to do is snap his fingers, and you're at his side like a little dog." Bakura said.

"I'm not a dog! Besides, I think that Seto's boyfriend is the one who is the dog." Marik said.

"Jou is a puppy, not a dog." Seto said.

"Same difference." Marik said.

"What is going on?" Seiji asked.

"Oh, Marik and Seto have been teasing Bakura about the fact that Bakura would do just about anything that Ryou says the instant that Ryou says it." Yami said.

"You're the same way with Yugi." Seto shot back.

"I never said that I wasn't whipped. I know that I am. I just don't deny it the way that these three do." Yami said.

"Well, we've got to talk." Seiji said.

"We didn't do it." Marik said quickly.

Seiji narrowed his eyes. "What didn't you do?" Seiji asked.

"We haven't done anything. Honest." Bakura said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "He didn't say that you did anything. It's just a family meeting." Seto said.

"Yes, it is. Be thankful you didn't do anything. Sit down." Seiji said, gesturing for the living room.

Yami and Atemu sat on the loveseat while Marik, Bakura, and Seto sat down on the couch.

"What's this about?" Yami asked.

"Well, it seems that the mansion needs to be fumigated." Seiji said.

"It does?" the five asked.

Seiji nodded. "Which means that we won't be able to stay here for a little while." Seiji said.

"How long?" Bakura asked.

"About a week." Seiji said.

"Where are we going to be staying until then?" Atemu asked.

"Well, the only thing that we can do is stay at a hotel." Seiji said.

"Great. A hotel for a week." Marik said.

"Look. Unless you can suddenly come with something else, we're going to a hotel." Seiji said.

The group groaned.

"I don't like this, either, but we have no choice." Seiji said.

"When is it?' Yami asked.

"Well, the people are coming next Monday, so we can't come back in here until a week after that." Seiji said.

"Okay. I guess that we can make the best of it." Atemu said.

"You don't exactly have a choice." Seiji said.

* * *

"How's the song coming?" Yami asked.

"It's coming along fine although I would be farther with if some people would stop interrupting me." Yugi said, glaring at Jou and Malik.

"Aw, come on, Yugi. We just want to see how far you've gotten with it." Jou said.

"I could get a lot more work on it done if you two would leave me alone." Yugi said.

"He's right. You know that Yugi always works better when there is quiet." Heba said.

"Well, we've got a bit of news." Bakura said, sounding unhappy.

"Why? What's wrong Kura?" Ryou asked.

Marik and Seto snickered at the nickname.

Yami and Atemu were able to suppress theirs.

"Stop laughing!" Bakura growled.

"But it's so much fun to do." Marik said.

Bakura death glared him. "Marik, shut up." Bakura growled.

Ryou sighed. "What's going on with you guys?" Ryou asked.

"Oh. Turns out that the mansion has to be fumigated." Bakura said.

"What's so bad about that?" Jou asked.

"We're going to have to stay in a hotel for about a week." Atemu said.

"We're not exactly thrilled with that fact." Yami said.

"Hmm. Do you think that Touma would let them stay with is?" Heba asked.

"I don't know." Yugi said.

"Really?! You think we could!" Marik exclaimed.

"I don't know. I guess we could ask him." Yugi said.

"That would be great! It would be a lot better than staying at a hotel." Bakura said.

Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou all looked at Yugi.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"You're going to ask him, right?" Jou asked.

"Why me? You guys live there, too." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but you're closer to Touma than the rest of us." Malik said.

"Maybe because he's my cousin, and I actually take the time to try and get along with him." Yugi said.

"Will you ask him?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I will." Yugi said.

* * *

"You want them to what?" Touma asked.

"Tou, before you flip out, give me a chance to explain." Yugi said.

"All right. You've got two minutes." Touma said.

"Tou, their house has to be fumigated, and none of them really like the idea of staying in a hotel for a week. We just thought that since we had plenty of room that they could stay here for that time." Yugi said.

Touma sighed. "I don't know, Yugi. You know that things between me and Seiji are not good at all." Touma said.

"I know that, but couldn't be just help them?" Yugi asked.

Touma sighed. "I don't know, Yugi." Touma said.

"Well, their house is being fumigated next week, so there is time for you to think about it." Yugi said.

"When next week?" Touma asked.

"Yami told me Monday, so you'd have almost a week to think about it." Yugi said.

"Okay. I'll think about it. That doesn't mean that I will." Touma said.

"Okay. Thanks, Touma." Yugi said before he headed upstairs.

Touma sighed. 'I guess I should have seen something like this coming.' Touma thought.

* * *

Seiji was in the study when he heard the doorbell ring. He got up and headed to answer it. 'I wonder who that can be.' Seiji thought. He opened the door and was surprised to find Touma standing on the doorstep. "Touma?" Seiji asked, wanting to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

"Hey, Seiji." Touma said.

"What are you doing here?" Seiji asked.

"Can I come in?" Touma asked.

Remembering that it was a rainy say, Seiji stepped aside and let Touma in.

Touma took his coat off, and Seiji took it and put it in the closet.

"What are you doing here?" Seiji asked.

"I wanted to talk to you." Touma said.

"About what?" Seiji asked.

"I heard that you're having this house fumigated and were going to have to stay at a hotel for a week." Touma said as the two sat down in the living room.

"Where did you hear that?" Seiji asked.

"From Yugi whom, I assume, heard it from your boys." Touma said.

"Oh. I don't see why you came over here because of that." Seiji said.

"Seiji, forget about the hotel. You all can stay with us." Touma said.

"Touma, I can't ask you to do that." Seiji said.

"You didn't ask me to. I'm offering." Touma said.

"There can't be enough room, though." Seiji said.

"It's only for a week, and we can double up." Touma said.

"Double up? Perhaps I should mention that all my boys are rather hormonal teenagers." Seiji said.

"So are mine other than Jun. I meant having some of them pair up, meaning ones like Yugi and Heba pair up. Besides, we shouldn't need to double up. There is plenty of room." Touma said.

"Okay. That makes sense." Seiji said.

"You're welcome to come and stay a week. It's better than a hotel." Touma said.

"I'll think about it." Seiji said.

"Besides, I think that Jun would want to meet you." Touma said.

"He would?" Seiji asked.

"Yeah. I don't see the harm in you all staying. As long as we keep those teenagers from each other's beds." Touma said.

"Agreed. I don't think that they would try anything when we are there." Seiji said.

"You can think about it, but I'll be okay with it if you all want to stay with us." Touma said.

"Thank you, Touma. I appreciate the offer, and I will think about it." Seiji said.

"Good. Just let me know what your answer is." Touma said. He handed Seiji a piece of paper. "That's the number to the house along with my cell phone number." Touma said.

"Okay. Thanks." Seiji said.

* * *

~Two Days Later~

"Yes! We don't have to stay in a hotel!" Bakura shouted.

"This is great! We get to spend the whole week with our boyfriends!" Marik added happily.

"Do anything with them, and you're dead." Seiji said.

"Okay. We won't. We're just glad that we won't have to stay at a hotel." Atemu said.

Seiji shook his head. "I don't see why you don't want to stay at a hotel. There is nothing wrong with it." Seiji said.

"We just don't like the idea of staying in a hotel in our hometown." Yami said.

* * *

"Thanks for letting them stay, Touma." Yugi said.

"No problem." Touma said.

"Yeah. I know that Kura really hated the thought of staying in a hotel." Ryou said.

"Well, they're not now." Touma said.

"Tou, are you sure that you're going to be okay with Seiji staying here?" Yugi asked.

"I'll be fine. Seiji and I are both adults, so we are going to be fine." Touma said.

"Okay. We just wanted to make sure." Heba said.

"It's fine." Touma said.

"Well, thanks for agreeing to this. I know that they like this." Malik said.

"As long as nothing happens, then it's fine." Touma said.

* * *

~Sunday~

"Come on, guys!" Seiji shouted.

Pretty soon, Yami and Atemu were downstairs with the suitcases that they would be taking.

"Where are the others?" Seiji asked.

"I'm right here." Seto said as he came downstairs with his suitcases.

Seiji sighed. "MARIK! BAKURA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Seiji shouted.

The two came down rather quickly.

"Thank you. Now, let's go." Seiji said.

The group left the house.

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Touma answered the door.

Seiji and the others were there.

"Come on in." Touma said.

The group walked in.

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey ran in and kissed their boyfriends, who happily kissed back.

Seiji and Touma looked at each other.

"Do we need to go over the rules we set?" Touma asked.

The couples broke the kisses.

"You said no sex. Nothing about kissing. Besides, you were here, and we're not going to do anything while you're here." Marik said.

"Show them to their rooms." Touma said.

The group led their boyfriends upstairs.

"Come on. I'll show you where you'll be staying." Touma said.

Before they could go far, Jun suddenly cried, "Daddy!" He ran up and hugged Seiji's legs.

'I should have known that Touma would tell him about me.' Seiji thought. "Hey, Jun." Seiji said.

"Well, come on, Jun. Let's show him his room." Touma said.

The three headed upstairs.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Don't know how long you have to stay out of the house when it is fumigated, but I made it a week.

Next: Not sure yet.

R&R.


	16. Living Together

I added two characters from Ronin Warriors into this.

For those who watched the English versions, these are the name translations:

Shin Mouri=Cye Mouri

Shu Rei Faun=Kento Rei Faun

Also, Shin and Shu are a couple.

This chapter focuses a lot on Seiji and Touma.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16- Living Together

Seiji and Touma were sitting downstairs at the kitchen table on Monday morning.

"Do you think that we should go upstairs and get them all up?" Seiji asked.

"No. Yugi, Heba, and Ryou are good about getting up on time." Touma said.

"And what about Jou and Malik?" Seiji asked

"I leave that the alarm clock." Touma said.

"Do alarm clocks work?" Seiji asked.

"I'm not talking about that kind of alarm clock." Touma explained as he brought breakfast into the room and set it down.

"Did you six enough food?" Seiji asked.

"You've never had Jou eat with you, have you?" Touma asked.

"No." Seiji said.

"Then you'll soon see why I fixed all this. Who is easy to get up out of your group?" Touma asked.

"Yami, Atemu, and Seto are the ones who get up. I about have to beat Marik and Bakura with a stick to get them out of bed." Seiji said

It wasn't long before Yami, Atemu, Seto, Yugi, Heba, and Ryou entered the room.

"Morning." Yugi said cheerfully.

"Morning." Touma and Seiji replied.

"Wow. That's a lot of food." Atemu said.

"Sure there's enough with Puppy's appetite?" Seto asked.

"Why are you all talking about Jou's appetite?" Seiji asked.

"You'll learn soon enough." Touma said.

"What about the others?" Yami asked.

"Malik will be up pretty soon." Touma said.

"The alarm clock, I assume." Seiji said.

"Yes." Touma answered.

"What alarm clock?" Seto asked.

"You'll see." Yugi, Ryou, Heba, and Touma said at the same time.

A few minutes later, it was clear that Malik was up

"JUN! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT WAKING ME UP LIKE THAT IN THE MORNING?!" Malik shouted.

"What the-" Seiji started

"Jun is their alarm clock." Touma said.

"Yeah. Malik's shouting always wakes Jou up." Heba said.

"How do you know-" Atemu started.

"Wait for it." Yugi said.

"MALIK! STOP YELLING SO LOUD!" Jou shouted back.

"Well, if Marik and Bakura can sleep through all that, then we're going to need metal poles to wake them up." Seiji said.

Jun came bounding in the room. "I got Malik up, Papa." Jun said.

"I heard, Jun, and thank you." Touma said.

"WILL ALL OF YOU STOP YELLING?! SOME PEOPLE IN THIS HOUSE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Bakura shouted.

"YEAH, SO KEEP IT DOWN!" Marik yelled.

"Marik! Bakura! Get up or I'm coming up with ice cold water!" Seiji yelled at them.

"We're up!" the two shouted.

Yami, Atemu, and Seto snickered.

"After Seiji woke them up that one morning by throwing ice cold water them, all he has to do is threaten to do the same thing to them, and they get up." Yami said.

The group started laughing.

It was few minutes before the last four came trudging downstairs.

Malik had a look of murder. "Touma, will you tell your son to stop waking me up every morning?" Malik asked.

"Why? He just does what I would have to do." Touma said.

"By jumping on me?!" Malik exclaimed.

"I try to shake you awake, but you never budge. Jumping you works." Jun said.

"Well, sit down and-" Seiji started.

"Food!" Jou exclaimed.

Touma stopped Jou from pouncing on the table. "Jou, sit down and eat like a normal person. And don't stuff your face." Touma said.

"Okay." Jou said.

As soon as Jou sat down and started to eat, he was stuffing his face.

Touma slapped a hand to his forehead. "Why do I even bother?" Touma asked himself.

"We're still trying to figure out the answer to that." Yugi said.

Seiji watched in shock as Jou ate plateful after plateful.

"That's why I fix so much food." Touma said to Seiji.

"I think I see why now." Seiji said.

It wasn't long before it was time for the kids to go to school.

"We'll see you guys after school." Yugi said.

"Bye." all the teenagers said as they left.

"Touma, where does Jou put all that food?" Seiji asked.

"When I figure out the answer to that, I'll tell you." Touma said. He looked at his watch and said, "Oh, man. I have to get to the recording studio."

"Recording studio?" Seiji asked.

"Setting up time for the boys to record some new songs." Touma explained.

"Oh. Okay." Seiji said.

"I have to be there at eight. Can you do me a favor, Seiji?" Touma asked.

"Sure. What?" Seiji said.

"Can you drop Jun off at school? I would do it, but I really need to get to the recording studio." Touma said.

"No problem. What school does he go to?" Seiji asked.

"Domino Elementary. I should be able to pick him up." Touma said.

"No problem." Seiji said.

Jun came running in. "Papa, is it time to go to school, yet?" Jun asked.

"Yes, but I can't take you to school this morning." Touma said.

"You can't?" Jun asked, looking a bit sad.

"No, but your daddy will." Touma said.

"You will?" Jun asked as he looked at Seiji hopefully.

"Yes. I will." Seiji told him.

"All right!" Jun said, hugging Seiji.

"I've got to go. I'll pick you up after school." Touma said.

"Okay. Bye, Papa." Jun said, hugging Touma.

"Bye, Jun." Touma said before he left. He stopped at the door and said, "And Jun?"

"Yes." Jun said.

"Don't play twenty questions." Touma said

"Okay." Jun said.

Touma then left

'Okay. I don't think Jun will follow that.' Seiji thought. "Come on, Jun. I'd better get you to school." Seiji said.

"Okay." Jun said.

Seiji and Jun walked outside and went to Seiji's car.

And twenty questions began.

* * *

Yugi and the others arrived at school.

"Well, time to start the week." Atemu said.

"Oh, joy." Bakura said sarcastically.

"Should we be worried about Touma and Seiji?" Ryou asked.

"Why?" Marik asked

"Well, things did end kind of badly between them. I don't know how things will be when they are there alone." Ryou said.

"Ryou, Seiji and Touma are both adults. They can be civil to each other. We don't need to worry about that." Yugi said.

"How are those songs coming? Think they'll get those two back together?" Atemu asked.

"Well, the songs are done. We need to practice them, but they are done. As far as if they'll get them back together, only time will tell." Yugi said.

"Well, we'll see at some point." Yami said.

The group headed inside to start the day.

* * *

Jun had been asking Seiji questions the whole way to the school.

'Now I know what Touma meant by twenty questions.' Seiji thought.

"Daddy, why aren't you and Papa together?" Jun asked.

Seiji was startled.

That was a question that he hadn't expected and didn't really want to answer.

"There are things that happened in our past that prevented us from being together." Seiji said

"Like what?" Jun asked.

"Those are things that your papa should tell you." Seiji said.

"Why?" Jun asked.

"Because he's the one that should." Seiji said.

"Can we not be a family?" Jun asked.

Seiji was thankful that he arrived at the school. "You'll have to ask later. Have a good day at school." Seiji said.

"Okay, Daddy." Jun said before he got out of the car and headed into the school building.

'I'm glad that I got out of that one.' Seiji thought as he headed for work. Seiji thought about the last question that Jun had asked him. 'I would like for us to be a family again, but I'm not sure that something like that is possible given what I did.' Seiji thought.

* * *

Touma walked into the recording studio.

"Hello, Mr. Hashiba." the receptionist.

"Hi Miss Minx. I'm here to see Mr. Royce." Touma said.

"He's expecting you. You can go on in." Miss Minx said.

"Thank you." Touma said and walked into the office.

"Touma, glad that you came." Mr. Royce said, standing up to shake his hand.

"Thanks." Touma said.

"Your boys are quite the moneymakers. They're the best selling music that we have right now." Royce said.

Touma forced a smile. "Yes. They're great musicians." Touma agreed.

Touma hated having to come and talk to Royce because all the man thought about was making money or making passes at him.

"I was wanting to talk to you about the boys coming in to do some recording for their next CD." Touma said.

"That sounds good. I think that they could make another best seller." Royce said.

Touma suppressed a growl. "Yes. I wanted to set up a time for them to come in." Touma said.

"Of course. You can come any day of the week in the evenings. We don't have many recordings right now. You can set up times with Miss Minx." Royce said.

"Thanks." Touma said.

"Maybe you would like to stay and join me for lunch." Royce said, smiling in what he must have thought was a seductive way.

Touma mentally groaned. 'Why can't this man leave me alone.' Touma asked himself. "No, I don't think so. There are some other things that I need to do." Touma said.

"That's a shame." Royce said.

"Indeed. If you will excuse me, I had better go." Touma said.

"Of course, Touma." Royce said.

Touma left the office and walked over to Miss Minx.

"He make another pass at you?" Miss Minx asked.

"Yes. It's irritating. Well, just deal with it a little longer. He's being replaced." Miss Minx said.

"He is?" Touma asked.

Miss Minx nodded. "He made passes at some wrong people, who reported him. Corporate is sending someone to replace him by the end of the week." Miss Minx said.

"That goodness. Maybe this one won't make passes." Touma said.

"From what I've heard, this one is happily married and has no tolerance for sexual harassment." Miss Minx said.

"That's a good thing. Anyway, I need to schedule some times for the boys to come and record." Touma said.

"Sure thing." Miss Minx said.

Touma set up the times and left the recording studio. He had a few other things that he needed to do.

* * *

Seiji walked into Domino General Hospital where he worked.

"Hi, Dr. Date." a woman said.

"Hi, Nurse Kelley." Seiji said. He headed to the elevator and went up to the third floor where his office was. Seiji entered the office and took off his jacket, hanging it up before putting on his white coat.

There was a knock on the office door.

"Come in." Seiji called.

A nurse walked in and said, "Here are your cases for the day, Dr. Date."

"Thank you." Seiji said. He sat down and started to look over them.

There was another knock.

"Come in." Seiji said.

A young man entered the room. He had auburn hair and green eyes. "Hi, Seiji." the man said.

Seiji looked up and said, "Hi, Shin."

Shin Mouri was an old friend of Seiji's. He had gone to school with Seiji and Touma when they were in high school. Like Seiji, Shin had chosen to become a doctor.

"What's going on with you?" Shin asked.

"A lot." Seiji said.

"Want to talk about it?" Shin asked, sitting down.

Seiji looked up and sighed. "I found Touma." Seiji said.

"You did?" Shin asked, instantly interested.

Seiji nodded. "Yeah. He's the guardian of the boyfriends of my boys." Seiji said.

"That's awkward." Shin said.

"Yeah, and what's more awkward is the fact that I'm staying with them right now." Seiji said.

"Why?" Shin asked, surprised.

Seiji sighed. "The house needed fumigated, and the boys didn't want to stay in the hotel, so they talked to their boyfriends who talked to Touma who told me we could stay with them." Seiji said.

"Is their place big enough?" Shin asked.

"Yeah. It's twice the size of my place." Seiji said.

"Wow." Shin said.

"My thoughts." Seiji smiled and said, "I saw my son for the first time."

"Does he know who you are?" Shin asked.

"Yeah. He came running right up to me and calling me daddy. I could tell that Touma never said anything against me." Seiji said.

"Touma wouldn't." Shin said.

"I know. Does Shu know that he's in town?" Seiji asked.

"I don't think so. He would have mentioned it to me, but he lost touch with Touma a few years ago." Shin said.

Shu Rei Faun was another friend. Shu had grown up with Touma and him, so they were all close. Shu had been angry what Seiji when he learned what happened with Touma, but Shu had managed to get over it. Shu was also Shin's lover.

"Well, you might ought to tell Shu. I'm sure that he would like to see Touma again." Seiji said.

"Do you think Touma would mind us dropping by today?" Shin asked.

"I don't know. I'll call him later and ask. We have work to do." Seiji said.

"Point made." Shin agreed.

The two left the office to go about their jobs.

* * *

"So, what are we doing after school?" Seto asked.

"No idea." Yugi said.

Jou looked and said, "Will you four knock it off?"

Bakura and Ryou were happily making out along with Marik and Malik.

"Why?" Marik asked.

"Because everyone can see you." Jou said.

"So?" Bakura said before he went back to kissing Ryou.

"Give it up, Jou. They're not going to listen to you." Atemu said.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we would practice the new songs after school." Yugi said.

"That might be a good idea." Heba agreed.

"Okay. We'll go home and you guys can practice. We wouldn't mind watching." Yami said.

"That's not a bad idea." Jou said.

* * *

Seiji sat in his office at lunchtime. He picked up his cell phone and called Touma.

"_Hello?_" Touma said.

"HI, Touma. It's Seiji." Seiji said.

"_Hi, Seiji. What is it?_" Touma asked.

"I was wondering if you minded if a couple of friends came over to the house after I got off work." Seiji said.

"_Are these friends drinkers?_" Touma asked.

"No. They don't do that kind of stuff." Seiji said.

"_No. I don't mind. As long as they're not a bad influence on the boys._" Touma said.

"Marik and Bakura have that one covered." Seiji said.

"_No. I don't mind._" Touma said.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Seiji said.

"_No problem._" Touma said.

The two hung up.

'I hope that Touma doesn't get mad that I didn't tell him that it's Shu and Shin coming.' Seiji thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Touma meets his old friends. Yugi and the others meet Shu and Shin, too.

R&R.


	17. Old Friends

Chapter 17- Old Friends

Touma was sitting in the living room, looking over some songs. He was looking over the songs that Yugi and the others had been planning to have on their next CD. 'These guys sure know how to pick the good ones. All of these will be great on the new CD.' Touma thought.

Jun ran into the room. "Papa, what are you doing?" Jun asked.

"I'm just looking over some songs that the others are going to have on their next CD." Touma replied.

"When are they going to be coming out with the CD?" Jun asked.

"It'll be a while before it comes out, Jun. They're just going to be starting on it in their spare time." Touma answered.

"Okay. I guess we won't be seeing a lot of them for a while." Jun said.

"Well, this week, they have three recording days. We'll see from there on." Touma replied.

The two heard the front door open and close.

"Is anyone here?" Seiji called.

Jun's eyes lit up. "Daddy!" Jun exclaimed, running from the room.

Touma shook his head. 'When Seiji and the others go back to their home, I'll have to let Jun go over there a lot. I can't keep Jun away from Seiji. I know that Seiji wants to be close to Jun now, and I'm not going to stop that.' Touma thought.

Jun ran into the foyer and right up to Seiji.

Seiji smiled and picked Jun up. "Hey, Jun." Seiji said.

"Hi, Daddy." Jun said.

"Wow. So, this is your son."

Jun looked and saw two other people standing there.

Shin was one, and the other was a big man with gray hair and gray eyes.

"Who are you?" Jun asked.

"Jun, be polite.' Touma said as he walked into the room.

The big man's eyes brightened. "Tou!" the mane exclaimed.

"Sh-" Touma started, but was grabbed in a tight hug by the man.

"It's great to see you again, man! It's been too long!" the man exclaimed.

"Shu! Can't breathe!" Touma gasped out.

"Sorry." Shu said, letting Touma go.

"What are you doing here?" Touma asked.

"Maybe I should have mentioned that the people I was bring over were Shin and Shu." Seiji said.

"Shin, it's great to see you." Touma said.

"It's good to see you, too. You're looking good." Shin said.

"Thanks." Touma replied.

Jun was confused. "Papa, you know them?" Jun asked.

"Yes, Jun. I do. They are old friends." Touma replied.

Seiji set Jun back down.

"Jun, these are a few old friends. Shin Mouri and Shu Rei Faun." Touma said.

"Hello." Jun said.

"Well, you're a cute little boy." Shin said.

"Thanks." Jun said.

"Where are the others at?" Shu asked.

"I thought they would have been here by now." Seiji said.

"Yugi called after they got out of school. They're going to the park for a little while. They'll be here in a little while." Touma said.

"They like the park." Seiji said.

"Yeah. They do." Touma agreed.

"Well, we were looking forward to meeting them all." Shu said.

"You will, Shu." Seiji said.

"Come on into the living room." Touma said.

"Papa, can I go upstairs?" Jun asked.

"Yes, Jun." Touma replied.

Jun bounded up the stairs.

"Energetic much?" Shu asked.

"Jun's a lot like Yugi and Heba in the regard." Touma said.

"Why's that?" Shin asked.

"Because they are energetic like that, too." Seiji answered.

"I don't know if I could handle three like that." Shu said.

"Shu, Yugi and Heba are seventeen. I don't have to keep an eye on them constantly like Jun." Touma replied.

"By the, what have you been doing, Touma?" Shu asked.

"Well-" Touma said, not sure what to say.

"Come on. It can't be that bad." Shin said.

Seiji knew why Touma was so hesitant to tell them. "Touma, you know that they won't tell anyone if you don't want them to." Seiji said.

"Yeah. I know." Touma said.

"What?" Shu asked.

"I'm the manager of the group Hikari and Aibou." Touma said.

"Hold on. Aren't they one of the hottest teen bands around?" Shu asked.

"Yeah. They're very popular." Touma replied.

Shin frowned. "How did you get that job?" Shin asked.

"Probably because they are my charges." Touma said.

"Hold it. The teenagers that you have custody of are that band?" Shin asked.

"That would be what I'm saying." Touma replied.

"Wow. That's quite a job." Shu said.

"And a tiring one. You have no idea how hard it is." Touma said.

"That impressive, but no one knows who they are." Shin said.

"And I would like to keep it that way, so don't tell anyone." Touma said.

"No problem. I'm guessing all your boys know, Seiji." Shu said.

"Yeah. They all know." Seiji agreed.

"Well, we'll keep that secret, but it's amazing that they are that band. They must be really good." Shin said.

"They are, and I'm not just saying that because I'm their guardian. Granted, it's not the kind of music that I listen to, but they are good." Touma said.

The front door opened again.

"Is anyone here?" Yugi asked.

"In the living room." Seiji said.

The group of ten teenagers walked into the living room.

"Hey, Shin. Hey, Shu." Yami said.

"Hey, guys. How was school?" Shu asked.

"It was fine." Atemu replied.

"Yeah. Like school could be any good." Bakura muttered.

"Are they friends of yours, Seiji?" Yugi asked.

"Both of ours, actually." Seiji replied.

"This is Shin Mouri and Shu Rei Faun. They went to high school with Seiji and me. This is Yugi and Heba Mutou, my younger cousins. Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar, and Katsuya Jonouchi." Touma said.

"Nice to meet all of you." Shin said.

"Same here." Yugi said.

"Guys, you have recordings at the studio the next three afternoons, so come straight here after school." Touma said.

"Uh, Touma." Ryou said, worried about Shu and Shin.

"Don't worry. I told Shu and Shin about you guys. They won't tell a soul." Touma said.

"Yeah. We're impressed." Shu said.

"Thanks." Heba said.

"Well, we'd better get upstairs and do some practicing." Malik said.

The group started to head out.

"Hold it." Touma said.

The group looked back at him.

"You all had better do your homework before you start practicing. I don't want you falling behind in school because of this." Touma said.

"But-" Ryou started.

"Malik and Jou not withstanding, I don't want you to fall behind." Touma said.

"You guys had better do your homework before you listen to them." Seiji said.

"We will." Yami said.

The teenagers headed upstairs.

"Living in a house with ten teenagers is not something that I would want to do." Shu said.

"It's not permanent. It's only for a week." Touma said.

"Yeah. I'm not sure either one of us could stand for ten teenagers under one room for more than that, not to mention the fact that they are all dating." Seiji said.

"So they're dating someone. What's the big deal?" Shin asked.

"Yugi is dating Yami. Heba is dating Atemu. Seto is dating Jou. Malik is dating Marik. Ryou is dating Bakura." Touma replied.

"How do you keep them from each other?" Shin asked.

"Well, mainly, I trust Yugi and the others not to do anything." Touma said.

"And I trust Yugi and them to keep mine in line." Seiji said.

"You really think that will work?" Shu asked.

"Well, they won't try anything while we are in the house." Seiji said.

* * *

"I can't believe that Shu and Shin are here." Atemu said.

"You think that they can help get Touma and Seiji together?" Ryou asked.

"They might. They knew Seiji and Touma back then. They might be able to do more than we can." Seto said.

"We'll need to ask them later." Bakura said.

"In any case, we had better get out homework done so that we can get to our practicing." Yugi said.

The group headed to their separate rooms to do their homework.

* * *

Shu and Touma were in the kitchen.

"You have quite a life now, Tou." Shu said.

"Thanks, Shu. Raising five teenagers plus a five year old is something easy." Touma said with a smile.

"You know what I mean. Do you enjoy being their manager?" Shu asked.

"Yeah. I do. It's great. Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou are all great musicians and singers." Touma said.

"Jun seems to be a great kid." Shu said.

"He is. Jun's a great kid." Touma said.

"He looks like both of you." Shu said.

"Shu, let's not go into this." Touma said.

"Look. All I'm saying is that he looks like you two." Shu said.

Touma sat down at the table. "Shu, I know what you're getting at." Touma said.

Shu sat down as well. "Tou, you still have feelings for Seiji, and he has them for you. Anyone could see that. Why don't you two give it a try?" Shu asked.

"I don't know, Shu. After what happened before, I don't know if I can." Touma said.

"Seiji won't do that again. I know he won't." Shu said.

Touma sighed. "I'm not sure." Touma said.

"Look. Are you at least going to be letting Seiji have a part in Jun's life?" Shu asked.

"I don't have a choice at this point. Jun's met him, and I know that Seiji wants that. I'm not going to keep Jun away from Seiji." Touma said.

"Well, that's something, at least." Shu said.

* * *

Shin and Seiji were still in the living room.

"So, are you happy to have met Jun?" Shin asked.

"Yeah, I am. I thought that I would never see him." Seiji said.

"What about you and Touma?" Shin asked.

"What about us?" Seiji asked.

"Seiji, you know what I mean. Have you thought about trying to get to together with Touma again?" Shin asked.

"Shin, that is something that is impossible." Seiji said.

"You never know. Touma still has feelings for you. Anyone can see that." Shin said.

"I know, but after what I did, I don't know that he would be willing to take the chance on me again." Seiji said.

"You never know unless you try." Shin said.

"I would like to. When I took Jun to school, he asked me if we could be a family. I would love that." Seiji said.

"Then you should try. Maybe it won't be easy, but you could try at least." Shin said.

"I don't know. I might try it." Seiji said.

"You should. After all, I think that Touma would give you another chance. He's not the kind to let something like this go. He loves you, and I doubt that has changed." Shin said.

* * *

Seiji lay in bed that night. 'Maybe Shin is right. I do still love Touma, and there is no harm in trying to get him back.' Seiji thought.

Seiji sat up and looked out at the night sky. 'I don't know how I'll do it, but maybe there is something I can do to convince Touma that I want him back, and that I won't do what I did before again.' Seiji thought.

Seiji sighed. He didn't know if Touma would, but he would try to get Touma back no matter what.

* * *

Touma sat on the end of his bed, looking through the photo album of him and Seiji. 'Shin's right. I do miss having Seiji around.' Touma thought.

Touma closed the book and put it away. 'Even if Seiji and I were to get back together, I don't know if he wouldn't do this to me again. I'm not sure if I can take that chance.' Touma thought.

Touma picked up a picture of him and Jun. 'Than again, maybe I should give it try.' Touma thought.

Not sure what to do yet, Touma went on to bed.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know that this might not have been the best chapter. I promise that the next one will be better.

Next: Things heat up between Seiji and Touma.

R&R.


	18. Renewed Passion

There's a lemon in this chapter. It is between Seiji and Touma, so sorry to everyone who wants Yugi/Yami or Heba/Atemu lemons. I'll do a lemon for each of them later on. Don't read between teh bold if you don't like lemons.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18- Renewed Passion

Yugi and the others were in the park, relaxing.

There had been a lot of tension in the house with Seiji and Touma living under the same roof.

"I really wish that Seiji and Touma would get over their denial and finally just admit that they want each other." Atemu said.

"I have an idea." Bakura said.

"You do?" Jou asked, surprised.

"Bakura, what are you scheming?" Yami asked, suspicious.

"Simple. We lock them in the same room and leave them there until they end up fucking like bunnies in heat." Bakura said.

Ryou hit Bakura in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Bakura shouted.

"Stop talking like that, Bakura!" Ryou snapped.

"Hey. Nothing else has worked. This might." Marik said.

"We're not going to do something like that to trick them into getting together. Besides, just because they have sex doesn't mean that they'll get back together. In fact, it might make things worse." Heba said.

"They're right. We're going to have to come up with something else." Jou said.

"Like what? We've considered every possible way." Seto said.

"Well, there has to be something that we haven't tried." Malik said.

"Maybe the best thing that we can do for them is let things happen in their own time. We might should just leave it alone and see where they get on their own." Yugi said.

"Well, that might be the best thing to do right now." Yami agreed.

"So, nothing good is coming out of this." Bakura said.

"I wouldn't say that." Yugi said.

"Name one good thing that has come out of all this." Marik said.

"All right. One, Seiji and Jun finally got to see each other and now they have the chance to get to know each other. Two, Touma got to see his old friends again. And three, Seiji and Touma know that there is a chance for them to get back together, even if they don't choose to take it." Yugi said.

"Not to mention the fact that we got some great songs out of it." Heba added.

"So, what do we do?" Bakura asked.

"I think that the best thing we can do is leave it alone and let them work things out themselves." Yugi said.

"I agree with him. If they are meant to be together, then they'll find their way to each other on their own. Of course, hearing the songs might help, too." Yami said.

"Well, how do you propose that? You guys will be leaving tomorrow, so there won't be a chance after that for Seiji to hear the song without him getting suspicious." Yugi said.

"We'll figure it out." Seto said.

"Well, we leave things to them then." Ryou said.

* * *

Touma was sitting in the living room. He was looking over some papers for the new Hikari and Aibou CD.

The telephone rang.

Touma picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"_I'm calling Touma Hashiba, the manager for Hikari and Aibou._" a female voice said.

"Speaking." Touma said.

"_I'm calling from the Sendai Music Hall. We wondering if we could interest you in letting them perform a concert here._" the woman said.

"I'm sorry. They're not able to come right now. We're not planning on going anywhere for concerts right now." Touma said.

"_I'm certain that we can pay you enough that it will change your mind._" the woman said.

"I'm afraid not. We only do concerts in the summertime unless it is in the city that we live, and we live in Domino. I'm afraid you'll have to make your request for the next concert tour." Touma said.

"_I'm sure that you'll-_" the woman said.

"I'm sorry, miss, but Hikari and Aibou are not doing any concert right now." Touma said before he hung up, shaking his head.

"Problem?" Seiji asked.

"You could say that again. People are constantly wanting them to come perform. You'd be surprised what kind of money they have been offering just to have them perform one concert." Touma said.

"You get those kind of calls a lot?" Seiji asked as he sat down.

"That's the fifth one this week, and the week isn't over yet." Touma said.

"Wow. I couldn't handle that." Seiji said.

"The pains of being a manager of a famous band." Touma said.

"What are you working on?" Seiji asked.

"Some of the details on the CD. There's a lot involved with making one." Seiji said.

Touma looked up at him with a smile. "Well, I enjoy it. I like it." Touma said.

"That's what is important. That you like your job." Seiji said.

"Do you like your job?" Touma asked.

"Yeah. You know that I always liked helping people, so my being doctor is the perfect thing." Seiji said.

"What kind of doctor are you?" Touma asked.

"I'm actually in general surgery, so a surgeon. I'm actually head surgeon at Domino General." Seiji said.

"That's great. Glad that you are happy with your job." Touma said.

"Well, you can't be happy if you don't like what you do." Seiji said. 'Or have who you want.' Seiji thought sadly.

"Well, I guess things are good for both of us." Touma said. 'In a way.' Touma thought.

Seiji watched Touma. He wanted so badly just to tell him that he still loved him and that he was stupid to let him go in the first place, but he wasn't sure that he could do that. He wasn't sure that Touma wanted that.

Touma knew that Seiji was watching him, Touma wanted badly to just tell Seiji that he wanted to start over with him, but he didn't know if his heart could take it if Seiji did to him what he did before.

"Touma, I-" Seiji started at the same time Touma said, "Seiji, we-"

The two laughed.

"We used to always do that." Seiji said.

"Yeah. You remember how Shu would react when we would start at the same time." Touma said.

"Or finish each other's sentences." Seiji added.

"And he especially hated it when we would say the same thing at the exact same time." Touma said.

"Yeah. Shin would joke around saying that we were like an old married couple." Seiji said.

"Yeah. I guess we did act like one." Touma admitted.

"We sure did." Seiji said.

Subconsciously, the two started to lean towards each other.

"No one ever wanted to try to date us because most people knew that we were together, or at least suspected it." Touma said.

"Yeah. Never had to worry about that." Seiji agreed.

The two couldn't stop themselves.

Seiji closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Touma's.

Touma wrapped his arms around Seiji's neck and pulled him closer.

Seiji ran his tongue over Touma's bottom lip, and Touma opened his mouth, letting Seiji inside. Seiji roamed around Touma's mouth with his tongue, mapping out the moist cavern that he remembered so well. Seiji then coaxed Touma into a tongue duel.

The two fought each other for dominance in the kiss.

The sound of the slamming door caused them to jump apart, and they quickly looked away from each other.

"We're home!" Yugi called.

"In the living room!" Touma called.

The group of teenagers entered the living room.

"What are you two doing?" Bakura asked.

"We're just talking." Seiji responded.

It wasn't a total lie. They had been talking. They just weren't telling them everything.

"Okay. Well, we're all going to go upstairs and do our homework." Yugi said.

"All right." Touma said.

The group walked off.

Seiji and Touma sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"There's a few calls I need to make. I'll be upstairs." Touma said before he left the room quickly.

Seiji covered his face. 'Damn it! I just screwed everything up!' Seiji thought.

* * *

Dinner had been a rather tense affair.

Yugi and Yami walked into Yami's room.

"Was it just me, or were Seiji and Touma acting a little odd?" Yugi asked.

"It's not just you. I noticed it, too. I wonder what happened." Yami said.

"I hope that it wasn't a fight. That won't help them get together." Yugi said.

"If Touma or Seiji mentioned what happened in the past, that might have destroyed everything." Yami said.

"Well, all we can do is wait and see." Yugi said.

"We'd better finish our homework. Seiji will kill me if I don't do it." Yami said.

"Same here. Touma won't let me write any songs if I let my grades drop." Yugi agreed.

The two got to work on their homework.

* * *

Late that night, Touma was in his room, looking over a few things when there was a knock on the door.

"Touma, it's Seiji. Can I come in?" Seiji asked.

Touma gulped before he said, "Yeah. Come on in."

Seiji walked in and saw Touma putting some things up. "I'm sorry. I've interrupted you." Seiji apologized.

"It's okay. It's not anything that I can't do tomorrow." Touma said. He turned to Seiji and said, "What is it?"

"Touma, I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. I was out of line when I kissed you." Seiji said.

"Seiji, you weren't the only one that kissed. I was as much a part of it as you were." Touma said.

"I know, but I shouldn't have. I was out of line with it, and I'm sorry." Seiji said.

"You can stop apologizing. We're both at fault here." Touma said.

Seiji sighed. "Touma, I also want to apologize for what happened back then." Seiji said.

"Seiji, don't." Touma said.

"Touma I know that you might not want to hear this, but I need to say it." Seiji said.

"Seiji, that is in the past." Touma said.

"Are you telling me that you don't think about it?" Seiji asked.

"Of course I do. I always wondered why I wasn't good enough for you." Touma said, looking down.

Seiji walked forward and said, "Touma, you were always good enough for me. I was the one not good enough for you."

"You can't mean that." Touma said.

"Touma, someone who breaks up with another person because they are scared of what their parents will think is not a good reason. I shouldn't have let you go because of that." Seiji said.

"You had the chance to make your parents happy. That's what you wanted." Touma said.

"I was wrong. I was wrong to give you and Jun up. You were what I wanted." Seiji said.

"Seiji, it doesn't matter now." Touma said.

"Yes, it does. I left you on your own to raise a child by yourself. That is the lowest thing that a person could do." Seiji said.

"Seiji, it is in the past, and it doesn't matter." Touma said.

Seiji reached out and took Touma's face in his hand, forcing Touma to look at him. "Don't say that. Of course it matters. I'm the one that screwed everything up." Seiji said.

"Seiji, I was angry with you for a long time, but I understand why you did it. At the time, you thought you had a good reason." Touma said.

"Touma, are you telling me that you never regretted being with me?" Seiji asked.

"No, I didn't. I didn't regret having Jun. either." Touma said.

Seiji was silent mostly because he was surprised.

Given the moment of silence, the two found themselves starring into each other's eyes.

The two leaned forward at the same time and kissed each other again.

After a few moments, they broke apart and looked at each other.

The need to be with Touma again overwhelmed Seiji. He leaned forward and kissed Touma passionately. Touma brought his arms up and wrapped them around Seiji's neck, wanting to be with him again, too.

Seiji forced Touma back up against one of the walls forcefully as he deepened the kiss. He forced his tongue inside of Touma's mouth, getting a moan from Touma.

Touma hadn't forgotten how rough and dominant Seiji was, and he was enjoying it again.

Seiji broke the kiss and started to kiss Touma on the neck. He started sucking on Touma's pulse point, which he knew was a sensitive spot.

"Seiji." Touma moaned.

Seiji started to unbutton Touma's shirt until it was completely undone before he pushed the shirt off of Touma's shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Seiji let his hands start wondering over Touma's chest, feeling the muscles underneath his hands.

Touma shuddered at this.

Seiji finally left Touma's neck and kissed him again, forcing him back against the wall again with a thud.

* * *

Yugi had had it.

Since his room was right next to Touma's, Yug could hear what was going on.

'I can't believe it. Those two aren't even together, and they're going to have sex.' Yugi thought.

Yugi grabbed a pillow and walked out of his room and down the hall.

Yugi knocked on Yami's door.

"Who is it?" Yami asked sleepily.

"Yami, it's me, Yugi." Yugi said.

"Yugi, do you know what time it is?" Yami asked.

Yugi opened the door and said, "Yeah. It's midnight." He walked in, closing the door behind him.

"What is it?' Yami asked, turning the lamp on.

"I need to sleep in here tonight." Yugi said.

"Yugi, if Seiji and Touma catch us in here, they're going to assume we had sex." Yami said.

"Yami, trust me. I have the perfect blackmail." Yugi said.

"Like what?" Yami asked.

Yugi walked over and sat on the bed. "Yami, my room is right next to Touma's, and I can hear him and Seiji in there." Yugi said.

"Are they arguing?" Yami asked.

"Oh, no. I would say that they're getting along just fine." Yugi said.

"Then why are you here?" Yami asked.

"Because I'm not spending the night listening to our cousins having sex." Yugi said.

"What?!" Yami exclaimed.

"Yeah. They're trying to make Jun a big brother." Yugi said.

"I wouldn't want to hear that, either." Yami said.

"I'm staying in here, and if they catch us, I'll tell them the truth." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said, moving over in the bed.

Yugi lay down beside him, and the two went to sleep.

* * *

Touma hit the bed on his back, and Seiji straddled him by the waist, kissing him again.

"Seiji." Touma moaned when Seiji started kissing down his neck.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Seiji reached Touma's chest and started to kiss it. When he reached one of Touma's nipples, he took the nub into his mouth and started to suck on it until it was hard. Once done, he gave the other one the same treatment.

"Ah! Seiji!" Touma groaned.

Seiji continued to kiss on down Touma's stomach. He dipped his tongue into Touma's naval several times before he rose up. Seiji took off Touma's pants and boxers and threw them to the floor.

The next thing Seiji knew, he was on his back.

"You're too dressed for this." Touma said. He leaned down and kissed Seiji passionately, who instantly responded. Touma reached down and grabbed the hem of Seiji's shirt before he pulled the shirt up. He broke the kiss to pull the shirt over Seiji's head and threw the shirt to the side.

Seiji grabbed Touma and pulled him back down, kissing Touma deeply.

Touma moaned into the kiss before he broke it to start kissing down Seiji's neck. He went on down to his collarbone, where he bit down lightly.

Seiji yelped in surprise. "Damn it! Why do you do that to me every damn time?" Seiji asked.

"Because I like to. Plus, it's the only time I hear you curse." Touma said. He continued to kiss down Seiji's body until he reached Seiji's nipples. He circled his tongue around the nipple before he flicked it with his tongue. Touma continued to lap at the nipple until it was hard. He then gave the same treatment to the other nipple. He then continued on down Seiji's body until he reached his naval. He dipped his tongue in several times.

After that, Touma reached down and undid Seiji's pants, pulling them and his boxers off and throwing them to the floor.

Seiji then flipped them back over so that Touma was on bottom. He leaned down and kissed Touma again as he settled himself between Touma's legs.

Touma lifted his legs and wrapped them around Seiji's waist.

The two were too lost in their passion to even think about lubrication or preparation.

Seiji positioned himself at Touma's entrance before he thrust all the way in to the hilt.

Touma cried out at that.

Seiji remained still to let Touma adjust even thought it was hard to remain still and not move into the tight heat.

Seiji, move!" Touma hissed.

Seiji needed no further urging. He pulled out until only the top was left in before he thrust back in hard/

Touma dug his fingernails into Seiji's shoulders.

Seiji started a fast, rough pace like they liked it.

Touma tightened his legs around Seiji's waist.

Seiji kept going faster and harder with each thrust.

"Ah! Seiji! Don't stop! Ah!" Touma moaned.

"Touma! So tight! So hot! I've missed this!" Seiji moaned.

Seiji reached between their bodies and grasped Touma's member, starting to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

Touma was the first one to reach his end. "SEIJI!" Touma moaned as he came spilling his seed onto their chests and stomachs.

Touma's walls clenched tightly around Seiji, sending him over the edge as well. "TOUMA!" Seiji groaned as he released spilling his seed into Touma.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two tensed before Seiji collapsed on top of Touma as they both panted.

When Seiji regained his breath, he pulled out of Touma before he rolled over and laid down beside Touma. He wrapped his arms around Touma and pulled him to him.

Touma rested his head on Seiji's chest.

Seiji started to stroke Touma's hair, which made Touma drowsy.

Both were tired, and they just wanted to sleep.

"I love you, Blue Boy." Seiji said.

"I love you, Blondie." Touma replied.

The two soon fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I will be doing lemons later on wiht Yugi/Yami and Atemu/Hbea, so don't worry. The names Seiji and Touma called each other at teh end are pet names they had from before.

I'll be getting back to the teenage couples pretty soon. The focus will be off of Seiji and Touma for a little while after the next chapter.

Next: Seiji and Touma's reactions to what happened as well as Yugi and Yami knowing.

R&R.


	19. Insecurity

Chapter 19- Insecurity

The sunlight entered through the window and hit Touma right in the face.

Touma was not a morning person, so he groaned and tried to hide his face in the pillow. However, his pillow felt odd. It was warmer and moving.

Touma opened his eyes and found himself starring up at Seiji's face. 'What the hell?!" was Touma's first thought.

Memories of the night before flooded Touma, ad he remembered what had happened. 'What was I thinking? I had sex with the man who broke my heart.' Touma thought. He looked back up at Seiji. 'Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I still love him, but I thought that I would have had more sense than that.' Touma thought. He sat up and grimaced at the pain that laced up his spine. 'Damn. I forgot that I hadn't had sex since we broke up.' Touma thought.

"Touma, are you okay?" Seiji asked.

Touma turned to find Seiji looking at him worriedly. "Yeah. I'm fine. It's just been a while since I've been with someone." Touma said.

"Oh. I guess you're a little sore." Seiji said.

"Yeah. I think that I'd better go take a bath." Touma said.

"Yeah. I'll go get a shower in my room." Seiji added.

Touma got up and headed into the bathroom.

Seiji got up and dressed into his clothes from the day before and went to his room.

* * *

Touma sat down in the warm bath and sighed. He was very sore, but the bath did help a little.

"What am I going to do? I didn't think last night. I mean, Seiji and I aren't even dating again, and we've already had sex. I know that I love him, and I know that he loves me, but this was not something that I wanted to happen.' Touma thought.

Touma leaned back and closed his eyes. 'Is this even what I want? Do I want to take a chance with Seiji again? Can I really trust him with my heart again?' Touma asked himself.

After staying in the bath for a while, Touma got out and dried off before he headed to his closet to get dressed.

* * *

Seiji stood in the shower. 'What the hell was I thinking?! I can't believe that I slept with Touma last night. I know that I still love him, and I want nothing more than to be with him again, but that was not the way to do it.' Seiji thought.

Seiji was constantly berating himself. He knew better than to just sleep with someone. He didn't want Touma to just be a one-night stand.

'I just royally screwed up. There's no way that Touma is going to want to see me after this.' Seiji thought.

Sighing, Seiji turned off the water and got out. After drying off, Seiji went into his room and changed for the day.

* * *

Jun walked down the hall and saw Seiji and Touma come out of their rooms at the same time. "Papa. Daddy. Can I ask you something?" Jun asked.

"What's that?" Touma asked.

"Why are Yugi and Yami sleeping together in Yami's room?" Jun asked.

Seiji and Touma both froze.

"What do you mean?" Touma asked, getting worried.

"Well, I was looking for Yugi in his room, but he wasn't there. I looked in Yami's room, and they were both asleep in the bed." Jun said.

Seiji and Touma both looked at each other, thinking the exact same thing.

"Jun, why don't you go on downstairs?" Touma said.

"Okay." Jun said and headed down the stairs.

"You don't think-" Seiji started.

"I'll kill him if they did." Touma said.

"Okay. Yugi was a part of this, too." Seiji said, thinking that Touma was talking about Yami.

"I was referring to killing Yugi." Touma said as the two headed toward Yami's room.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were both sound asleep in Yami's room.

Yugi was cuddled up against Yami with his head resting on Yami's shoulder, and Yami had his arms wrapped around Yugi.

The door opened, and Seiji and Touma walked into the room.

"Yugi! Yami!" Touma growled.

Neither of them moved as they were still sleeping deeply.

Seiji walked over and shook Yami awake.

"Seiji, what is it?" Yami asked, yawning.

"Mind telling us why you and Yugi are sleeping together?" Seiji asked.

Yugi groaned and rolled over. "What is going on?" Yugi muttered.

"Perhaps you could tell me why you two are sleeping in the same bed." Touma growled.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked at Touma. "Tou, I'm in here because of you and Seiji." Yugi said.

"How is this our fault?" Seiji demanded.

Yugi sat up. "You two are not quiet." Yugi said.

"What?" Touma asked, confused.

Yami groaned. "He came in here because he heard you two trying to make Jun a big brother last night." Yami said.

Seiji and Touma both became red.

"Y-you heard us?" Touma asked.

"Rather vividly. I couldn't sleep with the noise, and I didn't want to listen to it, either. I came in here and slept in here because at least I could sleep." Yugi said.

"Oh. So, that's all you did." Seiji said.

"You thought that we had sex." Yugi said, unable to believe it.

"We leave that to you two." Yami said.

Seiji glared. "Yami." Seiji growled.

"What? You can't deny it." Yami said.

"Okay. We get it. You didn't do anything. Just don't mention what you know to anyone." Touma said.

"Meaning, don't tell the others that you two had sex last night." Yami said.

"Yes." Seiji said.

"Are we getting in trouble?" Yami asked.

Seiji groaned. "Fine. Keep it a secret, ad you won't get into trouble." Seiji said.

"Okay." Yami said.

Not wanting to get into anything, Seiji and Touma left the room.

"I can't believe that they thought we had sex last night." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean. I love you, Yugi, but we're not ready for that yet." Yami said.

"Glad that we agree on that." Yugi said before he leaned forward and kissed Yami.

Yami kissed Yugi back.

* * *

"I can't believe that Yugi heard us." Seiji said.

"I forgot that Yugi's room is right next to mine. It's no wonder that he went in there last night.' Touma said.

"Well, Yami won't tell anyone. I know that." Seiji said.

"Yugi won't either. He's too loyal." Touma said as the two entered the living room.

Jun looked up and smiled at them. "Hi, Papa. Will you play with me?" Jun asked.

"Well, I suppose so. The others will be in bed for a while." Touma said.

"Daddy, will you play with us, too?" Jun asked.

"Okay. I suppose I can." Seiji said.

Touma and Seiji got in the floor to play with their son.

* * *

Heba and the others ended up getting up earlier then anyone expected them to.

"I wonder where's Yugi at." Heba said when he noticed that his brother's room was empty.

"Maybe he's in Yami's room.' Atemu suggested.

The group went to Yami's room and found Yugi and Yami on the bed.

"What are you two up to?" Marik asked.

"Well, we were bored, and we decided to play cards." Yugi replied.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"Why are you two still in your pajamas?" Malik asked.

"We just haven't bothered to change clothes yet." Yami replied.

"I'm guessing that Seiji and Touma are already up." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We saw them earlier. They're downstairs." Yugi answered.

"What are we doing today?" Yami asked as he and Yugi continued their game.

"Well, we haven't really thought about it." Atemu said.

"We've done about everything there is." Bakura said.

"How about we go to the mall and goof off?" Ryou suggested.

"Anyone have any other suggestions?" Seto asked.

There was no answer.

"Uh, Yami." Yugi said.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Gin." Yugi said, laying down his cards.

Yami threw his cards up, and they floated to the ground. "I give up! It's impossible to beat him!" Yami said.

"Geez. You guys have been going out for a few months, and you're just now figuring that out." Jou said.

"Well, I thought that maybe I could beat him, but that hasn't happened yet." Yami said.

"How many games has he won?" Heba asked.

"I don't know. I lost count." Yami said.

"Yugi." Heba prodded.

"Five." Yugi said.

"Ouch. That has to hurt your pride." Marik said.

Yami glared at Marik, "Shut up!" Yami snapped.

"Come on. Let's get dressed and head downstairs." Heba said.

The group went to their separate rooms and got dressed for the day.

* * *

Touma had just gotten breakfast set out when the teenagers came downstairs.

"Glad to see that you guys made it out of bed." Seiji said.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. It's not a school day, so we didn't have to get up early." Bakura said.

"Well, sit down and eat. You're not doing anything until you've had breakfast." Touma said.

The group sat down and started to eat.

"What are you all planning to do today?" Touma asked.

"We're probably going to go to the mall." Yugi answered.

"Just be back by five. We can go back to the house then, so we'll be moving our stuff back then." Seiji said.

"Okay." Atemu said.

Seiji knew that Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto liked staying there with their boyfriends, but he wanted to get out of there. He wasn't sure what he would say to Touma concerning what had happened, and it would be easier for them if he wasn't there.

After breakfast, the teenagers left, leaving Seiji, Touma, and Jun there alone.

"Papa, can I watch a movie?" Jun asked.

"I suppose so. What do you want to watch?" Touma asked.

"Can I watch Scooby-Doo?" Jun asked.

"Okay. Go get the DVD, and I'll put it in." Touma said.

Jun nodded and ran upstairs.

"Scooby-Doo?" Seiji asked.

Touma shrugged. "It's his favorite show." Touma explained.

"Well, it is a kids show." Seiji said.

Jun returned and said, "Here it is, Papa."

Touma took the DVD and put it in.

Jun instantly sat down in front of the TV and started to watch the DVD.

"Does he watch that a lot?" Seiji asked.

"Let's just say that he has pretty much every Scooby-Doo DVD there is, and he loves to watch them." Touma said.

"Do you ever get tired of it?" Seiji asked.

"No because I don't watch it. It keeps him occupied until the DVD is over, which is why I get work done when he watches it." Touma said.

"Okay. Well, I think that I'll go upstairs and get my stuff packed instead of waiting until the last moment." Seiji said before he headed upstairs.

* * *

"What was up with Seiji and Touma? They were both pretty tense around each other at breakfast." Bakura said.

"Bakura, they've been tense since we started to stay there." Malik said.

"I know, but it seemed worse." Bakura said.

"Well, you never know. I mean, they are ex-lovers that have had to live in the same house for the past week. The strain of it has probably gotten to them." Yami said.

"He's right." Atemu agreed.

"Well, at least the tension will be leaving the house soon." Jou said.

'Not likely.' Yugi thought.

"Come on. Let's get to the mall." Marik said.

The group headed for the mall.

* * *

Seiji was upstairs packing his bags. 'I know that Touma's angry with me. I should haves topped myself last night, but I didn't. I was so stupid.' Seiji thought.

Seiji finished packing the last bag and put it on the floor by the bed. He then sat down on the bed.

'I can't deny that I enjoyed last night thoroughly. It was the first time that Touma and I had been together in over five years. I missed it.' Seiji thought.

Sighing, Seiji started to pace the room. 'What am I going to do? I just destroyed any chance of us ever being together again.' Seiji thought.

Seiji sat back down on the bed. 'I have to try and make things up to Touma somehow.' Seiji thought.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were sitting in the food court.

"Yami, do you think that this has hurt the chances of Seiji and Touma getting back together?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. We know that they were not together. It's probably hurt the chances of them getting back together. Or at least made it harder for them." Yami said.

"I wish that there was a way to get them to hear the songs that I wrote." Yugi said.

"Maybe a way will come up." Yami said.

* * *

~That Night~

"Guys, come on!" Seiji shouted up the stairs.

"We'll be right down!" Atemu called downstairs.

Seiji sighed. "What is taking them so long?" Seiji asked.

"They don't want to leave because they have gotten used to the fact they live with their boyfriends." Touma said.

"I know, but we need to get back and get settled back in." Seiji said.

In a few minutes, Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto came down the stairs with their bags in hand, and Yugi, Heba, Malik, Ryou, and Jou were behind them.

"All right. We're ready, Seiji." Atemu said.

"All right. Let's go." Seiji said.

"Bye, guys. We'll see you in school tomorrow." Seto said.

The five kissed their boyfriends before they left with Seiji.

"I hope you guys enjoyed having them here." Touma said.

"We did. We know they couldn't stay forever, though." Yugi said.

"Good. You know that they can still come over here whenever they want." Touma said.

"We know." Heba said.

"We see them every day anyway." Jou said.

Touma shook his head and walked into the living room. 'Now that they're gone, I need to sort out what I feel for Seiji. I also need to figure out what I feel after last night.' Touma said, confused about his feelings at the moment.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi and the others hope to play at a benefit concert. (Back to centering around the teenagers.)

R&R.


	20. Can We Play at the Benefit?

Chapter 20- Can We Play at the Benefit?

~One Week Later~

"Guys, come on!" Yami yelled up the stairs.

"We'll be down when we're good and ready, Yami!" Bakura shouted back.

"Fine. I'll just tell Ryou that you were too slow on getting ready and decided to skip the date." Yami retorted.

"YAMI! DON'T YOU DARE TELL RYOU THAT OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Bakura shouted.

Seiji sighed. "Yami, why must you torture Bakura like that?" Seiji asked.

Yami shrugged. "I find it fun." Yami answered.

Seiji shook his head. "When Bakura kills you, I won't be held responsible." Seiji said.

Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and Seto all came down the stairs.

"All right. We're ready." Bakura growled.

"We should have left ten minutes ago. We're going to be late as it is." Yami said as he grabbed the car keys, and the five teenagers left the mansion.

Seiji sighed. "Either Bakura and Marik are going to kill Yami and Atemu for their teasing one of these days, or Yami and Atemu are going to kill Bakura and Marik for their pranks. Either way, someone is going to die, and I won't be helping either one of them. Seto is the good one." Seiji said as he went back to reading his book.

* * *

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou were waiting at the entrance to the mall.

"Where are they?" Malik asked, getting angry.

"Come on, Malik. I'm sure that they're going to be here soon." Heba said.

"They're only fifteen minutes late. We shouldn't get upset yet." Yugi said.

The group waited another five minutes before their boyfriends arrived.

"Sorry that we're late." Atemu said as the five approached and kissed their respective boyfriends.

"What took you guys so long?" Yugi asked.

"These four decided that they had to be girls and take forever to get ready." Yami answered.

Bakura glared at him. "Yami, you're going to die for that." Bakura growled.

Yami smirked. "Well, it's the truth." Yami said.

"Maybe we should go on in." Seto said, hoping to avoid possible bloodshed.

The group headed into the mall and then split up and headed to their separate places.

* * *

Jou was scarfing down the food that he had bought while Seto ate a slow pace.

Seto gave a disgusted look and said, "Puppy, can't you at least eat slower so that you don't choke yourself."

Jou said something, but Seto couldn't understand it with all the food that was in Jou's mouth.

"Jou, will you not talk with your mouth full? Swallow and then say what you want to say." Seto said.

Jou swallowed and said, "I eat fast because I'm hungry."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Puppy, I'm hungry, but I'm not eating like it's the last day that I have to live." Seto said.

"Well, I always eat like this." Jou said.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"Well, I guess because of how I grew up. We didn't have a lot, so my family basically had to stretch out meals out to two a day, so I always hungry at whatever mean, and I would always eat fast. After Touma became my guardian, I didn't have that problem, but I was just so used to eating that I kept eating like that." Jou said.

"That makes more sense. I didn't realize that you had such trouble." Seto said.

"Yeah. I get that. It's just something that has stuck with me I guess." Jou said before he went back to stuffing his face.

Seto shook his head. 'I guess I understand that now.' Seto thought.

* * *

Ryou had dragged Bakura into a bookstore.

"Ryou, why do we have to be in here?" Bakura asked.

"Because I enjoy reading, and I want to see if there's anything that I want." Ryou answered.

"Ryou, you know that I hate reading. I don't want to be in here." Bakura whined.

Ryou rolled his eyes. One thing that Ryou had learned was that Bakura tended to whine in order to get what he wanted, so he had to put up with it. Ryou had, however, learned how to deal with it.

"Bakura, if you behave while I look around in here, I will reward you later." Ryou said.

Bakura immediately perked up. He knew that meant a make-out session. "You mean it?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. It just has to be where no one sees us, so not in the mall." Ryou said.

Bakura grinned. "Okay. I'll be good." Bakura said.

"Glad to hear it." Ryou said before he started to look around with Bakura following him around.

* * *

Marik and Malik walked into a shop that had all kinds of knives and daggers.

"Why are we in this store?" Malik asked.

"I love collecting knives and daggers. I like to come here and see what they have." Marik said.

"Does Seiji actually let you have them around?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, but he's told me if he ever finds me using them for any reason, he's throwing out the entire collection. I have a case that I keep them in." Marik said.

"Well, shopping for a gift for you shouldn't be too hard." Malik said.

"You know, that's what everyone else says." Marik said.

Malik just shook his head as Marik started to look at everything with a strange gleam in his eyes.

* * *

Atemu and Heba walked into the semi-dark movie theater and found themselves a good place to sit to enjoy the movie.

"I'm glad that we agreed to see this movie. I've been wanting to see this movie for a while." Heba said.

"I have, too. I didn't realize that you liked horror movies, Heba." Atemu said.

"I love them. Yugi hates them. The last time that he went to see one, he was jumpy for a week straight and he had screamed throughout the entire movie." Heba said, laughing slightly.

"Well, not everyone likes these kinds of movies." Atemu said.

When the movie started, the two stopped talking and started to watch the movie.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were just walking aimlessly around the mall, not really having anything to do.

"Remind me why we agreed to come to the mall in the first place." Yami said.

"Because the others wanted to, and we were outnumbered eight to two." Yugi answered.

Yami sighed. "People can only come to the mall so many times before it becomes dull and boring." Yami said.

"I know. Why don't we get some ice cream from the food court and sit down?" Yugi suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Yami agreed.

The two went to the ice cream stand.

Yami got an ice cream sundae, and Yugi got a bowl of vanilla ice cream with sprinkles.

The two sat down and started to enjoy their treat.

"You know that you didn't have to pay for mine, Yami." Yugi said.

"I know that, Yugi, but I wanted to." Yami said.

There were a couple of girls sitting nearby, watching them.

Whenever Yugi or Yami happened to see them, the girls would bat their eyelashes and giggle.

"I think that we're going to have some flirting coming our way." Yugi said.

"Well, we I have an easy way to stop them from coming over." Yami said.

Before Yugi could ask what that was, the two girls walked over to them.

"Hello." the blonde said in what she thought was a sexy way.

"Hello." Yugi said.

"We were wondering if you two wanted to walk around with us." the redhead said, smiling sexily at Yami.

"Sorry. We were here together." Yami said.

"We could all go together unless we decided to do other things." the blonde said.

"I'm sorry, but we really don't have an interest in doing something else." Yami said.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure that we could find something fun to do." the blonde said.

"I am gay, and I already have a boyfriend." Yami said.

"Oh." the blonde said. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and said, "That's too bad. You're missing out on something great."

'I doubt it.' Yami thought.

"What about you? Want to do something with me?" the redhead asked Yugi, batting her eyelashes.

"Afraid not." Yugi said.

"Why?" the redhead asked.

"Because he is my boyfriend, and we're on a date." Yami said.

"Oh. We're gone." the blonde said, and the two walked off.

"That's so irritating." Yami said.

"Well, not everyone can tell that we're together." Yugi said.

"Let's show them then." Yami said. He reached over and pulled Yugi forward, kissing him passionately.

The kiss lasted for a few moments, but anyone who saw them could easily see that the kiss was very passionate and shared between lovers.

Yami broke the kiss and said, "I think everyone knows that we're together now." Yami said.

"Yeah. You made sure of that." Yugi agreed.

There was a group of girls talking behind them.

"Hey! I just bought this." a girl said.

"It's one of the Hikari and Aibou CDs." another girl said.

"Yeah. I love their music." the girl said.

"I know what you mean. They have to be the best teen band out there." a different girl said.

"I think that Aibou is the cutest one." a girl said.

"No way. Hikari is." another said.

"Doesn't matter. Someday, I'll marry Aibou." another girl said.

Yami smirked and leaned forward so that only Yugi could hear him. "I think that Aibou is the cutest one, and I'm going to marry him one day." Yami said lowly.

Yugi blushed at that. "Yami, knock it off." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled before he settled back in his seat. "Why? It's just my opinion." Yami said.

"Let's go." Yugi said, fighting the blush.

The two threw their trash away and walked on.

Yugi saw a poster and said, "Yami's, what Children's Day?"

Yami saw the poster and smiled. "It's an annual event. The hospital sets up a carnival with games, trinkets to sell, and stuff to raise money for the children's wing of the hospital. We always help out every year." Yami said.

"I guess Seiji's a part of it then." Yugi said.

"Yeah. He is. He's the one that organizes everything. They always have a music group do a benefit concert that night. Everything given to it is for the hospital. I don't think that they've managed to fid anyone to do the concert this year." Yami said.

"I didn't know that." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It always brings in a lot of money for it." Yami said.

'Maybe we could help.' Yugi thought.

* * *

That night, Yugi had talked to Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou about playing in the benefit concert, and they were all ecstatic about the idea. There was just one problem.

Touma didn't like them doing concerts during the school year.

"Do you think that he'll say yes?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know. He might given what it's for, and it's not like we have to leave the city." Yugi said.

"I guess there's no harm in asking." Malik said.

"I hope he says yes. I would love to play in another concert." Jou said.

"I know what you mean. Concerts are fun." Malik agreed.

"Well, let's go and ask." Yugi said.

The group headed downstairs and found Touma in the living room.

"Touma, can we talk to you?" Yugi asked.

Touma looked up at them. "Is anyone in trouble?" Touma asked.

"No." Heba answered.

"Sit down, then." Touma said.

The group sat down.

"Touma, have you heard of something called Children's Day?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I heard something about it. I don't know what it is, though." Touma replied.

"Well, it's something that the hospital does. It's sets up games, booths, and stuff to sell. It's done to raise money for the children's wing of the hospital, so everything goes to the hospital." Yugi said.

"It's a good thing that they're doing. What does this have to do with anything, though?" Touma asked.

"Well, they do a benefit concert, and they always have someone play, but they're having trouble finding someone to play for them." Yugi said.

"And you guys want to play in the concert." Touma finished.

The five nodded.

Touma sighed. "Guys, you know how I feel about you all playing during the school year." Touma said.

"Please, Touma. It's fro a good cause." Heba said.

"And it's only a one night concert." Malik added in.

"It's right here in Domino, so we don't have to leave the city." Jou put in.

Touma could see that they all wanted to do the concert. "If I say yes, and I'm not saying yes yet, I don't want your school to be effected. I don't want grades dropping or anything." Touma said.

"It won't." Ryou assured him.

"I'm not saying yes, but

I'm not saying no, either. I'll need to talk to who is in charge of this to get all the details." Touma said.

"Touma." Yugi said.

"Yes." Touma replied.

"Yami told me that Seiji is in charge of this." Yugi said.

"Okay. I'll give Seiji a call tomorrow, and I'll talk to him about it. Don't get your hopes up, though. I will think about it." Touma said.

"Thanks, Touma." Yugi said.

The five teenagers headed upstairs.

Touma sighed. 'They love doing benefit concerts better than regular ones. I don't see how it will hurt, but I'll need to get the details first.' Touma thought. He then realized what Yugi had said. 'Seiji! I have to talk to him about this.' Touma thought. He put a hand to his head. 'I hope that we can keep this professional right now.' Touma thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I'm getting back to the teenagers now.

Next: Touma decides if he'll let them do the benefit concert.

R&R.


	21. Deciding

Chapter 21- Deciding

Yugi and the others were at school the next day.

"Did Touma say if you could play at the benefit?" Yami asked.

"He didn't say yes, but he didn't say no, either. He wants to talk to Seiji before he makes that decision." Yugi answered.

"I hope that he'll let you. I know that it would be great for the carnival." Bakura said.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." Jou said.

"Have you guys thought about what you would play?" Seto asked.

"Yeah. We've talked about it, and we're still deciding." Heba replied.

"Well, I'm sure that whatever you decide to play will be great. After all, once it gets out that you guys are playing, I have a feeling that it will bring in a lot of people." Seto said.

"Well, that would be the point." Ryou said.

"In any case, we'll find out later." Yugi said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked toward their chemistry class.

"Do you think that Touma talking to Seiji is such a good thing?" Yami asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Yugi asked.

"You do remember what happened between them the last time that they were together." Yami said.

"Yes. I remember it quite vividly." Yugi answered, grimacing as he remembered what he had heard. "It would take amnesia for me to forget that." Yugi said.

"Well, you know that they haven't talked to each other since that happened. I just wonder how they are going to deal with that given the fact that they had sex then." Yami said in a low voice so that only Yugi could hear him.

"Yami, I know that, but Seiji and Touma are both adults, and they are both very rational people. They will be fine talking to each other." Yugi said.

"I hope that you're right." Yami said, still having his doubts.

* * *

Touma walked into Domino General Hospital where he knew that Seiji worked. He walked up to the information desk and said, "Excuse me?"

The woman looked up and said, "Yes. Can I help you?"

"Yes. I was wondering where Dr. Seiji Date's office is." Touma said.

"He's on the third floor. A nurse can show you where his office is." the woman said.

"Thank you." Touma said. He headed for the elevator and got in, pressing the button for the third floor. He took a deep breath and thought, 'I hope that I can get through this.'

When the elevator doors opened, Touma stepped out and was about to head for the nurse's station when a voice said, "Touma?" He turned to find Shin.

"What are you doing here, Touma?" Shin asked.

"Well, I was needing to talk to Seiji. Where is his office?" Touma asked.

"Oh. It's on this floor, but he's in a meeting right now." Shin said.

"A meeting?" Touma asked.

"One of the pains of being in an administrative position. He does double duty as chief of staff as well as a surgeon. He hates the administrative part of his job." Shin said.

"Well, I guess I should have called." Touma said.

"No problem. You can wait in his office for him. He won't mind." Shin said.

"If you think that he won't mind. Can you tell me where his office is?" Touma asked.

"Follow me." Shin said. He led Touma down the hall to a door that had Seiji's name on the door. "Just go on in and wait for him." Shin said.

"Okay." Touma said.

Shin then walked off.

Touma opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind him. 'Great. I have to wait for him now.' Touma thought. He sat down in a chair across from Seiji's desk chair and sat there to wait.

* * *

Yugi and the others had gathered under the Sakura tree for lunch.

"So, what are we going to do after school?" Marik asked.

"Well, we thought that we would go home after school to do some practicing in case Touma does agree." Heba said.

"I guess that would be a good idea since the carnival is in a few weeks." Yami said.

"I really hope that he lets you guys play. I know that benefit would do great then." Atemu said.

"Hey. If you do get to play, maybe you could play those songs that you wrote to try and get Seiji and Touma back together." Bakura said.

"Well, I guess we could. Would we be able to by then?" Malik asked.

"We're pretty good with them now. I think that it would work out well." Yugi said.

"How many were there?" Yami asked.

"Three. I think we would be ready with all three." Yugi said.

* * *

Seiji opened the door to his office and was surprised to see Touma in the room. "Touma, what are you doing here?" Seiji asked.

"I hope that you don't mind me being here. Shin said you wouldn't mind me waiting in here." Touma said.

"No. I don't mind. I was just wondering why you're here." Seiji said.

"Well, Yugi and the others found out about the benefit carnival that you do every year." Touma said.

"Yeah. We're having trouble finding a band to do the concert. We might have to go with a local band." Seiji said as he walked to sit in his chair.

"Well, you might not have to." Touma said.

"What do you mean?" Seiji asked.

"Well, Yugi and the others would like to play for the concert part." Touma said.

"They would?" Seiji asked, surprised.

"Yeah. They like to play, and they like to help. This way, they would be doing both." Touma said.

"They do know they won't be getting anything from this, right?" Seiji asked.

"It's not the first benefit concert that they would have done. Besides, they just love playing and singing. They'll get enjoyment out of doing it and knowing that they'll help the children who stay in that wing of the hospital." Touma said.

"So, they'll be playing at the benefit?" Seiji asked.

"I haven't decided if they can yet. I was wanting to talk to you about it first." Touma said.

"Okay. Well, the carnival actually starts at nine in the morning. Anyone can play the games, buy the things at the booth, or whatever the different booths are. There are also a few food stands. At seven, the concert would start. Usually, it's up to the band when it ends as long as it's not too late." Seiji said.

"That's not too bad. At least it's on a Saturday." Touma said.

"There's no way that I would make it any other day. That's when most people are off and can come." Seiji said.

"Well, it sounds like a good thing. I can see why Yugi and the others want to play in the concert." Touma said.

"So, will you let them play?" Seiji asked.

"Yes. I'll let them play. I already know that they want to, and I know that they really want this. I don't see anything wrong with them playing for the concert." Touma said.

"Well, that saves me a lot." Seiji said

"Given that it's a benefit concert, I think that the hospital will be getting a lot." Touma said.

"What makes you say that?" Seiji asked.

"If it gets out that Hikari and Aibou is playing at your benefit concert, the place is going to be packed. Every concert they had on their summer tour was sold out." Touma said.

"Are you serious?" Seiji asked.

Touma nodded. "You'll do great with this benefit concert." Touma said.

"Well, the head of administration will be happy to hear this." Seiji said.

Touma laughed. "Just makes sure that he knows that it'll be full of teenagers." Touma said.

Seiji nodded. "I will, and I appreciate you letting them do this." Seiji said.

"No problem. They enjoy this kind of thing." Touma said as he stood up.

Seiji also stood up. "Well, I appreciate it. I was going out of my mind trying to figure out who I would get to play at the benefit concert." Seiji said.

Touma smiled at him. "Glad that I could help. Well, really it's them that's doing the helping." Touma said.

Seiji smiled back. "I'll have to thank them." Seiji said.

Before Seiji could stop himself, he leaned forward and kissed Touma.

Touma was taken off guard by the kiss, but it wasn't long before he ended up kissing Seiji back. He let his hands trail up and wrap around Seiji's neck.

Seiji locked the door to his office.

* * *

"What do you think happened with Seiji and Touma?" Yami asked Yugi.

"I don't know. I guess they just talked about the benefit and then Touma left." Yugi said.

"I just hope that they didn't get into an argument. You know that they have to have a lot of pent-up feeling given everything that happened between them in the past." Yami said.

"I know what you mean. I don't think that they would let their tempers get the best of them." Yugi said.

"I hope that they don't. I don't want anything to happen between them. It would make things hard on us since we're all dating." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean. I'm sure that we don't have anything to worry about. At least, I hope they don't let their emotions get the best of them." Yami said.

* * *

After having sex on Seiji's desk, Touma and Seiji got themselves straight, not wanting anyone to know what had happened.

"We have really got to stop this." Seiji muttered as he buttoned his shirt back up.

"I know. This has to stop. We can't just keep having sex when we're alone in the same room." Touma agreed as he buttoned his pants.

Seiji glanced at Touma and said, "This doesn't change anything, does it?"

"No. Yugi and the others will play at the concert. Don't worry about that." Touma said.

"At least no one caught us this time." Seiji said.

The sudden knock on the door had both of them jumping.

"Yes." Seiji said.

Shin opened the door and poked his head inside. "It okay if I come in?" Shin asked.

"Sure. Is it hospital related?" Seiji asked.

"Yeah. Dr. Moran wants to see you about the benefit concert." Shin said.

"At least I have a good answer this time." Seiji said.

"You found someone?" Shin asked.

"Yugi and the others are playing." Touma said.

"That's great! Hikari and Aibou will bring in a lot of teenagers." Shin said.

"Yeah. It will." Seiji agreed.

"Well, I'd better be going." Touma said before he left the office.

"You two okay?" Shin asked.

"We're fine." Seiji said, turning to his desk.

Shin shut the door. "You two had sex, didn't you?" Shin asked.

"Shin!" Seiji exclaimed, blushing.

"You did, didn't you?" Shin asked.

Seiji sighed, not able to lie to his friend. "Yeah. We did." Seiji said.

Shin sighed. "Seiji, you two haven't been together in over five years. Are you out of your mind?" Shin asked.

"Shin, it's not like we planned this." Seiji said.

"I know. Not like Shu and I plan it, either." Shin muttered.

"You two have has sex in your office?" Seiji asked.

"No." Shin said.

Seiji sighed in relief.

"In Shu's office." Shin said.

"Shin, I didn't need to know that." Seiji said.

"What are you going to do? You know that this changes a lot." Shin said.

"I know, and I'll deal with it." Seiji said.

"Seiji, just tell Touma that you still love him. That may help some." Shin said.

"I'll figure something out." Seiji said.

"Okay." Shin said before he left the office.

Seiji sighed. 'I can't believe I let that happen again.' Seiji thought. He gathered himself before he headed to meet with Dr. Moran.

* * *

Touma entered the mansion and went to the living room, sitting down. He put his face in his hands. 'I can't believe that I let that happen again.' Touma thought.

Touma leaned back against the couch and let out a sigh.

~Flashback~

_Seiji laid Touma down on the desk before he climbed on top of him, kissing Touma before starting to trail kisses down Touma's neck._

"_Seiji, what if someone walks in on us?" Touma asked through the shortened breath._

"_Don't worry. I locked the door." Seiji said before he continued with what he was doing._

_Touma soon lost himself in Seiji's ministrations, and he forgot everything as Seiji took him again._

_After they were done, the two just lay there for a moment as they came down from their high. _

_Touma thought he heard Seiji say 'I love you', but he wasn't sure._

~End Flashback~

Touma let out a frustrated sigh. 'I have got to either tell Seiji I still love him and want to give us another chance, or I have to stop this, but I'm not sure which.' Touma thought.

If Touma was honest with himself, he would admit that he wanted to give himself and Seiji another shot.

The door opened and shut, and Jun came running in.

"Hi, papa!" Jun said.

"Hey, Jun. How was school?" Touma asked.

"It was great." Jun replied.

A few moments later, Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Joey entered the room.

"Thanks for picking Jun up from school for me today." Touma said.

"No problem, Tou." Yugi said.

"I know that you want to know about the benefit, and yes, you can play at it." Touma said.

"All right!" Jou exclaimed.

"Thanks, Touma." Heba said.

"Now, get upstairs and do your homework before you do any practicing." Touma said.

"Okay." Malik said dejectedly.

The five teenagers headed upstairs.

* * *

Yami and the others entered their home to find that Seiji was already there.

"Hey, Seiji. Did Touma talk to you today?" Yami asked.

"Why?" Seiji asked, thinking they knew about the tryst in his office.

"Well, Yugi and the others were asking Touma if they could play at the benefit, but he decided to talk to you first." Atemu said.

"Yeah. Touma came and talked to me. They're going to be doing the concert." Seiji said.

"That's great! I can't wait to see them in concert again." Bakura said as the group headed upstairs.

Seiji smiled. 'This will be a great benefit.' Seiji thought. He sighed. 'I just hope that I can figure out how to keep my hands off Touma.' Seiji thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know that it was more Seiji/Touma. I promise that I will get back to the others soon.

Next: It will be the benefit. This might be a two chapter thing.

R&R.


	22. The Benefit part 1

Chapter 22- The Benefit part 1

Yugi and the others were at school on Friday afternoon. They were relaxing under the Sakura tree during lunch today.

"So, what are we going to do after school today?" Ryou asked.

"Sorry. We can't do anything. We promised Seiji that we would help him set up everything for the carnival tomorrow." Atemu said.

"You guys help do that?" Malik asked.

"Yes. We run a couple of the booths, so we help set up. We do this for Seiji every year. He asks us to help out. It's not like we mind it that much." Seto said.

"Speak for yourself." Bakura grumbled.

"Well, he would have let you off if it wasn't for the little incident in the kitchen a few days ago." Yami said.

"What incident?" Heba asked.

"Nothing." Marik said quickly.

Malik narrowed his eyes. "What did they do?" Malik asked.

"Well, they decided that they would try to cook. Keep in mind that they don't know the first thing about cooking." Atemu said.

"They caught the entire kitchen on fire." Seto said.

"You what?!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Are you two insane?!" Malik shouted.

Marik and Bakura cringed. Both of them hated it when their boyfriends got angry at them.

"I can't believe that you would do something so stupid! You should at least get some lessons, or have someone in the kitchen who knows how to cook!" Ryou scolded.

"Well, no one else was home." Bakura said.

"That's not an excuse! You could have waited until someone got home!" Ryou continued.

"Yeah. Ryou and I would rather not be single again because you two did something stupid to get yourselves killed." Malik said.

"Okay. We won't do something like that again." Bakura said.

"Good." Ryou said.

"Just out of curiosity, how bad was the kitchen?" Yugi asked.

"Let's just say that we'll be doing a lot of eating out while Seiji has the kitchen remodeled." Yami said.

"Well, Seiji did say that he had been meaning to remodel the kitchen. Now he has a reason to." Marik said.

"Marik, I don't think that Seiji wanted the reason that he remodeled the kitchen be because you two idiots burned down the kitchen." Seto told them from behind the book he was reading.

"So, you guys will be spending the afternoon getting everything set up." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It's not that bad." Yami said.

"Why don't we come and help you? It's not like we don't have anything to do." Ryou said.

"Please tell me that you're joking." Jou said.

"Why not, Puppy? It's not that bad." Seto said.

"I think we should. We don't have much else to do today." Yugi said.

"Don't you guys have to practice for tomorrow?" Atemu asked.

"We've been practicing since we learned about it. We're fine as far as being prepared. We can take a little time to help you guys out." Heba said.

* * *

After school, the group had gone to the empty lot where the carnival would be held.

Yami and Atemu would be running a booth where bottles were stacked up and bottles and people threw balls to knock them down.

Marik and Bakura were going to be running a booth that was a water gun race to see who could get their car to the top the fastest.

Seto was going to be helping to run a concession stand.

"Wow. This is a pretty big carnival." Yugi said.

"Yeah. A lot of people in Domino come to the carnival. We'll have a lot more teenagers this year." Yami said.

"Why's that?" Ryou asked.

"That." Atemu said, pointing to a poster that advertised the Hikari and Aibou concert the next night.

"I guess that will bring in a lot of people." Yugi agreed.

"We appreciate you guys coming to help us out. This would have taken a long time, otherwise." Yami said.

"Yeah. Less that we have to do." Bakura said.

Seiji walked up to them then. "Glad to see that you've gotten your booths ready." Seiji said.

"We came from school like we said." Marik said.

"I still haven't forgotten what you two did." Seiji said, glaring at Marik and Bakura.

"We're doing this like we said we would." Bakura said.

"I want you two where I can keep my eye on you." Seiji said.

"Is everything set up for the concert?" Heba asked.

"Yes. Everything is set up how you wanted it." Seiji replied.

"Well, I know that there is no one who can wait for the concert." Yami said.

* * *

~The Carnival~

The carnival was in full swing as the people of Domino were walking around playing games, buying trinkets, and buying food.

Everyone was talking, laughing, and having a good time.

Yami and Atemu watched as a young boy knocked down all the bottles with one throw.

"Good throw, son." the boy's father said.

"It looks like we have ourselves a future baseball player here." Atemu said.

Yami handed the boy his prize, and the two left.

"We've had a lot of customers so far." Yami said.

"I know what you mean. A lot of people like this game." Atemu said.

"That's why I suggested that we do this game. I knew we would be busy." Yami said.

"I had a feeling that you had an ulterior motive for wanting to do this game."

Yami and Atemu turned to find Yugi and Heba standing there.

"What are you two doing?" Atemu asked.

"Nothing. Our part isn't up yet, and we've walked around and looked at everything." Heba answered.

"Well, there's not much we can do about that." Yami said.

"We know. We just thought that we would come and see how you were doing." Yugi said.

"Well, we're doing fine. A lot better than what Seiji originally wanted us to do." Yami said.

"What did Seiji want you to do originally?" Heba asked.

"The kissing booth." Yami answered.

"Hell no!" Yugi and Heba said at the same time.

Atemu and Yami looked at their boyfriends in shock. They hadn't heard them talk like that before.

"There's no way that anyone else is kissing you two unless it's us." Heba said.

"Yeah. You're our boyfriends so there is no one who is going to kiss you except for us." Yugi added in.

"Glad to know that you care." Yami said.

Yami kissed Yugi while Atemu kissed Heba.

"Less making our, more work."

The two couples jumped apart and turned to face Seiji.

"Sorry, Seiji." Yami said.

"It's all right. At least you don't have any customers at the moment." Seiji said before he walked off.

Atemu groaned. "Why couldn't he have waited a few more moments before he interrupted us?" Atemu asked.

"Well, we'll be going so that you can get back to work." Yugi said before they walked off.

* * *

Seiji was walking around the carnival, seeing how everything was going.

"Everything going okay?"

Seiji turned to face Touma. "What are you doing here, Touma?" Seiji asked.

"Well, the boys are playing later, so I figured that I might as well come. And-" Touma was cut off.

"Daddy!"

Seiji saw Jun running toward him and picked Jun up. "Hey, Jun. What are you doing here?" Seiji asked.

"Papa brought me here to play." Jun answered.

"Where are Ryou and Malik at, Jun?" Touma asked.

At that moment, Ryou and Malik ran up to them, panting and out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Touma asked.

"He runs-way too fast." Malik gasped out.

"Sorry. He got away from us." Ryou added.

"It's okay, guys. Why don't you go on and have some fun yourselves?" Touma suggested.

"Okay!" Malik said, running off.

"Thanks, Touma." Ryou said before leaving as well.

"I guess they're all here. I already saw Yugi and Heba with Atemu and Yami." Seiji said.

"Yeah. They figured that they would see them for a little while. I hope that they don't distract them." Touma said.

"Don't worry about it, Touma. It'll be fine." Seiji said.

"Papa, can we go and play some games?" Jun asked.

"I don't see the harm in it. Wan to join us, Seiji?" Touma asked.

"I don't see why it would hurt." Seiji said.

The three went off to let Jun play some more games.

* * *

"Hey, handsome." a girl said, flirting with Bakura.

Bakura glared at her. "Do you want to play or not?" Bakura asked.

The girl smiled in what she thought was a seductive way. "I was thinking just that. We'd have to leave to play, of course." The girl said.

"Do you want to play the game?" Bakura growled.

"No. I want to play with you." the girl said.

"I don't think that he can." Ryou said.

The girl turned and glared at Ryou. "Leave! This doesn't have anything to do with you!" the girl hissed.

Ryou smirked at the girl. "Actually, I think it does." Ryou said as he walked passed the girl and up to Bakura. He then leaned forward and kissed Bakura.

The girl's jaw dropped when she saw Ryou kissing the guy she wanted to have. "What are doing?!" the girl screeched.

Ryou turned and his smirk widened. "I'm just kissing my boyfriend. He's already taken, so he can't do anything with you." Ryou said.

The girl turned red before she stormed off.

"Thank you for that. She was getting on my nerves." Bakura said.

Ryou smiled. "Well, the only one that gets to have any fun with you is me." Ryou said.

"Right you are." Bakura said.

Marik gagged. "Too much sappiness." Marik said.

"Is that so?"

Marik turned and saw Malik. Marik's eyes lit up. "Hi, Malik." Marik said, pulling Malik to him and kissing him.

"Now who's sappy?" Bakura sneered.

Marik shrugged. "So what?" Marik asked.

Ryou giggled. "Why don't you two just admit that you are whipped?" Ryou asked.

"We're not." Bakura and Marik said at the same time.

"Just keep telling yourself that." Malik said.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Puppy?" Seto asked, surprised to see Jou standing by the concession stand he was working.

"We came here and decided to spend the day. Touma figured it wouldn't be a bad idea." Jou replied.

"And you came to see me." Seto said.

"Why wouldn't I? You are my boyfriend." Jou said.

"You just came here because I'm working the concession stand." Seto said.

"Well, that, too." Jou said.

Seto shook his head. "You are unbelievable." Seto said.

"Thanks you." Jou said.

"Well, I guess I should have guessed that given the appetite that you have." Seto said.

Jou smiled. "Can I help it if I like to eat and my boyfriend just happened to be working at a concession stand?" Jou asked.

"No, but it would have been nice if you had just come to see me." Seto said.

Jou leaned forward and kissed Seto. "I can make it up later." Jou said.

"You had better believe that you will." Seto said.

* * *

Jun was playing in a playground area designed for kids. He was playing with some kids from his school.

Touma and Seiji were sitting on a bench watching him.

"This seems to be more of a family day things. I've seen a lot of families come here." Touma said.

"That's the way it always is. I think that it's a great way for families to spend time together." Seiji said.

"It is. Jun's had the time of his life today." Touma said.

"Well, I'm glad that he's had a good time. Are Yugi and the others ready for tonight?" Seiji asked.

"They're ready. Just waiting for the time to start." Touma replied.

"I'm really glad that they agreed to help us out." Seiji said.

"Like I said, they were glad to. They love helping people out." Touma said.

"Well, they're a life saver." Seiji said.

* * *

Later, Touma gather Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou.

"Touma, what are we doing?" Ryou asked.

"Ryou, you can spend time with Bakura later. You guys have to get ready." Touma said.

"But it's not for an hour." Jou whined.

"We know that, Jou, but we have a lot of things that we need to do to get ready for it." Heba said.

"He's right. Come on so we can be ready." Yugi said.

The group headed to the area that had been designated for them to get ready for the concert.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The concert part of the benefit.

R&R.


	23. The Benefit part 2

I don't own any of the songs.

In this, Yugi and the others are referred to by thier stage names.

Hikari=Heba

Aibou=Yugi

Snow=Ryou

Keeper=Malik

Puppy=Jou

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23- The Benefit part 2

Yugi and the others were in their area for getting ready. They were all in their leather attire.

"I have to admit that I'm excited about this. We don't usually get to play concerts during the school year." Jou said.

"No kidding. I'm glad that Touma agreed to let us do this." Malik said.

Touma walked toward them. "You have ten minutes before the concert starts. Get your masks on, and get ready." Touma said.

They did as instructed and put their masks on, which covered their faces and hair, leaving it to where their eyes and mouths were showing, but nothing else on their faces showed.

"Thank you. Be ready for when your cue comes." Touma said.

"What's the cue?" Jou asked.

Touma glared at him. "Jou, did you not listen to me when I told you a week ago?" Touma asked.

"Jou, Seiji is going to introduce us. After he introduces us is when we go out." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Touma said.

"Sorry. I guess I forgot." Jou said sheepishly.

"Just be ready to go out when the time comes." Touma said before leaving.

"Yugi, I hope those songs work." Ryou said.

"Yeah. We really need to get those two talking again and together before they drive us all crazy." Heba said.

"Well, I hope that this does work because I am out of ideas." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto were all making their way toward the concert area, which was already packed.

"Wow. I didn't think that it would this packed." Bakura said.

"Well, Hikari and Aibou is one of the most popular bands now, so there it is no surprise it is so packed." Atemu said.

"Where is Seiji, anyway?" Marik asked.

"He has to introduce the band." Yami answered.

They could hear what people were saying.

"I can't believe that we get to see Hikari and Aibou!"

"I know! It's great!"

"This is my favorite band! I can't wait to hear them play!"

"One day, I'm going to marry Hikari."

"I'd rather marry Aibou."

Yami and Atemu rolled their eyes.

Marik, Bakura, and Seto snickered.

The two glared at them since they knew what they were thinking.

"Come on. Let's get to the front." Marik said.

The group made their way to a private section at the front that Seiji agreed to let them watch the concert from.

"I hope that it gets started soon." Seto said.

"It'll get started soon." Yami said.

* * *

Seiji approached Touma and the boys. "Are you all ready?" Seiji asked.

"We're ready whenever you are." Yugi replied.

"Okay." Seiji said before he walked out onto the stage. "Everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming to this year's Children's Day. This year, our benefit is being done by Hikari and Aibou, so help me welcome them." Seiji said.

Everyone in the audience cheered and screamed as the five walked out onto the stage.

"Thanks, everyone. We're so glad that you came out today." Hikari said.

"Who's ready to sing?" Aibou asked.

Everyone cheered for them once again.

"Then let's get started." Snow said.

The band started to play their first song.

Hikari: Last night I had a crazy dream

A wish was granted just for me It could be for anything

I didn't ask for money

Or a mansion in Malibu

I simply wished, for one more day with you

Band: One more day

One more time

One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied

But then again

I know what it would do

Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

Aibou: First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl

Then I'd unplug the telephone

And keep the TV offI'd hold you every second

Say a million I love you's

That's what I'd do, with one more day with you

Band: One more day

One more time

One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied

But then againI know what it would do

Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

Leave me wishing still, for one more day

Leave me wishing still, for one more day

As the last cords were played, the crowd started to cheer for them.

"Did you all like that one?" Puppy asked.

The crowd cheered against as they jumped up and down, enjoying the concert.

"All right. Let's keep on then." Hikari said.

The crowd cheered.

"Then let's go on with Should've Said No." Keeper said.

The crowd cheered as the band started up once more.

Aibou: It's strange to think the songs we used to sing, The smiles, the flowers, everything,

Is I found out about you,

Even now just looking at you,

Feels say, that you'd take it all back,

Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness,

And you said yes

Band: You should've said no,

You should've gone home,

You should have thought twice before you let it all go.

You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to I should've been there, in the back of your mind,

Shouldn't be asking myself why,

You shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet,

You should've said no

Baby and you might still have

Hikari: You can see that I've been cryin',

Baby you know all the right things,

To do you, honestly,

Expect me, to believe,

We could ever be the say, that the past is the past,

You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness,

And you said yes

Band: You should've said no,

You should've gone home,

You should have thought twice before you let it all go.

You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to I should've been there, in the back of your mind

Shouldn't be asking myself why,

You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,

You should've said no

Baby and you might still have me..

Hikari/Aibou: I can't resist,

Before you go tell me this,

Was it worth it,

Was she worth

Band: No, no, no, no

You should've said no,

You should've gone home,

You should have thought twice before you let it all go.

You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to I should've been there, in the back of your mind

Shouldn't be asking myself why,

You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,

You should've said no

Baby and you might still have me.

The crowd started to cheer even louder as the song came to an end.

"We're all glad that you liked that one. Should we continue?" Puppy asked.

The cheering was answer enough.

The band started with the next song.

Hikari: I got a funny feeling

The moment that your lips touched mine

Something shot right through me

My heart skipped a beat in time

There's a different feel about you tonight

It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things

I even think I saw a flash of lightIt felt like electricity

Band: You shouldn't kiss me like this

Unless you mean it like that

Cause I'll just close my eyes

And I won't know where I'm at

We'll get lost on this dance floor

Spinnin' around

And around

And around

And around

Aibou: They're all watchin' us now

They think we're falling in love

They'd never believe we're just friends

When you kiss me like this

I think you mean it like that

If you do baby kiss me again

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair

But dancing is as far as it goes

Girl you've never moved me quite

The way you moved me tonight

I just wanted you to know

I just wanted you to know

Band: You shouldn't kiss me like this

Unless you mean it like that

Cause I'll just close my eyes

And I won't know where I'm at

And We'll get lost on this dance floor

Spinnin' around

And around

And around

And around

They're all watchin' us now

They think we're falling in love

They'd never believe we're just friends

When you kiss me like this

I think you mean it like that

If you do baby kiss me again

Kiss me again

The crowd cheered as the song came to an end.

* * *

Seiji and Touma were behind the stage watching as the group played.

"Wow. They are really enjoying themselves." Seiji said.

"Yeah. They all enjoy what they do. It's the main reason I let them do this." Touma said.

"So, they don't care about the money that they make?" Seiji asked.

"Nope. They get out there and enjoy what they do. That's the important thing although I do have the rule that they have to do well in school." Touma said.

"I think it's great that they like doing this." Seiji said.

"So do I." Touma agreed.

* * *

As another son ended, the crowd started to cheer again.

"Who wants to hear a new song that we wrote?" Hikari asked.

There were a lot of yeses and screams.

'Let's hope that Seiji and Touma get the meaning of the next two songs.' Aibou thought.

"The first one is What Hurts the Most." Hikari said.

The group started to play.

Aibou: I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again

I pretend I'm ok

But that's not what gets me

Band: What hurts the most Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do

Hikari: It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' It

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still Harder

Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

Band: What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you

That's what I was trying to do

The crowd cheered after hearing the first new song.

"Who liked our latest song?" Keeper asked.

There were cheers from everyone as they loved the new song.

"Well, let's go on to the next song. This one is called Every Light in the House." Puppy said.

The band started to play again.

Hikari: I told you I'd leave a light on

In case you ever wanted to come back home

You smiled and said you appreciate the gesture

I took your every word to heart

'Cause I can't stand us being apart

And just to show how much I really miss ya

Band: Every light in the house is on

The backyard's bright as the crack of dawn

The front walk looks like runway lights

It's kinda like noon in the dead of night

Every light in the house is on

Just in case you ever do get tired of being gone

Every light in the house is on

Aibou: If I should ever start forgetting

I'll turn the lights off one by one

So you can see that I agree it's over

But until then I want you to know

If you look south, you'll see a glow

That's me waiting at home each night to hold ya

Band: Every light in the house is on

The backyard's bright as the crack of dawn

The front walk looks like runway lights

It's kinda like noon in the dead of night

Every light in the house is on

Just in case you ever do get tired of being gone

Every light in the house is on

The crowds cheered as the song ended.

* * *

"They are great!" Bakura said.

"No kidding." Yami agreed.

"Do you think that Seiji and Touma got the message?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know. We had better hope so." Seto said.

* * *

Seiji and Touma were stunned.

The two had gotten the message of the songs.

'Yugi. You're trying to tell me to give Seiji another chance, aren't you?' Touma thought.

'They know what we feel for each other, and they're trying to get us back together.' Seiji told himself.

* * *

The group stopped playing when the song ended.

"What did you think of it?" Aibou asked.

The crowd cheered at that. They were going crazy after hearing two such good, new songs.

"Well, how about we do She's in Love with the Boy?" Hikair asked.

The crowd started cheering, and the band started playing.

Aibou: Katie's sitting on the old front porch

Watching the chickens peck the ground

There ain't a whole lot going on tonight

In this one horse yonder, coming up the road

In a beat-up Chevy truck

Her boyfriend Tommy, he's laying on the horn

Splashing through the mud and the muck

Band: Her daddy says, "he ain't worth a lick

When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick

"But Katie's young and man she just don't care

She'd follow Tommy anywhere

Band: She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

And even if they have to run away

She's gonna marry that boy someday

Hikari: Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie

Parked in the very last row

They're too busy holding on to one another

To even care about the show

But later on outside the Tastee Freeze,Tommy slips something on her hand

He says, "my high school ring will have to doTill I can buy a wedding band"

Band: Her daddy says, "he ain't worth a lick

When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick

"But Katie's young and man she just don't care

She'd follow Tommy anywhere

Band: She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

And even if they have to run away

She's gonna marry that boy someday

Hikari/Aibou: Her daddy's waiting up till half past twelve

When they come sneaking up the walk

He says, "young lady get on up to your roomWhile me and junior have a talk"

But Mama breaks in and says, "don't lose your temper

It wasn't very long ago

When you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy

Who didn't have a row to hoe"

"My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick

When it came to brains, you had the short end of the stick

But he was wrong and honey you are too

Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you"

Band: She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

What's meant to be will always find a way

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

She's in love with the boy

What's meant to be will always find a way

She's gonna marry that boy 's in love with the boy....

The crowd cheered again.

The group knew that they were down to their last song.

"Who's ready to hear That's What I Get For Loving You?" Snow asked.

The group cheered.

The band started playing.

Aibou: I start every day with a smile on my face

And the feel of a kiss on my lips

When the world plays to rough I can find a healing touch

Life's never been better than this

Band: That's what I get for loving you

Heaven's right here in my hands

A dream that is real and a heart that beats true

That's what I get for loving you

Hikari: There was a time I walked outside the lines

I only thought of myself

Then you sat me down turned my head around

Now I put you before everything else

Band: That's what I get for loving you

Heaven's right here in my hands

A dream that is real and a heart that beats true

That's what I get for loving you

Hikari/Aibou: Love is a feeling I never knew much about

Forever's a word I never said until now

That's what I get for loving you

Heaven's right here in my hands

A dream that is real and a heart that beats true

That's what I get for loving you

That's what I get for loving you

Heaven's right here in my hands

A dream that is real and a heart that beats true

That's what I get for loving you

As band stopped playing, the crowd started to cheer.

"Thanks for coming out to hear is tonight." Aibou said.

"Have a great night." Hikari said before they left the stage.

The crowd clapped as they cheered.

* * *

After the concert, Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto all went to where they knew their boyfriends were at.

"That was great." Yami said when they found them.

"Thanks. We were hoping that we did a good job." Yugi said.

"You all did great." Bakura said.

Each of them kissed their respective boyfriends.

"All right. Knock it off."

The ten turned to see Touma and Seiji.

"It's late, so we should all go home." Seiji said.

The different groups left the area to go home.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

I don't own any of the songs.

One More Day by Diamond Rio

That's What I Get For Loving You by Diamond Rio

She's In Love With The Boy by Trisha Yearwood

What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts

You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This By: Toby Keith

Every Light in the House by: Trace Adkins

Next: Touma and Seiji talk.

R&R.


	24. Surprises

Chapter 24- Surprises

Touma was sitting in his room. It was late at night, and he was having trouble getting to sleep. He was thinking about the concert.

After the concert, he had asked Yugi if he could have a copy of the lyrics for What Hurts the Most and Every Light in the House. Yugi had given them to him.

Touma sighed as he looked at the lyrics. 'These are so much like what's going on with me and Seiji. Yugi wrote these songs so that Seiji and I would try to work out our problems.' Touma thought. He lay back down.

Touma turned over and looked up to see that the moon was full.

'Maybe the best thing for me to do is talk to Seiji.' Touma thought.

It wasn't long before Touma finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Yugi and the others were sitting under the Sakura tree at school.

"You know, the only thing that I have heard anyone talking about is the concert from the carnival." Yugi said.

"Well, what did you expect? Hikari and Aibou is everyone's favorite band. That's all anyone is going to talk about." Yami said.

Bakura growled. "If I hear one more girl say that they are going to marry Snow, then I'm going to be committing murder." Bakura growled.

"Calm down, Kura. You know that no one else is going to steal my heart." Ryou said from where he lay in Bakura's arms.

"I know, but it is still irritating." Bakura said.

"Well, the concert was more productive than we though." Seto said from behind his book.

"What do you mean?" Malik asked.

"The concert brought in over two thousand dollars. The concert has never brought in that much. The carnival brought in over a thousand by itself. The hospital has never brought in that much money before." Seto said.

"Wow. I bet that Seiji was happy." Heba said.

"He was. The hospital has a lot for the children's wing of the hospital." Atemu said.

"I'm glad that we could help." Yugi said.

"I just wish I knew if those songs have helped Seiji and Touma in any way." Jou said.

"Well, that is something that we may never find out." Ryou said.

"I think that Touma might have gotten the message." Yugi said.

"Why do you think that?" Yami asked.

"Well, Touma asked me for a copy of the lyrics. I think he knows what we were saying." Yugi said.

"Now, the real question is will Touma talk to Seiji about all this." Marik said.

"Seiji could make the first move, too." Malik reminded him.

"It doesn't matter who makes the first move as long as they work this out. I really would like for them to get back together given that it is so obvious that they are in love." Yugi said.

"Well, it might take a bit more than those songs to get those two together." Bakura said.

"Well, we did what little we could. The rest is up to them." Yugi said.

* * *

Touma walked out of the bathroom that connected to his room, wiping his mouth with a cloth.

Touma lay down and groaned. "That is the fourth time this morning I have been sick." Touma said. He wanted to go to sleep, but he couldn't at the moment.

Sighing, Touma sat up. "If this is what I think it is, then Seiji and I are going to have a lot more to think about." Touma said.

Touma walked downstairs and grabbed his keys. He left the house, needing to go and buy something.

* * *

Seiji was in his office, thinking. He was still thinking about the concert.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Seiji called.

Shin opened the door and walked in. "Mind if I come in?" Shin asked.

"No. Come on in." Seiji replied.

Shin walked in and sat down. "What's happened between you and Touma?" Shin asked.

"Nothing. We haven't talked about anything." Seiji said.

"Seiji, this isn't helping. You are never going to get Touma back if you don't at least try." Shin said.

"After what I did, do you really think that it is going to be that easy to get him to give me another chance? I just don't think that Touma is going to give me a chance." Seiji said.

"I think that you're underestimating Touma. It might not be the way it used to be when you broke up, but you might get to that point eventually. You can't just give up, Seiji. If you want to be with someone, then you have to fight for them." Shin said.

"I know. I just don't know if I can." Seiji said.

"I think that you should try. You and Touma are great together. You know that you were called the cutest couple back in high school." Shin said.

Seiji glared at him. "Knock. It. Off." Seiji said.

"Okay. I won't say another word. Just think about this. Do you want to talk about this with Touma and know for sure what he feels, or would you rather regret never knowing?" Shin said before he left the office.

Seiji sighed. 'I hate when he does that.' Seiji thought.

After thinking for a while, Seiji stood up and took off his white coat.

It was the end of his shift, and he had something important that he needed to do.

* * *

Touma walked into the downstairs bathroom with the home pregnancy test in hand.

Letting out a sigh, Touma looked at the directions. 'Well, I need to know before I go to a doctor.' Touma thought.

After doing the pregnancy test, Touma had to wait for ten minutes before he could see the results.

Touma walked out of the bathroom with the box in his hand, looking at it.

The doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Touma called. He set the box on the table and walked to open the door. He was surprised to find Seiji on the doorstep. "Seiji? What are you doing here?" Touma asked.

Seiji smiled at him. "Touma, I wanted to talk to you. Do you mind?' Seiji asked.

"No. Come on in." Touma said, stepping aside.

Seiji walked into the house, and Touma shut the door.

Seiji turned to face him. "Touma, I know that I have said that I was sorry before, but I just wanted to tell you again how sorry I am for what happened. I was stupid for ending things the way I did with you, and I was even stupider to give up being a part of Jun's life. I have never regretted that more than I have now." Seiji said.

"Seiji, I have already told you not to worry about that." Touma said.

"No. I need to tell you this. I was very stupid to let you go when I did, and I really regret it. Especially when there was no reason to." Seiji said.

"What do you mean?" Touma asked, confused.

"Well, you know that I started dating a girl my parents wanted me to date." Seiji said.

"Yes. I remember." Touma said.

Seiji didn't miss the flash of hurt that flashed in Touma's midnight blue eyes. "Well, I dated her for awhile, and I'll admit that I didn't like her one bit. She turned out to be a total bitch and slut. Anyway, I couldn't stand her, so I broke up with her, and I finally told my parents the truth about my being gay, about you, and about Jun." Seiji said.

Touma crossed his arms. "And how did they react?" Touma asked.

"They were disappointed, but nor for the reason that I expected them to be. They were disappointed that I didn't tell them sooner. They wouldn't have pressured me to date otherwise. When I told them about you and Jun, they were furious. They were more upset that I hid my relationship with you, and that I gave up Jun. That's what made them so upset." Seiji said.

"What did you do then?" Touma asked.

"Not very much. I got a job at Domino General, and I got custody of the boys." Seiji said.

"Why did you tell me all this?" Touma asked.

"Because-because I know what Yugi and the others were saying with those two songs. They're right. Touma, I still love you. I never stopped loving you. Touma, I just wanted to know if I still had a chance with you." Seiji said.

"Are you serious?" Touma asked.

"Yes. I do want you back, Touma. I know things can't be the way they were before. I just wanted to know if we could start over." Seiji said.

"What happened before won't happen again, will it?" Touma asked.

"No. Nothing is going to be hidden. I don't need to now." Seiji said.

"Well, I guess we can try and start over again. The truth is that I have missed you." Touma said.

Seiji reached out and placed a hand on Touma's cheek. "I've missed you, too, Touma. I promise that what happened before won't happen again." Seiji said.

"Well, we can try it again. Truthfully, I've wanted that for awhile." Touma admitted.

Seiji smiled. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that." Seiji said. He took Touma's face in his hands before he kissed him.

Touma kissed him back as he brought his arms up around Seiji's neck.

Seiji deepened the kiss as he ran his tongue over Touma's bottom lip. Touma opened his mouth, and Seiji slipped his tongue inside of Touma's mouth. He mapped out Touma's mouth again, gaining a moan from Touma.

Touma packed up into the table, and the box he had set down fell to the floor.

The noise called the two to break the kiss.

Seiji looked down and was startled. He had not expected to see a home pregnancy kit there. He bent down and picked it up before he looked at Touma.

Touma had turned a little red as he had forgotten that he had set the box on the table.

"Touma, are you-" Seiji started.

"I don't know. At least, I don't know yet. I just got the test a little while ago." Touma said.

"But you think you are?" Seiji asked.

"Yes. I feel the same way that I felt when I first got pregnant with Jun, so I'm pretty sure. I decided to take a pregnancy test before I went to the doctor." Touma said.

"When did this happen?" Seiji asked.

"Well, it either happened the night we slept together here, or when we did it in your office." Touma said sarcastically.

Seiji glared playfully at him. "Knock it off, wise guy." Seiji said.

"Seiji, we've only had sex two times in recent days, and there is no one else that I could be." Touma said.

"Okay. I sure didn't expect this." Seiji said.

"You think I did? I never intended for us to make Jun a big brother." Touma said.

"I get the point. This doesn't change anything, does it?' Seiji asked.

"No. I'm still willing to give us another shot, although you're helping raise this one." Touma said.

"I know. You couldn't get me out of this one's life." Seiji said.

Touma glanced at his watch.

"Something wrong?" Seiji asked.

"Well, we're about to find out if we're going to be parents again." Touma said before he walked into the bathroom.

Seiji tried to calm his nerves. He was wanted to know if he was a father again or not.

Touma picked up the stick and looked at it. He saw that it was blue, meaning pregnant. He walked out, holding.

"Well?" Seiji asked.

"Well, it's positive." Touma said.

"Then I guess we're going to be parents again." Seiji said.

"Yeah. These tests are pretty accurate, but I'd rather have a doctor tell me before I do anything else." Touma said.

"Then maybe you should go and see Shin. This is actually what he does." Seiji said.

"You want an old friend of mine to be my doctor?" Touma asked.

"Yes. Shin's the best. Trust me on this." Seiji said.

"If you say so." Touma said.

"Do you want to go now?" Seiji asked.

Touma looked at his watch again. "I can't. Jun gets out of school in half an hour, so I'd better go and get him. I'll do it in the morning." Touma said.

"Okay. I'll go with you to get him." Seiji said.

"Well, let's go." Touma said.

The two left and went to get Jun in Seiji's car.

"Seiji, I'd rather we keep the fact that I might be pregnant between us. I don't want the boys to know until we're certain." Touma said.

"I won't. Can we at least tell them that we're together?" Seiji asked.

Touma smiled. "I don't see why not. We should let Yugi and the others know that their little plan worked." Touma said.

"Yeah. We have a lot to thank them for." Seiji said.

They arrived at Jun's school and got out just as school let out.

Jun's eyes lit up when he saw his parents. "Papa! Daddy!" Jun called as he ran up to them.

"Hey, Jun." Seiji said.

"What are you doing here, Daddy?" Jun asked.

"Well, I was talking with Papa when it was time to get you, so I came along." Seiji said.

"You ready to go home?" Touma asked.

"Yeah!" Jun said.

The two adults laughed.

"All right. Let's go then." Seiji said.

The three got back in the car and headed out.

* * *

Yugi and the others arrived at the mansion that Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou lived in.

"That test was murder!" Bakura groaned.

"No kidding. I can't believe that she made that test so hard. I know that I failed." Jou said.

"Well, if you would study, then you would do better." Yugi said.

"I hate studying, though." Marik grumbled.

"Well, you would actually be passing if you would study." Seto said as the group walked in.

They were surprised when they found Seiji and Touma in the living room with Jun.

"Hey, guys!" Jun said happily.

"What's going on?" Heba asked.

"Not much. We were just playing. Why?" Touma asked.

"Just curious." Atemu said.

"Papa and Daddy are together now." Jun said.

"You are?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. We are. And I think that we have you guys to thank for that." Seiji said.

"Why?" Marik asked.

"The songs." Touma said.

"Oh. You figured that out." Yugi said.

"Yes, and thank you." Touma said.

"No problem." Yugi said.

"Now, go upstairs and do your homework." Touma said.

"We're going. Jou grumbled as the group headed upstairs.

"Think that they'll actually get any homework done?" Seiji asked.

"Marik, Bakura, Malik, and Jou, no. The others, yes." Touma replied.

* * *

"You know that you didn't have to come with me, Seiji." Touma said as the two headed to Shin's office.

"I know, but I wanted to." Seiji said.

"Are you not working today?" Touma asked.

"My shift doesn't start for an hour. I'll be fine, Touma." Seiji said.

Shin's door was open, so the two walked in.

"Seiji. Touma. This is a surprise." Shin said.

"Hey, Shin. We needed a favor." Seiji said.

"Sure thing. What's that?' Shin asked.

"Well, I did a home pregnancy test, and I think I might be pregnant. I was hoping that you could just confirm that for me." Touma said.

"Are you serious?" Shin asked.

"We're very serious." Seiji replied.

Shin smiled. "Sure. I'll be happy to help." Shin said.

* * *

Seiji was sitting at his desk, doing some paperwork.

A knock on his door interrupted him.

"Come in." Seiji said.

Shin walked in and said, "Not disturbing you, am I?"

"No. I was actually getting ready to leave to meet Touma for lunch. Why?" Seiji asked.

"Then you can give this to him." Shin said, handing an envelope to Seiji.

Seiji took it and said, "The results of the test?"

Shin nodded.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll give them to him." Seiji said.

"No problem." Shin said and left.

Seiji then left to meet Touma for lunch.

Touma was already sitting at a table. "Hey, Seiji." Touma said.

"Hey. How long have you been here?" Seiji asked.

"Not long." Touma replied.

"Well, I think that we have something important to do." Seiji said.

"What?" Touma asked.

Seiji took the envelope out and said, "Shin gave me this right before I left. It's the results of the test."

"Oh. What do they say?" Touma asked.

"I don't know. I was going to let you open it." Seiji said.

Touma took the envelope and looked at it. He then opened the envelope and smiled.

"What?" Seiji asked, hoping it was positive.

"Congratulations, Daddy. We're going to be parents again." Touma said.

Seiji's eyes lit up. "Really?" Seiji asked.

"See for yourself." Touma said, handing the paper to him.

Seiji smiled. "I guess we have a lot to look forward to." Seiji said.

"Yeah. We do." Touma agreed.

The two leaned across the table to kiss each other.

* * *

"You're pregnant?!" Yugi exclaimed.

Seiji and Touma had just told them all that Touma was pregnant.

"Yes, I am." Touma replied.

"You two just got together yesterday. What'd you do? Have sex before you got together?" Bakura asked.

Seiji and Touma both had the decency to blush.

"You did?!" Atemu exclaimed.

"Yes, we did. And we're going to be parents again." Seiji said.

"Wow. That's a lot to take in." Bakura said.

"What does pregnant mean?" Jun asked, not understanding.

Touma picked Jun up and set him in his lap. "Jun, that means that I'm going to have a baby." Touma said.

Jun still looked confused.

"Jun, it means you're going to be a big brother." Yugi supplied.

"I am?" Jun asked, his eyes lighting up.

Seiji and Touma nodded.

"All right!" Jun exclaimed.

Everyone laughed at his reaction.

Yugi looked at Heba and said, "They have no idea how Touma acts when he is pregnant."

"Yeah. The fun begins again." Heba agreed.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I planned for Touma to get pregant from the start. Focus will be on the teenagers again most likely.

Next: A school dance takes place.

R&R.


	25. The New Girl

Sorry for teh delay. I've had a bit of writer's block. I'm hvaing trouble with the next chapter of Learning o Trust. I know what I want in it, but I can't start it the way I want, but I'll work on it. Hopefully, it'll be out soon. I'm also working on the next chapter of An Assassin's Choice. I hope both will be up soon.

Anyway, I did get this one updated.

Rebecca's added in here, so there will be Rebecca-bashing. Sorry for anyone who likes her. She'll be taking over for Anzu and Vivian.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25- The New Girl

Yugi and the others were sitting in their first class, talking.

"Well, I have to say that I'm glad that Seiji and Touma are finally together again. I thought that we were going to have to lock them in the same room together and tell them that we weren't opening the door until they admitted everything before they would finally get back together." Atemu said.

"Yeah, but I certainly didn't expect Touma to end up pregnant again." Malik said.

Jou shuddered. "I'll be glad when he has the baby." Jou said.

"Why?" Marik asked.

"Because Touma's not the most enjoyable person to be around when he's pregnant. At least, not at times." Heba said.

"Meaning?" Bakura prodded.

"Touma's prone to major mood swings while he's pregnant. He also is very irritable. It's going to be a nightmare." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It sure was last time." Heba agreed.

"Sounds fun." Marik said.

"Yeah. You're not worried about it because you don't live with him. We have to live with him." Ryou said.

"It's not our fault." Seto said.

"We know that. It's just going to be a long nine months." Jou said.

The teacher walked into the room and called the class to order.

Everyone turned to face her.

"Class, we have a new student. Please make her feel welcome." the teacher said.

A girl with blonde hair and green eyes along with glasses walked into the room.

"This is Rebecca Hawkins." the teacher said.

Rebecca then took her seat.

The class started.

* * *

Yugi had the next class alone.

Rebecca was in the same class and walked up to him. "Hi." Rebecca said sweetly.

Yugi looked up from the notes he was looking over and looked up at Rebecca. "Can I help you?" Yugi asked.

"You're in my first class, aren't you?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, I am." Yugi replied.

"I was wondering if maybe you could show me around the school." Rebecca said, smiling innocently.

"Usually, one of the members of the student council will do that." Yugi told her.

"Well, I was hoping that you could since I don't know anyone who could show me around." Rebecca said.

"Well, I suppose I can. I'll show you around after break." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Rebecca said.

"Class, take your seats." the teacher said.

Rebecca took the seat by Yugi.

Yugi paid more attention to the class than to Rebecca, so he didn't notice the leering gaze that she kept looking at him with or the lust that was in her eyes.

* * *

Yami met Yugi at his locker. "Hey, ready for break?" Yami asked.

"Sorry, Yami. I got roped into showing that new girl around the school." Yugi said.

"How did that happen?" Yami asked.

"I don't really know, but I did tell her that I would show her around, and I'm not going to break that promise." Yugi said.

"I know. I'll see you in the next class." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi before he headed off to meet their friends.

Yugi sighed. "I would rather be going with him." Yugi said.

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned to find Rebecca running up to him.

"Hi. Can we go and see the school now?" Rebecca asked, trying to grab hold of Yugi's arm.

Yugi made sure to keep his arm away from her. "Come on." Yugi said.

The two started to walk around the school.

* * *

"So, Yugi's showing that new girl around the school." Bakura said.

"Yeah. She asked him to, so he is." Yami said.

"I certainly wouldn't trust her." Seto said.

"I know that Yugi's not going to do anything." Yami said.

"I'm not worried about him. It's that girl I would be concerned about." Marik said.

"Come on. Yugi's not going to let her do anything." Yami said.

"Well, if she does try anything, I know that he'll set her straight." Heba said.

"How do you know that?" Atemu asked.

"Let's just say that a girl that thought that she could do that with Yugi at our old school, and she got it." Heba said.

"What happened?" Marik asked.

"Well-" Jou started.

~Flashback~

_Yugi was showing a new girl around the school._

"_I think that that's everything." Yugi said._

"_Thanks you so much, Yugi. I appreciate it." the girl said sexily._

"_Yeah. I'm going to leave now." Yugi said._

_The girl grabbed him before he could leave. "Wait a minute." the girl said._

"_What?" Yugi asked, turning._

_The girl then kissed Yugi._

_Yugi's eyes widened and his body froze._

_The girl tried to deepen the kiss since she thought Yugi was enjoying it._

_Yugi pushed her away roughly. "What do you think that you're doing?!" Yugi growled._

"_I was kissing you. I thought that you would enjoy it." the girl said, smiling seductively._

"_Listen to me and listen carefully. I am gay, so I don't like girls. Don't you ever touch me again." Yugi said angrily._

"_That's a lie! You can't be gay!" the girl cried._

"_I am, so leave me the hell alone!" Yugi shouted before he turned and walked off, leaving a stunned girl behind._

~End Flashback~

"Wow. He did all that?" Bakura asked.

The four nodded.

"He doesn't take well to someone doing something to him that he doesn't want." Heba said.

"So, if this girl does something-" Seto started.

"She is going to regret it." Jou replied.

* * *

Yugi was walking around the school with Rebecca, showing her everything.

"This is the gym and over there is the auditorium." Yugi said, pointing the things out.

"Hm-hmm." Rebecca said, not even looking. She was too busy watching Yugi. 'He will make a great boyfriend for me. I know that he'll be great in bed.' Rebecca thought.

"I think that I have shown you everything." Yugi said,

"Thank you so much. I don't know how I would have found my way around otherwise." Rebecca said, moving closer to Yugi.

"You're welcome. Excuse me. I would like to see my friends before break is over." Yugi said.

"Well, I was actually wondering if after school, you could show me around Domino." Rebecca said.

"I'm afraid that I can't. I have plans after school." Yugi said. He wasn't lying since he was planning to have a study date with Yami.

"But I don't know the city." Rebecca said sweetly.

"I'm sorry, Rebecca, but I can't show you around. I have plans, and I can't break them." Yugi said. He started to leave.

Rebecca wasn't about to let her future boyfriend walk away. She grabbed him by the arm and turned him around.

Yugi was surprised, but before he could say anything, Rebecca pressed her lips to his.

Yugi's eyes widened in disbelief and shock.

Rebecca thought that Yugi was enjoying the kiss and brought her arms up around his neck.

At that time, Yami happened to walk up, wanting to find Yugi and was shocked to find Yugi kissing Rebecca.

Angry, Yami turned and walked away.

Yugi then pushed Rebecca away angrily. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Yugi shouted angrily.

"I thought that you would enjoy it." Rebecca said innocently.

"I don't like you at all! I don't even know you!" Yugi said.

"I'm sure you would like to." Rebecca said, smiling seductively.

"No, I don't. I am gay, and I have a boyfriend, so I have no need to get to know you. Leave me alone." Yugi said before storming off.

* * *

Yami had gone back and told the others what had happened.

"That cheating bastard! I am going to kill him!" Atemu growled.

"That's weird. I didn't think Yugi would ever have anything to do with a girl." Jou said.

"Are you making excuses for him?" Seto demanded.

"No, I'm not! I'm just saying it's not like him." Jou replied.

"Well, I guess I'll have to tell him it's over." Yami said, a little upset.

Heba watched him before he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ryou asked.

"To kill my brother." Heba replied before he walked off.

* * *

Yugi was in the restroom, washing his face off. He felt disgusted by the kiss and wanted to forget it.

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned to see Heba. "What is it?" Yugi asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Heba demanded.

"Heba, what are you-" Yugi started.

"Why would you hurt Yami by kissing that new girl?" Heba demanded.

"Kissing her?" Yugi asked. He then knew what he was talking about. "Heba, I didn't kiss her." Yugi said.

"Yami saw you!" Heba growled.

"Oh no! I've got to tell him what happened." Yugi said.

"Which was?" Heba asked.

"I showed her around and started to leave when she grabbed me and kissed me. I was in shock for a minute before I shoved her away. Now I wish I had slapped her." Yugi said.

"That's what happened?" Heba asked.

Yugi nodded. "You know that I don't have interest in girls." Yugi said.

"All right. You'd better tell Yami." Heba said.

The bell rang.

Yugi sighed. "He won't talk to me in chemistry, so I'll talk to him during lunch." Yugi said.

Heba nodded.

* * *

Yugi was surprised that Yami didn't come to class. 'He must be skipping to avoid me. I don't blame him.' Yugi thought.

Unfortunately for Yugi, Rebecca had this class, too.

Rebecca walked up and said, "Hi, Yugi."

"What do you want?" Yugi growled.

"I was wondering what time you were going to pick me up tonight?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm not. I've already told you that I have a boyfriend and I am gay. Leave. Me. Alone." Yugi growled.

Rebecca glared. "I could be a lot better for you than him." Rebecca hissed.

"I doubt it." Yugi said.

"You'll go out with me yet." Rebecca said before sitting down.

* * *

"Atemu, you don't have to skip class, too." Yami said.

"Yes, I do. If Marik and Bakura skip, Seiji will kill them." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "I just thought that Yugi was better than that." Yami said.

Atemu had calmed down from his initial angry reaction. "Yami, what exactly did you see?" Atemu asked.

"Yugi kissing that bitch." Yami answered.

"How long?" Atemu asked.

"What?" Yami asked, confused.

"How long did you stay and watch?" Atemu asked.

"Only a second." Yami answered.

"Yami, chances are that Yugi pushed her away and yelled at her. He's not the type to do this. Granted, I was angry at first, but when you think about, our of the two of you, you would be more likely to do that." Atemu said.

"You think that Yugi might not have wanted it?" Yami asked.

"I'm pretty sure of it. I can see the way that Yugi looks at you. He loves you. I think that you should talk to Yugi about this first." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "Okay, Atemu. I'll talk to him." Yami agreed.

"Good." Atemu said.

* * *

Before lunch, Yugi went to his locker and put a few books in them. He closed his locker and then slammed his head into it.

Rebecca had driven him crazy since there was a substitute in the class today, and he was very close to hitting her.

"Yugi!" a feminine voice called.

Yugi slammed his head into his locker again. 'Someone kill me!' Yugi thought desperately.

"Come and eat lunch with me." Rebecca said sweetly.

Yugi turned to glare at her. "I have already told you no a thousand times! I don't want to eat lunch with you! I don't want to date you! I don't want to have anything to do with you!" Yugi shouted.

"You'll chance your mind. I'll meet you in the cafeteria." Rebecca said before leaving.

Yugi slammed his head into his locker again.

"Yugi! What are you doing?!"

Yugi turned to look into Yami's worried crimson eyes.

"I'm thinking that maybe if I slam my head into this locker enough, I'll forget that today even happened." Yugi replied.

"Well, stop it before you hurt yourself." Yami said.

"That's the point." Yugi said. He sighed and said, "Yami, I know that you saw that kiss with Rebecca."

"What was it about?" Yami asked.

"I was leaving, and she grabbed me and kissed me. I was shocked, but when I regained my senses, I pushed her away. And she's in our chemistry class." Yugi said, slamming his head into the locker again.

Yami grabbed him and dragged Yugi away from the locker. "Yugi, pleases top doing that." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "Yami, I'm sorry about that kiss, but I didn't want it. I swear." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. I was hurt at first, but I believe you." Yami said.

"I hate to tell you this, but I think that she's another Vivian and Anzu." Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "Well, at least we know what to expect." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "I am in so much trouble with this girl around." Yugi said.

Yami leaned forward and kissed Yugi. "Don't let it get to you. There is nothing that she can do to break us up." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I know." Yugi said.

* * *

Unfortunately for Yugi, he had two other classes with Rebecca in them.

Thankfully, someone was in each class with him.

"Irritated?" Marik asked.

"how would you feel if a girl was coming onto you all the time and wanting to jump into bed with you?" Yugi asked.

"I would have her killed." Marik said.

"It's a good thing that I'm not as sadistic as you." Yugi said.

Rebecca walked over to them. "Hi, Yugi." Rebecca said sweetly.

"No, I don't want to go out with you." Yugi said.

"But-" Rebecca said.

"I said no!" Yugi snapped.

Rebecca pouted as she walked off.

"Wow. She is persistent. As I told Yami, we have another Anzu and Vivian on our hands." Yugi said.

"Good luck with that." Marik said.

"I hate you." Yugi muttered.

"I know." Marik said.

* * *

After school, Yugi and Yami were the only ones to head back to the house.

"Yugi, you really don't need to worry about Rebecca." Yami said.

"Yami, I swear that if she asks me out one more time, I am going to commit murder." Yugi said.

"Yugi, just forget about her. You have a class with all of us in it even if she is in the class, too, and you're with us at lunch and break. She won't see you at any other time." Yami said.

"I know. I guess I had better be ready for her attempts to get me." Yugi said.

"And if all else fails, I'll kill her for coming onto you." Yami said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"No problem. You're _my_ boyfriend, and I am not letting any take you." Yami said.

"And no one will." Yugi said.

* * *

Hope you liked it. There will be more Rebecca-bashing soon.

Next: A school dance is coming up.

R&R.


	26. Upcoming Dance

I forgot to mention last chapter that I uped Rebecca's age to theirs. It had to be done for this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26- Upcoming Dance

~One Week Later~

Yugi and the others were out at the park having a good time.

"You know, it was a great idea to come here to have a relaxing day." Atemu said.

"Well, we thought that Touma and Seiji could use a little time alone with Jun. You know, give them some family time together." Heba said.

"Not a bad idea. Besides, it means that we can all spend time together." Yami said.

"Speaking of which, come on, Ryou. We're going somewhere to be alone." Bakura said.

"Yeah. So are we, Malik." Marik added.

"Okay. Since we all seem to want to be alone with our boyfriends, how about we meet back here in three hours to get the cars." Seto said.

"Good idea." the group agreed.

The group split up into the five separate couples.

* * *

~Bakura and Ryou~

Bakura dragged Ryou across the park.

"Bakura, where are we going?" Ryou asked.

Bakura pulled Ryou into a secluded part of the park. Bakura smirked at Ryou and said, "Well, you don't like to make out in public, so I thought that we would come here so that we could make out in private like you prefer." Bakura said.

"Oh." Ryou said, blushing lightly.

"I love it when you blush." Bakura said before he pulled Ryou into a kiss and started their make out session.

* * *

~Marik and Malik~

"Come on, Malik!" Marik said, dragging Malik down the street.

"Marik, where are we going?" Malik asked.

"There's a great store down this way that sells all kinds of weapons. It's new, and I want to check it out." Marik explained.

Malik pulled Marik to a stop. "Oh, no you don't. You're not going into any kind of weapons store." Malik said.

"But Malik! I really want to go." Marik whined.

"No! You know that Seiji said he would kill you if you ever bought another knife again." Malik said.

"Malik, I promise that I won't buy anything." Marik said.

"No!" Malik said firmly.

"If you let me go, I promise to buy you a knife." Marik said, knowing that Malik had developed a love of knives and daggers himself.

"Touma will say that you've been a bad influence on me." Malik said.

"Is that a yes?" Marik asked, his eyes starting to shine with excitement.

"Yes. That's a yes." Malik said.

"Yes! Come on!" Marik said, dragging Malik on to the store.

* * *

~Seto and Jou~

"There is no way that I am going to go in that store!" Jou growled.

"Puppy, I need to go in that store." Seto shot back.

"Seto, I don't do computer stores! I don't like them!" Jou said.

"I need to get something for my laptop, and you're going to come with me!" Seto said with finality in his tone.

"I am not-" Jou started.

"I promise that I will make it up to you later." Seto said before he dragged Jou into the store.

"I'll hold you to that." Jou muttered.

* * *

~Atemu and Heba~

Atemu and Heba had chosen to just take a nice, quiet walk in the park.

"You know, I like to just take walks like these. I find them much more enjoyable." Heba said.

"I know what you mean. Just being together is just as good as anything else that can be done on a date." Atemu said.

The two found a place under a Sakura tree where they could sit down, and they did.

"You know, it's hard to believe that we have been together for two months already." Heba said.

"I know what you mean. It seems like we have known each other for much longer than that." Atemu said as he wrapped his arms around Heba and pulled him into his lap.

"Well, I am certainly glad that I met up with you." Heba said.

"Even if I did blackmail you at the start." Atemu said.

"Yes. I did forgive you for that, even though you were kind of a jerk at the time." Heba said.

"Heba, you can say it. I was an ass, and so were Bakura, Marik, and Seto." Atemu said.

"You all have more than made up for that, though." Heba said.

"If you say so." Atemu said before he started to nuzzle Heba's neck.

Heba made a noise of appreciation at that.

Atemu smirked before he started to kiss Heba on the neck.

Heba turned around and started to kiss Atemu.

Atemu kissed back as they started to have one of their long make out sessions.

* * *

~Yami and Yugi~

Yami and Yugi were just walking down the street, holding hands.

"What do you think we should do for three hours?" Yugi asked.

"I don't really know. There's not much that I care to do to be honest." Yami said.

Yugi thought for a moment before he came up with an idea. "How about we go to the aquarium and walk around?" Yugi asked.

"That's not a bad idea." Yami agreed.

The two headed to the aquarium and went inside.

"This was a good idea, Yugi." Yami said as the two walked around inside the aquarium.

"Well, it was something we haven't done, and I thought that it would be fun to do." Yugi said.

The two looked at the different tanks to see what was there.

"Whoa. I would not want to be in that tank." Yugi said when they saw a tank with sharks in them.

"I don't blame you. A shark is something that I don't think anyone would want to mess with. It could rip us to shreds." Yami said.

The two continued to walk around.

"You know, we ought to come here more often. It's very peaceful." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It is. It's just a simple thing that we can do together." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi quickly. "And there's no one that I would want to be here with more than you." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I know. I feel the exact same way." Yugi said.

* * *

After three hours, everyone arrived back at the cars.

"Marik! You're not supposed to buy any weapons!" Atemu exclaimed when he saw the dagger that Marik had bought.

"I didn't buy it for me. I bought it for Malik." Marik said defensively.

All eyes turned to Malik.

Malik shrugged. "What can I say? Since I started dating Marik, I have developed an appreciation of weapons." Malik said.

"Malik, you know that Touma's not going to like that given that Jun lives in the house and is prone to going into our rooms and going through our things." Yugi said.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to out it somewhere Jun can't get a hold of it." Malik assured him.

"Meaning that you're hoping to sneak it past Touma." Heba said.

"Yeah." Malik said, blushing lightly.

"Well, we'll see if you managed that one." Heba said.

* * *

At the mansion, Seiji and Touma were in the living room with Jun. They had out a movie in, which Jun had fallen asleep during.

"Does he always fall asleep during movies?" Seiji asked.

"Not usually. It usually only happens if he doesn't like the movie or he has already seen it a few hundred times." Touma answered.

"Well, I guess it doesn't hurt." Seiji said.

"No. It doesn't." Touma agreed.

Seiji leaned forward and kissed Touma. Touma kissed Seiji back. Seiji brought his hands up to tangle his hands in Touma's hair. Touma moaned at the feeling.

After several intense moments, the two broke the kiss.

"I think that we might want to go upstairs." Touma said.

"What about Jun?" Seiji asked.

"He'll be fine." Touma replied.

Unfortunately, the door opened, and the two heard the teenagers coming in.

Seiji threw his hands up. "Great. They come home now." Seiji said.

"Well, not much we can do about it." Touma said.

The teenagers walked into the living room.

"What are you guys doing?" Marik asked.

"Not much. We're just watching a movie." Touma answered.

'And plotting your murders.' Seiji thought, angry that they had been interrupted.

"I see that Jun didn't take much interest in the movie." Yugi said.

"No. It wasn't one that he was interested in." Touma replied.

"Well, we were planning to go to dinner and a movie tonight. We wanted to make sure that it was all right." Yami said.

"Are all of you going?" Seiji asked.

"Yeah." Heba replied.

"All right. Go on. Just be home by eleven tonight. You do have school tomorrow." Touma said.

The group nodded before they left.

"Now, where were we?" Seiji asked as he wrapped his arms around Touma.

"Okay. I'll meet you upstairs." Touma said.

Seiji nodded and headed upstairs.

Touma stood up and covered Jun with a blanket before he headed upstairs as well.

Once Touma walked into the room, Seiji pinned Touma against the door, kissing him.

Touma eagerly kissed him back.

Seiji then started to kiss down Touma's neck.

"You know, this'll be the first time that we planned to make love." Touma said.

"I know, and I intend to make it a time to remember." Seiji said.

* * *

"I'm glad that Seiji and Touma let us go and see this movie." Seto said.

"Well, I figure that they wanted to have some time alone for the three of them." Yugi said.

"Well, it's good for them to spend time together. They are a family, after all." Ryou said.

"Yeah, but if you were to ask Seiji, we are all a part of the family." Atemu said.

"So would Touma." Malik said.

"It doesn't matter why they let us. The fact is, they let us, so we should be glad of that." Malik said.

"In any case, let's go to dinner." Jou said cheerfully.

The group groaned.

"Puppy, can't you think of anything other than food?" Seto asked.

"Well, I'm hungry." Jou whined

"You're always hungry!" everyone said.

"Although, I do agree with him this time." Bakura said.

"Let's go get something to eat before we head to the movies." Atemu said.

The group headed off to do that.

* * *

After an exhausting three rounds of lovemaking, Seiji and Touma just lay in bed together.

"You were right, Seiji. You did make it a time to remember." Touma said from where he lay on Seiji's chest.

"When have I ever lied to you?" Seiji asked.

"Never." Touma replied.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about you getting pregnant." Seiji said.

"Seiji, I'm already pregnant." Touma said.

"I know. That's why we don't have to worry about it." Seiji said.

"You're nuts." Touma said.

Seiji smirked and flipped them so that Touma was pinned to the bed. "I'm nuts about you." Seiji said. He leaned down and kissed Touma again.

Touma moaned.

Seiji then started to kiss down Touma's neck.

"You know, Jun could come up here at any moment. We should stop and get a shower." Touma said.

"Well, we could make love again in the shower." Seiji suggested.

"Seiji, are you crazy?" Touma asked.

"We did before, and we won't have to clean up." Seiji said.

"Fine." Touma agreed.

The two got up and went to the shower only to make love again.

* * *

Yugi and the others were sitting in their first class.

"Did you hear about that dance that's coming up?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I guess this will be the first time that we actually go to one." Seto said.

"What do you mean?" Jou asked.

"We've never went to one because we've never dated anyone, and we saw no point in going to one." Marik said.

"Well, I guess we'll all be going to our first dance then." Yugi said.

"At least we don't have the problem of finding a date." Heba said.

"Nope. We already have dates." Ryou said.

"That's what makes this so easy." Atemu said.

Rebecca, meanwhile, was daydreaming. 'I'll ask Yugi to take me to the dance. I am sure that he will want to take me.' Rebecca thought.

* * *

In his second class, Yugi was sitting at his desk, looking over his notes for the class.

Rebecca saw him and made her move. She walked forward and said, "Hi, Yugi."

Yugi looked up and mentally groaned. 'Why can't she take a hint?' Yugi asked himself. "What do you want?" Yugi asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to the dance." Rebecca said sweetly.

"Rebecca, I have already told you that I'm gay, and I have a boyfriend. I will be going to the dance with my boyfriend." Yugi said.

"You'll change your mind and want to go with me." Rebecca said before she walked off.

'I doubt it.' Yugi thought.

* * *

"So, she asked you to the dance." Yami said when they had gotten to their chemistry class.

"Yes. I told her that I would be going to the dance with you." Yugi said.

"Glad to hear it. She's getting annoying." Yami said.

"Just like Vivian and Anzu were annoying." Yugi said.

"Well, I hope that she learns fast that she doesn't stand a chance with you." Yami said.

"Probably not the way our luck runs." Yugi said.

* * *

"She's persistent. You have to give her that." Heba said.

"She's also getting on my last nerve. She has asked me everyday to go out with her." Yugi said.

"You'll keep turning her down, too." Marik said.

"Yeah, but having a girl ask you out everyday is not something that I enjoy." Yugi said.

"We know the feeling trust me on that." Atemu said.

"Um, Yugi." Jou said.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"She's heading this way." Jou replied.

Yugi groaned. "Doesn't she know when to give up?" Yugi asked.

"Apparently not." Heba answered.

"Shut up, Heba." Yugi snapped.

Rebecca approached them ad said, "Yugi, can I talk to you?"

"About what?" Yugi asked.

"I wanted to talk to you alone." Rebecca said.

"Anything you want to say you will have to say in front of everyone." Yugi replied.

Rebecca didn't look happy about this, but she quickly hid it. "I just wanted to know when you were going to pick me up for the dance." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca, I have already told you that I have a boyfriend, and he is the one that I will be going to the dance with." Yugi said.

"Come on, Yugi. I'm sure that I would make a much better date for you than this lowlife boyfriend of yours." Rebecca said haughtily.

Yami grew angry at how she had talked about him.

"Actually, Rebecca he's not a lowlife. He's a very kind and loving man who is looking for a real, long-lasting relationship like I do. He's not interested in cheap sex that means nothing." Yugi said.

"So what? Everyone does that." Rebecca said.

"Not me." Yugi said.

"Just leave him alone. He doesn't want to date you." Heba said.

"This isn't your concern." Rebecca snapped.

Yami had enough. "Rebecca, you can just keep your hands off of Yugi." Yami said.

"And why should I?" Rebecca demanded.

Instead of answering her, Yami went over to Yugi and pulled him into his arms before he kissed Yugi passionately. Yugi was taken off guard, but he quickly kissed back.

Rebecca gasped as the others snickered at her.

Yami broke the kiss and smirked at Rebecca. "I am Yugi's boyfriend, so keep your hands off of Yugi. He's mine, and he wants nothing to do with you." Yami said.

Rebecca then stormed off, embarrassed.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"I think that showed her." Marik said.

"I hope so. I am tired of her coming onto me." Yugi said.

"After that kiss, I don't think that you have anything to worry about." Heba said.

The group continued to eat their lunch, talking about the dance.

Yami never took his arm away from Yugi's waist.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The school dance.

R&R.


	27. The School Dance

Chapter 27- The School Dance

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou were all downstairs, eating their breakfast.

"So, when do you think that Touma will be down?" Ryou asked.

"Well, if it's like every other morning, I would say that he won't be coming down any time soon because his stomach will probably be rebelling against him." Yugi said.

"Is this normal?" Malik asked.

"Yeah. Touma was sick all the time for the first four months of his pregnancy when he had Jun." Heba said.

"Well, I hope this ends soon." Jun said.

"If Touma hasn't been down all morning, who fixed breakfast?" Ryou asked.

"I did. I figured that there was no other way that we would get any breakfast otherwise." Yugi answered.

A few minutes later, Touma walked downstairs.

"Who fixed breakfast?" Touma asked.

"I did." Yugi answered.

"Good because I don't think that I could have done that right now." Touma said.

"We understand." Malik said.

After eating breakfast, Yugi said, "We'll take Jun to school for you."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Touma said.

"Jun, come on! We're taking you to school today!" Yugi called.

"Coming!" Jun called as he bounded down the stairs. "Bye, Papa." Jun said, hugging Touma.

"Bye, Jun. I'll pick you up after school." Touma said.

"Okay." Jun said.

The teenagers and Jun left the house.

Touma walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch. "I am so tired. That's the worst about being pregnant. The tiredness and the sickness." Touma muttered.

* * *

After dropping Jun off at school, Yugi and the others drove to their own school.

Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto were already there.

"What took you so long?" Seto barked.

"We took Jun to school." Jou retorted.

"Don't get smart with me, puppy." Seto said.

"Then you don't." Jou retorted.

"Touma was rather sick, so we took Jun to school." Yugi said.

"That was a nice thing for you to do for him." Yami said.

"Well, we should help out. This isn't easy on him." Heba said.

"On Seiji either. He's always muttering about whether or not Touma is okay." Marik said.

"Well, he's a nervous father. He hasn't been through this before." Ryou said.

"He has Jun." Seto pointed out.

"Yeah, but he wasn't a part of that one. The pregnancy, any way." Heba said.

"Well, I hope that he gets over it soon." Bakura said.

"Anyway, at least we have tonight to ourselves." Malik said.

"Yeah. I am so excited about the school dance." Marik said.

"Well, we can worry about that later. We have to deal with classes right now." Atemu said.

The group headed in to their class.

* * *

In second period, Yugi was trying to study, but Rebecca wouldn't let her.

"Yugi, please take me to the dance tonight." Rebecca said in a whiny voice.

Yugi suppressed a growl. "For the last time, no! I am going to the dance with my boyfriend." Yugi said.

"Come on. I'm sure that I would be a better date for you than him. I am everything that he isn't." Rebecca said.

"You're right. You're everything that Yami's not." Yugi said.

"Really?" Rebecca said, her eyes shining.

"Yes. He doesn't act slutty, he doesn't whine when he doesn't get his way, and he dresses decently. Plus, he actually knows me and loves me for who I am, not my looks. You act slutty, you whine when you don't your way, you dress in a slutty manner, and you only want me for my looks, not me. That's enough reason for me to want you to stay away from me." Yugi said.

Rebecca's jaw dropped at everything Yugi had said.

"Now, I would like a little time to look back over my notes for the class, so please leave me alone." Yugi said before looking back down to his notes.

Rebecca still tried to get Yugi to change his mind, but Yugi ignored her, and Rebecca had to stop when the teacher came in.

* * *

Everyone was laughing themselves senseless at lunch when they heard what Yugi had said to Rebecca.

"I wish that I could have seen that!" Bakura said, wiping the tears that had formed from laughing so hard.

"Yeah. I'm sure that her expression was priceless." Marik agreed.

"Well, I got tired of her coming onto me and said the truth. She had it coming, anyway." Yugi said.

"I'm glad that that is done with. I was close to killing her." Yami said.

"You don't need to worry about her. Even if she doesn't get the hint, she's not getting me." Yugi said.

"Well, we all know that." Atemu said.

"Anyway, we're all just going to meet here for the dance tonight, right?" Heba asked.

"We figured that it would be best that way." Yami said.

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Touma asked.

"Yes!" five replies came.

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou came downstairs.

Yugi wore a crimson, button-up shirt with black slacks.

Heba wore an amethyst, shirt with navy slacks.

Malik had on a black shirt and black slacks.

Ryou had on a light blue, button-up shirt with white slacks.

Jou had on a gold shirt with black slacks.

"Wow. You guys look ready for your dates." Touma said.

"Thanks, Touma." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We'll see you later." Heba agreed.

"Okay. Just be careful driving." Touma said.

"We will." Ryou said.

"Bye." all five said

"Bye." Touma replied.

The door shut behind them.

Touma smiled. "I remember school dances. I loved them. Especially when I would go with Seiji." Touma said.

* * *

"If you guys don't leave now, you're going to be late!" Seiji called up the stairs.

A few moments later, the five teenagers came running down the stairs.

Yami was dressed in a white shirt and black slacks.

Atemu wore a dark blue, button-up shirt and tan slacks.

Marik wore a black shirt and black slacks.

Bakura wore a dark green shirt and black slacks.

Seto wore an off-white, button-up shirt and black slacks.

"There is no way that we are going to be late." Bakura said.

"Seto, you drive. I don't want you to get a speeding ticket, and if Speedy Gonzales drives, you'll be getting a ticket." Seiji said.

"Hey!" Bakura said indignantly. He didn't like being called a name.

"Bakura, you drive like a maniac as fast as you drive" Seiji said.

"He's right." Yami said.

"Let's just go before we are late." Seto said.

The five left.

Seiji shook his head. "I was never late for any of my school dances. Than again, I couldn't wait to be there with Touma, either." Seiji said with a smile.

* * *

Yugi and the others arrived at the school only to find that their boyfriends were not there yet.

"I'm sure that they'll be here in a few minutes." Yugi said.

"Yeah. They probably were a little late getting out of the house." Ryou agreed.

Five minutes later, Seto drove into the parking lot.

"Sorry that we're late." Marik said.

"We weren't waiting long." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It's fine." Ryou agreed.

"Well, Mr. Slowpoke doesn't believe in fast driving." Bakura said, motioning to Seto.

"Seiji wanted me to drive because you would have gotten a ticket for speeding and reckless driving." Seto said.

"Let's not get into this now. Let's just go in and enjoy the dance." Yugi said.

The five couples entered the school.

The music was already going full blast, and there were students already on the dance floor.

"Looks like the dance is already in full swing." Ryou said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Bakura said. He grabbed Ryou by the wrist and dragged him out onto the dance floor.

"Let's dance, Marik." Malik said, dragging Marik onto the dance floor together.

"I am not dancing." Seto said before he grabbed Jou and dragged him to the corner.

"I think I know what Seto plans to do the entire dance." Atemu said.

"We should do something, too." Heba said.

The four walked over to the refreshment table and got themselves a drink.

"There's a lot more people here than I thought there would be." Atemu commented.

"Well, a lot of people like to come to them." Yugi said.

"Well, it looks like Rebecca had a date after all." Heba said.

"She's had one for a week." Yugi said.

"What?!" the three exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't hear." Yugi said.

"How did you know?" Yami asked.

"Simple. She announced it in my second period class Monday. She as trying to make me jealous so that I would ask her out. It didn't work of course." Yugi said.

"Well, she came with the male slut of the school." Atemu said.

"Well, I've got a feeling that she is going to be the female slut of the school, so they'll probably be attending a lot of dances together because no one is going to want to go out with either one of them." Yugi said.

"Yeah. No one else would want to go out with them." Atemu agreed.

"Come on, Atemu. Let's dance." Heba said.

"Okay." Atemu agreed.

The couple went out onto the dance floor.

Yugi scanned the dance floor and almost choked on his drink.

"Yugi, are you all right?" Yami asked worriedly.

"Oh my god. Could they dance any dirtier?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked and saw that Marik and Malik were dancing dirty with each other, and so were Ryou and Bakura.

"Well, knowing Marik and Bakura the way I do, it doesn't surprise me." Yami said.

"Malik doesn't surprise me, but Ryou does. I never thought that he would dance like that." Yugi said.

"You never know what someone would do." Yami said.

After a little bit, Yami and Yugi got separated.

"Hi, Yugi." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca, I thought that you were here with Kyle." Yugi said, not looking at her.

"I am, but he's bored with me. Let's dance." Rebecca said, grabbing hold of Yugi's arm.

Yugi jerked his arm free. "Rebecca, the only person that I am going to dance with is my boyfriend. Now, leave me alone." Yugi said before he walked off.

Rebecca smirked. 'You won't be dating for long.' Rebecca thought.

* * *

Yami was looking for Yugi when a girl with red hair and blue eyes walked up to him.

"Hi, Yami." the girl said.

"What do you want?" Yami asked.

"I just wanted to talk." the girl said.

"No one ever wants to just talk." Yami said.

The girl giggled. "I know. Do you want to leave and go somewhere else? My parents are gone for the weekend." the girl said.

"I ma dating someone, not to mention the fact that I am gay, so leave me the hell alone." Yami growled.

The girl suddenly grabbed Yami and pulled him into a kiss.

Yugi walked up to see this. He grew angry.

The girl broke the kiss before Yami could. "How was that?" the girl asked.

Before the girl could react, a hand connected with her cheek.

The girl looked wide-eyed at Yugi.

"If you ever touch my boyfriend again, I will do much worse that that." Yugi growled.

"He wanted me." the girl said defiantly.

Before Yami could protest, Yugi said, "I know that a crock. Yami loves me, and I already have a feeling that he didn't want that as you pulled him into that kiss and stopped it before he could." Yugi said.

"S-so what? I know he wants me." the girl said shakily.

"No, he doesn't, and you know it." Yugi said.

Yami the grabbed Yugi and walked off.

"Yugi, I didn't want that." Yami said.

"I know. I've got a feeling that Rebecca had something to do with that." Yugi said.

"Why do you say that?" Yami asked.

"Because I saw her talking to that same girl before Rebecca approached me." Yugi answered.

"Oh." Yami said.

"HI, Yugi." Rebecca said sweetly.

"It didn't work." Yugi said.

"What didn't?" Rebecca asked, feigning innocence.

"Cut the innocent routine. I know you asked that girl to kiss Yami. I saw you talking to her." Yugi said.

"Well, I-" Rebecca started.

"Rebecca, I'm not leaving Yami for you. So quit while you're ahead." Yugi said.

Yami and Yugi the walked off, leaving a stunned Rebecca behind.

"Now, how about we dance?" Yami asked.

"A great idea." Yugi agreed.

The two walked over to the dance floor and started to dance together.

"I'm glad that you believed me." Yami said.

"Yami, I would always believe you. Besides, I know that you wouldn't cheat on me." Yugi said.

"Rebecca is a real pain." Yami said.

"Forget about her. She doesn't matter." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said.

The rest of the dance went without incident.

After the dance, all of the boys kissed their boyfriends before they all headed home.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Not completely sure.

There's a poll up, so vote in it please.

R&R.


	28. Visitors Coming

Chapter 28- Visitors Coming

Touma was sitting in the living room. He was now four months pregnant, and he was already starting to show.

The door opened and closed.

Touma glanced at the clock and saw that the boys wouldn't be out of school yet, so he knew that there was only one other person that it could be.

"Hey, Touma." Seiji said as he walked into the room.

"Hey, Seiji. What are you doing here?" Touma asked.

"Not much. I just got off work, and I thought that I would come and see you." Seiji said as he sat down beside Touma.

"Well, it's not a bad thing. It'll be a while before the boys get home from school, anyway." Touma said.

Seiji leaned forward and kissed Touma. Touma reached up and wrapped his arms around Seiji's neck.

"How are you doing?' Seiji asked when he broke the kiss.

"I've been fine." Touma answered.

"Well, that's good. I have to admit that I like you showing." Seiji said as he rubbed Touma's stomach.

"Yeah. I didn't show this soon with Jun." Touma said.

"Well, I like it." Seiji said, kissing Touma chastely.

"You would." Touma muttered.

"Well, I wasn't around the last time that you were pregnant." Seiji said.

"Yeah, and you're around constantly this time around." Touma said.

"Would you have it any other way?" Seiji asked.

"No. It wasn't exactly easy having two thirteen year olds around, too." Touma said.

Seiji frowned. "What thirteen-year olds?" Seiji asked.

"Yugi and Heba." Touma answered.

"They were with you when you were pregnant?" Seiji asked.

"Yeah. Their parents were killed in a plane crash. They would have gone to live with their grandfather, but he was weak in health, and I was the only other relative that they had. It was a few weeks after I graduated that I got custody of them. They've been with me ever since." Touma answered.

"So, they were there the entire time you were pregnant." Seiji said.

"Yeah. That's why they're pretty well informed on how I will act." Touma said.

"Meaning?" Seiji asked.

"I can be a bit of an ass when I'm pregnant." Touma said.

"Oh. Well, I guess I may have to watch it then." Seiji said.

"Very funny." Touma said.

* * *

"Well, what should we do since we're out of school?" Seto asked.

"Well, I promised Touma that I would pick up Jun after we got out of school." Yugi said.

"Have fun." Bakura said, grabbing Ryou and running off.

"See ya!" Marik and Malik said as they ran off.

"Come on, Puppy." Seto said, dragging Jou off.

"I guess I'm on my own." Yugi said.

"I'll go with you." Yami said.

"Well, we'll see you later." Heba said before he walked off with Atemu.

Yugi and Yami went to the car that Yugi drove. Yugi got behind the wheel and Yami got in the passenger's side.

"You pick Jun up a lot, don't you?" Yami asked.

"Well, if Touma has something he needs to do, I pick him up. Of course, this time, it's mainly because Touma's pregnant." Yugi said.

"What does that have to do with him being pregnant?" Yami asked.

"Sometimes, he doesn't like to go out when he's pregnant. Especially right now." Yugi said.

"Okay. I get that." Yami said.

The two pulled up at Jun's elementary school.

Yugi got out and scanned the area, looking for Jun.

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned only to nearly be knocked down by Jun. "Hey, Jun. You ready to go home?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah!" Jun said as he climbed into the car.

Yugi got back behind the wheel.

"How was school today, Jun?" Yami asked.

"It was great. We got to paint." Jun said.

"Paint?" Yugi and Yami repeated.

"Yeah. I can't wait to show Papa and Daddy my painting." Jun said.

"I hope it was one of those paintings that didn't get all over everything." Yami muttered.

"Where are all the others?" Jun asked.

"They decided to spend some time together alone." Yugi answered.

Before long, they arrived back at the mansion after playing twenty questions with Jun.

Yugi and Yami got out and headed inside.

"He loves asking questions." Yami said.

"Yes. He does." Yugi agreed.

The three entered the house and found that Seiji and Touma were sleeping together on the couch. Both were sound asleep with Touma laying Seiji's arms.

"Why are they sleeping?" Jun asked.

"Who knows." Yugi said.

Yami got a mischievous smirk on his face. "Hey, Jun. Why don't you wake them up?" Yami asked.

"Okay!" Jun said.

"Yami, we're dead." Yugi said.

Jun walked forward and jumped onto Touma's legs.

Touma jumped away causing Seiji to jerk awake.

"Jun!" Touma exclaimed.

The sound of laughter caught their attention.

Seiji saw Yami killing himself laughing. "Yami." Seiji growled.

Yami dashed upstairs.

"Sorry." Yugi said before following Yami.

Touma shook his head.

"Are you okay, Papa?" Jun asked.

"Yes, Jun. I'm fine." Touma said as he sat up straight.

"Papa. Daddy. Look at this. We got to paint in school today." Jun said as he showed them the picture that he had painted during class.

"Hey. It's of us." Seiji said.

"Yeah. We're a family, and that's what we were supposed to paint about." Jun replied.

"Well, it's very well done, Jun." Touma said.

"Really?" Jun asked, looking excited.

"Yes, it is. You're a very good painter, Jun." Seiji added.

"Thanks, Daddy." Jun said.

"Tell you what. I'll go put this on the refrigerator, and we'll make you a snack while you go upstairs and put your things away." Touma said.

"Okay, Papa." Jun said before he hopped off the couch and headed upstairs.

Touma and Seiji got up and headed into the kitchen.

As he had said, Touma put the picture on the refrigerator before he started making a snack for Jun.

"That kid sure has energy." Seiji said.

"Yes, he does." Touma agreed.

A few moments later, Jun came back into the kitchen.

"Here, Jun." Touma said as he set the plate of cookies and glass of milk on the table.

"Thanks, Papa." Jun said as he got in his chair.

* * *

Yami and Yugi had gone upstairs to Yugi's room to do some work.

Yami was working reverently on an essay that he had to due for school.

"Yami, why do you wait until the day before something is due to start on it?" Yugi asked as he watched his boyfriend work so hard.

"Because I know how I want to do it." Yami answered.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to go ahead do it instead of waiting?" Yugi asked.

"I'm a procrastinator. What can I say?" Yami said, shrugging his shoulders.

Yugi shook his head and turned back to what he was working on.

"What are you doing anyway?" Yami asked.

"Working on a new song." Yugi answered.

"Oh. Can I hear it?" Yami asked.

"No." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Yami asked.

"One, you have that essay to work on. Two, I'm still trying to write it, so get back to work." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "Fine." Yami agreed before turning his attention back to his essay.

* * *

Jun had gone into the living room to play a game on the Playstation while Touma and Seiji were still in the living room.

"Um, Touma. There's something that you should probably know." Seiji said.

"What's that?" Touma asked.

"Well, you know I told you that my parents had no problem with me being gay." Seiji said.

"Yeah. I know." Touma said.

"Well, I sort of told them that you and I are back together and that you're pregnant again." Seiji said.

"Seiji, that's fine. They're your parents. They have a right to know." Touma said.

"They're also planning to come up next week for a visit, and they would like to meet their grandson." Seiji said.

"Seiji, did you think that this would bother me?" Touma asked.

"Well, I didn't know." Seiji said.

"Seiji, it's fine. I don't mind. Your parents are very pleasant people. Besides, I think that it would be nice for Jun to meet his grandparents. They're the only ones that care." Touma said.

"What about your parents?" Seiji asked.

"Seiji, I haven't seen my parents since our high school graduation, and I saw them for a few hours after that before they left. You know that they both care about their jibs more than me." Touma said.

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot." Seiji said.

"It's okay. I accepted a long time ago that my parents really didn't care about me, and I have stopped letting it get to me." Touma said.

"Well, they'll be here next Monday, and they'll be staying for about a week." Seiji said.

"Okay. Just let me know when they're coming over so that I can make sure the house is clean. You know how things can be here." Touma said.

"Touma, I live with five teenagers, too, and I know how messy they can be." Seiji said.

"Yeah, except there is a five-year old that lives here, too." Touma said.

"Well, I was hoping that you wouldn't mind my parents coming." Seiji said.

"Seiji, I don't. Jun has a right to get to know his grandparents." Touma said.

* * *

"Well, I'm done with that." Yami said when he finished his essay.

"Well, glad to know that." Yugi said as he put the sheet music that he had been working on in a folder.

"Why are you not working on it now?" Yami asked.

"Because I have the words down, but I have to use a piano to get the lyrics that I want with the song." Yugi answered.

"Why not do that now?" Yami asked.

"Because my rule is that no one hears the song in any way until I get the music put to the words." Yugi answered.

"No one does?" Yami asked.

"Nope. The only one who might is Heba, and that's usually if he's helping me out the music in. Touma sometimes hears it if I'm stuck and need a little advice on what music to use. Other than that, no one hears it until I am satisfied with it." Yugi replied.

"I can live with that." Yami said.

"Good." Yugi said.

Yami walked over and leaned down to kiss Yugi. Yugi happily kissed back and brought his arms up to wrap around Yami's neck. Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yugi opened his mouth and let Yami in. Yami roamed around the inside of Yugi's mouth, drawing a moan from Yugi.

When the need for air hit them, Yugi and Yami pulled apart.

"You know, I've never really enjoyed being around someone as much as I enjoy being around you." Yami said, his arms still around Yugi's waist.

"Well, I'm glad to know that. I feel the same way." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi gently. "Glad that we're on the same page." Yami said.

* * *

Seiji and Touma were sitting in the living room when Yami and Yugi walked down the stairs.

"What have you two been doing?" Seiji asked.

"Well, I was working on some school work, and Yugi was working on a song." Yami answered.

"Yugi, you know that you're supposed to do your homework first." Touma told him.

"I did all mine in study hall today." Yugi replied.

"Oh. Okay." Touma said.

"Anyway, Yami and I were going to the park, and we wanted to know if you wanted us to take Jun with us." Yugi said.

"You don't mind?" Seiji asked.

"No." Yami said.

"Can I?" Jun asked, looking excited.

"Okay, Jun. Go on. Just stay close to him." Touma said.

"We will. Come on, Jun." Yugi said.

Jun left the house with Yugi and Yami.

"Well, I guess we're going to be alone for a while." Touma said.

"Yeah. We are." Seiji said.

"I guess I'll need to tell Yugi and the others about your parents coming because they are bound to meet them. " Touma said.

"Well, my parents are going to want to meet Yugi, Heba, and Jou because they are dating Yami, Atemu, and Seto." Seiji said.

"That's right. Yami, Atemu, and Seto are their nephews." Touma said.

"Yeah. They are." Seiji said.

"Well, they'll be meeting them, so I'll warn them ahead of time." Touma said.

"I'll tell mine, too." Seiji said.

"You just might want to warn your parents what Malik and Jou are like." Touma said.

"Don't worry about it. They're used to Bakura and Marik, so there's nothing to worry about." Seiji said.

"I guess they'll be okay because Bakura and Marik are worse that Jou and Malik." Touma said.

"Yes. They are." Seiji agreed.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had gone to the park with Jun and were sitting on a bench while Jun played on the playground with the other kids.

A woman walked over and said, "I didn't think that teenagers came here."

"Well, we brought our little cousin here to play." Yugi said.

"Oh. That's nice." the woman said.

"Yeah. I thought that we could give his parents a break." Yugi said.

The woman nodded and walked off.

"What was that about?" Yami asked.

"Probably making sure that we weren't a threat to their kids." Yugi answered.

"What are you two doing here?"

Yami and Yugi looked to see Atemu and Heba walking over to them.

"Hey. Where have you two been?" Yami asked.

"We were just walking around." Atemu answered.

"What are you two doing here?" Heba asked.

"We brought Jun here. Thought that Seiji and Touma could use a little break." Yugi replied.

"That's nice." Atemu said.

"Any idea where the others are?" Yami asked.

"Nope." Atemu replied.

"We're probably better off not knowing the answer to that." Yugi said.

* * *

That night, Touma decided to tell them about meeting Seiji's parents.

"Guys, there's something that you all need to know." Touma said after Jun had been put to bed.

"What's that?" Malik asked.

"Seiji's parents are coming up for a visit next week, and I wanted you to know that you'll be meeting them." Touma said.

"Why are we going to be meeting them?" Jou asked.

"Well, Seiji and I are together, and we have a son together with another one on the way. Besides, they've never had the chance to meet Jun, and I know that they want to." Touma said.

"Why do we have to meet them?" Malik asked.

"Because they will be here for a week, and there's chance that you'll meet them. Besides, Yami, Atemu, and Seto are their nephews, so they are going to want to meet Yugi, Heba, and Jou." Touma said.

"We'll be on our best behavior, Touma." Ryou assured him.

"I hope so. I really don't want to have to explain to Seiji why you all acted out." Touma said.

* * *

"So, what's going on, Seiji?" Yami asked.

"I was letting you know that my parents are coming here next week for a visit." Seiji said.

"Again?" Bakura asked.

"Bakura." Seiji said warningly.

"Sorry." Bakura said.

"Anyway, my parents are coming, and they will be staying with us for a week, so I want you on your best behavior." Seiji said, looking at Bakura and Marik.

"We will, and we'll try to make sure that those two behave as well." Atemu said.

"Thanks you." Seiji said.

"Are your parents going to meet Touma and Jun?" Seto asked.

"My parents already know Touma. We grew up together. And yes, they will meet Jun. They'll also meet all of your boyfriends." Seiji said.

"Do they have to?" Bakura asked.

"Yes." Seiji said.

"That's fine with us." Yami said.

"I just want you all to behave while they're here." Seiji said.

"We will." the five replied.

Seiji had his doubts about Marik and Bakura. 'At least they're used to how they act.' Seiji thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Seiji's parents come.

R&R.


	29. Seiji's Parents part 1

Chapter 29- Seiji's Parents part 1

Yami, Atemu, and Seto all came downstairs for school on Monday.

"Where are Marik and Bakura?" Seiji asked.

"Not up yet." Yami answered.

Seiji groaned. "You three go ahead and eat. I'm going to get those two out of bed." Seiji said before heading upstairs.

"I wonder who we'll hear shouting first." Yami said as the three sat down.

"No idea." Atemu said as he placed a few pancakes on his plate and put syrup on them.

"SEIJI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Bakura suddenly shouted.

"Get out of bed!" Seiji ordered.

"Well, Bakura was his first victim." Seto said as the three continued eating.

"AHH! DAMN IT, SEIJI! THAT'S COLD!" Marik yelled.

"I think that he used the cold water method." Atemu said.

"Well, he's found that it is the most effective way to get those their lazy asses out of bed, and since he found something that works, he might as well keep using that one." Seto said.

A few minutes later, Seiji walked downstairs.

"I guess cold water gets them up." Atemu said.

"Yes, it does." Seiji agreed as he sat down to eat breakfast.

"Why don't you use scolding hot water?" Seto asked.

"Because it could burn them and seriously hurt them. Cold water jerks them awake anyway. It's the best." Seiji replied as he started eating.

Bakura and Marik came downstairs, glaring murder at Seiji.

"If you would get up like the other three, I wouldn't have to do this every morning." Seiji said, ignoring the glares being sent his way.

"When are Niella and Mason getting here?" Yami asked.

"They should get here in a few hours. You'll see them when you get out of school." Seiji answered.

"Do they seem excited about being able to meet Jun?" Seto asked.

"They are. It's their grandson, so they're going to want to see him." Seiji said.

"I guess we'll get to see them again after we get out of school." Atemu said.

"Oh, joy." Bakura said.

"Bakura, don't forget that you're supposed to be on your best behavior while my parents are here, and the same goes for you, Marik." Seiji said

"Why are you picking on us?" Marik asked in a whiny voice.

"Because you're the ones that always give me trouble. Plus, you always want to try and act out while my parents are here." Seiji said.

Yami smirked. "You know, Seiji. There is an easy way to get them to behave." Yami said.

"How's that?" Seiji asked.

"All we have to do is tell Ryou and Malik, and I'm certain that they can force them to behave. That, or you can threaten them with not being able to go out with those two for a certain amount of time." Yami said.

"Hmm. Not a bad idea." Seiji said.

"Yami. I'm going to kill you." Bakura growled.

"All you have to do to avoid that is to behave." Yami reminded them.

"All right. Finish up your breakfast. You have to leave soon." Seiji said.

After the five finished eating, they headed out to school.

* * *

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou all met their boyfriends at school.

"Hey. Have you been waiting long?" Yami asked.

"No. We've only been here a few minutes." Yugi answered.

"Well, we had better get on to class." Ryou said.

The group headed inside.

"Have Seiji's parents arrived yet?" Malik asked.

"Not yet. They're supposed to get here some time while we're in school." Marik answered grudgingly.

"What's his deal?" Jou asked.

"Well, Seiji wants them to be on their best behavior while his parents are here, so if they misbehave, they won't be able to go out on dates for a while." Atemu said.

"And it's Yami's fault! He's the one suggested it to Seiji." Bakura said.

"Well, as long as you behave, there's nothing for you to worry about." Seto said.

"Why do you act out when they're here?" Ryou asked.

"It's fun." Marik said.

"Well, don't do it this time around. I'd rather not be barred from dating for a while." Malik said.

"Come on. Let's get to class." Heba said.

A moment later, the warning bell rang.

"We really need to get to class." Yugi said.

The group headed to their first period and sat down.

"What are Seiji's parents like?" Yugi asked.

"They're great. I admit that they're kind of prim and proper, but they're actually great people." Yami said.

"I like his mom." Atemu said.

"Only because she likes to buy people things." Seto said.

"I think that Jun's going to be getting a lot of new things." Yugi said.

"Most likely." Yami said.

The teacher came in and class started.

* * *

Seiji was sitting in the living room reading a book. He didn't have much to do as he had decided to take the day off since his parents were coming to visit.

The doorbell rang.

Knowing that it was his parents, Seiji marked his place in his book and set it aside before he got up and went to answer the door.

There was a man and woman standing outside the door.

The woman had blonde hair and violet eyes like Seiji.

The man had blonde hair and dark eyes.

"Mom. Dad. Glad that you made it." Seiji said as he let his parents in.

"Thank you, Seiji. Where are the boys?" Niella, Seiji's mother, asked.

"At school." Seiji answered.

"Are Bakura and Marik doing any better?" Mason, Seiji's father, asked.

"No. They're the same." Seiji said.

"I suppose it's too much to ask that they change." Seiji said.

"I had hoped that their boyfriends would help out wit that." Niella said as they walked into the living room.

"Well, Malik's about as bad as Marik as far as school goes. He doesn't have crazy behavior. There is only so much that Ryou can do where Bakura is concerned." Seiji said.

"That's true." Mason agreed.

"So, where is Jun?" Niella asked.

"He's most likely at school, too." Seiji said.

"Where is Touma, then?" Mason asked.

"At home." Seiji answered.

"Well, do you think he would mind us coming to see him?" Niella asked.

"I don't think so, but I'll call and ask." Seiji answered. He got up and went to call Touma.

"Well, I hope Touma doesn't mind." Niella said.

"I know. I would like to see him again after all these years." Mason agreed.

Both had been shocked when they learned that Seiji had dated Touma and had a child with him that he gave up.

~Flashback~

_"Seiji, is there a reason that you broke up with that girl?" Niella asked, thinking that she had been the perfect girl for him._

"_Well, there's some things that I need to tell you that you might not like that much." Seiji said a little nervous._

_Mason and Niella could tell that their son was nervous, and they couldn't understand why._

"_Seiji, what is it?" Mason asked._

"_Well, the main reason that I broke up with her is that I don't like her." Seiji said._

"_Seiji, there is nothing wrong with that." Mason said._

"_Dad, there's more." Seiji said._

"_What?" Niella asked._

"_The truth is that I am not going to be able date any girl. I-I'm gay." Seiji said._

_Niella and Mason were quiet. They hadn't expected that one._

"_I'm real sorry. I know that you wanted me to marry a girl, but I couldn't." Seiji said._

"_Seiji, did you think that we would be mad?" Niella asked._

"_Well, I thought that you might be disappointed." Seiji admitted._

"_Seiji, you can't help how you feel. We accept it. There is no way we would feel any different about this. It might take a little to adjust to this, but we're not angry." Mason said._

"_Hold that thought." Seiji said._

"_What do you mean? Is there more?" Niella asked, frowning._

"_Yes, Mom. There's more." Seiji said._

"_What else?" Mason asked._

"_Well, you know Touma rather well." Seiji said._

"_Yes. I think that he's a wonderful boy." Niella said._

"_Well, Touma and I had been dating since our freshmen year of high school." Seiji said._

"_You hid a relationship with him for eight years!" Mason exclaimed._

_Seiji gulped. "Yeah. And when you started pushing me to date, I sort of broke up with him." Seiji said._

"_Yu broke up with him after being with him for eight years!" Mason shouted._

_Seiji jumped. "Um, yeah." Seiji said._

"_Seiji, you shouldn't have broken up with him just because of us! If you love someone, you fight for them!" Niella said._

"_Well, there is one more thing." Seiji said._

"_What could possible be worse than this?" Mason asked._

"_Well, Touma sort of found out that he has the ability to have children, and I got him pregnant. I also sighed all of my parental rights away." Seiji said._

"_You did what?! Seiji, how could you do that?!" Mason exclaimed._

"_I didn't think that you would accept it." Seiji admitted._

"_Seiji, it shouldn't have mattered. That was your child. You shouldn't have given the child up like that." Mason said._

"_I know that. You have no idea how much I regret it." Seiji told them._

~End Flashback~

"Well, at least he is trying to make up for that mistake." Niella said.

"Considering their having another one, I think he has." Mason said.

Seiji walked back in and said, "Touma doesn't mind us coming over if you want to go over there."

"I think that we should. It would be nice to see him." Niella said.

The three then left the house.

* * *

Yugi was sitting in his second period class. He was looking over some of his notes for the class.

"Hi, Yugi." a sickeningly sweet voice said.

Yugi looked up and wasn't surprised to see Rebecca. "What do you want, Rebecca?" Yugi asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tonight." Rebecca said, smiling.

"No. I have a boyfriend." Yugi said.

Rebecca's smile faded. "Why not?" Rebecca demanded.

"I am dating someone, and I don't sneak around." Yugi said.

"I'm sure that I would be a much better girlfriend than he is." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca, I have no interest in you period. I don't want to have anything to do with you." Yugi said.

"Yugi, what does he have that I don't?" Rebecca asked.

Yugi looked up at her. "Do you really want the answer to that question?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I do." Rebecca said, thinking that it was a lame excuse.

"All right. As I have stated that I am gay, there is one big difference that makes me want to date Yami instead of you." Yugi said.

"And what's that?" Rebecca prodded.

"Simple. He has a dick, and you don't." Yugi said.

Rebecca gasped at that.

"You were the one that asked, and I told you. Now, leave me alone." Yugi said. He then turned his attention back to the notes he was studying.

Rebecca just stood there, completely stunned.

The teacher came in and called the class to order.

Rebecca, however, was still standing there, shocked.

"Hawkins! Take your seat this instant!" the teacher barked.

Rebecca jumped and took her seat.

Yugi hid his smirk. 'I'm not usually that blunt, but she got on my last nerve.' Yugi thought before he turned his attention to what the teacher was saying.

* * *

Touma was walking around the foyer, making sure that everything was in order for when Seiji and his parents arrived.

Touma wouldn't admit it, but he was rather nervous about seeing Niella and Mason again. It had been years since the last time that he saw them, and he wasn't sure how they would react to him.

The doorbell rang.

Touma took a deep breath. 'Well, time to face the music.' Touma thought. He went to the door and opened it to find Seiji there with his parents. "Hi. Come on in." Touma said, stepping aside.

Seiji, Niella, and Mason all entered the house.

Touma shut the door behind them. "The living room is this way." Touma said as he led them into the living room.

"This is a nice home, Touma." Niella said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Date." Touma said.

"No need to call me Mrs., Touma. Just Niella." Niella told him.

"Yes. What is it that you do exactly?" Mason asked.

"Well, I'm the manager for the teen band Hikari and Aibou." Touma replied.

"That's a popular teen band. I know that Satsuki listens to them a lot." Mason said.

"Yes. I have found that their music is rather tasteful." Niella said.

"Well, they're a great band. They're still in school, so they don't do much except a little recording here and there during the school year." Touma said.

"So that's why they only do concerts during the summer." Niella said.

"Yeah. I want them to get an education." Touma said.

"Well, that's a good thing. They still need an education." Mason said.

"Yes. They do." Touma agreed.

* * *

Yami and all the others were laughing at break after Yugi told them what had happened in his second period class with Rebecca.

"You mean, you actually said it that bluntly to her?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. I did." Yugi said.

"Why on earth did you say it like that? I didn't think that you would be able to say something like that." Heba said.

"Honestly, I was just so irritated with her that I finally just told her that." Yugi said.

"Well, from the sound of it, she was rather shocked by it." Yami said.

"Do you think that there's a chance that she'll give up?" Marik asked.

"I doubt it." Yugi said.

"What are you going to do?' Atemu asked.

"Keep turning her down." Yugi replied.

"Well, a word of advice. While Seiji's parents are here, don't say stuff like that. It wouldn't impress them much." Seto said.

"Don't worry. I won't say that in front of them. I wouldn't say that in front of Touma." Yugi said.

"Well, I think that Rebecca actually deserved what happened." Marik said.

"I would say it again." Yugi said.

* * *

Touma and Niella had gone into the kitchen while Seiji and Mason talked in the living room.

"Touma, you really do have a lovely house." Niella said.

"Thank you." Touma said.

"Who all lives with you, if you don't mind me asking." Niella said.

"I don't mind. There's Yugi and Heba, my two younger cousins. Then there's Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar, and Katsuya Jonouchi." Touma said.

"How old are they?" Niella asked.

"All of them are seventeen." Touma said.

"Why do they all live here?" Niella asked.

"Well, Yugi and Heba's parents died in a plane crash, and I was the relative that could take them in. The only other one was their grandfather, but he was weak in health. Malik's only family died while we lived in Egypt, and he had been good friends with Yugi and Heba, so I took him in as well. Ryou's father didn't exactly care much about him, and he signed custody of Ryou over to me. Jou, well, let's just say that he had a bad home life, but he's not a bad kid." Touma said.

"I see." Niella said. She noticed a picture on the refrigerator. "What's this?" Niella asked.

"Oh. That's a picture that Jun painted at school. I put it on the refrigerator." Touma answered.

"Well, it's a very well done picture. That's of you and Seiji with him, isn't it?" Niella asked.

"Yes. The assignment was to paint a picture of his family, so he painted the three of us." Touma replied.

"Touma, are you two really back together?" Niella asked.

"Yes, we are. I'm not letting him out of it this time." Touma said.

"That's good. I really wouldn't want you to have to raise this one on your own." Niella said.

"Well, I managed. You'll see Jun after he gets out of school." Touma said.

"I can't wait to meet him. I never thought that I would ever meet my grandson." Niella said.

"Well, you will soon enough." Touma said.

"Touma, I want to apologize for what Seiji did to you back then. There was no excuse for that, and I am truly sorry." Niella said.

"Seiji has already apologized to me, so there's no reason for you to. I've forgiven him, and I've already put it behind me. I'm just looking for ward to the future." Touma said.

"That's good to know. Are you excited about this one?" Niella asked.

"Yes, I am. Although I'm not sure that Yugi and Heba are going to like it when I start eating weird foods again." Touma said.

"I know that feeling." Niella said. She smiled and said, "Touma, I know that you're uneasy about Mason and me, but we're glad that you and Seiji are together."

"You are?" Touma asked.

Niella nodded. "Touma, Seiji's happy with you. I could hear it in his voice when he talked to me. After he told me that you were back together, I could tell that he was happy. Granted, I didn't expect to hear that you were pregnant again, but I was glad." Niella said.

"Well, I'm glad to. There's been no one since him. I love him. What can I say?" Touma said.

"I'm just glad that you're together although I would like to meet the ones that are with Atemu, Yami, and Seto. I didn't think anyone would ever steal their hearts." Niella said.

"Well, you'll meet them after school." Touma said.

"That I can't wait for." Niella said.

* * *

"I am so glad that we are out of school." Marik said.

"Come on. Let's head on to the house." Atemu said.

"Which one?" Heba asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that our aunt and uncle wanted to see Touma, so they're probably at your house. '" Yami said.

"We'll go there then." Seto said.

"All right. Let's head on over there." Yugi said.

The two groups went to their cars and headed home.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Since there's so much that I wanted to put in this, I decided to do it in two chapters.

Next: Yugi, Yami, and the others meet Seiji's parents. Jun also meets his grandparents.

If you haven't voted in the poll, please vote.

R&R.


	30. Seiji's Parents part 2

Chapter 30- Seiji's Parents part 2

Touma had gone to Jun's school and picked him up.

"Hi, Papa!" Jun called as he ran up to Touma.

"Hey, Jun. How was school?" Touma asked.

"It was great!" Jun said happily.

"That's good. Let's get home." Touma said.

Jun got into the passenger side, and Touma got back behind the wheel.

"Papa, am I going to see Daddy today?" Jun asked.

"Yes. He is at the house, actually." Touma replied.

Jun's eyes started to shine. "Really?" Jun asked.

"Yes, Jun. You'll see him as soon as we get home." Touma replied.

"I can't wait to see him." Jun said.

Touma laughed silently. 'Ever since Jun met Seiji, he's wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, not that I can blame him. Jun's glad to finally know Seiji, and he's going to be seeing his grandparents very soon.' Touma thought as he headed home.

When they arrived at the house, the two got out of the car.

Jun headed right for the door.

'Well, he's in for a surprise.' Touma thought.

Jun went into the house just as Seiji was walking out of the kitchen. "Daddy!" Jun called as he ran up to Seiji.

"Hey, Jun." Seiji said as he picked up his son.

Touma then walked into the house.

Niella and Mason, having heard Jun, walked out of the living room and saw their son holding Jun.

Touma smiled and said, "Jun, I think that there are some people that you are going to want to meet."

Seiji then remembered his parents and said, "You're right."

"Who?" Jun asked rather curious.

"Your grandparents." Seiji answered.

Niella and Mason then walked on into the room.

Jun noticed them. He then recognized them. "You're my grandparents!" Jun said.

This surprised not only Niella and Mason, but Seiji as well.

Jun then got out of Seiji's arms and ran over to Niella, who picked him up.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jun." Niella said.

"I'm glad to finally meet you. Papa always said that I would meet you one day." Jun said.

"Jun, why don't you show them your room?" Touma suggested.

"Okay." Jun replied.

Niella set Jun down, and Jun headed upstairs with Niella and Mason following him.

Seiji walked over to Touma and said, "You told him about my parents, too?"

"Yeah. I guess I forgot to mention that." Touma said.

"Yes, you did, and thank you." Seiji said before he leaned over and kissed Touma.

"Well, I wanted him to at least know about them. He deserves that much." Touma said.

"I agree. I'm glad of that." Seiji said.

"He can at least have one set of grandparents that care about him." Touma said.

"I'll tell you now that my parents are going to spoil him." Seiji said.

"Then they'll have this one spoiled, too." Touma said, a hand on his stomach.

"Yeah. They will." Seiji agreed.

* * *

Yugi and the others all arrived at the house that Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou lived at.

"Well, Seiji's car is here." Yami said.

"Which means that Niella and Mason are probably here, too." Atemu added.

"Come on. Let's go on in." Heba said.

The group headed inside.

The house was quiet.

"Okay. Quiet in this house isn't normal." Ryou said.

The group walked into the living room and found that Niella, Mason, and Jun were playing Candyland.

Niella noticed them and said, "Well, it's good to see you all of you."

"Hi!" Jun said excitedly.

"Glad to see you." Yami said as he, Atemu, and Seto all greeted their aunt and uncle.

"It's good to see you, too." Niella said.

"Bakura. Marik. It's good to see you." Mason said.

"Nice to see you, too, mason." Bakura said rather sarcastically.

"Kura! Be nice!" Ryou scolded.

"Fine." Bakura said grudgingly.

Mason smirked. "I see that he has you trained, Bakura." Mason said.

"I'm not trained!" Bakura growled.

"Kura!" Ryou said warningly.

"Guys, this is Mason and Niella date. They're Seiji's parents." Atemu said.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Yugi Mutou, Yami's boyfriend." Yugi said.

"I'm Heba Mutou, Atemu's boyfriend." Heba said.

"I'm Ryou Bakura. Bakura and I are dating." Ryou said.

"My name is Malik Ishtar, Marik's boyfriend." Malik said.

"My name's Katsuya Jonouchi, but I'm just called Jou. Seto and I are dating." Jou said.

"Well, it's good to meet you all." Niella said.

"They're my Grandma and Grandpa." Jun said.

"We were just spending some time with Jun." Mason said.

"What all have you done?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we're in the middle of this game of Candyland right now. We were talking while Seiji and Touma were here. They went out for a while, so we're watching Jun." Niella said.

"Where did those two go?" Marik asked.

"Well, we're all going to be eating dinner here tonight, so they went to the store." Niella answered.

"Well, that's a good reason for not being here." Malik said.

"Do you want to play with us?" Jun asked.

"Sorry, pal. We've all got homework that we need to do first. We'll play after we get done with our homework, okay?" Yugi said.

"Okay." Jun said.

"It was nice to meet you both." Yugi said.

The ten teenagers headed upstairs.

"How many of them will actually do homework?" Mason asked.

"I don't know." Niella replied.

The three then went back to their fame of Candyland.

* * *

~Bakura and Ryou~

"Bakura, stop it!" Ryou hissed when Bakura tried to start kissing his neck.

"Ryou, we're alone. Why can't we have a little fun?" Bakura whined.

"Bakura, I am trying to do my homework. I can't concentrate with you trying to start a make out session." Ryou retorted.

"Ryou!" Bakura whined.

Ryou groaned. "If you let me finish my homework and do yours, then I'll make out with you." Ryou said.

"I have to do my homework?!" Bakura exclaimed, mortified.

"Yes, you do. It's that, or you get absolutely nothing." Ryou said.

"Fine." Bakura grumbled.

Ryou hid his smirk. 'It's great that I know how to get him to do things.' Ryou thought.

* * *

~Marik and Malik~

Marik and Malik were sitting on Malik's bed, happily kissing away.

"You know, Touma and Seiji are going to murder us when they find out that we didn't do our homework." Malik said.

"Who cares. Getting some time alone with you is worth getting in trouble." Marik said as he continued to kiss Malik.

"Hmm. I suppose you're right." Malik said.

* * *

~Seto and Jou~

"Seto, why do I have to do my homework?" Jou asked.

"Puppy, I want you to do well. It can be rather rewarding to have good grades." Seto said.

"It's a waste of time. I already know what I'm going to be doing." Jou said.

"Jou, being in a band may not be what you do for the rest of your life." Seto reminded.

"Seto, I hate doing school work." Jou complained.

"Puppy, you're not leaving this room until you do your homework, and I will make sure of that." Seto said.

"Then I am never going to be leaving." Jou said, crossing his arms.

"All right. Just remember that you won't be eating dinner tonight if you don't." Seto said.

Jou's eyes widened. "You wouldn't." Jou said.

"Just try me, Puppy." Seto said.

"Finer. I'll do my homework." Jou grumbled.

"Good." Seto said. He hid his smirk. 'All I have to do is threaten his food consumption to get him to do what I want.' Seto thought.

* * *

~Atemu and Heba~

Atemu and Heba were sitting in the middle of Heba's floor with their books spread out on the floor.

Heba growled. "I do not understand this stuff!" Heba said.

"Calm down, Heba. It's not that hard." Atemu said.

"Atemu, I do not understand math period. I hate this subject." Heba said.

"Heba, don't worry. I'll help you figure it out." Atemu said.

"How is it that you can do this stuff?" Heba asked.

"Well, I enjoy math, so that's probably why. I do plan on being an accountant, so I have to be good with numbers." Atemu said.

"Then how do you do this?" Heba asked.

"All right. Let's see if I can't help you get through this." Atemu said.

* * *

~Yami and Yugi~

Yami and Yugi were sitting on Yugi's bed as they did their homework.

"Yugi, do you understand any of this chemistry?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Yugi asked, looking up.

"Help me. I don't understand what this is saying. It might as well be Greek." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. I guess chemistry is kind of hard." Yugi said.

"So, can you help me? Please?" Yami begged.

"Sure thing, Yami. I don't mind helping." Yugi said as he moved over to help Yami with the work.

* * *

Seiji and Touma walked into the house with several bags of groceries and were surprised that the house was quiet.

"Okay. Why is the house so quiet?" Touma asked.

"That is odd. Usually, this house isn't this quiet when everyone is here." Seiji agreed.

The two walked into the kitchen and set the bags down.

"I think that I'm going to find out what the others are doing." Seiji said.

"Okay." Touma agreed as he started to get everything out of the bags.

Seiji walked into the living room and found that his parents were in there with Jun.

"Hi, Daddy." Jun said.

"Hey, Jun." Seiji said.

"When did you get back?" Niella asked.

"We just did. I was wondering where all the others are at." Seiji said.

"They went upstairs to do their homework." Mason replied.

"That explains why the house is so quiet." Seiji said.

"Is it not usually this quiet?" Niella asked.

"No." Seiji replied before he walked back into the kitchen.

"Did you find out where they are?" Touma asked.

"Yeah. They're all upstairs doing their homework." Seiji said.

"Meaning that Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba are doing their homework, Seto and Ryou are tricking Bakura and Jou into doing their, and Marik and Malik are most likely making out instead of doing their homework." Touma said.

"Pretty much." Seiji said.

"Well, at least the house is quiet for a change." Touma said.

About half an hour later, Yugi and Yami came downstairs.

"I hate chemistry." Yami said.

"Well, you finally figured it out." Yugi said.

"With a little help from you." Yami said.

"Well, I understand it, so I thought that I could help you out." Yugi said.

"I don't see how you like it." Yami said.

"I don't really like chemistry, but I understand it." Yugi said.

"School trouble?" Mason asked.

"Yeah. I've been struggling with chemistry this year, so Yugi's been helping me out with it." Yami answered.

"That's good." Niella said.

"Are any of the others going to be done any time soon?" Jun asked.

"I don't know, Jun. You know that we all finish our homework at different times." Yugi said.

"Okay." Jun said.

"You two done with your homework?" Touma asked as he and Seiji walked into the room.

"Yes, we are." Yugi answered.

"Good." Seiji said.

"All of the others are still doing theirs then." Seiji said.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"Papa, can I go play outside?" Jun asked.

"Well-" Touma started.

"Yami and I can go out with him, Touma." Yugi said.

"Are you sure?" Touma asked.

"Yeah. We don't mind." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Touma agreed.

Jun went outside with Yugi and Yami behind him.

"Jun is certainly a bundle of energy." Niella said.

"He always has been." Touma said.

"What re the chances that others are actually studying?" Mason asked.

"Well, Heba and Atemu are. They always do their homework. Seto and Ryou have most likely threatened Bakura and Jou into doing theirs. Marik and Malik are studying, just not school work." Seiji said.

"In other words, Marik and Malik are studying each other." Niella said.

"Unfortunately, yes." Touma said.

"So, is Bakura at least doing better?" Mason asked.

"A little. Not a whole lot. He's done from D's to C's." Seiji said.

"That's an improvement." Niella said.

"Seto's been getting Jou to do better at least. Jou's gone from C's to B's." Touma said.

"At least some are doing better." Mason said.

Touma felt a wave of nausea hit him.

"In any case, what are we having for dinner?" Mason asked.

"Steaks, baked potatoes, and a salad if you want one." Seiji replied.

"That sounds good. Who's doing the cooking?" Niella asked.

Touma suddenly ran off with his hand over his mouth.

"Me, apparently. Excuse me." Seiji said before walking off.

"What was that about?" Mason asked.

"I believe that it is called morning sickness although it lasts all day." Niella said.

* * *

Touma had run to the bathroom nearby and barely made it in there to throw up.

Seiji walked in to find Touma's forehead resting against the seat. "Tou, you okay?" Seiji asked as he knelt down and rubbed his back.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I hate being sick." Touma replied.

"At least you're not as sick as you were at the start." Seiji said.

"I know that." Touma said as he stood up. "You go on. I'll be out in a minute." Touma said.

"Okay." Seiji said. He kissed Touma before he left the bathroom.

Touma splashed water on his face and used a towel to wipe his face dry. He then walked out of the room.

* * *

At dinner that night, Bakura and Marik were, surprisingly on their best behavior.

"How did you manage that one?" Touma asked quietly.

"Threatening their time with Ryou and Malik." Seiji replied.

"Good." Touma said.

Everyone made small talk as they ate their dinner.

"If you boys don't mind me asking, have you ever met Hikari and Aibou?" Niella asked.

All of the teenagers nearly choked.

"What's wrong?" Mason asked.

"How did you know we were Hikari and Aibou?" Jou asked.

Touma covered his eyes.

"You five are Hikari and Aibou?!" Niella exclaimed.

"You didn't know?" Jou asked.

"Jou, they didn't know until you told them." Touma said.

"Oops." Jou said.

"All they knew was that Touma managed them." Seiji added.

"Were you not going to tell us this?" mason asked.

"Well, not really." Seiji said.

"Mr. Date, we don't tell anyone." Yugi said.

"Why?" Niella asked.

"Well, we love to play and sing. That's why we formed the band in the first place. We also wanted to be able to walk out the door without being accosted by crazed fans. We use the stage names and disguises so that no one knows who we are." Heba said.

"So, you want to lead normal lives as well as your band." Mason said.

"Yeah. We enjoy the band, but we like to have normal lives. We'd be under constant scrutiny, and we want to be normal, so we hide who we really are." Ryou explained.

"I take it you all knew." Niella said, looking at Seiji and the other teenagers.

"We found out accident. We had backstage passes to the concert they did here, and they had taken off their masks." Atemu said.

"We didn't realize that there were backstage passes bought. It was accidental that they knew." Malik said.

"It's been kind of thrilling actually." Marik said.

"Please don't tell anyone. I'd rather they not be revealed since they do want their normal lives." Touma said.

"We won't tell anyone. It's just rather shocking." Niella said.

"Thank you. We really don't want anyone to know." Yugi said.

* * *

That night, after Seiji and the others had left, Touma was sitting in the living room with Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou.

Jun was already in bed.

"Seiji's parents are really nice." Yugi said.

"Well, I want to thank you guys for being so nice to them. I appreciate it." Touma said.

"No problem. I mean, they are Atemu, Yami, and Seto's aunt and uncle, so we would want to be nice to them." Heba said.

"I do appreciate it. Did anything happen in school today?" Touma asked.

"Oh, yeah." Jou said, smirking.

"Do I want to know?" Touma asked.

"Well, let's just say Yugi embarrassed the hell out of Rebecca." Malik said, also smirking.

"Yugi, what did you do?" Touma asked.

"She kept bugging me to go out with her, and I told her no and that I was with Yami. She asked me what he had that she didn't, so I was honest." Yugi said.

"What did you say?" Touma asked.

"He just told her that Yami has a dick and she doesn't." Heba said.

"Yugi, that was-blunt." Touma said.

"Touma, this girl has been after me for almost two months, and I already told her I had no interest in her. I was at my wits end, and I just decided to be blunt." Yugi said.

"Well, that's fine. At least you didn't mention it while Seiji's parents were here." Touma said.

* * *

Seiji's parents had already gone to bed.

Seiji was sitting in the living room with Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto.

"I want to thank you guys for being so well-behaved while we were at dinner." Seiji said.

"Well, you didn't give us much of a choice." Bakura said.

"As long as you behave, you have nothing to worry about." Seiji said.

"Thanks." Marik said.

"Did anything interesting happen during school today?" Seiji asked.

"Well, there was something." Atemu said.

"What was that?" Seiji asked.

"You know that this girl Rebecca has been after Yugi for almost two months now." Seto said.

"I've heard. What about it?" Seiji asked.

"During a class that Yugi has alone with her, she kept coming onto him. She finally asked what Yami had that she didn't since he's the reason that she couldn't get him. In her eyes at least." Atemu said.

"What did he do?" Seiji asked.

"He didn't do anything. It's more what he said." Marik replied.

"What did Yugi say then?" Seiji asked.

"He told her that Yami had a dick and she doesn't." Bakura said.

"Yugi said that?" Seiji asked.

All five nodded.

"Yugi needs to stop hanging out with you two. You're a bad influence on him." Seiji said, looking at Bakura and Marik.

"Actually, I think it was more Yugi's irritation at being asked by her constantly when he has told her that he is gay then their influence." Yami said.

"Well, at least no one said that in front of my parents." Seiji said.

"They wouldn't have liked that too much." Seto agreed.

"In any case, get to bed. You still have school tomorrow." Seiji said.

The five said goodnight before they headed upstairs.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Mainly puzzleshipping. No lemon, but fluffy.

If you haven't voted in the poll, please vote. I will close it some time tomorrow.

R&R.


	31. The Promise Rings

Chapter 31- The Promise Rings

Yugi was sitting in his second period class as he waited for class to start. He didn't mind the class, but Rebecca was in this class with him, and he was getting really tired of her constantly asking him out.

As if on cue, Rebecca walked up to Yugi. "Yugi, can I ask you something?" Rebecca said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

'She plays like she's innocent, but she's not.' Yugi thought. Grudgingly, Yugi looked up.

Rebecca had a seductive smile on her face. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tonight." Rebecca said.

"No, Rebecca. I don't." Yugi said.

"Why not? It is Friday night. We could go out to dinner or something. My parents are gone for the weekend, so we could go back to my place." Rebecca said, fluttering her eyelashes.

Yugi wanted to puke. "Rebecca, I have already told you that I don't want to go out with you. I am gay, and I have a boyfriend, so leave me the hell alone!" Yugi growled.

"Why not? I would make a much better girlfriend than he is a boyfriend." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca, I really doubt that." Yugi said.

"Come on, Yugi. Just go out with me on one date." Rebecca pleaded.

"No." Yugi said.

"Please?" Rebecca asked, trying to pout.

"I said not." Yugi growled.

Rebecca would have kept on had the teacher not come in and called the class to order.

* * *

"Wow. That bitch really needs to get a clue and just leave you alone." Jou said.

"Tell me something that I don't know. She is a pain in the ass." Yugi said.

"We can all tell that." Seto said.

"Well, she has already established herself as the slut of the school. I swear that half of the male student body has already fucked her." Bakura said.

"Well, this group of males certainly had nothing to do with her." Malik said.

"I think the only reason that she's obsessed with you, Yugi, is the fact that you turned her down." Heba said.

"I know, and she is never going to get me because I am not having anything to do with her. I wish that she would find some new guy to obsess over." Yugi said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We should just forget about that slut." Yami said.

"Right. She'll find some other poor sap to screw her tonight, and we're not going to have to worry about it." Seto said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were sitting in their chemistry class, working together to do the work.

The teacher was absent that day, so the substitute had given them a few worksheets that they had to do, and they were allowed to work with someone that sat around them. The students were just not allowed to leave their seats.

"I really hate this subject." Yami muttered.

"Don't worry about it, Yami. I may not like this subject, but I understand it." Yugi said.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't understand it." Yami remarked as they continued to do their work.

The two finished their work with fifteen minutes to spare. Most of the rest of the class hadn't bothered to do the work and were just talking.

"So, do you feel like going out tonight, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"With you, sure. Where are we going?" Yugi asked, knowing that Yami had already planned out what they were going to do.

"That's a surprise." Yami replied.

"Okay. Should I dress up, or should I be casual?" Yugi asked.

"Well, kind of in-between." Yami replied.

"Okay. I suppose you'll be coming to pick me up." Yugi said.

"Yes. I'll be there at seven to get you." Yami told him.

"Okay. I'll be ready." Yugi said.

* * *

Yugi and Heba were the only ones in study hall, and they were already done with their homework.

"So, you and Yami are going out tonight?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. I have no idea what we're doing, but Yami has it planned out, and I know that it'll be fun." Yugi said.

"I hope not too fun." Heba said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I'm not ready for something like that. Yami and I are not going to sleep together. I just enjoy it when I'm with him." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean. I feel like that with Atemu." Heba said.

"What are you two going to do tonight?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Seiji and Touma had thought about going out to dinner tonight, so we're going to be babysitting Jun." Heba replied.

"I guess you'll still have fun. After all, Atemu's never had to try and get Jun to go to bed before." Yugi said.

"I know. It'll be interesting." Heba said.

* * *

Yugi was at his locker at the end of the school day. He got out the books that he would be taking home to do study before he closed his locker and shut the door.

"Hi, Yugi." Rebecca said.

Yugi mentally groaned. 'When will she leave me alone?' Yugi asked himself. He turned to face her. "I have nothing that I want to say to you, Rebecca." Yugi said.

"I just thought that you would like to know that I'm going out with Doug Micrekin." Rebecca said.

Yugi knew that Rebecca was only trying to make him jealous, but it wasn't working. "Well, I hope you have a good time. I'm sure he'll give you a good fuck." Yugi said.

Rebecca gasped at that.

Yugi then turned and walked away.

Yami met him at the school doors. "I saw Rebecca talking to you. What was that about?" Yami asked.

"She was telling me that she was going out with Doug Micrekin. I simply told her to have a good time, and that I was sure he could give her a good fuck." Yugi said.

"Which is about the size of a date with her." Yami remarked.

"No kidding." Yugi agreed as the two walked out of the school.

"Well, I'll see you tonight." Yami said before he leaned down and kissed Yugi.

"Okay, Yami. Bye." Yugi said before he walked over to where Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou were at the car.

"Ready?" Jou asked.

"Yes. Come on. Let's get home." Yugi said.

The group got into their car and headed home.

* * *

That night, Yugi was in his room getting ready for his date with Yami.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yugi called.

Heba walked in and said, "Hey, Yugi. What's going on?"

"Not much. I was just about to get ready to go on my date with Yami." Yugi answered as he started to look through his closet.

"Well, Atemu and I are going to be here alone with Jun. Turns out that everyone is going out tonight." Heba said.

"Felling left out?" Yugi asked.

"Nah. I'm still going to get to spend time with Atemu, so I don't care." Heba replied.

Yugi finally chose to wear a pair of navy blue slacks with a light blue, button-up shirt. He changed and then turned to face Heba. "What do you think?" Yugi asked.

"I think that Yami's going to have trouble keeping his hands off of you." Heba replied.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

The two went downstairs.

"Where are Jou, Ryou, and Malik?" Heba asked.

"They've already left on their dates." Touma replied. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a blue shirt.

"I thought that you and Seiji were going on a date." Yugi said.

"We are. Neither one of us gets real dressed up unless we're going somewhere fancy, and we're not." Touma answered.

"Oh. What are you doing?" Heba asked.

"We're just going to see a movie." Touma answered.

"Okay." Yugi said.

The doorbell rang.

Yugi went to the door and opened it to find Yami outside.

"Hey, Yugi. You ready?" Yami asked.

"Yah." Yugi replied.

Atemu then walked in.

"I brought him, so I'll pick him up, too." Yami said.

"Okay. Bye." Yugi said as he and Yami left.

"I appreciate you two watching Jun for me." Touma said.

"It's not a problem, Touma. Jun is my cousins, after all." Atemu said.

"Well, I do appreciate it." Touma said.

* * *

Yami and Yugi headed toward town.

"So, where are we going first, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I'm taking you to dinner for starters." Yami said.

"Where are we having dinner?" Yugi asked.

"I thought that we would try that new restaurant, Leonardo's." Yami answered.

"I thought that you had to make reservations about a week in advance." Yugi said.

"You do. I made them last week." Yami answered.

"Yami, that's so sweet." Yugi said.

"Glad that you think so." Yami replied.

The two soon arrived at the restaurant.

Yugi and Yami got out of the car and headed to the restaurant.

The greeter said, "Welcome to Leonardo's. Do you have reservations?"

"Yes. Yami Sennen." Yami answered.

"Ah. Yes. Right this way." the man said and led them to a table.

Yugi and Yami sat down at the table.

"This is a nice restaurant." Yugi said.

"I agree." Yami said.

The two soon ordered their dinner and started talking.

"Yugi, there's something that I've wanted to know for a while." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Why do you live with Touma? I know you said that you're parents passed away, but what happened?" Yami asked.

"Well, my parents were archeologists, and they were heading to Egypt for a dig. The plane crashed, and they were killed. Touma and my grandfather were the only relatives we had that could have taken us in. My grandfather was very weak in health, so he couldn't take care of us. If Touma hadn't taken us in, we would have been sent into foster care. So, Touma did take us in, and we have lived with him ever since." Yugi explained.

"I didn't realize that." Yami said.

"Yeah. Our grandfather passes away about a year after we started living with Touma. Touma and Jun are the only family Heba and I have left except for each other. Well, Touma's mother is our family, too, but I don't even remember the last time I saw her." Yugi said.

"Do you not get along with his mother?" Yami asked.

"Well, it's not that. I just rarely see her. She's a journalist and travels a lot. Honestly, I don't think Touma's saw either of his parents since his high school graduation." Yugi said.

"Man. That's sad." Yami said.

"Yeah. Touma's parents care more about their job than anything else, even their own son. Touma doesn't let it bother him. He got past that fact a long time ago." Yugi said.

Their waiter arrived and the two gave their orders.

"Yami, what about you? Why do you live with Seiji?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Atemu and I figured out that we were gay when we were thirteen. We weren't sure how our parents would react to that, so we hid it for about a year. We knew Seiji was gay, so we decided to ask him for advice. He told us to be straightforward with them and tell them the truth. After what he did with Touma, Seiji didn't want us to have to make that choice and regret it. Atemu and I were honest, and it didn't go so well. Our parents disowned us and kicked us out." Yami said.

"That's awful." Yugi said.

"Well, after we were kicked out, Seiji went to my parents and asked them to sign full custody of us over to him. They did, and here we are." Yami said.

"I think that's worse than mine. Have you ever tried to talk to your parents?" Yugi asked.

"No. It's a sore spot with me and Atemu." Yami said.

"I understand." Yugi said.

Their food was soon brought to them.

"Yugi, why do the others live with you? It's not something we ever talked about." Yami said.

"Well, Ryou had a neglectful father who didn't want to have to fool with him, and Touma got custody of him from his father. Malik's only family was killed in an accident, so he was on his own. Jou, well, he didn't have a good home life. It's not my place to say, but he was taken out of his home, and Touma took him." Yugi said.

"Wow. And you all started that band." Yami said.

"Yeah. We learned that we all liked to play and sing. We actually started out playing at a few teen clubs in Egypt. We lived there for a few years. When we came here, we were found to have talent, and our carriers took off. Touma became our manager because he was our guardian, not to mention he knows what he's doing." Yugi said.

"Yeah. He does. You have to give him that." Yami agreed.

"Yami, why do Seto, Marik, and Bakura live with you?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Seto's story was similar to mine. His stepfather didn't accept the fact that he was gay. Seiji was his cousin, so he got custody and took them in. Bakura's parents had been killed in a fire about a year before he met us. He was a thief, but it was only petty. Seiji just thought that he could help him, and he took him in. Some with Marik except his parents kicked him out." Yami said.

"Well, it sounds like we all have some good cousins." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We do." Yami agreed.

After the two finished eating, they left.

"Where are we going now?" Yugi asked.

"That's my secret." Yami said with a mysterious smile.

Yugi figured that Yami would show him when he was ready.

Yami drove to a cliff.

"Yami, what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"Come on. I want to show something." Yami said.

The two got out of the car and walked out.

"Look out there, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi did and saw that the cliff overlooked a big lake. It was a breathtaking sight because the moonlight made the water seem to sparkle.

Yami walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. "What do you think?" Yami asked.

"This place is beautiful, Yami. I didn't even know this place existed." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "One of the fortunes of living in Domino all your life." Yami said.

"This is a beautiful place. Thank you for showing it to me." Yugi said.

"I don't mind, Little One." Yami said.

Yugi blinked and then looked back at Yami. "Little One?" Yugi asked.

"Sorry. Just a nickname." Yami said.

"Well, I don't mind, Yami." Yugi said.

"Glad to hear that." Yami said. He then took a box out of his pocket. "Yugi, there was another reason that I wanted to bring you here." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Well, there was something that I wanted to give you." Yami said.

Yugi then noticed the box. "Can I assume that's it?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami opened the box to reveal a silver band. "Yugi, I wanted you to have this. It's a promise ring. It's just a symbol that we are together. I wanted you to have it." Yami said.

"Yami, people only give those out when they're serious." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm very serious, Yugi. The truth is that I love you, and I want you to have this as a symbol of this." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, I-I love you, too, and I would love to wear the ring." Yugi said.

Yami smiled and took out the ring. "Yugi, read the inscription on the inside." Yami said.

Yugi looked at the ring. "To my Yugi. I love you." Yugi read. He looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled warmly at him. "It's the truth, Yugi." Yami said as he slid the ring onto Yugi's finger. He then took off a necklace that had been hidden under his shirt. On it was another silver ring. "I'll wear this one as a promise to you." Yami said.

"Well, is it inscribed?" Yugi asked.

"Well, no." Yami said.

"I think we're going to go and get it inscribed tomorrow." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "That's fine with me, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi took the necklace from Yami and took the ring off it. "It's a promise to each other then." Yugi said as he out the ring on Yami's finger.

"I know." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi, who happily kiss back.

"I love you, Yami." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi. I love you, too." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi sat down on his bed after getting back from his date.

Heba walked in and said, "So, how did it go?"

"It went great, Heba. It was the first time for us." Yugi said.

"You what?!" Heba exclaimed.

"Yeah. It was amazing." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I didn't think you were going to sleep with him." Heba said.

Yugi whacked Heba on the arm.

"Ow!" Heba exclaimed.

"Not that! It was the first time that Yami and I said I love you to each other." Yugi said.

"Oh." Heba said. He thought a minute and said, "You're that serious?"

Yugi nodded. "And Yami gave me this." Yugi said, showing Heba the ring.

"Is that a promise ring?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. He gave it to me tonight, and he has one too. He was so sweet tonight, Heba." Yugi said.

"I'll say. That was really great of him." Heba agreed.

"Yami was very romantic." Yugi said.

* * *

Yami had just changed after the date when Atemu walked into the room.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Yami asked.

"What? It's not like Yugi's here." Atemu stated.

Yami rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" Yami asked.

"I was just wondering how your date went." Atemu replied as he sat down on the bed.

"It went fine. Yugi and I enjoyed ourselves." Yami said.

"Meaning what?" Atemu asked.

"Please get your mind out of the gutter. Yugi and I are not ready for sex." Yami said.

"Okay. Sorry." Atemu said. He then noticed the ring on Yami's finger. "Yami, what's that?" Atemu asked.

"I bought a set of promise rings for me and Yugi. He's wearing his, and I'm wearing mine." Yami replied.

"Wow. You two are serious." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We are. We love each other, Atemu." Yami said.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Atemu said.

"Thanks." Yami replied.

* * *

The following day, Yugi and Yami went to the jeweler that Yami had bought the rings from to get Yami's ring engraved.

Yami looked at the engraving after they got the ring back. "For my Yami. Love Yugi." Yami murmured.

"Like it?" Yugi asked.

"I love it, Little One." Yami said as he kissed Yugi.

The two walked hand-in-hand down the street.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Not sure yet.

R&R.


	32. News

Chapter 32- News

Yugi, Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik all headed downstairs.

"I really don't want to go to school today." Jou muttered.

"Jou, you have to go, so stop complaining." Heba snapped.

"But we're not even doing much today because of the pep rally. Why can't I just stay home and sleep?" Jou whined.

"Because we have to go, so stop whining so much. You're not getting out of going." Malik said.

The group entered the dining room where they found Touma eating breakfast.

"Morning, boys." Touma said before going back to eating.

The five stood there, stunned.

"Um, Touma. Where are you eating?" Yugi asked.

"Pancakes. Why?" Touma asked.

"Because it looks like the there's peanut butter, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and strawberries on top of the pancakes." Yugi said.

"It is." Touma said.

All five felt rather sick then.

"You know, I think that we'll go and grab something on the way to school, Touma." Ryou said.

"You sure?" Touma asked.

"Yeah. Bye." Yugi said as the five left the living room.

At that moment, the front door opened, and Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, Seto, and Seiji all entered the house.

"Hey, guys. We made it for breakfast." Yami said.

"We'll be grabbing something on the way to school." Yugi said as they pushed their respective boyfriends out the door.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"If you want to keep your appetites, let's go." Jou said.

Soon, Seiji was left alone in the room. "Hmm. That was rather odd." Seiji murmured. He walked into the dining room and fund Touma eating. "Touma, why are you eating pancakes topped with peanut butter, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and strawberries?" Seiji asked, hoping that he wouldn't get sick.

"Seiji, when I'm pregnant, I get weird cravings, and I just had one this morning." Touma answered.

"I think I understand why Yugi and the others left in such a hurry." Seiji said.

Touma laughed. "I figured that was why they decided to leave so quickly." Touma said.

"Touma, I'm sorry, but it is a rather disgusting thought eating something like that." Seiji said as he watched Touma eat.

"I know, but I can't help what I crave." Touma said.

"In any case, are you ready for your doctor's appointment?" Seiji asked.

"Yes, I am. I figured that you would want to go with me since you came over so early." Touma said.

"Of course I want to go." Seiji said.

"So, here's the big question. If Shin can tell if the baby's a boy or a girl, do you want to know?" Touma asked.

"You know, I haven't really thought about it. What did you do with Jun?" Seiji asked.

"I found out. I couldn't help it at the time." Touma said. He looked upstairs and said, "Speaking of whom, Jun come downstairs!"

A few moments later, the sound of feet on the steps sounded as Jun came downstairs.

"Morning, Papa. Morning, Daddy." Jun said.

"Morning, Jun. Sit down and eat." Touma said as he took his own plate to the sink.

Jun got into a seat and started to eat.

'At least Jun's eating pancakes normally.' Seiji thought.

* * *

Yugi and the others arrived at school after eating breakfast at a fast food place first.

"Did Touma really eat that stuff?" Bakura asked.

"Well, he always gets crazy cravings when he's pregnant, so this must be one of them." Yugi said.

"Well, at least we don't have a hard day at school today." Marik said.

"I'm surprised that you two even bothered to come to school today." Heba said, looking at Marik and Bakura.

"Who would pass up a day to come to school when you don't have to do anything?" Bakura asked.

"Him." Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Heba all said as they pointed at Jou.

"What? I could have slept in." Jou said.

"Let's just go on in." Seto said.

The group headed into the school building.

"Well, I wonder what idiocy people are going to do today?" Seto said.

"There's no telling." Atemu said.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"On days like today, when there won't be much done, people tend to act silly and pull all kinds of pranks." Marik explained.

Malik raised an eyebrow. "Are you two one of the ones that cause those pranks?" Malik asked.

"No." Bakura said.

"Are you kidding? You two are the kings of pranks." Atemu said.

"How bad do they get in trouble?" Ryou asked.

"Unless they can prove that they did it, they won't get in trouble at all." Yami said.

"And teachers usually can't prove it when it's these two." Atemu added.

The group headed into their first class and sat down.

* * *

Yugi was in his second class. There was nothing to do, so Yugi took out a book that he started reading.

Rebecca then walked up to Yugi and said, "Hi, Yugi."

Yugi looked up at her and said, "What do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me at the pep rally today." Rebecca said.

"No. I will be sitting with my boyfriend and my friends." Yugi replied before looking down to start reading again.

"I would be much better to be with than them." Rebecca said haughtily.

Yugi looked up. "Somehow, I doubt that." Yugi said.

"Then, do you want to go to the Winter Dance with me next week?" Rebecca asked.

"Rebecca, the only person that I will do to that dance with will be my boyfriend. Now leave me alone. I want to read my book." Yugi said before starting to read again.

Rebecca frowned. She wanted to go with Yugi. "Come on, Yugi. Don't you want to have a bit more variety instead of staying with just one person?" Rebecca asked, fluttering her eyes in a seductive manner.

"No, I don't. I am not one who dates someone, fucks them, and then moves on to the next person. I believe that is more your style." Yugi said.

Rebecca frowned. "Why don't you want to go out with me?" Rebecca demanded.

"Because I am in love with Yami, and there is no way that I am going to leave him for anyone, especially you, so leave me the hell alone." Yugi said.

It was then that Rebecca saw the silver ring on Yugi's finger.

"What the hell is that?!" Rebecca demanded.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "It's called a promise ring. Yami gave it to me." Yugi said.

"Then why are you wearing it?" Rebecca hissed.

"Rebecca, Yami is my boyfriend, and I am wearing it because I promised myself to him. Now, leave me the hell alone! Who I date is not your concern!" Yugi snapped, finally reaching the end of his patience.

Rebecca starred at him in disbelief. "You can't seriously say that you're going to stay with Yami." Rebecca said.

"Actually, that's exactly what I am saying. I am staying with Yami, and there isn't a damn thing that you can do about it." Yugi retorted.

Rebecca looked at him with a shocked expression. She wasn't used to someone rejecting her because at her old school, she always got whomever she wanted.

"Rebecca, I don't know what kind of way you were raised, but I am not going to leave Yami just because you want me to. I am not leaving him for you, so leave me alone." Yugi said.

"And why not?" Rebecca demanded.

Yugi finally had had it. "because you are a whore." Yugi said.

Rebecca gasped.

"Rebecca, do you really think that people don't talk? Everyone knows that you have slept with half of the make student body. I don't want to go out with you because I don't date girls, and I certainly don't date whores." Yugi said.

Rebecca was thoroughly embarrassed now and walked off.

'Maybe she'll leave me alone.' Yugi thought.

* * *

Touma and Seiji had gone to Shin's office for Touma's check-up.

"Hey, guys." Shin said.

"Hey, Shin." Touma said.

"Sorry about the wait. I had another patient that I was having to see." Shin said.

"Don't worry about it, Shin." Seiji assured him.

"Well, come on. Let's see how you're doing, Tou." Shin said.

Shin went on with his check-up on Touma. "Well, everything looks good." Shin said.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Seiji asked.

"Do you want to know?" Shin asked.

The two nodded.

"Well, you're having a girl." Shin said.

"A girl?" Touma asked.

Shin nodded. "Yep. I'm positive that it's a girl." Shin said.

"That's great, Shin. Thanks." Seiji said.

"No problem. Just keep taking care of yourself, Touma. Also, you're going to have to do less now." Shin said.

"I don't do much as it is." Touma said.

"He's right. Yugi and the others help out a lot at the house." Seiji agreed.

"That's good to know." Shin said.

Touma and Seiji then left Shin's office.

"A girl. I guess we have one of each now." Touma said.

"Yeah. My mom is going to be thrilled." Seiji said.

"I know what you mean." Touma said.

"Come on. Let's go to lunch." Seiji said.

The two left the hospital.

* * *

"So, she's still being a pain in the ass, huh?" Heba said.

"When isn't she? I am sick and tired of Rebecca constantly coming onto me like this." Yugi said.

"Who does she think she is? She doesn't have the right to make demands of you like that." Yami said, feeling a bit angry at that.

"Come on, Yami. Don't worry about it. It's not like she can actually do anything." Atemu said.

"Think that she's finally given up, Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know. I hope so." Yugi said.

"Well, let's just forget about her." Seto said.

"Is anyone up for skipping the pep rally and ducking out early?" Jou asked.

"For once, I agree with him. I don't care much for going to the pep rallies the school has." Malik agreed.

"Oh, come on. Let's stay." Marik said.

"I think that we should leave. Something tells me that you two plotted to do something." Atemu said.

"Maybe." Bakura said.

"Then we leave early." Ryou said quickly.

* * *

"You know, we're going to have to start getting the nursery ready." Touma said.

"I agree. Which room are you going to use for the nursery?" Seiji asked.

"Well, there's one that's open on the other side of my room. One of the doors in my room is actually connected to it. I figure that I'll make that one the nursery." Touma said.

"That's probably a good idea. There's a lot that we're going to need to get." Seiji said.

Touma thought for a moment before he said, "You know, Seiji. I've been thinking."

"About what?' Seiji asked as he took a bit of his burger.

"I think that we should live together." Touma said.

Seiji nearly choked. "What?!" Seiji exclaimed.

"You heard me. Look. There's going to be a newborn in the house, and I am not going to be the only one losing sleep. Besides, I know that you would rather be there all the time when the baby's born." Touma said.

"Yeah, but you do realize that there will be ten teenage boys living in the house, too. Not to mention the fact that they are all dating each other." Seiji said.

"What's the point?" Touma asked.

"What if they start, well-" Seiji trailed off.

"Having sex?" Touma supplied.

"Yeah." Seiji said.

"Seiji, could I remind you that you and I started sleeping together when we were sixteen? They are seventeen. There's not a lot that we can say." Touma said.

"Good point." Seiji said.

"Besides, they're old enough to make their own decisions. We can't really stop them." Touma said.

"I know. I think that you're right. It'll be better if we do move in." Seiji agreed.

"I don't think that we'll be hearing any complaints from the boys." Touma said.

"And I get the feeling that Jun would love it if I were to live there." Seiji added in.

"I know that he would." Touma said.

"I guess we don't have to move in right away." Seiji said.

"No. There's a lot that will have to be done first." Touma agreed.

"Although I think that the boys will want to move in as soon as possible." Seiji said.

"Everything in its own time. We'll get all of this worked out." Touma said.

"Yeah. I know. One thing, though. Whose house will we move into?" Seiji asked.

"The bigger one. With all the people that will be living there, we're going to need more space." Touma said.

"Excellent point. We'll be living in yours. I guess I'll have to start getting everything worked out for that, then." Seiji said.

"Well, I can help with that stuff." Touma said.

"You don't have to." Seiji said.

"I know, but I want to." Touma said.

* * *

Yugi and the others ducked out of school early to avoid having to go to the pep rally.

"I am really glad that we're not going to have to go to that pep rally." Atemu said.

"Yeah. They're so repetitive." Yami agreed.

"Well, what do we do now? I don't think that Seiji or Touma would be happy to learn that we left early." Seto said.

"I don't think that they would say that much to us. It's not like we are missing anything important." Yami said.

"He's right. Let's just head on home." Heba said.

The group decided that they would go on home.

* * *

Seiji and Touma were in the living room when they heard the front door open.

"That can't be them, can it?" Seiji asked.

"I don't know." Touma replied.

The two got up and found Yugi, Yami, and the others there.

"What are you doing home?" Touma demanded.

"I think that they skipped out of school early." Seiji said.

"We just left school after our last class before the pep rally." Yami said.

"Yeah. You know that we can't stand the pep rallies." Atemu added in.

"Well, if they just missed the pep rally, that's not so bad." Touma said.

"I suppose not." Seiji agreed.

"Touma, did your doctor's appointment go okay?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, Yugi. Everything is fine." Touma said.

"That's good." Seto said.

"Come on. We might as well tell you everything." Seiji said.

The group went into the living room and sat down.

"First off, you might as well know that we know that we're having a girl." Touma said.

"You are." Heba asked.

The two nodded.

"That's great news!"

"Congratulations!"

"That's good to know."

"Okay. Now, on to the next bit of news." Seiji said.

"What's that?" Bakura asked.

"Touma and I have decided that we're going to live together now, so we're all going to be living here." Seiji said.

"We are?!" Yami, Atemu, Bakura, Marik, and Seto said.

"Yes. We're not moving in right off. There's some things that have to be taken care of first, but we are going to start living here in the next few months." Seiji said.

"I can't wait for that." Marik said.

"We already figured that." Touma said.

"Does Jun know all of this?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. We told him a little while ago. He's upstairs in his room." Touma replied.

"This is all really great news." Yugi said.

"Yeah." the others agreed.

They were all glad that they would get to see each other even more since they would be living together now.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Nor completely sure. We'll see.

R&R.


	33. Moving In

Chapter 33- Moving In

Yugi and the others were sitting under the Sakura tree eating lunch.

"What's with the way the boys and girls have been acting so crazy the last few days?" Yugi asked.

"It's because of the Winter Dance." Yami explained.

"Winter Dance?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. It's a dance that the school does before school let's out for winter break. It's actually held on the night of the last day of school." Seto said.

"How many dances does this school have?" Jou asked.

"Too many in my opinion." Bakura replied.

"It's probably the biggest dance of the school year except for the prom. Almost everyone at the school goes to the dance." Yami said.

"Let me guess. You guys have never gone to one before." Ryou said.

"Nope." Marik said.

"Well, I think that that might be changing." Malik said.

"What is it with you guys and going to dances?" Seto asked.

"Well, we really didn't go to the dances at our old school." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Bakura asked.

"Mostly because we weren't with anyone. Another reason for it was that the dances that were a little too wild." Heba said.

"So what if they were wild?" Marik asked.

"Marik, when we say wild, we mean drinking, drugs, and sex." Malik said.

"At a school dance?" Atemu asked, shocked.

"Yeah. The school didn't have anyone to oversee the dances, so the kids could easily get away with anything. That's why we didn't go to them. You only go to them if you're an alcoholic, a druggie, or a sex maniac." Jou said.

"Besides, Touma knew that that's how the dances were, and we wouldn't have been able to go if we wanted to." Yugi said.

"Well, the dances here are nothing like that." Seto said.

"We know that." Ryou said.

"So, I guess we're going to be going to this one." Bakura said.

"Yes, we are." Malik said.

"Well, we might as well." Bakura said.

The bell rang.

"Come on. We'd better get to our next class." Yami said.

The group got up and headed inside.

* * *

Touma and Seiji were at Seiji's mansion.

"We're not going to need some of this stuff." Touma said.

"I know. We're not going to need the furniture, the kitchen stuff, and some other things." Seiji said.

"Well, truth be known, I was thinking of replacing some of the living room furniture." Touma said.

"Why?" Seiji asked.

"Seiji, the furniture is almost fifteen years old." Touma said.

"Oh. That would be a good reason. This furniture is relatively new. I just bought it a year ago." Seiji said.

"We can replace the furniture at my house with this." Touma said.

"Good idea. I would rather not waste it." Seiji said.

"Unfortunately, as far kitchen stuff goes, we don't need any of it." Touma said.

"Well, we can figure something out with that. We're going to have to get rid of the bedroom suites." Seiji said.

"Yeah. All of the ones in our rooms are new." Touma said.

"Well, I'm going to have to figure out what to do with this stuff." Seiji said.

"I'm sure that we'll figure this out." Touma said.

"I hope so, and soon." Seiji said.

* * *

Yugi and Heba were in their study hall class. They had done all of their homework, so they were talking.

"Yugi, what do you really think of the others moving in with us?" Heba asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I know that we'll be living together, but I haven't given it a lot of thought." Yugi said.

"You haven't?" Heba asked.

"Nope." Yugi said.

"I'm kind of nervous." Heba said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Well, if we're living together, I'm just wondering if they'll want to, well, you know." Heba said.

"Oh. You think that they're going to want to start sleeping with us." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Heba admitted.

"Heba, if you're not ready to go that far, then I know that Atemu is going to understand. He's not going to push you into doing something that you don't want to do." Yugi said.

"I know. I just feel a little uneasy." Heba said.

"Heba, when someone loves you, they respect you and will abide by your wishes. I know that Atemu won't try to push you into it." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Heba agreed.

"What do you think of this Winter Dance?" Yugi asked, deciding to change the subject.

"I think that it's a great thing. I can't wait until we can go to it." Heba said.

"I think that this might be the first time that Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto have gone to a Winter Dance." Yugi said.

"I know what you mean. I think that the only reason they are going is because we want to go." Heba said.

"Well, they aren't going to turn us down." Yugi said.

The two laughed quietly as they knew that their boyfriends were completely whipped.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto all had to go straight home after school after getting a message from Seiji.

"I really don't want to go to this Winter Dance." Bakura muttered.

"Yes, but for Ryou, you are going to go." Yami said.

The group walked into the house.

"Seiji, we're home!" Yami called.

Seiji then came downstairs. "Thanks for coming straight home." Seiji said.

"What's going on?" Marik asked.

"We have to get packing." Seiji said.

"I thought that we weren't going to be moving for a while." Atemu said.

"That was before someone bought the house and asked if they could move in within a month." Seiji said.

"What?!" the five teenagers exclaimed.

"Touma's connections found someone who wanted to buys, so we have thirty days to get everything packed and moved out." Seiji said.

"Wow. That was fast." Bakura said.

"Yes. Now, I have boxes in your rooms. Go upstairs and start packing." Seiji said.

"Okay." Yami said.

"And make sure to sue the boxes marked 'fragile' only for fragile things." Seiji said.

"Meaning what?" Bakura asked.

"Just put things in that box that are breakable, Bakura." Seto said.

"Oh. Okay." Bakura said.

"No, go." Seiji said.

The five headed upstairs.

Seiji shook his head. 'Sometimes, I wonder how I put up with them.' Seiji thought.

* * *

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou all entered their home.

"Touma, are you here?" Yugi asked.

"In the living room." Touma replied.

The five headed into the living room.

"Hey, Touma." Yugi said.

"Hey. What's going on?" Touma asked.

"Not much. Seiji needed the others to go straight home, so that's where they are." Heba said.

"I know that. There was a buyer for the house, and they wanted to move in within the next month, so Seiji and the others are going to be living here pretty soon." Touma said.

"That's great!" Malik said.

"Yeah. I guess we're all going to be living together a lot sooner than we thought we would." Ryou said.

"Yes. They are. Now, we have something else to discuss." Touma said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked as the group sat down.

"Well, we've been asked to do a concert in Sendai on December 20th and 21st." Touma said.

"That's kind of close to Christmas." Jou said.

"Yes, but we'll be able to come back in time for Christmas. Besides, we can spend some time with Seiji's family since that's where they live." Touma said.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt." Heba said.

"Yeah. Why just the one concert, though?" Ryou asked.

"Well, that's one of the places that we haven't done a concert for. I thought that you guys wouldn't mind it. Plus, I know that you would want to do a concert, and since you'll be out of school by then, I don't see a problem with it." Touma said.

"So, you're really going to let us do this concert?" Malik asked.

"As long as you want to as well." Touma said.

"Yes! We get to do another concert!" Jou said.

"Calm down, Jou. The condition is that you have to do well on these exams that will be coming up." Touma said.

"We'll do good, Touma. Don't worry about it." Yugi said.

"It's not you that I'm worried about." Touma said, looking at Jou and Malik.

"Why are you looking at us?" Jou asked.

"Because you're the ones that always give me trouble when it comes to your grades." Touma said.

"Okay, Touma. We get it." Jou said.

"Hey, Touma. There's a dance at the school on the last day that we were planning to go to. Think that we can still go it?" Yugi asked.

"I don't see why not. You're last day is the fifteenth, and we won't leave until the eighteenth." Touma said.

"That's great! We get to do another concert and go to the dance!" Jou said excitedly.

Touma sighed. "I suppose it's pointless to tell you not to get too excited." Touma said.

"Pretty much." Yugi said.

"Well, I guess you can go on upstairs." Touma said.

The group nodded and went upstairs to their rooms.

Touma sighed. "Sometimes, I can barely handle having five teenagers living with me. I hope that I can stand having ten living in the house." Touma said.

* * *

~Two Weeks Later~

"Guys, do you have anymore boxes that we can take on their trip?" Seiji called upstairs.

"Yeah!" Bakura yelled back down.

"Well, bring them down or it'll have to wait!" Seiji called up to them.

The last two weeks had been kind of hectic for them since they were having to get everything they had packed and sent to Touma's mansion where they would be living now.

Soon, all five boys brought down boxes from each of their rooms.

"Thanks. Get them in the car. I'll take them over there while you guys get back to packing." Seiji said.

The group groaned.

"Seiji, why is it that we're doing all this packing and you take everything over there?" Marik asked.

"Because all of my stuff has already been moved over there." Seiji answered.

The five knew that he was right, and they headed out to put the boxes in the car,

Once the car was loaded, Seiji drove the car over to Touma's mansion.

"I am going to be so glad when we finally get all of this done." Yami said.

"Yeah, but we have to keep packing until we get everything done." Atemu said.

The five headed back into the house to keep packing.

* * *

Seiji arrived at the house and got out.

Touma came out of the house. "Hey, Seiji. I guess you've got more boxes." Touma said.

"Yeah. They're getting a lot of the packing done." Seiji said.

"Well, you can't blame them too much. They do have schoolwork that they have to do, so they can't pack as much." Touma said.

"I know. I guess I should get them out here to help get this stuff inside." Seiji said.

"No need. We heard you when you came up." Yugi said as he walked down the steps with Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou behind him.

"Thanks. I could use the help." Seiji said.

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou all helped get the boxes upstairs and into the room.

Seto, Bakura, and Marik had chosen to room with their respective boyfriends, so their boxes would go up to Jou, Ryou, and Malik's room.

Yami and Atemu had opted to have rooms separate from their boyfriends, so they were going into two of the extra rooms.

"I wonder how much more stuff they have." Ryou said as they took the boxes upstairs.

"They should be close to getting everything done." Seiji assured them.

"I hope so. I don't know how we're going to arrange everything in my room." Jou said.

"No kidding." Malik agreed.

"I think that you're going to be fine as big as those rooms are." Yugi told them.

The group took the different boxes to the proper rooms.

* * *

~Two Days Later~

Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto all came downstairs with a few boxes.

"This is the last of our stuff, Seiji." Yami said.

"Good. That means that we can finally lock up the house for good." Seiji said.

"I guess that we're going to be officially moved in with them now." Atemu said.

"Yes. Everything else has been moved, so we're done." Seiji said.

"Great. I'm glad that this is over with." Bakura said.

"Don't forget that you have to unpack now." Seiji said.

"Well, at least we can get a little help this time around." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were in Yami's new room at the house.

"I appreciate you helping me out." Yami said.

"No problem, Yami. I'm glad to do it." Yugi said.

The two were unpacking all of Yami's things and arranging the room the way that Yami wanted it.

"This room is a little bigger than the one I had at the old place." Yami said.

"Well, that just means that you have more room." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

* * *

Atemu and Heba were in Atemu's room.

"Heba, you know that you don't have to help me." Atemu said.

"I know, but it'll get done a lot faster if we do this together." Heba said.

"I guess so." Atemu agreed.

The two continued unpacking.

* * *

That night, the entire group sat down for dinner.

"So, how is the unpacking?" Seiji asked.

"Almost done." Yami answered.

"It's a lot easier when there are two people helping to do the unpacking." Bakura said.

The group made small talk as they ate their dinner.

They were all now living together.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The Winter Dance. Might have a lemon between Yugi and Yami. Haven't decided that part yet.

R&R.


	34. Winter Dance

There's a lemon in this chapter, so skip over the writing between the bold if you don't like that kind of thing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 34- Winter Dance

Yugi was in his room, getting ready for the dance that night.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Yugi said.

Heba opened the door and poked his head in. "You ready, Yugi?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. I'll be down in a minute." Yugi replied.

"Okay. We'll meet you downstairs." Heba said. He then shut the door back.

Yugi picked up the promise ring that Yami had given him and put it on his finger. He was now ready. He then left his room and headed downstairs.

Marik, Malik, Joy, Seto, Bakura, and Ryou were already gone.

"Well, should we get going?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. We probably should." Yami agreed.

The group headed out to the car and got in, going to the school for the dance.

* * *

The dance was already in full swing when the four got there.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Yami said.

"What?" Yugi asked.

Yami pointed to the refreshment table, where Jou was at.

"Well, there's going to be no food here pretty soon since Jou will be eating all of it." Atemu said.

"Oh good grief!" Heba exclaimed.

"What?" Atemu asked.

Heba pointed out on the dance floor, where Bakura and Marik were dancing with their boyfriends.

The two couples were dirty dancing.

"I swear that Marik and Bakura were a really bad influence on Ryou and Malik." Yugi said.

"They're a bad influence on anyone." Yami added in.

"Well, we might as well enjoy the dance." Atemu said. He then grabbed Heba by the hand and led him out onto the dance floor where the two started to dance together.

"Well, at least they dance without seeming to be having sex." Yugi said.

"Well, it doesn't surprise me with Bakura and Marik. They're dancing like that more to tell everyone else that Ryou and Malik belong to them than anything else." Yami said.

"Very possessive." Yugi said.

"Always have been. Come on. We should get out there and dance." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

Yami took Yugi by the hand and led him out onto the dance floor where the two started to dance.

The two were very good dancers and enjoyed dancing together.

From the side, Rebecca watched Yugi and Yami dancing together. 'It isn't right. I should be the one out there dancing with Yugi instead of that idiot Yami. I'm much better for Yugi than he is.' Rebecca thought haughtily. She had decided that she would make another play for Yugi that night.

After dancing for a while, Yugi and Yami walked off of the dance floor.

"That was great, Yami. I really enjoy dancing with you." Yugi said.

"I'm glad to hear that, Little One. There's no way that I'm letting you dance with anyone else other than me." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I'm beginning to think that you're possessive, too." Yugi said.

"That's because I am." Yami said.

"At least you admit it. I'm certain that Bakura and Marik would never admit that they are possessive go of Malik and Ryou." Yugi said.

"No, but actions speak a lot lauder than words, so we know that they are possessive of those two." Yami said. He glanced over at Yugi and said, "I'll and get us some drinks and snacks."

"Okay, Yami. I'll wait for you here." Yugi said.

Yami got up and went over to the refreshment table.

Seeing her chance, Rebecca walked up to the table that Yugi was sitting at and sat down. "Hi, Yugi." Rebecca said in what she thought was a seductive voice.

Yugi turned and nearly growled when he saw that it was Rebecca. "What do you want, Rebecca?' Yugi asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to dance with me." Rebecca said, smiling sweetly.

"No. I don't." Yugi said coldly.

"Why not? I know that I would make a much better dance partner for you than your boyfriend could." Rebecca said.

"I really doubt that. Yami is the best dance partner that I could have." Yugi said.

"Oh, come on. Just go out with me on one date." Rebecca said, starting to get desperate.

Yugi turned to fully face here. "Rebecca, I have told you time and time again that I don't want to go out with you. I am happy with Yami, and I am not going to leave him for you." Yugi said.

"What does Yami have that I don't?" Rebecca demanded.

"Other than the obvious body parts, Yami is a very kind, caring, and sweet man who loves me for me. You, on the other hand, are only acting on your lust. You don't really care about me. You just want my body, and I don't think like that." Yugi said.

"But-" Rebecca started.

"No! Rebecca, I know your reputation, and I don't want anything to do with it. Leave me alone. I am not leaving Yami for you." Yugi said.

Rebecca was getting angry. "You'll never find anyone better than me! He'll leave you for someone else, and then you'll be crawling to me!" Rebecca snapped.

"I don't think so, Rebecca. You see, you look for one-nightstands while Yami and I want a firm, long-lasting relationship, which is what we have with each other. In twenty years, Yami and I will still be together, and you'll either have never been married or married several times." Yugi said.

"How do you know?" Rebecca snapped.

"Simple. You have a craving for new men, which means that you'll be jumping from one man to the next your entire life. I can be happy with just one man, and that man is Yami." Yugi said.

"I think that you have said enough, Rebecca."

Yugi and Rebecca looked to see Yami standing there.

"What are you doing here?!" Rebecca snapped.

"I am here because this is the table that my boyfriend and I decided that we would sit at. You're the one who is intruding, so you should leave." Yami said.

Rebecca started to say something.

"Rebecca, you have long worn out your welcome with me. I would like it if you would leave." Yugi told her.

"You can't for me." Rebecca said smugly.

"All right. Come on, Yugi. Atemu and Heba are sitting at another table, and I think we should join them. At least their company would be welcome." Yami said.

"I agree." Yugi said.

Yami and Yugi walked off leaving a fuming Rebecca behind.

"Problems?" Atemu asked.

"Not really. Just having to tell Rebecca that she doesn't stand a chance with me." Yugi said as the two sat down with them.

Yugi found that their drinks and food that Yami had gotten for them was at the table.

"Well, this is quite the dance. I didn't think that there would be this many people here." Heba said.

"Well, it's the most popular dance of the year except for prom. It's always crowded." Atemu said.

"I thought that you guys never came to them." Yugi said.

"Well, not seriously." Yami said.

"Meaning?" Heba asked.

"Well, we would come, but it was to make fun of the people that were here. We honestly thought that it was bogus for couples to come here." Yami said.

"And know you're coming to them." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We know." Atemu said.

The group continued to leave.

Yami noticed Marik and Bakura talking to each other and said, "I think that we might want to leave."

"Why?" Heba asked.

"Because I think that Marik and Bakura are up to something." Yami said.

The group looked to see that Malik had joined them.

"Uh-oh. Ryou looks annoyed, which means that they are up to something." Yugi said.

"Let's hightail it out of here." Atemu said.

The four got up and left. Seto and Jou soon joined them.

Then, there were screams and shouts as Marik, Bakura, Malik, and Ryou all darted out of the building.

"What did you do?" Yugi asked.

"Well-" Marik started.

"They pulled the fire alarm and the sprinklers started." Ryou said.

"Which means that everyone inside is soaked to the bone." Atemu said.

"Let's start running." Yami said.

The group headed to the cars and left before anyone knew what they had done.

"What should we do now?" Yami asked.

"Well, Seiji and Touma are out of town until tomorrow with Jun, so we could go home and watch a movie in silence for once." Atemu said.

The group then headed home.

"At least we were at the dance for a few hours before Bakura and Marik decided to pull their stunt." Yugi said.

The group went into the house and started a movie.

After the movie, they were lost as to what to do.

"I think that Heba and I are going to go out for a while. It's still early." Atemu said.

"You want to go, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"No. I think I would prefer to stay here." Yugi said.

"Well, we'll see you guys later." Atemu said before he and Heba left.

"So, what are we doing now?" Yami asked as he turned to face Yugi.

Yugi smirked as he leaned in close to Yami. "Well, we are alone in the house with no one to disturb us." Yugi said.

Yami frowned for a moment before he caught on to what Yugi had in mind. "Yugi, are you sure?" Yami asked.

"Well, I'm certain that I want to make love with you, but it all depends on if you want that." Yugi said.

Yami leaned in and kissed Yugi passionately. "I was wanting to make sure that you were ready." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Then maybe we should head upstairs." Yugi said.

"Right behind you." Yami said.

The two got up and headed upstairs.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Since Yugi's room was the first one that they reached, the two went inside.

Yugi then locked the door before Yami pressed him up against the door and kissed him passionately. Yugi moaned into the kiss as he raised his arms to wrap around Yami's neck. Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Yugi opened his mouth, and Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth. Yami started to roam around the inside of Yugi's mouth, tasting Yugi again.

Soon, the two were forced to break apart for the lack of air.

"Yugi, are you sure that you want to do this? You know that there is no turning back once we go ahead." Yami said.

"I'm sure that I want this, Yami. I want you." Yugi said.

"All right then." Yami said. He leaned forward and kissed Yugi again. He then let his hands fall down to Yugi's shirt and started to unbutton the shirt. As he was unbuttoning the shirt, Yami started to kiss down Yugi's neck.

Yugi let out a moan when Yami hit a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

Yami smirked and started to suck on that point of Yugi's neck, leaving a bruise. After he finished, he then kissed on down Yugi's neck. Once Yugi's shirt was unbuttoned, Yami picked Yugi up bridal style.

"Yami!" Yugi squeaked, surprised.

Yami smirked. "I think that we'll be much more comfortable on the bed, Little One." Yami said as he started walking over to the bed. He then set Yugi down on the bed before climbing onto the bed with him. Yami removed Yugi's shirt and threw it to the floor. Yami then leaned down and started to kiss, lick, and nip on Yugi's chest.

Yugi arched his back and moaned under Yami's ministrations.

Yami reached one of Yugi's semi-erect nipples and pulled it into his mouth, starting to suck on it.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi moaned.

Yami continued to suck on the nipple until it was hard. When he pulled away, he flicked the nipple with his tongue before he blew on the nipple. He then turned to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

Once he was done with the nipples, Yami continued to kiss on down Yugi's body. He dipped his tongue into Yugi's naval several times.

Yami then raised up and reached down to Yugi's pants. He undid the belt and took it off before he unbuttoned Yugi's pants and pulled them along with his boxers off and threw them to the floor.

Yugi shivered as cold air hit his erect member.

Yami gazed down at Yugi's body, just looking over him for a minute.

Yugi blushed as he saw that Yami was just looking at his naked form.

"You don't have anything to be worried about, Yugi. You have a beautiful body." Yami said huskily. He then placed his hands on Yugi's hips before he leaned down and took Yugi into his mouth.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed as his hands came up to tangle in Yami's hair.

Yami started to bob his head up and down on Yugi's member. Yugi writhed and moaned as Yami continued with his actions. Yami then started to suck on Yugi's member hard.

"Ah! Yami! Oh! So good! Ah! Don't stop!" Yugi moaned.

Yami continued to suck hard on Yugi's member.

Yugi started to thrash his head from side to side as he struggled to reach his release.

Yami then reached forward and started to stroke Yugi's balls as he continued to suck on Yugi's member.

Yugi felt his end coming. "Y-Yami, I-I'm cl-close." Yugi struggled to say.

Yami ignored the warning and sucked even harder on Yugi, wanting to taste his lover.

Yugi felt himself reach his end. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami drank every drop that Yugi released before he finally let go of Yugi's member.

Yugi panted as he tried to recover from his release.

Yami reach down and wiped sweaty bangs away from Yugi's eyes. "You taste wonderful, Yugi." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi tasted himself on Yami's lips and it turned him on.

The next thing that Yami knew, he was on his back with a smirking Yugi on top of him.

"Now, Yami, you didn't think that you would get to have all of the fun, did you?" Yugi asked. Not bothering to wait for an answer, he leaned down and started to kiss and lick on Yami's neck. He then started to suck on the pulse point, getting a moan out of Yami. Yugi then started to kiss down Yami's neck. He reached down and grabbed the hem of Yami's shirt, pulling the shirt up and off of Yami. Yugi threw the shirt to the floor before he leaned down and started to kiss, lick and nip at every inch of Yami's chest.

Yami moaned under Yugi's ministrations.

Yugi pulled one of Yami's nipples into his mouth and bit down gently on it.

Yami yelped in surprise when Yugi bit down on his sensitive peak.

Yugi started to suck on the nipple until it was hard before he let it go and turned his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Yugi then raised his head up and reached down to take Yami's pants and boxers off, throwing them to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Yugi then ground his hips hard into Yami, causing their members to rub together.

Both let out loud moans at this.

Yugi did it again, deeper and harder this tine. Soon, Yami was grinding back against each other.

The need for Yugi grew, and Yami flipped them over so that Yugi was back on the bottom.

"You know how to drive me crazy, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smiled innocently. "Well, I told you that you weren't having all the fun." Yugi said.

"I believe that." Yami said. He thought for a moment and said, "Do you have anything that we can use for lubrication?" As much as he wanted Yugi, he didn't want to hurt Yugi.

"Yeah. There's some lotion in the bedside drawer." Yugi replied.

Yami reached over to the drawer and pulled out the tube of lotion.

"Um, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami turned to look at him. "What is it, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I, um, don't really know what to do. I'm a virgin." Yugi said, blushing.

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Little One. I'm a virgin, too, so we'll learn together." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Yami coated three of his fingers in the lotion before the spread Yugi's legs and settled between them. "This may hurt, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi nodded, knowing that Yami wouldn't intentionally hurt him.

Yami rubbed the ring of muscles with one finger before he slipped the finger inside.

Yugi tensed at the odd intrusion. It wasn't that the finger hurt. It just felt weird.

"Yugi, try to relax." Yami told him.

Yugi nodded and forced his body to relax.

Yami started to move his finger around inside of Yugi until he felt that Yugi had stretched enough before he slipped a second finger inside of Yugi.

Yugi tensed again as this finger hurt a little. He had for force himself to relax again.

Yami started to scissor the two fingers to stretch Yugi even more.

Yugi winced at the pain.

"I'm sorry, Yugi." Yami told him.

"I know, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami added in the third finger.

Yugi gave a small cry of pain as he fisted his hands into the sheets below him.

Yami felt bad for hurting his boyfriend, but he knew that it was better for Yugi in the long run.

Soon, Yami's fingers brushed Yugi's prostate.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi cried in pleasure.

Yami knew that he had found Yugi's prostate. He thrust his fingers up into Yugi's prostate several times, getting cries of pleasure from Yugi several times.

Yami removed his fingers once he was sure that Yugi was sufficiently prepared.

Yugi groaned in disappointment. He missed the feel of the fingers inside if him.

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry, Little One. You'll get what you want soon enough." Yami said. He took the lotion against and coated his member in it before he cast the bottle aside. He then positioned himself at Yugi's entrance. "Are you sure about this, Yugi?" Yami asked seriously.

Yugi his arms around Yami's neck. "Yes, Yami. I'm sure." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and then slowly started to enter Yugi.

Yugi crunched his face up in pain as his walls were stretched even more.

Yami stopped at seeing Yugi was in pain and said, "Yugi, do you want me to stop?"

"No, Yami. Keep going." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and slowly continued to enter his boyfriend. He was drowning from the tight heat that engulfing him. He had never felt something so good as what he was feeling right then. Once he was in to the hilt, he stayed still so that Yugi could adjust.

Yugi whimpered as a slight pain formed in his back. He hadn't expected it to hurt so much. He was trying to get used to the feeling of Yami being inside him. When he had adjusted, he gave a slight nudge of hips to tell Yami to start moving.

Yami got the hint and slowly pulled out until only the tip of his member was left inside of Yugi before he slowly thrust back into Yugi. Yami kept the pace slow at the start so that he didn't hurt Yugi too much.

Their lovemaking was slow and passionate at the start, showing each other how much they love each other.

Soon, the slow pace became too slow for Yugi. "Yami, please. Go faster." Yugi pleaded.

Doing as his boyfriend asked, Yami started to thrust in harder and faster. Yami started to thrust in at different angles, searching for Yugi's prostate again.

"YAMI!" Yugi suddenly cried out, wrapping his legs around Yami's waist.

Yami knew that he had found it. He started to thrust right into the spot, getting cries of pleasure from each thrust.

"Ah! Yami! So good! Ah! Don't stop!" Yugi cried.

"Yugi! So tight! So hot!" Yami groaned as he continued to thrust into Yugi.

Soon, Yami felt his end approaching. He reached between their sweaty bodies and grasped Yugi's member, starting to stroke Yugi's member in time with his thrusts.

Yugi's nails dug into Yami's shoulders as Yami slammed into his prostate each time. He felt his end coming. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released onto Yami's hand as well as their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls clench around his member. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released into Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two were tense for a few moment before Yami collapsed on top of Yugi. The two panted as they tried to regain their breath.

When Yami finally recovered, he rose up and removed himself from Yugi.

Yugi winced as Yami removed himself from him.

"I'm sorry, Yugi." Yami said, reaching over to stroke Yugi's cheek.

"It's okay, Yami. I thought that it was wonderful." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I'm glad that you thought so." Yami said. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him closer to himself.

Yugi cuddled up against Yami, resting his head on Yami's chest.

It wasn't long before the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Later, Heba and Atemu returned to the house.

"Hmm. I wonder where Yugi and Yami are." Atemu said.

"They must be upstairs." Heba said.

"I wonder what they're doing." Atemu murmured.

"Knowing those two, it's some kind of game." Heba said.

"You're right. Those two do tend to play games a lot." Atemu agreed.

The two watched TV for a while before they went upstairs to bed.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Not sure. May revolve around Blindshipping(Atemu/Heba).

R&R.


	35. Talks

I'm back from vacation, so I'll be updating again now.

I was able to use my uncle's computer (that's who I stayed with on vacation) to log on and read and review the stories I read.

I know I said that this chapter would be blindshipping, but that'll come later. This is more of a filler chapter for the next couple of chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 35- Talks

Yugi woke up the following morning, feeling rather sore. He sat up and immediately regretted it as a sharp pain made its way up his back, drawing a groan from Yugi.

Yami, although still half asleep, heard Yugi and immediately opened his eyes. He saw Yugi wincing in pain and sat up. "Yugi, are you all right?" Yami asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just really sore." Yugi answered.

"Sorry, Little One. I didn't want that to happen." Yami apologized.

Yugi smiled at Yami. "It's nothing that can be helped. I think that a nice, hot bath could do wonders for me, though." Yugi said.

"You think that I can join you?" Yami asked.

"Well, since the bathroom is connected to my room only, I suppose that you can as long as you promise not to try anything with me." Yugi said.

"I won't try anything." Yami said.

"All right. Just know that if you do, no sex for a month." Yugi said.

Yami nodded quickly. "I'll go and get the water ready. You stay in here and relax." Yami said.

"Okay, Yami." Yugi agreed.

Yami got out of the bed and headed into the bathroom.

Yugi smirked. 'Yami has a nice ass.' Yugi thought. He lay there and thought about how wonderful the night before had been with Yami. He knew that it wouldn't be long before he ended up making love with Yami again.

A kiss surprised Yugi and brought him out of his thought.

Yami broke the gentle kiss.

"I thought you weren't trying anything." Yugi said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "You said in the bath, not the bed. Besides, I called your name like five times, and you never answered, so I thought that kissing you might bring you out of your thoughts." Yami answered,

"Oh." Yugi answered, blushing.

Yami then picked Yugi up bridal style.

"Yami! What are you doing?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Well, your back is sore, so I thought that I would stop you from having to walk so much." Yami answered as he walked into the bathroom.

"It's not like you broke me, Yami." Yugi said.

"Well, better to be safe than sorry." Yami answered.

"Yeah. I guess so." Yugi agreed.

Yami put Yugi down into the water before he joined him.

"Hmm. This is nice." Yugi said, closing his eyes.

"Can I take it that you like this then?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I do." Yugi replied.

"Good. I was hoping that it would help relieve some of the pain." Yami said.

"It will." Yugi said.

Yami smiled and kissed the top of Yugi's head. "Glad to hear it." Yami said.

* * *

"Where the hell are those two?! I'm hungry and want to eat!" Bakura growled.

"Kura! Stop that! Yami and Yugi will get up when they want to get up." Ryou said sharply.

"They're usually the first ones up. I wonder why they're sleeping so late." Atemu murmured.

"Well, I know that I heard bathwater running upstairs, so at least one of them is up." Malik said.

"Good. The other one needs to get their ass up then." Marik grumbled.

Seto sighed. "Why don't we just go ahead and get breakfast ready, and then when those two come down, they can heat it up." Seto said.

"Hey! That's a great idea!" Bakura agreed.

"Then I guess I'm the one doing the cooking." Ryou said.

"What are we having?' Jou asked.

"I don't know. What do you guys want?' Ryou asked.

"Waffles." Jou said.

"Pancakes." Bakura said.

"Omelets." Marik said.

"Oatmeal." Malik said.

"Um, okay." Ryou said.

"We need to pick something and agree on it." Seto snapped.

"That, or everyone fixes their own." Atemu added.

"Well, we could always go out for breakfast, and then everyone could get what they want." Heba suggested.

"Yeah, and what about the lazy asses upstairs?" Bakura asked.

"I heard that Bakura!"

The others looked to see that Yami and Yugi were headed down the stairs.

"About time you got up!" Bakura barked.

"Like you don't sleep late from time to time!" Yami snapped.

"What were you all arguing about?" Yugi asked.

"What to ear for-Yugi, why are you limping?" Heba asked, noticing his brother couldn't walk straight.

"Well, um-" Yugi trailed off, not sure what to say,

Bakura burst out laughing. "What do you know. These two had sex last night." Bakura said.

"Shut up, Bakura!" Yami growled, ready to kill him.

"Well, it looks like you are the only ones in this house not having sex." Marik said, looking at Atemu and Heba.

"All of you are!" Yami exclaimed.

Bakura and Marik nodded smugly while Ryou, Malik, and Jou blushed.

"Since when?" Atemu asked.

"Oh. A few weeks of dating. We couldn't wait." Bakura said.

Ryou buried his hands in his face, embarrassed.

"What's surprising is Malik made the first move." Marik added.

"MARIK!" Malik shouted.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Please. It's a part of life. Not everyone is as sex-crazed as you two." Seto snapped.

"Oh. And when, pray tell, did you and Jou start having sex?" Bakura asked.

"If you must know, only a week before we all moved in here." Seto answered.

"Wow. That wasn't long ago." Bakura said.

"Okay! Can we get off the topic of sex and back to the original topic?" Atemu asked, wanting to get the focus off of their sex lives. He could see that Yugi and Heba were thoroughly embarrassed by the conversation that was taking place.

"Oh. Right. We were discussing what we wanted for breakfast." Marik said.

"Well, Heba's suggestion was a good one." Jou said.

"What was that?" Yugi asked, still fighting his blush.

"Well, I just thought that since no one could agree on what to eat, I thought that we would all go out and just eat what we wanted at one of the restaurants." Heba said.

"Not a bad idea. Everyone is happy that way." Yugi agreed.

"Well, let's go out and eat." Yami said.

"Everyone needs to get ready first." Yami said.

The group headed upstairs.

"YAMI! NO SCREWING YOUR BOYFRIEND NOW EITHER!" Bakura shouted.

"SAME TO YOU, BAKURA!" Yami shouted back.

"BAKURA!" Ryou exclaimed.

"YAMI!" Yugi scolded.

* * *

After breakfast, the groups decided to split up and do their own things.

Yugi and Yami headed back to the house because Yugi just wanted to rest.

Jou wanted to go to a new comic book store that had just opened, and he had dragged Seto along with him.

Bakura and Ryou had decided to go to their favorite make-out spot.

Marik wanted to see the new dagger and knives store that had opened up, and Malik went with him to see.

That left Atemu and Heba.

"So, what do you want to do?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know." Heba said a little distractedly.

Atemu frowned. "Heba, are you okay?" Atemu asked.

Heba sighed. "I don't know." Heba said.

"Come on." Atemu said, taking Heba by the hand. He led them into the park and walked to an area that had no one around before sitting down on one of the benches, having Heba sit down besides. "Now, tell me what's wrong?" Atemu asked.

"Well, Atemu, you're not mad, are you?" Heba asked.

Atemu blinked, surprised. "He hadn't expected that question. "Heba, why on Earth would I be mad at you?" Atemu asked.

"Well, everyone else is sleeping together, so I thought that, well-" Heba trailed off.

"Heba, I'm not mad about that. There's nor reason to be." Atemu said.

"Doesn't it bother you that we're not like the others?" Heba asked.

"Not in the least. Heba, I don't want to just have sex with you. It's more than that. It making love, meaning that we know that we're the right ones for each other. " Atemu said.

"But-" Heba started.

"Heba, tell me, are you honestly ready to go all the way with me?" Atemu asked.

"No. I'm not." Heba admitted.

"Then stop worrying about it. I'm not going to leave you just because we aren't active. Heba, when you're ready, then we'll take the next step. If we wait until we're both ready, then it will make the experience all the more special for us. I am not going to force you to go any further than you want to." Atemu said.

"Then, it doesn't make you mad?" Heba asked.

"No. That is something that is really only between the two people involved, which means it would be just between me and you." Atemu said.

"I just thought that it might bother you." Heba said.

"No. It doesn't. I don't care what the others do. The only thing that makes me mad is when Bakura and Marik talk about it like they do." Atemu said.

Heba laughed "Atemu, this is Marik and Bakura we're talking about. You know that things won't be easy with them." Heba said.

"I know, but I can always dream." Atemu said. He turned serious and said, "Really, Heba, don't worry about this. You'll know when the time is right. Until then, we can just do the simple things that go along with dating." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "Thanks, Atemu." Heba said.

"Anything for you." Atemu said before he leaned in and kissed Heba.

* * *

"So, you and Yami are now, huh?" Heba asked. He was in his room with Yugi playing cards.

"Yeah, although I wish Bakura hadn't said that." Yugi said.

Heba laughed. "Well, you know Bakura. Blunt is his middle name." Heba said.

"I know. I know." Yugi said.

"Anyway, I guess it had me a little worried." Heba said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

Heba sighed. "Well, I was worried that Atemu felt upset that he and I were the only ones not, well, you know." Heba said.

"Heba, you should know that Atemu doesn't care about when you two do start. He's going to wait for you." Yugi said.

"I know he will. He told me so, and he's right. It actually just between me and him." Heba said.

"I wish that it had stayed between me and Yami." Yugi said as he placed a card down and picked up another one.

"In any case, Touma's going to have a fit when you and Yami move into the same room." Heba said.

"Well, we aren't right now. We know that we're not ready to stay in the same room yet." Yugi said.

"Oh." Heba said.

"Touma won't know about this unless Marik and Bakura open their big mouths." Yugi said.

"When are they supposed to be getting back anyway?" Heba asked.

"Sometime tonight is all I know." Yugi answered.

"Yugi, can I ask you something?" Heba asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Yugi asked.

"How long have you and Yami been, well-" Heba trailed off.

Yugi laughed. "Last night was the first. Before that, neither one of us were ready, and we knew that." Yugi said.

"How did you know when you were ready?' Heba asked.

"I don't know, to be honest. I just did." Yugi said. He smiled and said, "Heba. Trust me. You'll know when you're ready."

"Okay. If you say so." Heba said.

"And Heba?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Heba replied.

Yugi laid his cards down. "Gin." Yugi said.

Heba threw his cards up. "I give up. That's six games in a row that you've beaten me." Heba said.

"Which means that you do the dishes for me my next six turns." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know." Heba said.

* * *

Seiji, Touma, and Jun walked into the house after being gone.

"I am so glad to be home." Touma said.

Jun dashed upstairs.

"You okay, Tou?" Seiji asked.

"Yeah. My back is just a little sore." Touma replied.

"Well, get used to it. We'll be in Sendai in a few more days." Seiji said.

"I know." Touma replied.

* * *

At dinner that night, the group

"How was the dance?" Touma asked.

"It was fine. We all had a good time." Yugi said.

"That's good to know." Seiji said.

"You all do realize that we're heading to Sendai in a few days." Touma said.

"We know. it's that concert there." Yugi said.

"What will we do while they're gone?" Marik asked.

"Did we not tell you that we're all going?" Seiji asked.

"We are?!" Yami, Atemu, Seto, Marik, and Bakura exclaimed.

"Yes. We are. Since it's Christmas vacation, we figured that there was no harm." Touma said.

"That's great!" Bakura said.

"Yeah. It'll be fun to go." Marik agreed.

"Just behave. I don't need you two destroying all of Sendai." Seiji said.

The group couldn't wait to go to Sendai now.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I wanted to make Heba the one that was the most cautious about the final step. Not sure if this chapter was very good, but it is just a filler chapter.

Next: The group goes to Sendai.

R&R.


	36. Sendai

For anyone who wants to know, I did have a good time on my vacation.

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 36- Sendai

"Guys, will you all hurry up?!" Seiji shouted up the stairs.

"We will." came the reply from all of the teenagers.

Seiji groaned. "Why can't they pack the night before instead of having to pack ten minutes before we have to leave and risk forgetting something?" Seiji asked.

"Because they are teenagers." Touma said.

"That's not an excuse, Tou." Seiji retorted.

"I know that, but teenagers don't usually think ahead the way that you or I do." Touma said.

"It would just help if they would at least pack a few things beforehand." Seiji said.

"Well, we can't help that." Touma said.

"Where's Jun, anyway?" Seiji asked.

"He's in the living room watching TV. Since we're waiting on them, I figured I might as well let him watch TV so that he can be entertained for a while." Touma said.

"Not a bad idea." Seiji agreed.

A few moments later, Yugi came downstairs carrying a suitcase.

"Okay. I'm ready." Yugi said.

"Well, that's one." Touma said.

"Make that two." Heba said as he also walked down the stairs.

"How did you two pack so fast?" Seiji asked.

"We had most of our stuff packed last night. We just had to add in a few other things." Yugi answered.

"See. Not all teenagers wait and pack until the last minute." Touma said.

"Well, I think Ryou's packed, but he's helping Bakura get packed." Yugi said.

"It won't be long then. Ryou's a pretty fast packer." Touma said.

It wasn't long before all of the teenagers had come downstairs with their packed bags.

"All right. We need to go." Seiji said.

Touma walked into the living room. "Jun, it's time to go." Touma said.

"Okay, Papa." Jun said. He turned off the TV and followed Touma out.

All the others were in the two cars that they would be driving to Sendai.

"Why don't we just fly to Sendai?" Bakura grumbled.

"Because Sendai doesn't have an airport." Seiji replied.

"It doesn't matter, Kura. We'll be fine just driving." Ryou added in.

"Let's get moving." Seiji said.

Seiji, Touma, Jun, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik were all going in the big van that Seiji and Touma had gotten recently since they were going to have two kids now. Yugi, Yami, Atemu, Heba, Seto, and Jou were going to be in the jeep with Yugi driving.

The two cars headed out.

* * *

"Explain to me why you're driving, Yugi." Seto said.

"Because they told me to." Yugi said.

"That, and Yugi is one of the most cautious drivers among us. When we would drive to school, he's the only one that Touma would let drive the car." Jou said.

"Seto, you may be a pretty cautious driver, but you have no patience when it comes to driving a long ways, and we all know that Sendai is a four hour drive." Yami said.

"Well, I guess we might as well relax then." Heba said.

"I'm hungry." Jou said.

"Puppy, we are not stopping for a while to eat, so don't start." Seto snapped.

"I can't help that I'm hungry." Jou snapped back.

Yugi sighed. "Jou, there are some snacks back there. You can eat on them until we stop." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Yug." Jou said as he got the snacks out.

"You were prepared." Yami said.

"I have been on enough long trips with Jou to know that having snacks is a necessity." Yugi answered.

* * *

~Two Hours Later~

"I hate this." Marik muttered.

"Well, deal with it." Seiji said.

Ryou and Malik were sitting in the very backseat while Bakura and Marik were in the row in front of them with Jun.

After trying to make out with their boyfriends, Seiji had ordered that they separate, and Ryou and Malik had volunteered to go to the back so that they didn't get into any trouble.

"We still have about two hours of driving. You'll just have to endure it until then, Marik." Touma said. He glanced back and saw that Jun was fast asleep. 'Jun's the only child in this car, and he's the most well-behaved of them. Well, Ryou and Malik aren't so bad, but he's better than Marik and Bakura.' Touma thought.

"Hey, Touma." Ryou said.

"What?" Touma asked.

"Did Yugi remember to put some snacks in the jeep?" Ryou asked.

"Why would he need to?" Seiji asked.

"Jou." Ryou, Malik, and Touma all said.

"If they don't have something to eat in that car, then they're going to be hearing him complain." Bakura said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that Yugi put some snacks in the car. He knows that they would be in trouble otherwise." Touma said.

"I still haven't figured out where that boy puts all that food that he eats." Seiji said.

"Seiji, that is something that you don't try and figure out. You just accept the fact that Jou is a pig and move on. I gave up on trying to figure that out a long time ago." Touma said.

* * *

After the long drive, the group finally made it to Sendai.

"Think that we should go and see your parents first?" Touma asked.

"No. we can go and check into the hotel first. That way, we can get all of this baggage out of the cars." Seiji said.

"How did you convince your parents not to put us up? I thought for sure that they would have wanted to have us stay with them." Touma said.

"They did, but they didn't have enough room in the house for all of us. Some of us would have had to have stayed in a hotel anyway." Seiji said.

"Well, you two could have stayed with them, and the rest of us could have stayed at the hotel." Bakura said.

"Bakura, the last time that I let you and Marik stay somewhere without me, I ended up having to pay five thousands dollars to the hotel to repair the damages." Seiji said.

"What did they do?" Touma asked.

"I don't know. All I do know is that the hotel room was in shambles, the dining room had several broken tables, and four vending machines were broken beyond repair." Seiji said.

"Do I want to know?" Touma asked, looking back at Marik and Bakura.

"Well, you're probably better off not knowing the answer to that." Bakura admitted.

"Then I won't ask again, and I understand why Seiji doesn't want you staying alone." Touma said.

Seiji pulled into the hotel parking lot, and Yugi pulled in behind him.

Everyone got out of the two vehicles.

"We're going to check in to the hotel before we head over to see Seiji's parents." Touma said.

"Okay." Yami said.

After Seiji got the hotel keys, the group headed to fourth floor, where they would be staying.

Seiji and Touma would be sharing a room, and Jun would be in the room with them. Bakura and Ryou were also sharing a room. Marik and Malik were also in a room together. Seto and Jou were put in the same room. Yugi and Yami were also sharing a room as were Atemu and Heba.

* * *

"Do you think having all of them sharing a room was really a great idea?" Seiji asked.

"We didn't have a choice." Touma replied.

"I guess you're right." Seiji agreed.

"When are we going to see Grandma and Grandpa?" Jun asked.

"We'll be going pretty soon." Touma assured him.

"Great! I want to see them again." Jun said.

"You will. Don't worry about it." Seiji said.

"Maybe we should get the boys and go on over there. I know that they want to see all of us." Touma said.

Seiji nodded.

After they had gotten all of the boys together, the group headed out.

The group drove to the Date home. It was a quaint looking house.

"Seiji, did you grow up here?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I did." Seiji replied.

"It's a nice house." Jou said.

"Thanks. Now, come on. I'm sure that my parents want to see us." Seiji said.

The group walked up to the house.

Since it was Seiji's childhood home, he just walked in.

"Seiji!" a young girl cried jumping on him and hugging him tightly.

"Hey, Satsuki." Seiji said.

The girl, Satsuki, had dark eyes and long, blonde hair.

"Everyone, this is my younger sister, Satsuki." Seiji said.

Everyone introduced themselves.

"It's good to meet you all." Satsuki said. She then hugged Touma. "It's great to finally see you again. I haven't seen you in years, Touma." Satsuki said.

"It's good to see you again." Satsuki said.

Jun tugged on Touma's hand, not sure what was going on.

Touma smiled down at his son and said, "Satsuki, I think that there is someone who you should meet."

"Yeah. This is our son, Jun. Jun, this is your aunt, Satsuki." Seiji said.

"So, you're my aunt?" Jun asked.

"It would seem so." Satsuki said, kneeling down in front of Jun.

A second later, Jun jumped on Satsuki and hugged her.

The group laughed, knowing that Jun was happy to meet another relative.

Seiji then started to show everyone around the property while Satsuki kept Jun at the house.

"So, she's your sister?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Satsuki is twenty-five. She still lives in Sendai, but she comes to see our parents a lot." Seiji replied.

Touma laughed. "When we were still in high school, she used to have a crush on me." Touma said.

Seiji groaned. "You have no idea how much I hated that crush." Seiji said.

"I'm guessing that you two were dating at the time." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I got quite irritated with that." Seiji said.

"He was rather happy when Satsuki got over her crush on me." Touma said.

"I think that she's out of luck there now." Atemu teased.

"Yes, she is." Seiji agreed.

* * *

Satsuki was playing with Jun when Touma walked in.

"Is everything all right?" Satsuki asked.

"Yeah. Seiji's showing the boys around, but I need to get off my feet." Touma said as he sat down.

"I suppose being pregnant isn't easy." Satsuki said.

"You have no idea." Touma said.

Jun climbed up onto the sofa beside Touma. "Papa, when is the baby going to get here?" Jun asked.

"You've still got a few months, Jun." Touma said, ruffling Jun's hair.

"Oh, man." Jun said.

Touma chuckled.

"Come on, Jun. There's a room upstairs you can play in." Satsuki said. She took Jun upstairs and came back down. "The room has toys in it, so I think that he'll be able to entertain himself for a while." Satsuki explains.

"That's good. After a four hour car ride, I think that he needs to play for a while." Touma said.

"Sounds like you and Seiji are really happy together." Satsuki said.

"We are." Touma said.

"Well, after what the numbskull did before, he had better stay with you." Satsuki said.

Touma laughed. "He's not getting out of it. Trust me. I won't let him get out of it." Touma said.

"I still can't believe that Seiji didn't kill me when I had that crush on you. I mean, I was constantly flirting with you." Satsuki said.

"Well, he did rant to me about it for a while after we left. In fact, I believe that I had to kiss him to shut him up." Touma said.

Satsuki giggled. "I'm sure that he didn't mind." Satsuki said.

"No. He didn't." Touma agreed.

"So, are you two going to get married?" Satsuki asked.

"Well, we haven't actually talked about that." Touma admitted.

"Hold on. You two have a son together, and you have another one on the way, and you haven't even discussed marriage?" Satsuki asked.

Touma nodded.

"Man. I think that Seiji needs his head examined." Satsuki said.

"Believe me. There's a lot going on in our house. It's a miracle that we can even think about each other." Touma said.

Satsuki giggled. "I guess having ten teenagers living in the house, and those ten teenagers are all dating one of the others, I guess you have to deal with a lot, especially with another kid on the way." Satsuki said.

"Yeah, we do." Touma replied.

The front door opened, and Niella called, "Satsuki, could you help me?"

"Sure, Mom." Satsuki said. She got up and headed into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Niella and Satsuki walked into the room.

"Hello, Touma. I'm sorry that I wasn't here when you all arrived here." Niella said.

"It's all right. You couldn't have known." Touma said.

After a little while, Seiji walked into the house with the boys.

"Hi, Mom." Seiji said.

"Hello, Seiji. I'm glad that you all made it." Niella said.

"Well, I said that while we were out here, we would come." Seiji said.

"Where's Jun, though?" Niella asked.

"I took him up to the play room. I thought he would like it in there." Satsuki replied.

"He probably does." Niella agreed.

The teenagers all decided to just wander around the grounds.

"I guess they all want to find places to make out." Seiji muttered.

"We were teenagers once, too. We were like that at one time." Touma reminded him.

"I know that." Seiji replied.

* * *

That night, the group stayed at the Date house for their dinner. Satsuki wasn't able to stay, so they were just eating with Niella and Mason.

"How was the drive here?" Mason asked.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Touma said.

"Yeah. We made pretty good time, too." Seiji said.

"When is the concert that you're doing?" Niella asked.

"It's in two days. We'll be spending most of the time tomorrow getting ready for it." Yugi replied.

"Well, I hope that the concert goes well." Mason said.

"They usually do." Heba said.

The group talked for a while as they ate.

After eating, they stayed and talked for a while before they headed for the hotel.

* * *

"Well, that was an interesting day." Touma said.

"I hope Satsuki wasn't too bothersome." Seiji said.

"Seiji, we just talked. There's not much to tell, really." Touma said.

"Papa, am I going to have to be there tomorrow when they're preparing for the concert?" Jun asked.

"No, Jun. You're not. Your Grandma and Grandpa are going to watch you tomorrow." Touma said.

"Yeah. You'll get to spend the day with them." Seiji said.

Jun's eyes lit up. "All right!" Jun exclaimed.

Seiji and Touma smiled. They were glad that Seiji's parents were going to keep him the next day because it would make things easier for them since Hikari and Aibou would have to get ready for their concert that was in a few days.

Seiji and Touma put Jun to bed before they went to bed themselves.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: It will most likely be about the concert.

R&R.


	37. The Concert in Sendai

Justa reminder, these are who the stage names belong to:

Yugi=Aibou

Heba=Hikari

Jou=Puppy

Ryou=Snow

Malik=Keeper

Also, I don't own any of these songs.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 37- The Concert in Sendai

Touma, Seiji, and all of the teenagers were at the concert hall in Sendai where they would be performing.

"Okay. Everything looks good." Touma said.

"I think that we are ready for the concert, Touma." Yugi said.

"I agree. There isn't anything else that needs to be done." Touma said.

"Geez. We've been here pretty much all day long." Bakura said.

"You didn't have to come, Kura." Ryou said.

"It always takes this long. We have to make sure that everything is set for when we do the concert." Malik said.

"Yeah. There's a lot that has to be done to be prepared for when we do the concert." Jou said.

"Well, everything is ready, so I think that we can go on." Touma said.

"Great. We need to have a good night's rest before we do the concert tomorrow." Heba said as the group left the concert hall.

"Well, we had better head on over to my parents' house so that we can get Jun before we head back over to the hotel." Seiji said.

"I'm sure that they loved having Jun with them all day." Touma said.

"I have no doubt that they did." Seiji replied.

* * *

Jun was in the living room with Niella and Mason, playing. He had had a great time spending the day with his grandparents.

The front door opened.

"I wonder who that is." Niella said.

"Mom. Dad. Are you here?" Seiji called.

Jun's eyes lit up. "Daddy!" Jun called, scampering out of the room.

Niella chuckled. "That answers that." Niella said.

"Come on." Mason said.

The two went into the foyer to find Seiji holding Jun.

"I hope that you got everything done that needed to be done." Niella said.

"Yeah. We're all set for the concert tomorrow." Yugi said.

"That's good. By the way, Satsuki says thank you for the tickets. Of course, that's mainly to you, Touma." Mason said.

"No problem. It's not that big of a deal." Touma said.

"Can I go to the concert?" Jun asked.

"Not this time, buddy. You're going to be spending the night here tomorrow night." Touma said.

"I am." Jun asked.

"Yes, you are." Mason said.

"All right!" Jun cried.

The group laughed.

"Thanks for watching Jun for us." Touma said.

"It was no trouble at all. We were glad to be able to spend that time with him." Niella said.

"We'll be off now. We'll see you tomorrow." Touma said.

"All right, boys. Bye." Niella said.

The group left to go on back to the hotel.

* * *

The following night, Yugi and the others were in their separate dressing rooms getting ready for the concert.

"Yugi, do you ever get tired of wearing these disguises?" Yami asked.

"No, not really." Yugi replied as he finished changing into his leather outfit. "I only have to wear it for concerts and appearances. Plus, it keeps our identities safe." Yugi said.

"Well, if you like it." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I never said that I liked it. The leather thing was Malik's idea." Yugi said.

"That I believe." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Trust me. I wouldn't have worn it otherwise. Touma thought that it was a great idea so we were stuck with it." Yugi said.

Yami stood up. "Well, good luck tonight." Yami said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

Yami leaned over and kissed Yugi. Yugi moaned and opened his mouth, letting Yami inside. Yami roamed around the inside of Yugi's mouth.

Yugi pushed Yami back. "Don't you dare get me hot and bothered right now!" Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "It was a thought." Yami said.

Yugi pulled Yami by the front of his shirt and said, "Yami, you had better hold those thought until after the concert."

"Okay. Here." Yami said, handing Yugi the mask.

"Thanks you. Now, get out." Yugi said.

"Okay, Little One. Bye." Yami said. He gave Yugi another quick kiss before he left.

Yugi shook his head. He put on his mask and headed out, where he found that Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik were already waiting.

"Let's get ready. It shouldn't be too long before we go on." Yugi said.

The group made their way to the backstage where they would come out to start their concert.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto all went to join Seiji where they would listen to the concert.

"I hope that this concert gets started soon." Seto said.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Seto, take it easy. We know that you can be rather impatient, but it's not even time for the concert to start." Atemu said.

"I can't wait to hear them again. It's been a while since we've heard them." Bakura said.

"Well, you'll be hearing them soon, so stop whining." Seto snapped.

"All right. Simmer down. It should be starting soon." Seiji told them.

* * *

"All right, guys. They're ready to start." Touma said.

"Well, we're ready, Tou." Yugi assured him.

"That's good to know. Knock 'em dead." Touma told them.

Jou grinned. "We always do." Jou said.

Touma nodded, knowing that they always did great.

* * *

The lights in the concert hall then dimmed as the lights then centered on the stage.

The crowd started to cheer as they knew that it was time for the concert to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Sendai Music Hall would like to present to you Hikari and Aibou." an announcer said over the loudspeaker.

The crowd started to cheer as the curtain was raised, and the five members of Hikari and Aibou walked out onto the stage.

"Hello, everyone! It's great to be here in Sendai!" Hikari said.

The crowd cheered.

"Well, is everyone ready to hear some music?" Aibou asked.

The crowd cheered even louder at that.

"Let's hit it, guys!" Puppy said.

The group started to play their first song.

Hikari: The bar was empty

I was sweeping up the floor T

hat's when she walked in

I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed"

And she said "I know, But I'm afraid I left my purse"

I said, "I put one back behind the bar I bet it's probably yours"

And the next thing that I knew

There we were, lost in conversation

And before I handed her her purse

I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition"

Band: And we danced

Out there on that empty hardwood floor

The chairs up and the lights turned way down low

The music played, we held each other close

And we danced

Aibou: And from that moment

There was never any doubt

I had found the one

That I had always dreamed about

And then one evenin'

When she stopped by after work

I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt

And as her eyes filled up with tears

She said, "This is the last thing I expected"

And then she took me by the hand

And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition"

Band: And we danced

Out there on that empty hardwood floor

The chairs up and the lights turned way down low

The music played, we held each other close

And we danced

Like no one else had ever danced before

I can't explain what happened on that floor

But the music played

We held each other close

And we danced

Yeah, we danced

As the song came to an end, the crowd cheered rather loudly when they heard the song.

"You guys enjoyed that, didn't you?" Keeper asked.

There were shouts of enjoyment from the crowd.

"Then let's keep rocking!" Snow said.

The group started their playing again.

Hikari: Last night I got served a little bit too much of that poison baby

Last night I did things I'm not proud of

And I got a little crazy

Last night I met a guy on the dance floor

And I let him call me baby

Band: And I don't even know his last name

Oh, my mama would be so ashamed

It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"

And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?"

And I don't even know his last name

Aibou: We left the club right around three o'clock in the morning

His Pinto sitting there in the parking lot

Well it should have been a warning

I had no clue what I was getting into

So I blame it on the Cuervo

Oh where did my manners go?

Band: And I don't even know his last name

Oh, my mama would be so ashamed

It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"

And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?"

And I don't even know his last name

Here we go...

Hikari/Aibou: Today I woke up thinkin' about Elvis somewhere in Vegas

I'm not sure how I got here

Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared out of nowhere

I gotta go

I take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road

They say what happens here stays here

All of this will disappear

There's just one little problem...

Band: I don't even know my last name

Oh my mama would be so ashamed

It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"

And then it turned in,"Oh no, what have I done?"

And I don't even know my last name

What have I done

What have I done

What have I done

Oh, what have I done

I don't even know my last name

It turned into "Oh no, what have I done?"

And I don't even know my last

It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"

And then it turned into "Oh no, what have I done?"

And I don't even know my last name

my last name

As the last line was sung, the crowd let out cheers for the band.

"All right! Now we're getting somewhere!" Hikari said.

"Who's ready for a little Seminole Wind?" Puppy asked.

The crowd cheered as an answer of yes.

The band started to play again.

Aibou: Ever since the days of old,

Men would search for wealth 'd dig for silver and for gold,

And leave the empty way down south in the Everglades,

Where the black water rolls and the saw grass eagles fly and the otters play,

In the land of the Seminole.

Band: So blow, blow Seminole wind,

Blow like you're never gonna blow again.

I'm calling to you like a long lost friend,

But I know who you blow, blow from the Okeechobee,

All the way up to across the home of the Seminole,

The alligators and the garr.

Hikari: Progress came and took its toll,

And in the name of flood control,

They made their plans and they drained the land,

Now the glades are going the last time

I walked in the swamp,I sat upon a Cypress stump,I listened close and I heard the ghost,

Of Osceola

Band: So blow, blow Seminole wind,

Blow like you're never gonna blow again.

I'm calling to you like a long lost friend

But I know who you blow, blow from the Okeechobee,

All the way up to across the home of the Seminole,

The alligators and the garr.

The crowd cheered for them again as they finished up with the song.

The band was just starting to get warmed up. They loved doing concerts.

The band started with their next song.

Hikari: Last night I had a crazy dream

A wish was granted just for me

It could be for anything

I didn't ask for money

Or a mansion in Malibu

I simply wished, for one more day with you

Band: One more day

One more time

One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied

But then again

I know what it would do

Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

Aibou: First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl

Then I'd unplug the telephone

And keep the TV off

I'd hold you every second

Say a million I love you's

That's what I'd do, with one more day with you

Band: One more day

One more time

One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied

But then again

I know what it would do

Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you

Leave me wishing still, for one more day

Leave me wishing still, for one more day

The group ended the song and received loud shouts of encouragement from the crowd, signaling that the crowd was loving the concert.

"All right! Who's ready to hear a couple of new songs that will be coming out on our next CD?" Hikari asked.

There were loud shouts of yeses coming the crowd.

"All right then! I guess you'll be the first ones to hear the new songs!" Aibou said.

* * *

"New songs?!" Bakura exclaimed.

"They never mentioned that they would be performing new songs." Marik added.

"Well, they do try to keep their careers separate from their personal lives. Besides, they don't tell us much of anything about the concert." Seto said.

"Well, look at it this way. I'm kept as much in the dark as you guys are." Seiji said.

"Who cares? We're getting to hear them perform." Yami said.

"He makes a good point." Atemu agreed.

* * *

"All right! The first new song is called Love Story!" Aibou said.

The crowd started to cheer as the group started to play.

Hikari/Aibou: We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts:

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer the lights, see the party, the ball you make your way through the crowdand say hello;

Band: Little did I know

That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."

And I was crying on the staircase,begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"

And I said,"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is 'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"

Hikari/Aibou: So I sneak out to the garden to see keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.'

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"

But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"

Band: And I said,"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is 'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'

Hikari/Aibou: Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;

This love is difficult, but it's 't be afraid; we'll make it out of this 's a love story - baby just say "Yes.'"

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting,

Wondering if you were ever comin' faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town,

Hikari/Aibou: And I said,"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.I keep waiting for you but you never this in thy head?

I don't know what to think-"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.

I love you and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;

It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"Oh, oh. Oh, oh.'

Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

The crowd cheered at hearing the new song.

The entire band looked at each other, figuring that this would be one of their best songs on the charts, judging from the crowd's reaction.

"So, everyone liked that?" Keeper asked.

There were shouts and screams of approval.

"Then let's see what you think about this next song. This one is called Back at One." Aibou said.

The band started to play

Aibou: It's undeniable...

that we should be together...

It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never

The basis you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,

Then let me show you now that I'm for real...

If all things in time, time will reveal...

Yeah...

Band: One... you're like a dream come true...

Two... just wanna be with you...

Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me..

.Four... repeat steps one through three...

Five... make you fall in love with me...

If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One (yeah)

Hikari: So Incredible...

the way things work themselves out...

And all emotional, once you know what it's all about babe...

And undesirable... for us to be apart...

Never would of made it very far...

Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart

Cause...

Band: One... you're like a dream come true

Two... just wanna be with you

Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me

Four.. .repeat steps one through three

Five... make you fall in love with me

If ever I believe my work is done...

then I start Back at One......

Aibou/Hikari: Say farewell to the dark of night...

I see the coming of the sun...

I feel like a little child...

whose life has just begun...

You came and breathed new life

Into this lonely heart of mine...

You threw out the life line... just in the Nick of Tiimmmeeee.....

Band: One... you're like a dream come true

Two... just wanna be with you

Three... girl it's plain to see... that your the only one for me... girl and...

Four... repeat steps one through three

Five... make you fall in love with me

If ever I believe my work is done... then I start Back at One.

The crowd started to cheer as the song came to an end.

The band played five more songs before they came to the end of their concert.

"You've been a great audience, and we enjoyed coming here tonight!" Hikari said.

"Thank you, Sendai!" Aibou said.

The crowd cheered for them as the group walked off of the stage.

* * *

Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto were backstage waiting for when the five came back there.

"Hey! You guys did great!" Bakura said.

"Thanks, Kura." Ryou said as he took off his mask.

"Is that safe?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. No one is allowed back here, so we're fine." Yugi said as the other four took off their masks as well.

"Those new songs were great. I can't believe that you guys write them." Marik said.

"Well, Yugi does most of the writing for the band." Heba said.

Yugi shrugged. "What can I say? I enjoy coming up with new songs." Yugi said.

"All right, guys. Go and get changed. We need to be leaving soon." Touma ordered.

"Okay, Touma. We're going." Jou said.

The five headed into their dressing rooms with their boyfriends.

"And no funny stuff!" Seiji barked.

"Same to you!" Bakura retorted.

Seiji growled.

"Calm down, Seiji. It's not that big of a deal." Touma assured him.

After leaving, the group left the concert hall and went back to their hotel rooms to go to bed.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

The songs belong to:

We Danced by Brad Paisley

Seminole Wind by John Anderson

One More Day by Diamond Rio

Love Story by Taylor Swift

Back at One by Brian McKnight

Last Name by Carrie Underwood

Next: Christams time for the group. Might span over two chapters. Not sure yet.

R&R.


	38. Christmas Shopping

Chapter 38- Christmas Shopping

After getting home from Sendai, the group knew that they only had a few days before Christmas.

Although they had all of the Christmas decorations up, they decided that they had some last minute Christmas shopping that they needed to do.

"All right. You boys be careful." Touma said.

"We know, Touma. We'll be fine. We'll probably just grab some lunch while we're out." Yugi said.

"All right. Just make sure that you are here for dinner." Touma said.

"We will." the boys promised before they left.

"Papa." Jun said.

Touma turned to face his son. "What is it, Jun?" Touma asked.

"Where are Yugi and the others going?" Jun asked.

"Well, they have some last minute Christmas shopping that they need to do. They should be home by dinner time." Touma said.

"Okay." Jun said.

"Go on and play, Jun." Touma said.

Jun nodded and went off to play.

* * *

Yugi and the others had gone on to the mall so that they could do what they needed to do.

"So, what should we do now?" Bakura asked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "We came here to do what Christmas shopping we haven't done, so I would say that we need to do that." Yami said.

"He's right. We only have two days before Christmas, so that doesn't leave us a lot of time to get everything done." Atemu said.

"Well, we should go on then." Seto said.

The couples went different ways to do their shopping.

* * *

~Ryou and Bakura~

"You what?!" Ryou exclaimed.

Bakura gulped. "Well, um, I sort of haven't done much Christmas shopping." Bakura said.

"Bakura, just how much Christmas shopping have you gotten done?" Ryou asked.

"Well, in all honesty, you're the only one that I've gotten anything for." Bakura said.

"Bakura, do you have any idea how hard it is going to be to get everyone something with only a few days left?" Ryou asked.

"Well, I never do my shopping until the last minute. It's always worked for me before." Bakura said.

Ryou sighed. "I'm really going to have to teach you to start doing your shopping just a little bit earlier." Ryou said.

"Who haven't you gotten anything for?" Bakura asked.

"The only people that I have left are Seto, Yugi, and Seiji." Ryou answered.

Bakura blinked. "You've gotten everyone else something?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. I have." Ryou said.

"Wow. I'm really in trouble." Bakura said.

Ryou groaned. "Come on. I'll help you get everyone's present. Just remember that next year, I am making you start in August." Ryou said.

"Why so early?" Bakura asked.

"Because by starting to bug you in August, maybe you'll start your shopping by early November." Ryou answered, knowing how stubborn Bakura could be.

"I still don't see the big deal in getting everyone something." Bakura grumbled.

"Bakura, it's a way to show that you care, and before you even try to deny it, I know that you care." Ryou said.

"All right. I'll get everyone something. Who should I start with?" Bakura asked.

"Well, we'll start with Yami, Atemu, Marik, Seto, and Seiji since you know them the best. We'll go on with the others later." Ryou said, dragging Bakura to a shop.

* * *

~Marik and Malik~

"Is till don't know what to get them." Marik said.

"You have been around Yugi, Heba, and Ryou all this time, and you still don't know what to get them?" Malik asked.

"Yeah. You're the only one that I know well enough." Marik said.

"What about Jou?" Malik asked.

"I just got him a gift card to a restaurant. He'll love that." Marik said.

"Marik!" Malik scolded.

"I'm kidding. I know that he loves to challenge Seto to all kids of games, so I bought him a couple of games that he could play with Seto. I bought chess, checkers, and a few other board games." Marik said.

"That's good to know. Do you at least have everyone else something?" Malik asked.

"Yeah. I got Seiji to give me ideas on what to get for Touma. Yami, Atemu, Bakura, and Seto I have known so long that I know what to get them. It's just Yugi, Heba, and Ryou that I'm stuck with." Marik said.

"All right. I guess since the only person I have left is Yugi, I can help you." Malik said.

"Why haven't you gotten Yugi's yet?" Marik asked.

"Because I ordered it, and it came in while we were in Sendai. I just have to pick it up." Malik replied.

"Okay. I guess we need to get started." Marik said.

"Yeah. We might as well." Malik agreed.

The two walked into a shop to start their own shopping.

* * *

~Seto and Jou~

"So, who do you have left on your shopping list, Seto?" Jou asked.

"No one.' Seto replied.

"You've gotten everyone something?" Jou asked, surprised.

"Yes. I did. I finished my shopping two weeks ago. I always get done early so that I can avoid the Christmas mayhem of last minute shopping." Seto replied.

"Oh. Well, I still got to get something for Yami, Atemu, and Bakura. They're the only ones left." Jou said.

"What about Marik?" Seto asked.

"I just got him a dagger to add to his collection. He was easy to buy for." Jou said.

Seto laughed. "Yes. Marik is always easy to buy for. Get him some kind of weapon, and he's happy as a clam." Seto said.

"How did you buy for Yugi, Heba, Ryou, and Malik?" Jou asked.

"Simple. I went to their boyfriends, and I asked for some ideas. That solved a lot of my problems." Seto said.

"Maybe I should have done that." Jou murmured.

"Don't worry about it, Puppy. I know my cousins and Bakura well enough to know what they would like to have." Seto said.

"Thanks, Seto. I'll repay you for this later." Jou said.

Seto smirked. "I know you will. Preferably, in the bedroom.' Seto said.

"Seto!" Jou exclaimed.

"Well, it's the truth. Now, come on. We have shopping that we need to do." Seto said. He took Jou by the arm and dragged him into a store.

* * *

~Atemu and Heba~

"Man. The mall is really crowded." Atemu said as he and Heba walked through it.

"I know. It's terrible with last minute shoppers. They're always so rude and pushy." Heba said.

"Well, the only person I have left to get anything for is Jun." Atemu said.

"Well, Jun should be easy to buy for then. He's a kid, so getting him toys is the ticket." Heba said.

"I know that. Is there anyone that you haven't gotten?' Atemu asked.

"Nope. I always get my Christmas shopping done early." Heba replied.

"Well, I guess all we have to do it go to the toy store so that I can get Jun something, and we're done." Heba said.

"Yeah. I guess we can always go and see a movie while we wait for the others." Atemu said.

"First things first, let's head over to the toy store so that I can find something for Jun." Atemu said.

"Okay. Let's go." Heba agreed.

The two headed for the toy store.

* * *

~Yugi and Yami~

"Well, we might as well get started with the shopping." Yami said.

"Who haven't you gotten anything for?" Yugi asked.

"The only ones I left are Atemu and Jun. I know what I'm getting Atemu, so I just have to get it." Yami said.

"Okay. At least Jun will be easy for you." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but I think that the kid has more than enough toys." Yami said.

"Well, it might irritate Touma, but at least Jun will be happy." Yugi said.

"Well, it is the easiest thing." Yami agreed.

"Let's go to the toy store first. There's something that Touma ordered that he asked if I could pick up for him. It's already paid for, but he just hasn't had the time to come out here and get it. Since we were coming here anyway, he asked me to get it." Yugi said.

"Well, we might as well go there then. It's not like we're going to have that much to do." Yami agreed.

* * *

Atemu and Heba were walking around the toy store.

"Hmm. What about this?" Atemu asked, motioning to an action figure.

"Well, that's not really Jun's type of toy. Come on." Heba said.

Atemu followed him.

"That's something that Jun would like." Heba said.

"Huh. A play set for cops and robbers." Atemu murmured.

"You know he's gotten into the whole cops and robbers good guy/bad guy thing." Heba said.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. That'll work." Atemu agreed.

"Atemu. Heba."

The two turned to find their brothers in store as well.

"What are you two doing here?" Heba asked.

"Well, I still needed to get something for Jun, and Yugi told Touma that he would pick something up for him in here, so we decided that we would come here." Yami said.

"Well, I had to find something for Jun, too." Atemu said.

"I've never seen a mall as hectic as this one is." Heba said.

"Well, Domino is known for having a lot of last minute shoppers." Yami said.

"Well, I'm glad that we all get gifts early." Yugi said.

Atemu laughed. "I'm sure that Ryou's not so thrilled at the moment." Atemu said.

"What do you mean?" Heba asked.

"Well, Bakura never starts his Christmas shopping until the last minute. I bet that Ryou is the only person that Bakura has even bothered to get a gift for." Yami said.

"Man. Then they're going to be stuck for awhile a while." Yugi said.

"Yep. That's just the way that Bakura does." Atemu said.

"Well, I'm sure that Ryou is used to the way that Bakura tends to act." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but I'm quite sure that Ryou is going to let him have it. I'm also certain that Ryou is going to force him to start his shopping early next year." Heba said.

"Well, at least we're all smart enough to get everything done early." Yami said.

"We always do." Atemu said.

"In any case, I guess we all had better finish our shopping early." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Heba agreed.

The two couples went on their separate ways.

* * *

Since Touma knew that he and Jun were on their own for lunch, he decided that they would meet Seiji for lunch and have lunch with him.

Touma and Jun walked into the restaurant where they would be eating to find that they had arrived before Seiji.

"Papa, can I go and play?" Jun asked.

Seiji and Touma had agreed just to go to McDonald's since they both knew that Jun loved it.

"All right, Jun. I'll call you when your daddy arrives." Touma said.

Jun nodded and ran off to the playroom.

Touma smiled ad then walked over to a booth to sit down until Seiji arrived.

It was ten minutes before Seiji arrived.

"Tou, sorry that I'm late. I got hung up at work." Seiji said.

"I know, and it's okay. I'll need to get Jun from the playroom." Touma said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get him." Seiji said.

Seiji went and got Jun from the playroom before they got their food.

"Where are the boys at?" Seiji asked.

"They had some last minute Christmas shopping to do, so they're all at the mall." Touma said.

"I guess they won't be back for a while." Seiji said.

"Probably not." Touma agreed.

"I don't know why they wait so late to do all their shopping." Seiji said.

"I think that they have most of their shopping done. I think there's just a few people left for them." Touma said.

"I hope so." Seiji said.

* * *

After spending a lot of time at the mall, the teenagers headed back to the mansion.

"I wonder where Touma and Jun are." Atemu said.

"They might have gone out for a while. Who knows." Yugi said.

"Well, let's get all of this crap in." Bakura said.

Everyone grabbed their own bags and headed upstairs to get them wrapped.

After everything was wrapped, the group brought everything downstairs and put the gifts under the tree with the rest of the gifts.

"Man. There's a lot of gifts under this tree." Marik said.

"Marik, there's thirteen people living in this house plus one on the way." Heba said.

"I know. I know." Marik said.

"So don't worry about it." Atemu said.

"Well, what should we do now?" Seto asked.

"How about we watch a movie?" Yugi asked.

They all agreed to it and sat down in the living room to watch the movie.

* * *

Touma, Seiji, and Jun arrived at home to find that there were a lot more gifts under the tree.

"I think that the boys did a lot of shopping." Touma said.

"Yeah. There's a lot more gifts under the tree." Seiji agreed.

"Wow! I didn't think that there would be that many gifts under the tree." Jun said.

The two chuckled at their son's excitement.

"Well, you still have to wait a few days before any of the gifts are opened." Touma said.

"Aw, man." Jun said.

"It'll pass by a lot faster than you think it will." Seiji said, ruffling Jun's hair.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get them all?" Touma asked.

"Okay." Jun said and headed upstairs.

* * *

Yugi, Heba, Atemu, and Yami were all in Yugi's room, playing cards.

"Okay. I call." Yami said.

"I fold." Heba said.

"I call." Atemu said.

"I'll call, too." Yugi said.

After laying the cards down, Yugi had won.

"How can you win every time?" Atemu asked.

Yugi shrugged. "I'm good at bluffing when I have a bad hand, and I'm still good at figuring out when a person is bluffing." Yugi said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come on." Yugi said.

Jun opened the door and said, "Papa and Daddy want you guys downstairs."

"Okay. We'll be down in a minute." Yugi said.

Jun nodded and left.

* * *

"So, what's going on?" Bakura asked.

"Not much. We just thought that we would go out to eat tonight." Touma said.

"Okay. We'll go grab our coats." Heba said.

The group went and got ready before they all left to go and eat.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Christmas day!

R&R.


	39. Christmas Day

Okay. I'd like to remind everyone that Jun is a five-year-old boy. You'll understand the reminder later.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 39- Christmas Day

Touma and Seiji were sleeping soundly in bed.

Seiji had his arms wrapped around Touma, and Touma's bed was resting on Seiji's chest as they slept.

The door to their room opened, and a moment later, someone jumped on the bed with them.

"Papa! Daddy! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Jun cried.

Both Seiji and Touma opened their eyes to look at their son.

"All right, Jun. Go on. We'll be up in a minute." Touma said.

Jun nodded excitedly before eh jumped off the bed and darted out of the room.

Touma sighed before he sat up.

"It's too early for this." Seiji muttered.

"Seiji, he's a kid. He gets very excited about Christmas. I should know. He's woken me up this early the last three years. We might as well get up." Touma said.

"All right. I'm getting up." Seiji said as he also sat up.

The two climbed out of bed and put their robes on before they walked out of their room.

"Should we get the boys up?" Seiji asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Touma said.

"Why not?" Seiji asked.

"Because Jun will have them up before you know it." Touma replied as they went downstairs.

"Sure that they won't kill him?" Seiji asked.

"The only ones we would have to worry about are Bakura and Marik, and I think that Ryou and Malik have enough control over them to make sure that they don't do anything to hurt Jun." Touma said.

"Point taken." Seiji agreed.

"Well, we might as well get breakfast started." Touma said as they entered the kitchen.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were sound asleep in Yugi's room, content with just laying in bed with each other.

The door to the room opened.

"Yugi!" Jun cried as he launched himself onto the bed right onto Yugi.

"Ah! Jun!" Yugi exclaimed.

Jun giggled. "Come on, Yugi! Get up! It's Christmas!" Jun said.

Yami groaned. "Jun, it's way too early." Yami said.

"But it's Christmas!" Jun protested.

"We'll be down in a minute." Yugi assured the young boy.

Jun nodded before he darted from the room.

"Yugi, it's way too early to be getting up. It feels like we just got to sleep." Yami said.

Yugi sat up. "That's your own fault for wanting to go three rounds last night. Now get out of bed." Yugi said.

"Fine." Yami said, getting up.

Yugi also got out of bed.

* * *

Seto and Jou were sleeping curled up against each other.

Neither were aware when the door opened, but they were aware when Jun jumped on the bed with them.

"Seto! Jou! Get up! It's Christmas!" Jun said excitedly.

Seto opened his eyes and looked into the boy's shining eyes. "All right. We'll get up." Seto said.

"Okay!" Jun said before scampering out of the room.

Seto shook Jou. "Jou, get up." Seto said.

"No." Jou said stubbornly.

"Jou, you know that if you don't get up, Jun's just going to come back up here and bug you until you finally get out of bed." Seto said.

"I don't want to get up. It's too early." Jou whined.

"Jou, get your ass out of bed. Getting up early one morning won't kill you." Seto snapped.

"Fine!" Jou retorted, finally getting out of bed.

* * *

Heba was sleeping soundly in his room alone.

Jun entered the room and ran over to Heba. "Heba! Get up! It's Christmas!" Jun said happily.

Heba opened his eyes and looked into Jun's shining eyes. He smiled and said, "Okay, Jun. I'll get up." Heba said.

"Great!" Heba said.

"Who haven't you gotten up yet?" Heba asked.

"Um, Atemu, Ryou, Malik, Marik, and Bakura." Jun replied.

"Well, I'll wake Atemu up, and leave the others to you." Heba said.

Jun nodded before running from the room.

Heba shook his head. 'Jun loves today.' Heba thought.

* * *

Bakura and Ryou were sleeping soundly in their room.

The door opened, and Jun launched onto the bed. "Bakura! Ryou! Get up! Christmas is here!" Jun exclaimed.

Bakura grunted at being woken up so early when he didn't want to get up.

Ryou looked at the young boy and smiled. "Okay, Jun. We'll be down in a minute." Ryou assured him.

Jun nodded and ran out of the room.

"I'm going to murder that kid." Bakura muttered.

"Kura, Jun's a kid, and he's excited about Christmas. He does this every year." Ryou said.

"I just don't want to get up right now." Bakura replied.

"Bakura, get up. We need to go on downstairs." Ryou said.

"Why?" Bakura asked.

"Because if you don't get up, you won't be getting anything tonight." Ryou said.

Bakura's eyes shot open, "You wouldn't?" Bakura said.

Ryou smirked and said, "Try me."

Bakura got out of bed. "I've taught you too well." Bakura muttered.

Ryou giggled. "Well, you were the one that wanted me to be more devious." Ryou said.

* * *

Marik and Malik were sound asleep in their room.

The door to the room was thrown open, and Jun ran into the room, jumping onto the bed. "Marik! Malik! Get up! It's Christmas!" Jun said excitedly.

Marik awoke with a start. "What are you doing?!" Marik exclaimed.

"Getting you up. It's Christmas." Jun said.

"Okay, Jun. We're up." Malik said.

Jun nodded and ran from the room.

Marik looked at the clock and groaned. "I can't believe that that kid got us up at five-thirty in the morning." Marik said.

"Marik, Jun is a kid, and kids love Christmas. He get us all up like this every year." Malik said.

"I wish that he had skipped getting us up this year." Marik muttered.

"Come on, Marik. Get up. If you don't, Jun will be back up here." Malik said.

"Okay. Fine." Marik said as he got out of bed along with Malik.

* * *

Atemu was sleeping soundly.

The door opened, and Heba walked into the room. He went over to the bed and reached out, shaking Atemu. "Atemu, get up." Heba said.

Atemu didn't even stir.

"Atemu, get up." Heba said, shaking Atemu even harder.

Atemu still didn't give up.

Heba groaned. 'Maybe I should have let Jun get him up.' Heba thought. He then got an idea on how to get Atemu up. Heba climbed onto the bed with Atemu and straddled him at the waist before he leaned down and kissed Atemu.

The kiss did wake Atemu up. He was surprised to find that Heba was kissing him, but he certainly didn't mind. H wrapped his arms around Heba and kissed him back.

Heba finally broke the kiss.

"Hmm. That was quite the good morning kiss." Atemu said.

"Good. Now, get up." Heba said before getting off of Atemu.

"At five-thirty in the morning!" Atemu exclaimed.

"Jun came into my room and woke me up. It's Christmas morning, and he's rather excited about it. So, you might as well get up before he comes in here and jumps on you like he did me." Heba said.

"Oh, all right." Atemu agreed.

Atemu got out of bed, and the two left the room.

* * *

Seiji had the breakfast of bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, toast, and waffles ready by the time everyone got downstairs.

"Good morning. Glad to see that you all got out of bed." Seiji said.

"Yeah. Yeah." Bakura said.

"Can we open presents now?" Jun asked.

"No, Jun. First, we eat breakfast. Then we'll open the gifts. You know that's how we do things." Touma said.

"Okay, Papa." Jun said.

Everyone sat down at the table to eat.

Once they were done eating, Yugi and Ryou washed up the dishes for them before everyone went into the living room.

"Can we open the presents now?" Jun asked.

"Yes, Jun. We're going to open the gifts now." Touma said.

Seiji, Yami, Malik, and Heba all helped to sort out all of the gifts into the piles of whose was who.

Everyone started to open their gifts.

Jun ended up getting a lot of new toys, which thrilled him.

"Did you guys get him enough toys?" Touma asked.

"Come on, Touma. It's not like he won't play with them." Yugi said.

"I know." Touma said.

"Come on, Jun. There's one other present for you." Seiji said.

"Really?" Jun asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Come on." Touma said as Seiji helped him get up.

The group got up and headed outside.

Jun was surprised to find a bike on the back porch. "A bike?!" Jun exclaimed.

"Yes. We decided to get you bike since you wanted one so much." Touma said.

"All right! Thank you, Papa! Thank you, Daddy!" Jun exclaimed.

The group laughed at Jun's antics. They all knew that Jun would love that bike.

"Well, given that it's kind of cold, I think that we should head back in." Yugi said, not wanting any of them to get sick.

The group headed back in.

"There's one more gift that we need to give." Ryou said.

"What's that?" Seiji asked.

Yami got an envelope from the mantel and handed it to Touma. "This is from all of us to both of you." Yami said.

Touma opened it, and he and Seiji were surprised to find a five hundred dollar gift card to a baby store.

"What's this?" Seiji asked.

"Well, we know that there's still a lot that you guys need to do to get the nursery ready for when the new baby comes, but we have no clue what you guys want, so we figured that we would get you that, and you could get whatever you wanted for the nursery." Yugi explained.

"You guys didn't have to do this." Touma said.

"We know. We wanted to, though." Malik said.

"This is a lot of money, though." Seiji said.

"Not really. There were ten of us in this, so it wasn't as bad as you think." Yami said.

"Well, thank you. It means a lot, guys." Touma said.

"No problem, Tou. We were just glad to help." Yugi said.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise, but we appreciate it." Seiji said.

Jun had already gone to playing with some of his toys.

Touma sat down in a chair to play with his son.

Yami and Atemu grabbed Seiji and pulled him aside.

"What?" Seiji asked.

"When are you going to give it to Touma?" Atemu asked.

"Later. I'm going to take him somewhere first." Seiji said.

"Okay. We were just making sure that you weren't chickening out." Yami said.

"No, I'm not." Seiji replied.

"Good. I would hate to have to kill you." Atemu said.

"Knock it off. I'm going to ask him, but we're going to be alone when I do." Seiji said.

* * *

Around five that afternoon, Seiji walked up to Touma and said, "Touma, get your coat. There's somewhere that I want to take you."

"Now?" Touma asked.

"Yes. Now." Seiji replied.

"Why? I mean, it's Christmas. It's supposed to be when family and friends are together." Touma protested.

"I know, but the boys will be fine on their own for a little while." Seiji said.

"All right. If you say so." Touma said.

"Thanks." Seiji said.

Touma went and got his coat before the two left the house.

* * *

"Yugi." Jun said.

"What is it, Jun?" Yugi asked.

"Where did Daddy and Papa go?" Jun asked.

"They just went somewhere together for a little while. They'll be back before you know it." Yugi said.

"They will?" Jun asked.

"Of course they will. Don't worry. They'll be back." Yami assured him.

"Okay." Jun said.

"Come on. Why don't we play?" Yugi asked.

"Okay!" Jun said excitedly.

Yugi and Yami sat down in the floor with Jun to play with him to keep him occupied until Seiji and Touma got back.

* * *

Seiji had driven him and Touma out to the lake where there were white Christmas lights lining the trees.

"Seiji, do you mind me asking why you drive us out here?" Touma asked.

"No, I don't. I just wanted to come here became there's something important that I wanted to talk to you about." Seiji said.

"There is?" Touma asked, rather surprised.

Seiji nodded. "Touma, I know that we've already talked about this before, but I made a big mistake in letting you go five years ago." Seiji said.

"Seiji-" Touma started.

"Let me finish, Tou." Seiji said. After receiving a nod from Touma, Seiji continued. "Like I said, I made a big mistake when I left you back then, and I was beyond thrilled that you were willing to give me another chance, and I am not going to let you go again." Seiji said. He took a black box out of his pocket and said, "Touma, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so I was wondering if you would marry me." Seiji opened the box to reveal a ring.

Touma gasped. That was the last thing that he had expected Seiji to ask him. "A-are you serious?" Touma asked.

"Very serious, Touma. I want you to marry me." Seiji said.

Touma smiled and said "Of course I'll marry you, Seiji."

Seiji smiled and then leaned forward to kiss Touma, who happily kissed Seiji back.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me." Seiji said.

"Actually, I think that I do have an idea." Touma said.

Seiji smiled and then put the ring on Touma's finger. "You know, I thin that Jun's gotten his wish." Seiji said.

Touma blinked, a little confused. "What wish?" Touma asked.

"He wanted us to be a family. I know we pretty much have been lately, but I think that this will makes it more official." Seiji said.

Touma smiled. "I agree. I know I certainly got my wish." Touma said.

Seiji smiled and leaned in to kiss Touma again.

* * *

Atemu and Heba were in Heba's room alone.

"What's going on?" Heba asked.

"Well, I didn't give you your present earlier with the others because I wanted to give it to you alone." Atemu said.

"Really. What is it?" Heba asked.

Atemu walked over to his desk and took out a box. "This is what I got for you." Atemu said.

Heba took the gift and unwrapped it. He opened the black, velvet box and was shocked to find a gold necklace inside. "What's this?" Heba asked.

"My gift. It's a picture locket." Atemu said.

Heba took out the locket and opened it to find that it held a picture of the two of them when Atemu had his arms wrapped around Heba. "Atemu, this is beautiful." Heba said.

"Look at the inscription on the back." Atemu said.

Heba looked at the back and saw that it read: Yours Always, Atemu. He looked up at Atemu and said. "I love it, Atemu. Thank you." Heba said.

Atemu smiled. "Anything for you." Atemu said. He took the necklace from Heba and unclasped the back and put it around Heba's neck.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go and get your gift." Heba said. He left and then returned with the gift. "Here." Heba said.

Atemu took the gift and unwrapped it. He was surprised when he found that it was a framed picture of them when they went out on their date.

"Do you like it?" Heba asked.

"I love it. Thank you, Heba." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "I'm glad that you like it." Heba said.

"Of course I do, Heba." Atemu said. He leaned forward and kissed Heba, who happily kissed back.

* * *

Bakura and Ryou were in their room.

"I didn't want those guys bugging me, so here's your gift, Ryou." Bakura said, handing Ryou a wrapped gift.

"Thanks, Bakura." Ryou said. He took the gift and unwrapped it. It was a ring with an inscription that said: You will always be mine. Ryou smiled and said, "Thanks, Bakura. I'm always going to wear it."

"Good." Bakura said.

Ryou walked over to the desk and took out a gift. "Here's yours, Bakura." Ryou said.

Bakura took the gift and unwrapped it. It was a dagger that had had white and brown jewels in the hilt. An inscription on the blade read _From Ryou._

Bakura also had a fascination for weapons, although his was mainly small dagger.

Bakura smiled and said, "Thanks, Ryou. I love it."

"I knew you would." Ryou said.

Bakura grabbed Ryou and pulled him into a heated kiss.

* * *

Seto and Jou were in their room.

"Um, Seto. Here's your Christmas gift from me." Jou said.

Seto was surprised to see such a big box. "Thanks, Puppy." Seto said. He unwrapped the box and was surprised to find that it was a laptop. "You got me a laptop?" Seto asked.

"Well, yeah. I figured I should since I broke your old one." Jou said.

"Puppy, you realize that I had a hand in that, too." Seto said.

The laptop had been broken when Jou accidentally knocked it off the desk when Seto pushed him onto it when they were making love one day.

"Yeah, well, I still thought that I should get it for you." Jou said.

"Thanks, Puppy. I really appreciate it." Seto said. He went to the closet and took out a box as well. "This is yours." Seto said.

Jou took the box and unwrapped it. It was a stereo. "A stereo?" Jou asked.

"Yeah. You know that we broke that, too." Seto said.

Jou laughed. "I think that we had better be more careful." Jou said.

"Yeah. We really should." Seto agreed.

* * *

Marik and Malik were in their room alone.

"Here, Malik. This is what I got you for Christmas." Marik said, handing Malik a box.

Malik took it out and opened it. He was surprised to find an Egyptian necklace in the box along with an Egyptian dagger.

"I knew that you kind of missed Egypt, so I figured that you would like this." Marik said.

Malik smiled. "Thank you, Marik! I really like this." Malik said.

Marik smiled. "I'm glad that you like it." Marik said.

Malik then went and got out a box. "This is what I got you, Marik." Malik said.

Marik took the box and opened it. He found that it was an antique sword. "This is that sword I saw in that new shop that one time!" Marik exclaimed.

Malik laughed. "Yeah. I went back and got it. I figured that you would like it." Malik said.

"I do. I really do. Thanks, Malik." Marik said.

"Any time." Malik said.

Marik then grabbed Malik and pulled him into a heated kiss.

* * *

After Seiji and Touma got back, Yugi and Yami had gone up to Yugi's room.

"Yami, here's your Christmas gift." Yugi said, giving Yami a box.

"Thanks, Yugi." Yami said. He opened the gift to find that it was an antique Egyptian necklace.

"I remembered you saying that you were half Egyptian, so I thought that you would like this." Yugi said.

"I do, Yugi. I love it. Thank you." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

"I'll be right back." Yami said. He left and returned with a box. "This is what I got for you." Yami said.

Yugi took the box from Yami. "Thank you, Yami." Yugi said. He then unwrapped the gift and found that it was a heart-shaped locket. On the front, it said: _For my Little One Love, Yami_. "Thanks you, Yami. I love it." Yugi said.

"Open it." Yami said.

Yugi opened the locket and found that it was a picture of them. Yugi smiled and said, "Thank you, Yami. I love this." Yugi said.

"I'm glad that you like it, Yugi." Yami said. He took it from Yugi and then put the necklace around Yugi's neck.

"Of course I love it, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami leaned forward and kissed Yugi.

* * *

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Seiji and Touma were just laying in bed together.

"You know, there's a lot that we're going to have to do to get ready for a wedding." Touma said.

"I know, and I don't mind." Seiji said.

"Well, I'll tell you now that we are not having a wedding until after this baby comes." Touma said.

Seiji laughed. "That's fine with me." Seiji said.

"I still don't see how I didn't see this coming." Touma said.

"Probably because I made sure that you didn't know. I wanted it to be a big surprise. I'm glad that I managed to do it." Seiji said.

"Did anyone know what you were planning?" Touma asked.

"Only Yami and Atemu, and that's because they helped me a lot with it." Seiji said.

"Well, I'm glad that you asked." Touma said.

"So am I." Seiji said. He leaned down and kissed Touma, who gladly kissed him back.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I tried to make it a little fluffy.

Next: A bit of trouble comes.

R&R.


	40. Discovered!

Chapter 40- Discovered!

The following morning, Yugi was the first one up. He went downstairs and turned on the TV. He had it on an old movie since he didn't really care to watch the news.

It wasn't long before Yami, Atemu, and Heba all joined him.

"Hey, guys." Yugi said.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Heba asked.

"Not much. I just got up about half an hour ago." Yugi answered.

"Well, I don't think that we're going to be going anywhere today." Yami said as he sat down on the couch.

"Why do you say that?" Yugi asked.

"Because Domino is bad when it comes to after Christmas sales, and it's always a madhouse when that comes. You're safer staying indoors for the next few days." Atemu said.

"No kidding." Yami agreed.

"Well, I don't think that there's any place that we need to go anyway." Heba said.

"Well, I'd better go get the morning paper." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Seiji will be looking for it when he comes down." Yami agreed.

Yugi went outside and went to the gates to the mansion to get the paper when he saw that there was a news screw heading down the street. 'Hmm. I wonder what happened for a news screw to be coming out here.' Yugi thought. He shrugged it off and headed back inside.

"So, what should we do for breakfast?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. I guess maybe we could do something like pancakes or something." Heba said.

Yugi set the paper on the table when something on the front page caught his eyes. He opened the paper and looked at the headline. "AHHH!" Yugi screamed.

Yami, Atemu, and Heba all jumped and landed on the ground.

"Yugi! What's the matter?" Yami asked.

A few moments later, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Seto, Jou, Seiji, and Touma all came downstairs.

"Yugi, what's wrong? Why did we hear you scream?" Touma said.

Yugi didn't answer. He just showed them the headlines.

"What the hell?!" Touma exclaimed, jerking the paper from Yugi.

The headline read: **HIKARI AND AIBOU IDENTITES REVEALED!**

"How could someone have found out?" Seiji asked.

"Maybe it's just someone claiming to be us." Ryou said.

"No. It's not. Look at the picture." Yugi said.

Everyone did, and they saw the five in their costumes. Without their masks on.

"Oh-no! That's backstage in Sendai when we got done with the concert." Heba said, recognizing the area.

Touma skimmed through the article and saw what he had dreaded seeing. "Someone took this picture and took the time to find out who you really were." Touma said.

"Then, the secrets out." Marik said.

"I'm afraid so." Touma said.

Yugi then remembered something and looked out the window. "I think we have another problem." Yugi said.

"What?" Bakura asked.

Yugi went to the TV and turned it to a news channel.

"_I'm Mina Mizuno, and I'm he_re _at the home of Hikari and Aibou, whose identities have recently been revealed._" the news anchor said.

Yugi hit mute since that was all that they needed to hear.

"We are so screwed." Touma said.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"Because every news station, radio station, magazine, and any other form of media is going to be all over this. We won't be able to leave for several weeks." Yugi said.

"Well, it's official. Our worst nightmare had finally come true. Everyone knows who we are." Jou said.

The phone rang.

Seiji started to go answer it.

"Seiji, don't. Let the answering machine get it." Touma said.

"Why?" Seiji asked.

"You'll see." Touma said.

The answering machine got it, and it was a local news station wanting an interview with them.

"How often are we going to be getting phone calls like that?" Seiji asked.

"We're not going to be answering the phone for the next few days." Ryou said.

Touma groaned. "Looks like I'm going to be doing a lot of work now. I've got to handle all of this media attention." Touma said.

"Tou, we need to know what they're saying about us." Yugi said.

"That would require getting every magazine out there, and I don't think that that's possible." Touma said.

"Well, no one knows who we are. We can go and get them, and we can leave through the back of the house." Atemu said.

"It's worth a shot. I'll go with them just in case." Seiji said.

Seiji, Atemu, and Yami all left the house.

Touma went into the living room and sat down.

"Sorry, Tou. Maybe we should have gone into our dressing rooms before we took off our masks." Yugi said.

"No. Don't be sorry, Yugi. The press wasn't supposed to be back there. Someone snuck back there." Touma said.

"Well, I think that our dreams of normal lives have just been shot to hell." Ryou said.

"Yeah. You guys won't be able to step outside without having people coming up to you." Marik said.

"Yeah. We'll be having all kinds of fans coming after us. We'll have news people on our tails every second of the day now." Ryou said.

"We're officially screwed." Heba said.

Touma rubbed his forehead. "I've got a lot that I have to get done now." Touma said.

* * *

Seiji, Yami, and Atemu had managed to get away from the house without being seen.

"Man. I didn't think that there would be that much media just outside the house." Atemu said.

"And that's just the start of it. I get the feeling that we're in for a lot of trouble now." Seiji said.

The three went around town and managed to find every kind of paper that had anything on the news in it.

All they were hearing people talking about was who Hikari and Aibou really was.

"They're not going to like this one bit." Yami muttered.

"No. They're not." Seiji agreed.

Atemu's eyes widened. "Seiji, we need to get out of here now." Atemu said urgently.

"Why?" Seiji asked.

"Because I just saw some people from school, and now that they know that Yugi and the others are Hikari and Aibou, I can assure you that they're going to be coming to talk to me and Yami about the fact that we are dating famous people." Atemu said.

The three hurried to the car.

But not before two people saw them.

"Yami! Atemu!" a girl shouted.

Thankfully, the three managed to get in the car and out of there before anyone could catch up to them.

Atemu and Yami let out sighs of relief.

"You know, I think that this is going to be just as bad for us as it is for them." Atemu said.

"Most likely. The people that date the famous people are just as scrutinized as the famous person themselves." Seiji said.

"At least you're free." Yami said.

"I doubt it. Touma's their manager, and since he's the cousin to two members of the band, he's probably going to get a lot of media attention himself." Seiji said.

"Meaning that you'll probably be getting some attention, too." Atemu said.

"More than you've already been getting given that everyone knows that you and Touma were dating, and that did get a little attention." Yami said.

"It's going to get a lot more attention now." Seiji said.

* * *

Bakura flipped through the channels on the TV before finally throwing the remote. "Unbelievable! The only thing that is on every blasted channel is about the fact that Hikari and Aibou's identity has been revealed!" Bakura growled.

"Bakura, we've managed to keep who we really are a secret for over a year. It's been one of the biggest secrets in the music world, and the media has spent the last year trying to find out who we are." Heba said.

"Yeah. Now that they know, it's going to be the talk of the music world for a while." Yugi said.

"Well, we're in for it then." Seto said.

"Why?" Marik asked.

"Because now that everyone at school knows that they are Hikari and Aibou, they know that we are the ones dating them, and I doubt that it'll take the media long to find out that we are their boyfriends, which means that we no longer have normal lives, either." Seto replied.

"I'm afraid he's right." Ryou said.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when it comes." Bakura said.

A few moments later, Yami, Atemu, and Seiji all entered the house with the papers.

"We finally managed to find them all." Yami said.

"Wow! A lot of people are profiting off of this story." Bakura said.

"Yeah, and we're in trouble, too." Yami said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because while we were out, a few people from school saw us, and they tried to talk to us. I think that we may have to deal with this a lot, too." Atemu said.

"We already figured that." Bakura said.

"Well, I guess we had better start reading these articles, and know what we're dealing with." Touma said.

Everyone sat down and started reading.

"Every one of them are just saying the exact same thing. That they are Hikari and Aibou." Bakura said.

"He's right." Seiji agreed.

"Next question. What are we doing about the media outside out door?" Yugi asked.

Touma sighed. "We're going to do the only thing that we can at the moment." Touma said.

"We're going to have to have an interview admitting to everything, right?" Yugi asked.

"It would seem so." Touma said.

"Is that the only ay to deal with this?" Seiji asked.

"Yeah. I know what TV station to go with, and I'm quite certain that they would jump at having the first televised Hikari and Aibou interview since this all came out." Touma said.

"And what about the people outside?" Heba asked.

"I'll deal with that, too." Touma said.

"Papa, what's going on?" Jun asked.

"Everyone knows that we are Hikari and Aibou, Jun." Yugi said.

"Is that bad?" Jun asked.

"No, not really. It's more of a grown-up thing, Jun." Heba said.

"Everything seems to be like that." Jun said with a pout.

The group had to smile at the adorable look on Jun's face.

"Well, I had better get started with all this." Touma said.

"Can I go out and play?" Jun asked.

"No!" came twelve voices.

Jun jumped.

"Jun, until we can get all of this done, I need you to stay inside. Okay?" Touma said.

"Okay, Papa." Jun said.

"Come on, Kura. Let's go upstairs and play with Jun." Ryou said.

Before Bakura could protest, Ryou grabbed Bakura and followed Jun upstairs.

Touma also left the room to do what he needed to.

Yugi rubbed his head. "This is quite a mess that we have right now." Yugi said.

"Maybe, but all this will probably become old news at some point." Yami said.

"Not any time soon, unfortunately." Jou said.

"What are you guys going to do about school?" Marik asked.

"One step at a time, Marik. You guys have another two weeks out of school, so we won't worry about that just yet." Seiji said.

* * *

A few hours later, not much had changed.

Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba were watching the news.

Yugi sighed. "We might as well turn this off. There is nothing that we're going to see that we don't already know." Yugi said.

"You're right." Heba said.

The two were tired of what they were hearing.

The news anchor then said something that shocked them all.

"_We have received word from Rebecca Hawkins, who says that she is Yugi Mutou's boyfriend, who is a member of the Hikari and Aibou band. She says that she is engaged to Yugi Mutou, and that they are very happy together. We are going to be interviewing her later today."_ the news anchor said.

"WHAT?!" all three shouted.

"That bitch! I can't believe that she did that!" Yugi said angrily.

"All right. I'm killing her!" Yami growled.

Hearing the commotion in the living room, Seiji and Touma walked in.

"What's gotten you guys riled up?" Seiji asked.

"Apparently, Rebecca Hawkins, the girl at school that has tried fro months to seduce Yugi, has contacted one of the TV stations and told them that she and Yugi are engaged, and they are going to be talking to her later today." Heba said.

"I can't believe that she did that! I have never wanted to go out with her!" Yugi growled.

"Don't worry about it, Yugi. You'll be having a TV interview at six o'clock tomorrow night, so you can rebut and tell the truth then." Touma said.

"That would involve telling them who he is dating." Heba said.

"Not necessarily. Stars have people saying that they are dating them, and they just have to tell them that they're not. All you have to do is tell them that you and Rebecca are not together, and that you have never been together." Touma said.

Yugi rubbed his forehead. "This is giving me a headache." Yugi said.

"I've had one all day. We're going to get this all sorted out tomorrow." Touma said.

"I hope so. We'd like to get back to some level of normalcy." Heba said.

"We won't ever be completely normal again, but we'll get that at some time." Touma said.

"Just not right now." Seiji added.

Atemu picked up the remote and turned off the TV. "I don't think that we want to watch that anymore." Atemu said.

"No. We've heard it all." Touma said.

"What happened to everyone outside?" Yugi asked.

"I dealt with them. I told them that we would be speaking out tomorrow, and that we had no comment at the moment." Touma said.

"The threat to have them all arrested for trespassing and harassment also got them to leave." Seiji said.

"Would that have worked if you called the police?" Yami asked.

"Yes. If a person is at your place of resident without permission and refuse to leave, you can have them arrested. Given that we can't even get out the front gate, they can be arrested for harassment." Touma explained.

"When did you become a legal expert?" Seiji asked.

"When I started managing a famous band. You have to know things like this when you're a manager like this." Touma answered.

* * *

Later that day, Yugi, Yami, and all the others were sitting around talking.

"I hat my life right now." Yugi said.

"No kidding. I still can't believe what that bitch Rebecca did. She had the nerve to get on live TV and say that she's engaged to Yugi, and that they've been together since she came to the school!" Yami growled.

"Yami, I'm going to solve that tomorrow." Yugi said.

"It's not enough. This will still be speculated fro a long time." Heba said.

"Well, the five of us have been thinking, and there's something that we want you to do." Atemu said.

"What's that?" Heba asked.

"In the interview, tell the whole nation who you are dating." Bakura said.

"What?! Do you have any idea what your lives would be like if we do that?!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Look. We want you to do that. These people are going to hound you until they find out. Besides, Seiji and Touma think it's a good idea." Marik said.

"Maybe, but it's still going to give you a lot of hassle." Heba said.

"You do realize that there are people at school who know that you guys are really dating us. They'll get a lot of money to tell that." Seto said.

"Boys! Come down here!" Touma called.

"Just tell them tomorrow." Marik said.

"I guess if it's what you want, we will." Jou said.

The group headed downstairs to where Touma and Seiji were.

"What?" Atemu asked.

Seiji pointed to the TV.

The newscaster was talking about who was dating the members of Hikari and Aibou, and had Yami, Atemu, Seto, Marik, and Bakura's pictures up.

"Oh-no." Yugi groaned.

"Well, I think you have to tell them at the interview tomorrow." Touma said.

"I'm sure that the press is going to have a field day with this, especially on Yugi's part. People have told them that Yugi is dating Yami, and Rebecca is claiming that they are getting married." Heba said.

"I really hate her at the moment." Yugi said.

"We'll deal with this tomorrow. You guys need to be ready for any kind of question, especially you, Yugi." Touma said.

"I know. I just am afraid of what they're going to ask." Yugi said.

"You all may want to get a good night's rest." Touma said.

"I thought that the interview is at six tomorrow evening." Jou said.

"It was, but the TV station called and asked to move it to ten in the morning. With all the coverage this is getting, they want the interview as soon as possible." Touma said.

"Given that we don't have a choice, I think that that's a good idea." Yugi agreed.

* * *

~Ryou and Bakura~

"I hate this." Ryou said as he lay in bed with Bakura that night.

"Don't worry about it, Ryou. It doesn't change anything." Bakura said.

"Except that people will be after us constantly." Ryou said.

Bakura ran his hand through Ryou's hair. "Well, I look forward to that interview. After all, everyone will know that you belong to me then." Bakura said.

Ryou smiled. "Yeah. I'll just be glad when this is over." Ryou said.

* * *

~Malik and Marik~

"I would love to get my hands on the guy that took that picture of us and exposed us so that I can ring his neck." Malik growled.

Marik massaged Malik's shoulder. "Don't worry, Malik. Everything is going to work out in the end." Marik said.

"I hope so. Right now, I feel like slamming my head into a locker." Malik said.

"Well, tomorrow you'll tell everyone the truth, and you'll also be able to tell everyone you are not available to date." Marik said.

Malik smiled. "Yes. You have me in that sense for good." Malik said before Marik kissed him.

* * *

~Seto and Jou~

"We are so screwed." Jou said.

Seto held Jou tightly. "Don't worry about it, Puppy. Everything is going to work out in the end." Seto said.

"I hope so. I know that when we get back to school, I am ringing the first person's neck that tried to come onto me." Jou said.

"No, you won't." Seto said. Before Jou could protest, Seto added, "I'll be ringing necks."

Jou smiled. "Yeah. I guess so. The good thing is that people will know that I'm taken." Jou said.

* * *

~Atemu and Heba~

"I can't believe that this is happening. This is exactly why we wanted to keep who we really are secret." Heba said.

"Heba, I know that you didn't want this in your lives, but you can't let it get to you. People may know who you are, but that doesn't change you." Atemu said

"I know, and I owe you a lot for helping me stay sane." Heba said.

"Well, come tomorrow, some of this will be worked out." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I just dread school. You know that everyone is going to want to try and come between us and try to be our friends because they know that we are famous." Heba said.

"Don't worry about it, Heba. You know by now who is serious and who isn't." Atemu said.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that you're in the first group." Heba said.

"Me, too." Atemu said. He pulled Heba down onto the bed and kissed him.

* * *

~Yugi and Yami~

"I am telling you now that the next time I see that bitch Rebecca, I am giving her a piece of my mind! She had no right to tell people that we were engaged! I'm not ready to get married period. Not now." Yugi said.

"I know, Yugi, but when you have that interview tomorrow and tell people you are dating me and that you never dated Rebecca, Rebecca will be thoroughly humiliated." Yami said.

"I know, but I hate that she did it anyway. You know that the only reason is because she knows that I am famous and have money, and she thinks I'll date her so I won't look like a liar." Yugi said.

"She's the liar, and everyone will know that tomorrow." Yami said.

"I know. I can't wait to get this all settled." Yugi said.

"Well, you will soon enough. Don't worry at all about any of this, Yugi." Yami said.

"Are you okay with your life being looked into like it will be now?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I am sure. Don't worry. I want people to know that we are dating." Yami said.

Yugi sat beside him on the bed. "Well, we're about to have to deal with it." Yugi said.

* * *

~Seiji and Touma~

"Tomorrow is going to be a long and stressful day." Touma said.

"That might not be good for the baby." Seiji said, a hand on Touma's stomach.

"I know that. After the interview, we're coming home and staying home." Touma said.

"I agree. I guess we might as well be ready fro tomorrow." Seiji said.

"I don't know that that's possible." Touma said.

The two decided to go to bed and get ready for the coming day.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I had to throw a wrench into everything.

Next: The interview.

R&R.


	41. The Interview part 1

Okay. This isn't the interview itself like I had thought. It's setting it up. Next chapter will the actual interview. I promise!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 41- The Interview part 1

The following morning, Yugi and the others all go ready for the interview that they would have that day.

"I really don't look forward to any of this." Jou muttered.

"Why?" Bakura asked as they all sat down at the breakfast table.

"Because these people are going to want to know every detail of our lives." Jou said.

"That's one of the reasons that we wanted to keep our identities a secret. We just didn't want people trying to pry into every part of our lives." Heba said.

"And we certainly didn't want this." Malik said, looking out the window.

"Media or fans?" Touma asked.

"If I had to guess, I would say both." Malik replied.

"Well, come over here and eat. We'll have to leave pretty soon to get to the studio. Since it's been advertised that we'll be coming, I think that we'll have as much trouble getting in the studio as we will getting out of the driveway." Touma said.

"Tou, are you taking Jun with us to the studio?" Yugi asked.

"After the last time, not a chance." Touma replied.

"What happened last time?" Seiji asked.

"He wandered off when I told him not to, and it took the six of us about an hour to find him in the studio. I don't want a repeat of that." Touma explained.

"That's why you called Shin and Shu. You want them to come over here so that they can baby-sit Jun." Seiji said.

"Yes." Touma replied.

"How long is this interview going to take?" Yami asked.

"There's no way to tell. It could last from an hour up to three. That's the longest that we've had before." Ryou said.

"Three hours?!" Marik exclaimed.

"Yep. It all depends on how many questions the interviewer has to ask." Malik said.

"How do you guys stand sitting there being asked questions for that long?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I guess it's not so bad for us because we're used to it now." Yugi said.

The doorbell rang.

"That must be Shin and Shu." Seiji remarked, getting up to answer it.

"How did they get in the gate?" Seto asked.

"We gave them a key. I'm glad I did." Touma said.

Shin and Shu walked into the kitchen with Seiji.

"Man! Talk about vultures." Shu said.

"We know. That's why we didn't want anyone knowing who they were." Touma replied.

"Well, we were finally able to get in the gate, although we had to be quick so that no one else got in." Shin said.

"Don't worry. A quick threat of being thrown in jail for trespassing would have easily gotten them out." Touma said.

"I guess you guys have a lot that you're going to have to deal with now." Shin said.

"Yeah. We do." Yugi agreed.

"Anyway, just don't let Jun go outside. I don't want those people close enough to him to talk to him. Most of them will die out when we leave since they know that they're going to be interviewed later." Touma said.

"Well, we'll be ready for anything." Shin said.

"Don't worry about a thing." Shu added in.

"Thanks, guys." Seiji said.

"Not a problem." Shin assured them.

"Boys, go and get dressed. We're going to be leaving very soon." Touma said.

The teenagers nodded and then headed upstairs.

Jun came down the stairs and said, "Hi, Papa. Daddy." Jun said.

"Morning, Jun. You remember Shin and Shu, right?" Touma asked.

"Sure." Jun said.

"While we're gone, they're going to be taking care of you, so behave and listen to them both." Touma said.

"I will, Papa." Jun said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that he'll be just fine." Shu said.

A few minutes later, all of the teenagers came downstairs, dressed and ready.

"All right. Let's get this over with." Jou said.

The group then headed downstairs.

"How are we going to get out?" Bakura asked.

"People move when there's a moving vehicle coming at them." Touma explained.

The group then split up into two vehicles, and they all left the house.

As Touma had said, the media and the fans moved out of the way when they left, but they made sure that the gate was shut and locked before they headed to the studio.

* * *

At the studio, the two vehicles were parked behind the studio so that they would be able to get into the studio a little easier even though there was still media at the back.

"Best thing to do is make a run for it." Touma muttered.

"Not exactly easy in your case." Seiji said.

"Yeah, well, I'll manage." Touma said.

The entire group got out of the cars and then started to run for the doors while the media was throwing questions at them as well as snapping pictures. They were all glad when they got into the building.

The security of the studio kept everyone else from getting in.

"I'm glad that you made it." a female voice said.

The group saw a woman with red hair and green eyes in a business type suit standing there.

"You must be Mizo Tachigawa." Touma said.

"Yes, Mr. Hashiba. I am. Please follow me." the woman said.

The group did as they were told.

"We're very pleased that you wanted this studio to do the first interview since the news broke out." Tachigawa said.

"Well, we're done several interviews here before." Touma said. 'Besides, this is the only national television studio in Domino.' Touma thought.

"Well, these are your dressing rooms. You're an hour early, so you'll have to wait until the appointed time." Tachigawa said.

"Thank you. We understand." Touma said.

Tachigawa nodded and then walked off.

"Inside." Touma said.

The entire group walked into one of the dressing rooms, figuring that Touma wanted to say something to them.

"All right. You five remember what to do, right?" Touma asked.

"We know. Be polite, but direct." Yugi said.

"Don't let anything they say get under your skin." Jou added.

"Don't let our tempers get the best of us." Malik added.

"Sit proper and don't slouch." Ryou said.

"Stay calm, and if you're upset, don't show it." Heba said.

"Good. I really don't want you guys doing something that you'll regret" Touma said.

"I think that all of you need to remember all of that." Seiji said.

"He's right. You'll probably be asked questions, too." Touma agreed.

"Okay. We'll try to remember that." Yami said.

"If possible, just let us handle all the questions. We know what to expect." Heba said.

"Trust me. I really don't want to have to answer any questions." Bakura said.

"Well, if you do, try not to let your temper get the best of you." Seiji said.

"I won't." Bakura said.

"Well, all that we can do now is wait and until the interview starts." Touma said.

"At least we have things to read." Seto said, seeing the magazines.

"Don't tell me. They're about us." Yugi said.

"Yep. From yesterday and today." Seto said, looking through them.

"I doubt that there's much difference in the issues from yesterday and today." Jou said.

"Yes, they will be. Don't forget that people know that you guys are dating now, not to mention the claim that that girl made." Touma said.

"And here's one now." Seto said.

"Meaning?" Malik asked.

Seto showed them the cover.

"Love Interests of Hikari and Aibou." Ryou read.

"Well, this is just great." Heba said.

"We knew that this one was coming." Touma said.

"Yugi. Yami. You two are going to love this one." Seto said, handing them one.

"Damn it!" Yami cursed.

"What?" Atemu asked.

"Listen to this. 'Who is Yugi Mutou of Hikari and Aibou really dating? Who is lying, or is he sneaking around with both?' Yugi read.

"This wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for what Rebecca did." Heba growled.

"Calm down. That's exactly the way you don't need to act. Yami, it might be best to let Yugi handle the questions on Rebecca." Touma said.

"Tou, I'll be honest in saying that when it comes to the questions about Rebecca, I might not be the calmest person on the set." Yugi said.

"I know. Just do the best that you can under the circumstances." Touma said.

Yugi flipped through the article and read it.

"What does it say?" Bakura asked.

"The title pretty much says it all. It's just speculation of why there are two different reports on who I'm dating." Yugi said.

"Can I assume that they spoke to Rebecca?" Touma asked.

"Yes, and she said that I've been dating her, and that I left Yami for her. She also said that anyone who says I'm dating Yami is liar. She claims that I asked her to marry her a few weeks ago, too." Yugi said.

"Geez. She's been busy making up stories." Marik said.

"Yugi can refute everything she's said though." Touma said.

"And I will. I know that this is going to be one of the big things that are going to be discussed during the interview." Yugi said.

* * *

Tachigawa walked to a dressing room and knocked on the door.

"Come on." a feminine voice said.

Tachigawa opened the door and walked in to find a blonde woman with purple eyes sitting in the room.

"Ms. Kujaku, I just wanted to let you know that the members of the Hikari and Aibou band are here." Tachigawa said.

Mai Kujaku turned to look at Tachigawa. "All right, hun. Thanks for letting me know. I'll head over there and talk to them about what's going to happen on the show." Mai said.

Tachigawa nodded and left.

Mai Kujakuwas the one who had interviewed them the few times that they had done interviews at the studio, and she liked them because they were not the stuck up types who flaunted their wealth and success. She liked the five because hey were down-to-earth. "Well, I might as well go and meet them." Mai said. She stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

The others were sitting in the dressing room, waiting.

"Who's doing the interview, Tou?" Yugi asked.

"They hadn't decided yet. I hope that it's Mai Kujaku." Touma said.

"Why?" Seiji asked.

"Because she's the one who has done all of the interviews with them, and she's good. Most interviewers will try to twist things to make them look bad or something, but she just does her job and wants honest answers." Touma said.

"Plus, she's nice to us, and she makes us feel comfortable." Yugi added.

"Sounds like she's the one that needs to do the interviewing." Yami remarked.

There was a knock on the door.

Seiji opened the door.

"Hello." Mai said.

"Ms. Kujaku." Touma said.

"Mr. Hashiba, it's good to see you again." Mai said.

"This is Mai Kujaku." Touma said.

"Oh. You're the one that's done the other interviews." Yami said.

"Yes, I am." Mai replied as Seiji let her in the room.

"Are you doing the interview today?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I am." Mai said.

"That's good to know." Heba said.

"I just thought that I would come here and talk about the interview first. Can I assume that these guys are your boyfriends?" Mai asked.

"Yes." Jou said.

"Well, if you boys don't mind, I think you might take part in the interview, too." Mai said.

"We figured that might happen." Yami told her.

"How is this going to go?" Touma asked.

"Well, I think that I'll just have the band members and you out there. We'll talk about why you didn't tell anyone who you were and deal with that first. After that, I'll talk about your boyfriends, and I think that's when I'll have them come out on the stage as well. I know that a lot pf people want to know about that as well." Mai said.

"Meaning me?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Mai said.

"That's understandable. The girl isn't going to be here right?" Touma asked.

"No." Mai said.

"Good." Touma said.

"Why is that good?" Mai asked.

"Because if she was here, there might be bloodshed." Yugi replied.

Mai laughed. "Well, I saw no reason for her to be here given that people make fake claims like that a lot. I decided to just let you speak about that." Mai said.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"Well, the interview will be in about forty-five minutes." Mai said.

"We'll be there." Touma said.

"Good. I want all six of them out there when I ask for them." Mai said.

"Six?!" Seiji, Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto exclaimed.

"Yes. I assume that you're Mr. Hashiba's boyfriend, so I figure you might as well be out there as well." Mai said.

Touma smirked. "He'll be out there.' Touma said.

"Good. I'll see you alter." Mai said before walking off.

"Why did you do that?' Seiji asked.

"Because you're going to suffer along with the rest of us." Touma replied.

The group laughed.

"Well, at least she is the one that's doing the interview." Yugi said.

"Yeah. That's a relief." Jou agreed.

"At least we won't have to stay out there as long as you guys do." Yami said.

"That might be a good thing." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I just hope that we're not interviewed for three hours." Yugi said.

"I can tell you now that the studio has set aside that time length for the interview. It doesn't necessarily mean that it'll take that long, but they have left that amount of time open." Touma said.

"Probably because this is one of the biggest stories that they have at the moment." Heba said.

"So, I guess we all might as well be ready to have to answer questions." Atemu said.

"Well, Seiji and I won't get many questions mainly because I am not in the spotlight that often. It'll be all of you that Ms. Kujaku concentrates on." Touma said.

"Then we'll just have to be ready for whatever is asked." Seto said.

* * *

Mai sat in her dressing room, looking over the list of questions that she was expected to ask.

"Well, this might take a while." Mai muttered.

Mai didn't particularly like to pry into other people's lives, which is why she was always kinder and less intrusive when it came to her interviews.

It had surprised Mai that the studio asked her to do the interview. She had thought that they would get one of the more aggressive interviewers to get as much information out of the band as possible.

'Than again, the members of the band are underage, and the studio could get in trouble for any aggressiveness toward the minors.' Mai thought.

Mai was glad that she could do this because she knew them and would make it as easy for them as possible.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I would like to say that Mai will not be bashed in anyway. I don't see her as much of a villian. She's just the interviewer in this story.

Next: The actual interview.

Also, if there are any questions that you think I should ask during the interview, then you can either PM me or put in your review what question you think should be asked as long as it deals with the story itself. I would appreciate the input.

I have a poll up, so please vote in it.

R&R.


	42. The Interview part 2

Here is the actaul interview. I don't know much about interviews, so I hope that it's okay. Also, there might not seem like there are any commercial breaks, but pretend that there are.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 42- The Interview part 2

Mai was sitting on the set where she would be interviewing the band. She was in her seat, and there were other seats there, too.

"Ms. Kujaku, we're ready when you are." the stage manager said.

"Then we should get started." Mai said. She glanced to where the band was and saw that they were waiting for when Mai called them out onto the stage.

"In five, four, three, two-" the manager said before giving Mai the go-ahead to start.

"Good morning, everyone. This is Mai Kujaku, and we have a special presentation that we will be giving you today. Since the discovery of who the members of the band Hikari and Aibou are, there are a lot of questions that need to be answered. So, I will be interviewing those very people now. Please help me welcome the members of Hikari and Aibou!" Mai said.

One of the songs that Hikari and Aibou sang played as the five walked out onto the stage along with Touma.

The studio audience started to clap and cheer as the band walked out onto the stage.

All six shook hands with Mai before they all took a seat.

"I can't tell you how honored I am to be the one doing this interview. This is one of the biggest secrets in the music world to come out. Just so we all know, what are each of your names?" Mai asked.

"Well, my real name is Yugi Mutou." Yugi said.

"And I'm Heba Mutou. Yugi and I are twins." Heba added.

"I'm Ryou Bakura." Ryou said.

"I'm Malik Ishtar." Malik said.

"And I'm Katsuya Jonouchi. Just Jou for short." Jou added in.

"Well, it's good to finally meet you all for real. I guess one of the biggest questions that everyone wants to know is why all the secrecy in who you really were?" Mai asked.

"The truth is that we just didn't want all the fanfare. We love to play and sing, and we also wanted to live normal lives, so we decided to use the disguises to hide who we are so that we can do what we love, and we could keep our quiet, normal lives in the processes." Yugi said.

"Well, that's certainly understandable. Something else that I'm sure viewers would like to know is who came up with the idea for your discusses?" Mai asked.

"Well, the idea for the disguises was Yugi's, but Touma was the one who actually came up with the design for what the disguises would be." Ryou said.

"Well, that interesting. How exactly did the band get together?" Mai asked.

"Well, at one time, we all lived in Egypt. We all met in school and became good friends. As we got to know each other, we found out that we all could play an instrument, and we all liked to sing." Yugi said.

"We originally started the band just to play at a school talent show. We did win first place in that contest." Jou said.

"Well, given your success, I can understand why." Mai said.

"Well, after we did so well, we decided to keep the band together, and we just started to play different little gigs that teenagers could play. One day, a manager for a music company heard us sing at a teenage club in Egypt, and he loved our music. He talked to us about making music our career." Ryou said.

"We weren't real sure at first, but we agreed to at least talk about what was going on." Malik said.

"We ended up talking with Touma about it, and he thought that we could give it a try, and he became the manager for the band." Heba said.

"You obviously did very well." Mai said.

"We did start in Cairo, Egypt with our career, but all of us except for Malik were originally from Japan, and we all wanted to go back, so we moved back here to Japan and picked up our careers here." Yugi said.

"Tell me. Does your success influence how you act or anything?" Mai asked.

"I don't think it does. We're just us. I mean, we do sing in a famous band, but at the same time, we like to do what nay other teenager does. We play sports, we hang out, and we go to school." Jou said.

"Speaking of school, why go to public school when you could attend private school?" Mai asked.

"We really don't want to go to private school. We enjoy just being regular kids in a regular high school. Plus, we really don't want to wear school uniforms." Heba said.

"Understandable. Is there anything that you do that regular kids wouldn't do?" Mai asked.

"Aside from practicing our music and recording the albums, I don't think that there is anything that we can say that there is anything we do that other kids don't." Ryou said.

"Well, we have been invited to a few parties that other stars have hosted and invited us to." Yugi said.

"Did any of those stars know your real identity?" Mai asked.

"No. There were only a select few people that knew who we really were, and they were people that we knew would not tell a soul who we were." Malik said.

"Something that I would like to ask you, Mr. Hashiba, is why you chose to let them become a band?" Mai asked.

"Well, after listening to them, even before they went to the school talent show, I knew that they had a lot of talent. They were all talented in the instrument that they played, and they were all great singers. They also had a talent for writing their own songs as most of the songs the band does are written by the band. I would go with them to the different places that they would play at. I was with them when they were approached by the scout for the music company. He believed that they had a shot, and I knew that they would be able to make it if what they really wanted was to be a band. I told them that if they wanted to give it a shot, then I would manage them. They agreed, and they did great in Egypt, and they are doing even better here in Japan." Touma said.

"Now, I know that they are all underage. Who is their guardian?" Mai asked.

"I am the guardian for all five of them. For various reasons, they all needed a guardian, so I decided that I would take them all in. I already had guardianship of all five when they formed the band." Touma said.

"I guess being the guardian of all five makes it easier to keep the band together." Mai said.

"It does." Touma agreed.

"Well, no one knows who it was that took that picture that exposed your secret, but I was wondering what you think of the individual that did take that picture." Mai said.

"Well, truth be known, I'm certain that we all feel some level of anger toward him. I mean, he exposed us, and well, pretty much turned out lives completely upside down." Yugi said.

"Not one of us would like this man or woman, whoever it is. Honestly, they didn't have a right to do what they did, but there's not much that we can do about it." Heba added.

"What would you do if you ever found out who it was?" Mai asked.

Touma glanced over at the five, wondering how they would react to that question.

"I'll be open and honest. I'd probably give him a good solid punch and tell him he had better not ever invade my privacy again." Jou said.

"Same thing. I'd do it without remorse." Malik agreed.

"And what about you three?" Mai asked.

"I would probably do nothing. He's already done what he wanted to do, and there's nothing we can do to change that. We're just going to live with it." Yugi said.

"It's about all we can do, although I might just have to say a few things about how low and wrong he is to do that, although I don't think that he would really listen or care about what I had to say." Heba said.

"Honestly, a guy like that isn't worth the time." Ryou said.

"Well, I'd like to thank you for your honesty. Now, we've asked fans to send in their questions, and one question that has been asked repeatedly is what will happen to the band now? Are you going to keep the band going, or you going to call it quits?" Mai asked.

"We've all talked about it, and we don't plan to disband the band at the moment. We're going to keep playing and touring when we can. We're not going to give up what we love to do just because of this." Yugi said.

"Would you start to perform without the disguises?" Mai asked.

"No. I don't think we would. The disguises is one of the things that made us Hikari and Aibou. It was our trademark, I guess you could say." Ryou said.

"Yeah. We'd keep those disguises and wear them during concerts." Jou agreed.

"Everyone knows what your stage names are, so I was wondering if you would tell us who was who when you were on stage?" Mai asked.

"There's no harm in anyone knowing now." Touma answered, telling the five with his answer to just tell them.

"Well, I was Hikari." Heba said.

"And I was Aibou." Yugi added in.

"I'm Snow." Ryou said.

"I was Keeper." Malik said.

"And I was Puppy." Jou said.

"Well, we're going to go for a commercial break for a moment, but we'll be right back with more from Hikari and Aibou." Mai said.

Then, the show went to a commercial.

"I'll tell you that you'll only have about five minutes, then we're getting on to the dating stuff." Mai said.

The group nodded.

Yugi and the others got up and headed over to their boyfriends.

"I don't think that that was too bad." Seiji asked.

"Those were questions that we all expected." Touma said.

"Yeah, but we're getting to the dating stuff now." Heba said.

"You are?" the group asked.

The six nodded.

"Ms. Kujaku said that we'd be doing that next, so you all need to be ready for when that comes." Touma said.

"I just hope that we can say the right things while we're on." Atemu said.

"Don't worry. We'll try to take most of the heat, but just remember what we told you back in the dressing room." Yugi said.

"We'll try to remember that." Yami said.

"I just hope that this is over soon." Bakura said.

"Kura!" Ryou said warningly.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"Just don't say things like that out there. For once, try to be a polite human being." Seiji said.

"He means don't be yourselves." Seto added.

"Yeah. We get it." Marik said.

* * *

Shin and Shu were watching the interview while Jun was playing in the living room.

"I guess that they're not doing bad. I mean, all this is stuff that people probably want to know right now." Shu said.

"I know. Nothing bad has come out at the moment. Of course, they haven't gotten to the other thing that people really want to now about." Shin said.

"Meaning that they want to know about their love lives." Shu said.

"Right. I think that almost every fan wants to hear about that over everything else." Shin agreed.

"I just hope Yugi can get everything sorted out after what the girl said." Shu said.

"Well, we'll find out soon." Shin said.

The two were watching Jun as he played.

"At least no one has brought Jun up at the moment." Shu said.

"Yeah, but that could change." Shin said.

"Well, the focus is on Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Jou right now, so I would think that Jun wouldn't come into the picture since he is Seiji and Touma's son. I mean, Touma's not going to be one of the main ones they're going to be asking questions about." Shu said.

"I know." Shin said.

"We'll see where it goes to from here." Shin said.

* * *

Touma noticed Mai waving them over and said, "Come on. Ms. Kujaku is ready to start again."

The six then walked back out and sat back in their seats, knowing that they had to be out there when the show started again.

Yami and the other five waited because they knew that they would be called in at a certain time by Mai.

The stage manager gave Mai a nod, signaling that she could start.

"And we're back with the band Hikari and Aibou. We'll be continuing to interview them." Mai said. She then turned to look at the members of the band, who had a chair in-between each of them. "There have been reports that all of you are dating someone. Are these reports true or not?" Mai asked.

"The reports are true. All of us are dating someone at the moment." Yugi said.

"I had the opportunity to meet them beforehand so why don't we bring them all out now?" Mai asked.

The studio audience clapped and cheered as the six came out onto the stage floor and sat down beside their respective boyfriends.

"Well, we're all glad to finally see them. Now, we would all like to know what you're name's are and who you are actually dating." Mai said.

"My name is Atemu Sennen, and I am dating Heba." Atemu said.

"I'm Yami Sennen. Atemu and I are twins, and I am dating Yugi." Yami said.

"So, the twins are dating the twins?" Mai asked.

"Pretty much." Yugi said.

Mai then motioned for the others to introduce themselves.

"I'm Seto Kaiba. I'm dating Jou." Seto said.

"I'm Bakura Mao. Ryou and I are dating." Bakura said.

"My name's Marik Ishtal, and I'm dating Malik." Marik said.

"So, how did you all meet?" Mai asked.

"We started attending Domino High School at the start of this year, and we met them there since they have been going to Domino the last few years." Yugi said.

"Did you all hit is off at the start?" Mai asked.

"No. There were a few bumps along the way, but things did work out in the end." Atemu said.

"How long have you all been together?" Mai asked.

"Well, Yugi and I have been together about four months." Yami said.

"The rest of us have all been together for about three months." Bakura added.

'Polite and direct without sarcasm. Wish he was like this all the time.' Seiji thought.

"I think one of the things that everyone would like to know concerns you, Yugi." Mai said.

'Here it comes.' Yugi thought.

"Everyone knows that a girl named Rebecca Hawkins made a statement to the press saying that you were engaged to her. Is that true or false?" Mai asked.

"Ms. Kujaku, Yami is the only person I'm dating. Rebecca came to our school about two months ago, and she has become obsessed with me. She is constantly coming onto me, and she had even tried to use various stunts to break Yami and me up. I have nothing to do with Rebecca Hawkins. What she told the press was an outright lie. She knows that there is nothing between us. There never has been, and I don't intend to have anything to do with her." Yugi said.

"So, she completely made up this entire thing?" Mai asked.

"Yes, she did. I don't know what her reason for lying like that was, but I can assure you that the only person I am dating is Yami, and I am certainly not engaged to Rebecca Hawkins." Yugi said.

"Well, I am certain that this clears up a lot with the viewers." Mai said. She then turned her attention to Seiji and Touma. "Now, don't think that I forgot about you, Mr. Hashiba. Who is this man with you?" Mai asked.

Touma had seen this coming.

"My name is Seiji Date. I'm Touma's fiancé." Seiji said.

"Fiancé?" Mai asked.

The two nodded.

"Then I assume that you two are very happy about the coming baby." Mai said.

"Yes. We are." Touma agreed.

"Now, I would like to know how all this is going to affect the suture of the band." Mai said.

"As far as I can tell, it won't affect the band that much. As they have already said, there are no plans to discontinue the band. They want to keep the band going, and I have no intention of taking that away from them." Touma said.

"Then everyone can expect to see more from Hikari and Aibou." Mai said.

""Undoubtedly." Touma answered.

"Well, that's all the time that we have for this interview today. I would like to thank you all for coming out here and answering all the questions that were given." Mai said.

"We were glad to do it." Yugi said.

"That's all we have today from Hikari and Aibou." Mai said.

"And cut." the stage manager said, ending the segment.

Everyone stood up.

"Thanks for coming down. We really appreciate this." Mai said.

"Not a problem. Thank you." Touma said.

The group then walked off the set.

"What do you think will happen now?" Yami asked.

"Well, this most certainly won't be the last interview." Touma said.

"By the time we get home, there will be a lot of people calling wanting to conduct their own interview with us." Yugi added.

"Are you going to do all of them?" Bakura asked.

"I'll pick and choose which ones they will do. This is the only one for today." Touma said.

The group headed toward the exit and found it was still crowded with fans.

"Run?" Heba asked.

"Yep." Touma replied.

The group broke out into a run and ran across the parking lot to the cars with the media snapping pictures and fans shouting and asking for autographs.

Once they were all in the safety of the cars, the group headed for the house.

* * *

Jun heard the front door open and ran to it. "Papa! Daddy!" Jun called.

Seiji picked up the boy as he launched into his arms. "Hey, Jun." Seiji said.

Shin and Shu walked into the room with them.

"I think that went pretty well." Shin said.

"Yeah, but I know that this won't be the last interview that they do." Touma said.

Ironically enough, the phone rang.

"Speaking of which-" Touma said as he went to answer the phone.

"Thanks for watching Jun for us, guys. I hope he wasn't too much trouble." Seiji said.

"I wasn't trouble!" Jun protested, pouting.

The group laughed at Jun's look.

"He really wasn't any trouble. He played most of the time, and we played with him, too." Shu said.

"Well, thanks, guys." Seiji said.

Shin and Shu nodded and then left the house.

Touma walked back in.

"The first call for another interview?" Yugi asked.

"Yep. We'll be getting a lot more of them now." Touma said.

"We knew it was coming, Touma." Yugi said.

"I know. I think that you guys will be doing a lot of interviews for the next week or so." Touma said.

"And say the exact same thing at each one." Malik said.

"Well, you know that each lace does their own interview." Touma said.

"I know. I guess we don't have a choice." Malik said.

"I'll start getting them set up. The sooner that we get the interviews done, the better off we'll be." Touma said.

* * *

~1 and ½ weeks later~

"Hey, guys. Here's another magazine." Bakura said.

"Not interested." Ryou said.

"Yeah. They all say the same thing." Heba added.

Bakura smirked. "Oh. You're going to want to see this one, especially Yami and Yugi." Bakura said.

"Why us?" Yami asked.

"Because it's about the slut." Bakura said.

Yugi took the magazine, looked at it, and then burst out laughing.

"What?" Marik asked.

"Well, this magazine has not only talked about how she is a liar, but whoever wrote this article found out about her bed hopping and exposed her for it." Yugi said.

The entire group started laughing.

"I'm certain that she is thoroughly embarrassed." Atemu said.

"Yeah, and this is a national magazine. Everyone will know that not only did she lie about being engaged to me, but they'll also know that she is a slut." Yugi said.

"Well, it serves her right." Malik said.

"Oh, trust me. She's going to get it when we go back to school." Yami said.

"You're going to let her have it?" Seto asked.

"Most definitely." Yami said.

"You're not the only one." Yugi said.

"Are you guys going back to school with us?" Marik asked.

"Yeah. We're not going to let this stop us from finishing school. Besides, we already know who our real friends are, so we don't have to worry about being taken advantage of since everyone already knows." Ryou said.

"Well, just make sure that we're there to watch when you let her have it." Marik said,

"Of course we will." Yugi agreed.

"You know, it's a good thing that Vivian and Anzu are gone now, or they might be coming onto us now." Heba said.

"Then let's be thankful that they're not here now." Yami said.

The group couldn't wait to go back to school so that they could let Rebecca have it.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Rebecca gets it for her stunt.

R&R.


	43. Retribution

Just so you know, there will be Rebecca bashing in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 43- Retribution

Yugi, Yami, Atemu, Heba, Ryou, and Seto all got up on time on the morning of their first day of school after winter break.

After some fighting, they managed to get the others out of bed.

"I don't want to go back t school." Marik whined.

"Too bad, Marik. You're going whether you want to or not." Seiji retorted.

Touma shook his head. "I never had a problem going to school." Touma said.

Seiji rolled his eyes. "That's because you loved school, and you had perfect grades in every class that you took from elementary school all the way through college." Seiji said.

"I seem to recall that you loved the fact that I was a genius because you were always coming to me when you needed help with your schoolwork. " Touma said.

"I never said that I wasn't glad that you were a genius." Seiji said.

"Come on, you guys. I thought that you would be glad to go back to school today." Atemu said as he ate breakfast.

"Why's that?" Bakura asked.

"Because of the fact that we're really going to let Rebecca have it." Yugi said.

"We'd better not be getting any calls from the school." Touma warned.

"We're not laying a hand on her, Tou. Mostly, it's just going to be what we say to her, and we're going to make sure that she knows that we're not happy about the fact that she lied the way she did. When she did that, we all know that it's because she knew that Yugi was rich." Yami said.

"No physical violence. I don't want to be called to the school under any circumstances." Seiji said.

"No problem." Yami said.

Before long, it was time for them to head to school.

"Do you want us to take Jun to school for you today?" Yugi asked as the teenagers grabbed their jackets and their backpacks.

"No. I've got to go to work today, and I drive right by the school when I go to the hospital, so I'll drop him off." Seiji said.

"Well, if you don't mind, pick him up from school for me. I'd rather not have to get out today." Touma said.

"No problem, Tou." Heba said.

The teenagers then left the house.

"At least they're willing to help out by getting him." Seiji said.

"Seiji, before you and I got back together, they would pick him up and drop him off for me. I know that they'll do it if we just ask them." Touma said.

"I guess they'll have to do both since we'll be in the hospital after the baby comes." Seiji said.

"I know, but we've got a little while before that happens." Touma said.

* * *

When the teenagers got to the school, they found that there was a huge crowd outside the school.

"What the hell is going on?!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Oh-no." Yugi groaned.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked.

"We're famous, and we go to public school. Do the math." Yugi said.

"This is going to be a long day." Yami remarked.

"We might as well deal with it." Atemu said.

The group pulled into the school parking lot, and they parked.

"I really hate that everyone knows the truth now." Ryou said.

"Come on. You guys might as well fact the music now." Atemu said.

The group got out of the car, grabbing their backpacks in the process.

The media was there, and they were snapping pictures and such.

"Let's get inside." Yugi said.

The group then headed toward the entrance to the school.

Unfortunately for them, the students that were already at the school started to swarm around them.

"Hey, guys!"

"Welcome back!"

"Let's hang out!"

"Sing a song!"

There were shouts that were all similar that were said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. 'Yeah. Now they want to hang out with us. Before, no one here would give us the time of day. Now that they all know that we're a famous music group, they want to out and be our friends.' Yugi thought sourly.

"Inside!" Heba muttered urgently.

The group headed inside the school through the swarm of students.

Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto all made sure to hold on tightly to their boyfriends so that they didn't get separated. None of them were taking a chance that people would try to come onto them since they knew that that was a major possibly now.

The comments were still thrown around.

"Maybe we should consider home schooling now." Jou remarked.

"No, Jou. We might as well deal with it. This is our senior year, and we can handle this for a few months." Yugi said.

The group went to their lockers and got what they needed.

"So, when are you letting Rebecca have it?" Marik asked.

"Don't know yet. Trust me. You'll know when we go after her." Yugi said.

The group headed into their first class and found that it was empty.

"At least we'll have a few moments of peace." Malik said.

"Don't count on it. Everyone knows that we're in class, so we'll be hounded pretty soon." Yugi said.

As Yugi said, people soon started coming into the classroom and tried talking to them.

A few had the nerve to ask them out, but quick glares from the boyfriends had them backing off and leaving.

"Vultures." Jou muttered under his breath.

"You said it, puppy." Seto replied.

The group was glad when class started because they were left alone for a while, but that didn't stop the looks people would give them.

* * *

Yugi dreaded his second class for two reasons. One, he had it alone, so he would have to take all of heat of the students by himself, and two, he had the class with Rebecca.

When Yugi entered the class, he went to his seat and sat down.

"Hey, Yugi." a girl said.

Yugi looked up and said, "What?"

The girl fluttered her eyelashes and said, "Maybe you should come and sit with me and my friends at break today. We'd love to have you, your brother, and your three friends sit with us."

"No, thank you. If we came, then our boyfriends would come to." Yugi said with a smile.

The girl huffed and turned away.

Yugi rolled his eyes. 'We've been dating the guys for a while, and they have the nerve to act like this. The pains of being famous, I guess.' Yugi thought.

"Hey, Yugi! Why don't we hang out after school?" a guy asked.

"No. I already have plans." Yugi said.

It wasn't a total lie. Yugi knew he would be spending the afternoon with his friends and boyfriend. He just didn't know what they were going to be doing.

Yugi caught sight of Rebecca when she walked in. 'I'm not going to let her have it just yet. I'd rather Yami be there when I do. I know that he's so looking forward to putting her in her place. Besides, Bakura and Marik want to watch it, too.' Yugi thought.

Rebecca caught sight if him and smiled. 'He wasn't honest in those interviews. I know that he loves me, and we'll be together some time soon.' Rebecca thought. She walked over to him and said, "Hi, Yugi darling."

"I have nothing to say to you, Rebecca, so leave me alone." Yugi said as he got his things for the class out of his backpack.

"But, Yugi. We really need to talk." Rebecca said.

Yugi looked up at her. "Rebecca, class starts soon. I don't have time to listen to you. Now. Leave. Me. Alone." Yugi said.

Rebecca pouted, but wisely went to her seat.

'Just wait, Rebecca. You want to talk. We'll be talking pretty soon. And you're not going to like it.' Yugi thought, knowing Yami wouldn't show her any mercy given the way that she had acted before the news came out and after she found out.

* * *

"So, you actually didn't say a word to her?" Marik asked.

"No, I didn't. I knew that you and Bakura wanted to see it when it happened. Besides, I think that Yami has a few choice things he's been wanting to say to her." Yugi said.

"Yes, I do." Yami agreed.

"So, has everyone else been harassed as much as I have?" Heba asked.

"Yes." was the reply.

"It's going to happen for a while. You guys know that this won't die down any time soon." Yami said.

"We're going to put up with it." Ryou assured him.

"Yeah, but if one more person decides to ask him out, I swear that I am going to beat the crap out of the idiot that decides to ask him." Bakura growled.

"Calm down, Kura. You know that you are the only one for me, so there's no need to be like that. Besides, I can kick anyone's ass on my own." Ryou said.

"We know that. You kicked our asses and then there's the few bullies that dared come after you that you took down without much of a fight." Seto said.

"Well, I'll still kick their ass." Bakura said.

"That's what I'll do to Rebecca if she doesn't knock it off." Yami said.

"Calm down, Yami." Yugi said. He then saw where Rebecca was sitting at a tree. 'Hmm. This might be the perfect opportunity.' Yugi thought. He then had a different idea. "Guys, I think that I just got a devious idea." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Heba asked.

"I think that we should toy with Rebecca a bit." Yugi said.

"And how do you plan to do that, Little One?" Yami asked.

"Well-" Yugi started and then explained the idea.

"What about Jun?" Heba asked.

It was then that Yugi's phone vibrated. He looked at it and saw he had a text message.

"What is it?" Ryou asked.

"The answer to the Jun thing. Tou just sent me a text and told me that he forgot he had a doctor's appointment today and that he's get Jun after school since he's be out of the appointment around the time that Jun would get out of school." Yugi said.

"Well, it looks like we can go through with your little scheme then." Yami said.

"Good. We can out it in action pretty soon then." Yugi said.

* * *

Rebecca had gone to her locker to get what she needed for class. She was rather upset.

'How am I supposed to win Yugi over when that bastard Yami is always hanging all over him? It's because of him that Yugi and I aren't together already. I know that Yugi really loves me, and there's no way that he would love someone like that bastard Yami! He belongs to me! I'm the only one good enough for him!' Rebecca thought angrily.

Rebecca opened her locker and found a note.

'What's this?' Rebecca asked herself. She took out the note and read it. Her eyes widened and started to shine when she read it.

_Rebecca,_

_I know that I've been stubborn, but I've finally come to realize that you're the one that I love. You were right. Yami's not the right one for me, you are. I want you to meet me in the park two blocks from school and go to the lake where it is shaded by trees so that we can talk. Don't tell anyone. I want us to be a secret right now. _

_Love,_

_Yugi_

'I knew it! I knew Yugi loved me.' Rebecca thought happily.

The day didn't pass by quick enough for Rebecca. When school ended, Rebecca threw her things into her locker and headed for the park.

* * *

"So, did she buy it?" Bakura asked.

"Oh, yeah. You should have seen her after she saw that note. She had this lovey-dovey look on her face, and she kept looking at me all day." Yugi said.

"What did you do?" Heba asked.

"Ignored her." Yugi said.

"Well, we know that she didn't say a word to anyone. After all, we would have heard if she had." Seto said.

"I think that we might need to get to the park to handle the slut." Yami said.

"Right. Let's go." Yugi said.

The group then headed for the park.

* * *

Rebecca had gone to where the note had said. She saw that no one could see in it unless a person looked inside. 'Oh, yes! I knew it! He brought me here so that he could make love to me! I'm going to have my man after all! I can't wait to rub this in Yami's face!' Rebecca thought triumphantly.

"Hey, Rebecca." Yugi said.

Rebecca turned and saw Yugi. Her eyes lit up. "I got your note. I knew that you would see things my way, Yugi darling! I knew that we were meant to be together!" Rebecca said happily. She was so immersed in her happiness that she didn't hear the snickers from the bushes or the shushing sounds.

"Well, I thought that this would be the best place for us to meet. After all, I think it only fitting to say what I wanted to say here." Yugi said.

"What's that?" Rebecca asked sweetly, thinking that he was going to profess his undying love for her.

"That you make me sick!" Yugi snapped.

Rebecca's eyes widened in horror. "W-what do you mean?" Rebecca asked, not understanding.

"Since day one you have been after me, and you have tried every underhanded stunt to get me." Yugi said.

"I did that because I love you, Yugi!" Rebecca cried.

"Rebecca, you didn't even know me! You still don't!" Yugi growled.

"I know what I need to know!" Rebecca insisted.

"Yes. I know you do. You like my looks, and you want my money." Yugi said.

"But your note." Rebecca said.

"Please." a new voice said.

Yami stepped out to stand beside Yugi.

Rebecca's eyes hardened. "What are you doing here?" Rebecca hissed.

"You are really stupid. Yugi didn't mean a word he wrote in that note. Hell, I was sitting right beside him when he wrote the thing. I only said that so he could lure you here." Yami said.

"No! That's not true!" Rebecca protested.

"Yes. It is. I could handle the fact that you kept coming onto me, but when you told the press that you and were engaged when you know good and well that you and I had never even gone out on a date. I don't even like you, and you go and say that shit!" Yugi snapped.

"I said it because it will be true one day!" Rebecca said.

"Please. I know that's a load of bull."

Rebecca looked and saw that Heba and the others were there as well.

"I know my brother, and he has known that he's gay since we were fourteen years old. He'd never be interested in a girl." Heba said.

"No. It's not true." Rebecca said, but she sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that.

Yami growled. He had had enough of this shit. "Listen up, you slut!" Yami said angrily.

Rebecca gasped at what Yami had called her.

"You have been after Yugi for nearly three months, and he has told you repeatedly that he doesn't want anything to do with you! You knew that he was dating me, and you still tried to come onto him! You have pulled every low stunt you could think of to try and get him, but none of them worked! You're obsessed with him! You don't love him! It was his looks that you liked at first! Then, when you heard that Yugi was a member of the band Hikari and Aibou, you knew that he had a lot of money, and you knew you could get that money if you two ever got married, so you decided to tell the press that you two were engaged to be married when you knew that it wasn't true!" Yami nearly shouted.

"You had hoped that by saying that to the press that I would just marry you so that I wouldn't look like a liar, but I told the truth. I am dating Yami, and I don't plan on leaving him for anyone at any time, so give it up. You never had a chance with me." Yugi said.

"You can't be serious! How do you know that he doesn't love you for the money?" Rebecca demanded, pointing accusingly at Yami.

"Rebecca, Yami and I were friends before he found out that I was in the band. I knew that he was sincere. Besides, he's never asked for anything money wise in return. In fact, all he's ever asked me for is my love, which I have already given him. Yami and I are together, and we have no plans to leave ach other." Yugi said.

Rebecca was losing her thread. She didn't want to admit defeat.

"Rebecca, everyone knows that you lied when you made the statement that we were engaged. I already dispersed that idea, and you look like the liar that you are." Yugi said angrily. He then held up the hand that he wore the promise ring that Yami had given him on. "When Yami gave me this ring, I p promised myself to him, and I am not going to change my mind. You are nothing but a lying slut. Everyone at school knows that you have slept with half of the male student body. The wealthy half. You go after people with money. Give it up. You will never have me, Rebecca. And Yami was right. I just wrote that note so that you would come here. It was a load of bullshit. I never intended to leave Yami." Yugi said.

Rebecca couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Give it up. You never had a chance with him, so leave him alone." Seto said.

Rebecca, seeing that she couldn't say anything else, turned and ran off.

"So, think that's the last we'll see of her?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know. I hope that she finally got the message this time around." Yugi said.

"I'm rather proud of you, Yami. I thought that you would have decked her after she said that you were with Yugi for the money." Atemu said.

"I wanted to. Believe me, I wanted to." Yami said.

"Well, we'll see if she got the message later." Yugi said.

The group then headed home.

* * *

"Hi, guys. You're a little late." Touma said.

"Yeah, well, we waited until after school to deal with Rebecca." Yugi said.

"I'm not getting any calls, am I?" Touma asked.

"No. We didn't even confront her at school. It was at the park. No one laid a hand on her, either. It was just words." Yugi said.

"Good. I'm glad no one hit her." Touma said.

"I wanted to, but I resisted the urge." Yami said.

"That's good. Do you think that she's going to try anything else?" Touma asked.

"I don't know yet. We'll have to wait and see." Yugi replied.

"Well, get your homework done. You're not doing anything until then." Touma said.

There were a few groans before the group headed upstairs.

Touma chuckled. 'At least a few of them don't complain.' Touma thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know that the leaving a note in the locker to lure them somewhere and then blast them is a bit old and used, but I thought it would be perfect for the story.

Next: Probably will be Touma and Seiji's baby coming.

The poll is still up, so vote if you haven't.

R&R.


	44. The New Baby

Chapter 44- The New Baby

~Three Months Later~

"Guys, hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Seiji shouted up the stairs.

Touma laughed. "You'd think they would be excited to go since it's their last day of school before Spring Break." Touma said.

"The only day of school that Marik and Bakura want is the last day of school, especially this time since they know that they'll be getting out of school for good." Seiji said.

"Can I assume that they won't go to college?" Touma asked.

"With those two, I don't have a clue." Seiji replied.

Touma was sitting in a chair in the kitchen. He was nearing the end of his pregnancy, and he knew that he could have the baby at any time.

"Are you sure that you don't need me to stay here with you today?" Seiji asked. He had gotten rather edgy about leaving Touma home alone when he was this close to having the baby.

"Seiji, I will be fine. You only have to go in for four hours, so there's nothing for you to worry about. I'll be fine on my own for a while, and I know all the emergency numbers in case I need them." Touma said.

"All right. I was just kind of worried." Seiji said.

"You've been worried for the last month." Touma retorted.

"Okay. So I've been worried a long time. I didn't go through this the last time." Seiji said.

"I know that. I'll be fine, Seiji." Touma assured him.

The sound of several footsteps on the stairs told the two that the boys were on their way down.

"Sit down and eat breakfast before you go." Touma told them.

All of them sat down to eat breakfast.

"Do you need us to drop Jun off at school?" Yugi asked.

"It probably wouldn't be a bad idea. If I take him, I'll be about forty-five minutes early for work." Seiji said.

"Yeah. Go ahead and take him, and pick him up for us, too." Touma said.

"No problem." Atemu said.

Once the boys finished breakfast, the group left the house to head for the school.

* * *

After dropping Jun off at school, the teenagers headed to the high school.

After a month, all the fanfare about the identities of who Hikari and Aibou really were had died down some. People at school still tried to get close to them for their fame and fortune, but those attempts were stopped by their boyfriends.

The media had also died down. Although Hikari and Aibou were still famous and the sales for the CDs, and other merchandise had gone up, most of the attention about their identities had died down a lot, so they didn't have the media hounding them every second because of who they were.

The group arrived at the high school and parked their cars before getting out.

"I am so excited!" Jou exclaimed.

Seto looked at Jou in shock. "I think that this is the first time that I have ever seen you happy to be at school, Puppy." Seto said.

"I'm happy because after today, we get a week out of school." Jou said.

Seto sighed. "I guess it was too much to hope for." Seto said.

The others laughed.

"I might enjoy school, but a week off sounds like a great idea." Yugi said.

"I agree. We could all use a break." Heba agreed.

The group headed inside the school building and went to their lockers to get what they wanted for the day.

Once in their first class, the group sat down and started to talk.

"Do you think that Tou's going to have the baby any time soon?" Bakura asked.

"It could be any day now." Ryou said.

"I'll be glad when he has it so that he won't be so moody." Bakura grumbled.

Yugi and Heba laughed. "If you think that this was bad, then be thankful that you weren't there when Touma had Jun." Yugi said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because he was a lot worse that time. It was the first time he was pregnant, so he wasn't exactly easy to deal with." Yugi said.

"It sounds like we were lucky not to be around him then." Yami said.

"No joke." Atemu agreed.

"Well, the baby should be here soon, although there will be a lot of waking up in the middle of the night." Heba said.

"Why is that?" Seto asked.

"Even though Touma and Seiji will be the ones getting up with her in the middle of the night, we're all still going to be woken up by her crying." Yugi said.

"Well, I think that we might need to consider moving out, Ryou." Bakura said.

"Kura, it won't be that bad. Don't worry about it so much." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I'm just forewarning you so that you don't blow a gasket when you wake up in the middle of the night." Yugi said.

It wasn't long before the teacher came in.

Once all of the students had come to class, the class started.

In the last month, Anzu and Vivian had returned to the school because their families had moved back for family reasons. At first, the two did try to come on to the members of the band because they knew that they were rich and famous, but a few choice words from Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto had all of the two backing off since they had remembered the threat from back when they had originally left. Now, Anzu and Vivian steered cleared of the group entirely, not really wanting to press their luck with them.

Rebecca had finally given up on Yugi, and she didn't try for him anymore. After the confrontation with Yugi and Yami in the park, Rebecca still tried to come on to Yugi, but a few choice words from a rather pissed off and completely annoyed Yami who had finally reached the very end of his patience with the girl had Rebecca also staying as far away from the group as she possibly could.

Anzu, Vivian, and Rebecca were still known as the whores of the school as they still slept around constantly, but the three girls never attempted to seduce Yugi, Yami, Atemu, Heba, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, and Jou because they knew that there was no point in even attempting to try to seduce them.

Unfortunately for the group, they had several classes with all three girls, but were thankful that none of them even bothered to try and come after them anymore because they were likely to do something that they would end up regretting. Than again, they probably wouldn't regret doing to them, but none of them wanted to end up getting in trouble, either from the school itself or with Seiji and Touma.

* * *

Touma was so big that he decided that he would rather just sit down and read for a while. He knew that Seiji would end up calling him, so he made sure to sit close to the phone.

Touma was in the middle of a chapter when the phone rang.

Touma marked his place and picked up the phone. "Yes, Seiji." Touma said.

"_How did you know it was me?_" Seiji asked.

"I know you too well, Seiji, and before you ask, yes I am fine, no, nothing is wrong, and yes, I will call if I need anything." Touma said.

"_Okay. I think you just covered everything that I was going to tell you._" Seiji said.

"Seiji, I will be fine until you get home." Touma promised him.

"_Okay. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, Tou._" Seiji said.

"I know. I will be fine until you get home." Touma said.

"_Okay. I'll see you when I get home, Tou. I love you._" Seiji said.

"I love you, too, Seiji. Bye." Touma said before he hung up the phone.

'Worry wart.' Touma thought affectionately before he went back to reading.

* * *

"Man. I wish that this day would go by faster." Jou said at lunch.

"I know. I want to get out of this prison already." Bakura growled.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "It seems longer because you want to get out of here so bad." Atemu said.

"We just want to start our Spring Break early." Marik said.

"Everyone wants to get to break sooner, but thinking about it won't make the end of the day get here any faster." Seto said.

"What are we going to do over Spring Break, anyway?" Malik asked.

"You know, we haven't really thought about it." Bakura said.

"Well, it's too late to plan to go anywhere now." Yugi said.

"Well, since it is April now, we can go to the beach and spend some time there. Besides, since the baby could come any time now, I don't think that Seiji and Touma would want us to go too far right now." Heba said.

"Probably not." Yugi agreed.

"Well, we can spend what time there is left with each other." Seto said.

"Not a bad idea. I doubt that Seiji and Touma will say much about that." Jou said.

"I just hope that we're not given a lot of homework." Bakura said.

"I wouldn't hold your breath. You know that we're going to have some homework." Yami said.

"Well, we could always get the homework we get done today, and then we won't have to worry about it for the rest of our time off." Yugi said.

"That is a smart idea." Atemu agreed.

* * *

Seiji walked into the house after he had gotten off work. He walked on into the living room and found that Touma was sound asleep on the couch.

Seiji smiled and thought, 'I'm glad that I didn't call to tell him that I was on my way home. I would have hated to be the one that woke him up.' Seiji thought.

Deciding not to risk waking him up, Seiji left the room.

Touma opened his eyes and smirked. 'I usually can't fool him, but this time, I managed.' Touma thought.

Touma knew that he and Seiji would be home for a while alone, and he was planning to make the most of it.

Quietly, Touma got up and peered out of the room and saw Seiji heading upstairs.

'He's going to our room. Perfect.' Touma thought. He quietly headed upstairs, thankful that they had gotten the stairs fixed recently since they didn't creak.

Touma went to the bedroom and saw that the door was wide open. He looked in and saw that Seiji had his back to him. 'Perfect.' Touma thought.

Seiji was just looking through a book when he suddenly felt lips on his neck. He jumped slightly, but he had a pretty good idea who it was. "I thought you were asleep." Seiji said.

"Well, I managed to trick you for once." Touma replied.

"What are you doing, anyway?" Seiji asked.

"Well, we are alone in the house for a few more hours, so I was thinking that we could-" Touma trailed, letting Seiji interpret it.

Seiji knew what Touma meant, and he felt rather turned on by the thought. "Um, Touma. You think that we should. I mean, you are pregnant." Seiji said.

Touma chuckled. "It doesn't matter. We can still make love while I'm pregnant." Touma said.

Seiji turned to face Touma.

Before Seiji could stop him, Touma leaned forward and kissed Seiji, stopping any protest that Seiji would have voiced.

Seiji's last protest died as he melted into the kiss. He then pushed his fiancé back onto the bed where he joined him. "Just remember that you started this." Seiji said.

Touma smirked. "I know." Touma answered.

Seiji then started to kiss Touma again, and the two were soon lost in their passion.

~Two Hours Later~

Touma bolted upright in bed, gasping.

After four rounds of lovemaking, Seiji and Touma had ended up falling asleep in bed.

Touma panted at the sharp pain that was going through him. He knew exactly was wrong.

"Seiji! Seiji, wake up!" Touma said urgently, shaking Seiji harshly.

Seiji slowly woke up and looked up at Touma. "Tou, I can't handle another round. Go back to sleep." Seiji sad.

"Seiji, get up now!" Touma ordered.

"Why?" Seiji asked tiredly.

"Because if you don't get your ass out of bed right now, you're going to be the one that's delivering our daughter!" Touma yelled at him.

Seiji bolted up in bed. "The baby's coming?!" Seiji exclaimed.

"YES!" Touma said.

Seiji jumped out of bed. "Okay! We've got to get your bag, get the car, and go!" Seiji said, heading for the closet.

"Seiji." Touma said, getting to the edge of the bed. "I think that you're forgetting something." Touma said.

"What?" Seiji asked.

"These." Touma said, throwing Seiji's pants, boxers, and shirt to him. "I don't think that the people at the hospital want to see you in your birthday suit." Touma said.

"Oh. Right." Seiji agreed. He hastily got dressed before he helped Touma get dressed.

After grabbing the bag, Seiji helped Touma down the stairs, and the two headed for the car.

"We need to let the boys know." Touma said.

"Tou, we'll get you to the hospital. Then we'll worry about them." Seiji said.

The two got in the car and headed for the hospital.

* * *

Yugi and Atemu were sitting in a class that they had together, rather bored.

"Of all the days that the hardest teacher in the school had to choose to give us an easy assignment, it was the one that we want to work in so that we can pass the time sooner." Atemu said.

"Well, we just have to deal with it. The next class is our last one, anyway." Yugi said.

Yugi's cell phone vibrated. He took it out and read the text. It said: _Touma's having the baby. Get Jun and come to the hospital. Seiji._

Yugi's eyes widened. "We've got to go." Yugi said.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"Because Touma's having the baby now." Yugi replied.

* * *

After the teenagers were able to get out of their classes, the group went over to the elementary school and got Jun out before they headed over to the hospital.

"Why is Papa in the hospital?" Jun asked.

"He's having your sister." Yugi answered.

Jun's eyes lit up. "So, when we get to the hospital. I'll be able to see my sister?" Jun asked.

"Well, maybe not right off, but you'll get to see her." Yami replied.

"I can't wait to see her!" Jun exclaimed.

The teenagers arrived at the hospital, and they went inside.

Yugi went to the information desk and said, "Excuse me? Can you tell me where Touma Hashiba is?"

The woman looked it up. "He's on the fourth floor in room 421." the woman said.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

The group took the elevator up to the floor and walked out onto the floor.

Jun's eyes lit up and he ran forward." Daddy!" Jun called.

Seiji turned and saw Jun as well as the other boys. "I'm glad that you all got here so quick." Seiji said.

"How's Touma doing?" Yugi asked.

"He's fine. They gave him something for the pain, so he's doing fine now." Seiji said.

"Can we see him?" Jun asked.

"For a minute, yes." Seiji said. He led them to the room that Touma was in.

Jun ran in and went to the bed. "Hi, Papa." Jun said.

"Hi, Jun." Touma said.

"Is my sister here yet?" Jun asked.

Touma chuckled. "No. Not quite yet. It won't be too much longer now though." Touma assured him.

"You sure know how to make an otherwise boring day rather eventful." Heba said.

"I know what you mean." Touma said.

"Well, I guess you two are rather excited." Atemu said.

"Of course we are." Seiji said.

"I'll just be glad when it's over with." Touma said.

"Well, it's not like you're going through this alone." Yugi reminded him.

"I know." Touma said, remembering that he had to go through the delivery of Jun alone.

* * *

It wasn't but two hours later that Touma was ready to have the baby.

While Seiji and Touma were in the delivery room, Yugi and the other teenagers had to keep an eye on Jun.

"Why can't I be with Papa and Daddy?" Jun asked.

"Because you don't need to be there when the baby is born. You'll see them soon enough, Jun." Yugi assured him.

"How long will that be?" Jun asked.

"It shouldn't be too long, Jun. Don't worry about it, Jun. You'll be back with them before you know it." Ryou told him.

"Okay." Jun said.

"I hope that he has the baby pretty quick." Bakura muttered.

"Oh, shut up, Bakura. You'll live." Atemu said.

"Besides, this should be a happy time." Yami agreed.

The group sat around in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity before Seiji finally came out.

"How did it go?" Yugi asked.

"Everything went fine, and the baby is perfectly healthy." Seiji said.

"That's great!" Malik said.

"Can we see Papa now?" Jun asked.

"In a minute, son. You'll see him very soon." Seiji said, rubbing his hand.

In five minutes, they were walking to where Touma was.

"Why do you keep rubbing your hand, Seiji?" Seto asked.

"Because it hurts from how hard Touma squeezed my hand during the delivery." Seiji answered.

"Can I assume that we're not to say a word of that to Touma?" Yugi asked.

"I'd prefer it." Seiji replied.

The group walked into the hospital room to find that Touma was sitting up in the bed holding a baby.

"Hey, guys." Touma said.

"Hey. We heard that she's healthy." Yugi said.

"Yes, she is." Touma said, showing them the baby girl.

The girl had blonde hair a little lighter than Seiji's hair, and she had Touma's midnight blue eyes although hers were a little lighter than Touma's were.

"What's her name?" Marik asked.

"We decided to call her Trina Claire." Touma answered.

"That's a pretty name." Heba said.

"Why's she so small?" Jun asked.

Seiji chuckled before picking up his son. "Because all babies are small, Jun." Seiji said.

"They are?" Jun asked.

"Yes. She'll get bigger as she gets older, Jun." Touma told his son.

* * *

That night, Seiji and Touma were the only ones in the hospital room.

The boys had gone back home with the promise that they would be back the following day as well as assuring the two that they would take care of Jun.

"This has been a rather eventful day." Seiji said.

"I know. I'm glad that she's finally here." Touma said.

"You know that the moment my parents hear about this, they're coming down." Seiji said.

"Well, they're welcome to. I'm certain that they want to see their granddaughter." Touma said.

"Yeah. Mom was ecstatic when I called and told her." Seiji said.

"Well, we've got two kids we've got to worry about now." Touma said.

"I know, and you're not going to be raising this one alone." Seiji said.

"I know I'm not." Touma said. He thought a moment and said, "By the way, sorry about your hand."

"How did you know-" Seiji started.

"Seiji, I know how hard I was squeezing your hand. It had to hurt." Touma said.

"It did." Seiji admitted. "But I'm sure that it wasn't anything compared to the pain you were feeling." Seiji said.

"Probably not." Touma agreed.

The exhaustion from their long day finally catching up to them, the two finally went bed with Touma in the bed, and Seiji on the couch on the room.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Remember that Jun is five and doesn't understand about babies and stuff.

Next: Atemu and Yami's parents come around.

The poll is still up so vote if you haven't. It'll end some time tomorrow.

R&R.


	45. Standing Firm

Chapter 45- Standing Firm

"I can't believe that prom is going to be here in a few weeks." Ryou said.

"I know what you mean. I can't wait until we get to go." Heba agreed.

Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto all just looked at each other with looks of dread on their faces. None of them liked the thought of going to one of the school dances much less the prom.

"Oh, come on, guys. You only get to go to your senior prom once." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but we hate these dances." Atemu retorted.

"Look at it this way. After this, you won't have to go to anymore of them." Malik said.

"Yeah, but we still have to go to this one." Bakura muttered.

Ryou smirked. "Bakura, you do know what a lot of people who go to prom do _after _they leave the prom, don't you?" Ryou asked.

Bakura's eyes lit up. "On second thought, I think that going to prom is a great idea." Bakura said.

The others rolled their eyes.

"Mention sex to him, and he's up for doing just about anything." Seto remarked.

"Damn straight!" Bakura said.

"No wonder he does anything you ask him to." Malik said.

Bakura shrugged. "At least he does reward me." Bakura said, smirking.

Ryou turned bright red, regretting bringing it up.

The group laughed.

"In any case, I think that we should get ready for the prom." Yugi said.

The bell rang.

"We can start on that after school." Yami said.

The group got up and headed inside.

* * *

Touma was feeding his two-month-old daughter. "Well, you certainly have a big appetite, Trina. You're just like your brother. He ate all the time when he was a baby, too." Touma said.

After Touma finished feeding Trina, he burped her and then got her to sleep.

Touma had just laid Trina in the playpen for her to sleep when the doorbell rang. 'Hmm. Who could that be?' Touma asked himself.

Touma went to the door and opened it to find a man and a woman outside.

The man had graying hair and dark eyes while the woman had light blonde hair and red eyes.

"Can I help you?" Touma asked.

"We were looking for Seiji Date. Does he live here?" the man asked.

"He does, but he's at work at the moment." Touma said.

"Thank you. We'll come back later." the woman said.

The two then left.

Touma frowned. 'What was that about?' Touma asked himself before he shut the door. He felt that he should have known who they were, but he didn't have clue. 'I'll ask Seiji when he gets off work.' Touma thought. He walked back into the living room and sat down to read while Trina slept.

* * *

"I'll be glad to get home after today." Jou said as the group headed home.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Puppy, we're seniors, so you know that they're going to pile on the work since we don't have that much time left in school." Seto said.

"Yeah, but I really don't want to have to do all this work." Jou whined.

"Why does it matter? You rarely do all of it anyway." Yami said.

The group arrived back at the house after they got Jun and went inside.

"Papa!" Jun called.

"What is it, Jun?" Touma asked as he walked into the foyer with Trina in his arms.

"Look at what I drew at school." Jun said, showing Touma picture.

"Jun, that's of Trina." Touma said.

"Yeah. The teacher said to draw something important to you, and I drew Trina." Jun said.

"Well, why don't you go and put it on the refrigerator so that your daddy can see it when he comes home." Touma said.

Jun nodded and ran into the kitchen.

"How was your day?" Touma asked.

"It's fine. The teachers are just starting to pile on the work now." Yugi replied.

"Yeah. I remember that when I was a senior. Trust me when I say that college is like that, too." Touma said.

"How's your day been?" Heba asked.

"Well, it's been fine, actually. Trina's not been a lot of trouble." Touma said.

"She never is. She's a good baby." Ryou said.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, good babies usually grow up to be kind of troublesome." Touma said.

"Well, at least you have it easy right now. Not like with Jun." Yugi said.

"I know." Touma said.

"Meaning?" Atemu asked.

"Meaning that while we can put Trina down at ten and she'll sleep until six, Jun would wake up about three." Touma replied.

"I guess Seiji has it easy this time." Seto said.

"Yes, he does." Touma replied.

"So, I guess your day was the same as always." Malik said.

"Pretty much. There was a man and woman that came here looking for Seiji, but they just said that they would come back since he was at work." Touma said.

"Did you get their names?" Bakura asked.

"No. I didn't. They left before I could ask." Touma replied.

"Well, if they want to get him, they'll come back." Yugi said.

"I know." Touma said.

* * *

Seiji walked into the house after a long day at work. "Is anyone here?" Seiji asked.

"In the kitchen." Touma replied.

Seiji walked into the kitchen to find Touma fixing dinner. "Hey." Seiji said, walking into the kitchen and kissing Touma.

"Hey yourself. How was your day?" Touma asked.

"It was fine. Not as bad as it could have been. How about you?" Seiji asked.

"Same as always." Touma replied.

"Where's Trina at?" Seiji asked.

"Ryou and Malik are watching her for me. You know that those two love to baby-sit her." Touma said.

"Yeah. I know. I expect that they'll want kids of their own one day." Seiji said.

"How will Bakura and Marik react to that?" Touma asked.

"I don't know." Seiji replied.

The doorbell then rang.

"I'll ge it." Yami called.

"All right." Touma said.

* * *

Yami went to the door and opened the door to find that the same couple that had come by earlier were there.

"Hello, Yami." the woman said.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked, none-too-kindly.

"That's no way to speak to your parents, boy." the man said.

"What parents? You disowned us and kicked us out several years ago." Atemu said from behind Yami.

Yugi and Heba were there as well, and they looked at each other nervously.

"Can't we come and see you?" the woman asked.

Yami and Atemu weren't sure what to say, but they knew that they weren't going to like them being there.

Seiji, having heard what was going on, walked out and over to Atemu and Yami. "What are you doing here?" Seiji asked.

"We came here to our sons. I don't see how that is your concern." the man snapped.

Seiji's eyes narrowed. "Well, Kourin, if I remember correctly, you said that you never wanted to see your sons again." Seiji said.

"People can change their mind." the woman said.

Touma stood at the entrance to the kitchen. He wasn't sure what to say about this. 'So that's who they are. If I had known that, I would have told them not to come here.' Touma thought.

"How do I know that you have changed your views, Katina?" Seiji asked.

"Well, let us show you." Katina said.

Yami and Atemu were wary about trusting their parents, but decided to see.

"Let us talk to them, Seiji." Atemu said.

Seiji looked uncertain, but relented since he knew that Atemu wanted to.

Kourin and Katina thought that their sons wanted to get to know them and walked on in.

Touma showed them to the study so that Atemu and Yami could talk to them in private.

"Are you sure about this?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. I doubt that they have changed their views." Atemu said.

"Then why are you talking to them?" Seiji asked.

"Mainly, because I want to know if they came here to see if we had given up dating guys or if they're here because they heard that we have rich boyfriends." Atemu said.

"I agree." Yami said.

"All right. Just be careful." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu went to the study.

Touma walked over to Seiji. "Seiji, I don't want to offer anything bad, but could they force Atemu and Yami to leave?" Touma asked.

"No. When they kicked Yami and Atemu out, I went to court and got full custody of them. My lawyer made sure of that. They willingly signed over custody to me in front of a judge as well as my lawyer. It's airtight." Seiji said.

"I think they're here for the money." Heba said.

"Not like they could get anything." Touma said.

"We'll wait and see." Seiji said.

* * *

Yami and Atemu walked into the study to find that their parents were sitting on the couch rather comfortably.

"Mother. Father. What is it you wanted?" Atemu asked, crossing his arms.

"Now, dear. You don't need to be so formal. We are your parents." Katina said.

"Mother, you kicked us out years ago. We're not exactly comfortable with that." Atemu said.

"We wanted to come and see how you were." Kourin said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Can't a parent worry about their children?" Katina asked.

'Not ones that kick their children out because they are gay.' Yami thought bitterly. Aloud, Yami said, "You haven't shown your faces or tried to contact us in three years. It's kind of odd that you show up now."

"Well, we finally calmed down and accepted the fact that you're dating guys." Katina said. She said dating guys with disdain that she had tried to mask.

"Really? And what do you say to the fact that we are both dating guys?" Atemu asked.

Kourin's eyes flashed. "Nothing. It's fine." Kourin ground out.

"Please. You came here because you think you can get money because of our rich boyfriends." Atemu said.

"We don't need money. We have our own." Kourin snapped.

"Then why did you come here? We know it wasn't because you got over the fact that we are gay. You've already proven you still loath that fact." Yami said.

"Fine! We came here to see if you had gotten over this silly notion that you are only into guys." Katina finally said angrily.

"Well, given that I'm sure you've seen on the news that Yami and I are both dating a member of a band, I would say that you have your answer there." Atemu said.

"It's wrong!" Kourin snapped.

"Maybe in your eyes, but we're perfectly happy like this. We don't need your approval." Yami stated.

"Then you'll be disowned for life." Kourin said.

"So be it. I'd rather be happy with someone I love than be something I'm not just because my parents think that it's wrong." Atemu said.

Both looked at them.

"You'll never see a dime of the money we have." Katina threatened.

"Do we care? We can get jobs after we go to college and make our own money." Atemu said.

"You're both fools. Do you think Seiji will out up with a couple of fags forever?" Kourin demanded.

"Actually, I will." Seiji said.

The four looked to see that Seiji had entered the room.

"Seiji, what are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"You were getting loud, and I wanted to make sure that you were okay.' Seiji answered.

"You can't possible put up with that behavior forever." Katina insisted.

"Katina, the man who you saw before is my fiancé. I prefer guys, too, so I would be a hypocrite to have a problem with it." Seiji said.

"Then you're a fag, too." Kourin snapped.

"You're entitled to your own opinion, but those things don't bother me." Seiji said.

"Humph. I told you it was a waste of time to come here. These bastards don't appreciate anything we did for them." Kourin said.

"Please. You were never around when we did live with you, and Mother was so busy shopping that we never saw her, either. The housekeeper, the butler, and the maids took care of us." Atemu said.

"You'll never see us again, then." Kourin said.

"Better then." Yami said.

Katina's eyes narrowed. "We could get custody back and force you to leave those sluts." Katina said.

This made Yami, Atemu, and Seiji all angry.

"Yugi and Heba aren't sluts. They're anything but. The real sluts are probably the girls you had in mind to fix us up with." Yami said.

"You can't get custody back, and you know it. When the custody agreement was made, you signed over full custody. I'm sure you remember the judge, my lawyer, and your own lawyer saying that you couldn't custody back." Seiji said.

Kourin glared at him.

"Besides, we'll be eighteen in two months. It wouldn't make much of a difference." Yami said.

"Then you can stay with those bastards! Just don't ever come to us again." Kourin spat.

"You won't hear from us ever again." Yami said.

Kourin and Katina had wanted things to go differently, but they left, not wanting to stay there.

"It's funny that you actually could lie so well." Touma said from the doorway of the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?! You know nothing!" Kourin shouted.

"Really? Well, I have a friend that told me your business went bad and you two lost everything. You don't have a dime to your name." Touma said.

Katina glared at him.

"So, you did come here hoping to get money." Atemu said.

"Well, I suggest that you leave now." Seiji said.

"It's immoral what you people are doing!" Kourin shouted.

"In your eyes, maybe, but I couldn't care less." Touma said.

"You couldn't have gotten money, anyway. It doesn't belong to us. It belongs to Yugi and Heba." Atemu said.

"And we can't touch that money until we're eighteen." Yugi added.

"I think that you should leave, and don't come back." Seiji said.

Kourin and Katina left the house angry.

Yugi shut the door behind them. "That was interesting." Yugi said.

"Well, it's obvious that they came here wanting money." Atemu said.

"And wanted to try and get us to date girls as well." Yami said.

"Well, it didn't work." Seiji said.

"Yeah. I'm glad of that." Heba said.

"They never would have gotten me to leave you." Atemu said, putting an arm around Heba.

"I'm glad to hear that." Heba said.

"Well, we don't have to worry about them now. I doubt that they'll be back." Seiji said.

"Come on. We need to eat dinner." Touma said.

Everyone gathered in the dining room to eat.

"Well, that was unexpected." Bakura said.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure that they'll want to give up just yet." Atemu said.

"Well, if they don't have much money, they won't be able to get a good lawyer to try and get custody of you back. Besides, a judge and two lawyers witnessed it." Seiji said.

"True. Plus, we have one of the best lawyers in the world on retainer just in case we need him. We don't have anything to worry about." Touma said.

"It's pointless, really. I mean, we turn eighteen in two months, so it's not like they're going to get anything." Yami said.

"I don't know what they're thinking, but don't worry about it." Seiji said.

* * *

~One Week Later~

Touma was sitting with Trina when he heard the front door opened.

Katina and Kourin Sennen had tried to get custody of their sons back, and Seiji had had to go to court that day to deal with it.

"Seiji, is that you?" Touma asked.

"Yes." Seiji said, walking into the room.

"How did it go today?" Touma asked.

"It went fine. The boys stay with me with the option to see their parents and go with them if they want to." Seiji said.

"Meaning they don't have to." Touma said.

"Pretty much. I don't think they will." Seiji said.

"What ended up happening in court?" Touma asked.

"Well, when the judge saw that they had willingly signed custody over to me with a judge and two lawyers as witnesses, he said that unless it could be proven that I was an unfit guardian, they would stay with me." Seiji said.

"I'm guessing they tried." Touma said.

"Oh, yeah. Their lawyer couldn't find anything to use against me. It was a pointless case." Seiji said.

"That's a good thing." Touma said.

"I think that the fact that boys were only two months from eighteen also helped in the decision. It was rather pointless." Seiji said.

"At least it's over and settled." Touma said.

"I know." Seiji said.

A few moments later, the teenagers came in.

"Seiji, what happened?" Atemu asked.

"Calm down. You stay with me. You can see them or live with them if you want, though." Seiji said.

"We'll stay." Yami and Atemu said at the same time.

"I know. It's fine. Go on upstairs." Seiji said.

The group then left, relieved that everything had worked out for their benefit.

"Well, I hope that things will go easier now." Touma said.

"Well, I doubt that Kourin and Katina will be back." Seiji said.

"I don't think so, either. I think they know that it's over." Touma said.

"Besides, we won't have to worry about it once Atemu and Yami are eighteen." Seiji said.

"Which isn't that far off." Touma agreed.

* * *

The next day, Yami and Atemu had gotten a letter in the mail.

"Well, that was nice of them." Atemu said sarcastically.

"What?" Heba asked.

"Our parents left a touching letter to tell us that they are leaving the country." Atemu said.

Yami, Heba, and Yugi all read the latter.

_Ungrateful brats,_

_Just telling you that we're leaving the country and you'll never see us again since you want to be immoral with those rich whores of yours. We hope you end up miserable. _

_Kourin and Katina_

"Well, at least it was to the point." Yugi said.

"I say good riddance. They don't want us around, so I don't see why we should be around them." Yami said.

"We can stop worrying about it now. They're gone, and I don't think that we should worry about them now." Atemu said.

"Then we can worry about prom now." Heba said.

Yami and Atemu groaned.

Yugi and Heba laughed and grabbed their boyfriends, dragging them out of the house.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The prom.

R&R.


	46. Prom

There's a lemon between Atemu and Heba in this chapter, so skip the writing in the bold if you don't like that sort of thing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 46- Prom

Yugi and the others were in their rooms, getting ready for the prom.

Seiji and Touma were downstairs in the living room with Jun and Trina.

"So, do you think that we'll be seeing them after the prom?" Seiji asked.

"Nope. I have a sneaking suspicion that they will all be staying in hotel rooms tonight." Touma replied, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"You know, I think that I would rather they rented those rooms. I really don't want to hear them." Seiji said.

"Me and you both. That's why they're staying at the hotel." Touma said.

"Let me guess. You told them to." Seiji stated.

"Yes, I did. I told them to stay in the rooms even if nothing happened." Touma answered.

"Well, at least we won't have to deal with it." Seiji said.

"That's the idea." Touma said.

* * *

Yugi and Heba were in Yugi's room getting ready.

"So, are you ready for tonight?" Heba asked.

"Yes. I'm glad that we're going to the prom." Yugi answered.

"I just hope that Marik, Bakura, and Malik behave." Heba said.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much." Yugi answered.

Heba fidgeted nervously. "Um, Yugi. Can I ask you something?" Heba asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Yugi replied.

"Well, um, how did you know when you were ready to, well, you know, with Yami?" Heba asked.

Yugi looked at him in surprise before he blushed. "Well, I just knew. I guess I just knew that I wouldn't have any reservations about it, and I knew that I wouldn't regret it." Yugi answered.

"Oh." Heba said.

"Heba, you know that you don't have to with Atemu if you're not ready to." Yugi said.

"I know. I just have been thinking about it a lot lately. I know that if I were to sleep with him, I wouldn't regret it." Heba said.

"Well, you have the chance tonight. You know that Touma forced us all to rent hotel rooms." Yugi said.

"I know." Heba said.

"Heba, don't worry. If you can't go through with it, Atemu won't feel any differently about you." Yugi said.

"I know." Heba said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yugi. Heba. Are you two ready?" Yami asked.

"Yes. We'll be right out." Yugi said. He turned to Heba and said, "See how you feel about it, and if it's the right time, just let your emotions take over."

Heba nodded his understanding.

The two left the room to be met by their boyfriends.

"Are you two ready to go?' Atemu asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Heba said.

The group headed downstairs.

"Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Ryou left about fifteen minutes ago to get there." Atemu said.

"Wanted to get there early to leave early for the hotel?" Yugi asked.

"Yep." Yami said.

"What about Seto and Jou?" Heba asked.

"We're right here." Jou said as the group headed downstairs.

"Let's get going." Seto said.

"You guys be careful." Touma said.

"We will. Bye." Yami said.

The six left the house.

"We won't see them again until some time tomorrow." Seiji said.

"I know. The house will be unusually quiet today." Touma agreed as the two walked back into the living room with their kids.

* * *

Yugi, Yami, Atemu, Seto, and Jou all arrived at the school for the prom. They went into find that there were people already on the dance floor.

"Come on, Seto. Let's go dance." Jou said, grabbing Seto by the wrist and pulling him out onto the dance floor.

"Well, Jou has the right idea." Yugi said.

The other two couples went out onto the dance floor as well.

After dancing to a few songs, Heba and Atemu walked over to the refreshment table.

"So, what do you think?" Atemu asked.

"I think that the prom committee went overboard with how they decorated the place." Heba said.

The prom had a sixties theme to it.

"You have to admit that it works, though. They're even using the music, and I think that it's great." Atemu said.

"You're right. The decorations just make you feel like you are really in the sixties." Heba said.

"That would be the point." Atemu said. He scanned over the area and laughed. "Well, Bakura and Ryou are already making out." Atemu said.

"Does this surprise you? You know that the slightest thing will turn Bakura on and have him starting a make out session with Ryou." Heba said.

"I know. You'd just think that he would have a little more self control." Atemu said.

"Atemu, this is Bakura that we're talking about. He has no self control, especially when it comes to Ryou." Heba said.

"Okay. I know that." Atemu said.

Heba looked on around and saw that Anzu, Rebecca, and Vivian were all off the side looking rather angry. "I don't think that the school whores were able to find dates for the prom." Heba said.

Atemu looked over to where the three girls were and laughed. "Well, no one really wants to be seen with them. They've gone through all of the guys that are willing to date whores so that they can get a quick lay, so there's no one left. All the other guys either have girlfriends/boyfriends, or they don't want to ruin their reputations by being with them." Atemu said.

"Well, I think that is serves them right the way that they act." Heba said.

"No kidding." Atemu agreed.

The two got some refreshments and sat down at a table.

It wasn't long before Yami and Yugi walked over to join them.

"So, what's up?" Heba asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Heba, I wouldn't drink that if I were you." Yugi said.

"Why?" Heba asked.

"Because I overheard Malik and Marik saying they had spiked the punch." Yugi answered.

"I'll kill them." Atemu growled.

"Well, just don't drink it." Yami said.

"How did they get alcohol, anyway?" Heba asked.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" Yugi asked.

"Probably not." Heba admitted.

"Well, I would say that there are going to be some drunk people here." Atemu said.

"Not necessarily. It doesn't mean that they managed to spike every drink that's here." Yami said.

"This is Malik and Marik that we're talking about." Atemu said.

"Point taken." Yami agreed.

"Well, if things start getting too wild, we'll get out of here." Heba said.

The two couples stayed at the prom and were there when they announced whom the Prom King and Queen were.

"Well, Cassie and Max deserved it." Atemu said.

"Yeah. They're both all right people." Yami agreed.

"What would you have done if one of you had been named Prom King?" Yugi asked.

"I would have said either skipped the King and Queen dance or give it to someone else. I wouldn't have fated whoever the girl was." Yami said.

"Same here. There's no one I'm going to dance with except for you, Heba." Atemu said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Heba said.

"Come on. Let's dance some more." Yugi said.

The two couples went back out on the dance floor.

After a few songs, Yami noticed that Malik and Marik were snickering about something.

"Something wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked, noticing his boyfriend's distant gaze.

"Malik and Marik are over there snickering about something, and it bothers me knowing how crazy those two can be." Yami answered.

"Uh-oh. If it's those two, then it can't be good." Yugi said.

"No, it can't." Yami agreed.

"I think that we might want to grab Atemu and Heba, and get out of here before they go through with whatever they have planned." Yugi said.

"Right behind you." Yami agreed.

The two went over to their brothers.

"Come on. I think that Marik and Malik are up to something, so I think that we had better leave before something goes wrong." Yami said.

"Let's go." Atemu said.

The couple left the school and headed to the car to head to the hotel they would be staying at for the night.

* * *

Atemu and Heba walked into the hotel room that they had rented for the night.

Heba noticed that the room had two bed in it. 'Atemu must have done that because he thinks that I didn't want to do anything.' Heba thought.

"Well, it looks like we're in early. I thought that we would be at the prom longer." Atemu said, looking at the digital clock in the room.

"Atemu, it's almost ten-thirty." Heba said.

"I know, but I just thought that we would be there a little longer. Anyway, I got a room with two beds since I knew that you wouldn't-"

Heba had walked forward, grabbed Atemu's face in his hands, and pulled him down into a heart-stopping kiss.

Atemu was taken off guard, but he quickly recovered from it and kissed Heba back.

Heba broke the kiss and said, "I think that we can find a way to make up for the time that we're not at the prom."

Atemu's eyes widened at the implication. "Heba, we don't have to-" Atemu started.

Heba placed a finger on Atemu's lips. "Atemu, I know that we don't have to. The truth is that I have been thinking a lot about this lately, and I do want you, Atemu. Tonight." Heba said, clarifying what he wanted.

Atemu looked in Heba's eyes and saw that there wasn't a trace of doubt in Heba's eyes. He then smirked and said, "Well, I think that we can make up the time."

Heba smirked back. "I thought that you would." Heba said.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Atemu leaned forward and kissed Heba on the lips. He wrapped his arms around Heba's waist, and Heba wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck. Atemu ran his tongue over Heba's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Heba opened his mouth, and Atemu slipped his tongue into Heba's mouth, starting to explore. Atemu mapped out every inch of Heba's mouth with his tongue, drawing moans of pleasure from Heba.

Atemu soon broke the kiss for the lack of air. He then leaned down and started to nip at Heba's neck.

Heba let out a pleasurable moan. "Atemu." Heba moaned.

Atemu smirked before he picked Heba up bridal star.

"Atemu!" Heba exclaimed, shocked.

"What? I thought that we would be more comfortable on the bed." Atemu said as he walked over to one of the beds. He set Heba down on the bed before he climbed onto the bed with Heba. Atemu then leaned forward and kissed Heba again. Heba laid back down on the bed with Atemu on him.

Atemu broke the kiss and leaned down to nip at Heba's neck again. He then started to trail soft kisses down Heba's neck. Atemu bit down lightly on Heba's collarbone.

Heba yelped slightly at the unexpected bite.

Atemu licked the wound before he moved on.

Since Heba's shirt was in the way, Atemu started to unbutton the shirt, revealing Heba's tanned chest. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, Atemu took the shirt off of Heba and threw it to the floor out of the way. Atemu took a moment to stare at Heba's chest. "Beautiful." Atemu said.

Heba blushed lightly and was very noticeable despite the tanned skin, and he looked away. "No, I'm not." Heba said.

Atemu took Heba's chin gently in his hand and turned Heba to look at him. "On the contrary, Heba, I think that you are the most beautiful person in the world. No one's beauty can surpass yours, Heba." Atemu said. He then leaned down and kissed Heba gently again. Atemu then started to kiss and lick over Heba's chest.

Heba let out a moan as he felt the wet muscle make contact with his slightly heated skin.

Atemu then let his tongue trail down to Heba's nipple. He circled the nipple with his tongue before he took the nub into his mouth, starting to suck on it.

"Ah! Atemu!" Heba moaned as he arched his back.

Atemu sucked on the nipple until it was hard. He then released it and flicked it with his tongue before he moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Atemu then started to kiss down Heba's stomach until he reached his navel, where he dipped his tongue in several times.

Since he couldn't go any further, Atemu rose up and unbuttoned and unzipped Heba's pants before he grabbed the rim of his pants and pulled Heba's pants and boxers off.

Heba shivered as the cool air hit his heated member.

Atemu smiled before he moved down to Heba's legs. He licked up the inner thigh of one of Heba's legs before he moved to the other thigh and licked down it.

Heba's legs started to tremble. "Atemu, please." Heba whined, wanting Atemu to concentrate on a different area.

Atemu smirked, but got the idea. He placed his hands on Heba's hips before he leaned down and took Heba's member into his mouth.

"ATEMU!" Heba cried as he was engulfed in warm heat.

Atemu then started to suck lazily on Heba's member.

Heba reached down and tangled his hands in Atemu's hair.

Atemu started to give even harder sucks to Yugi's member.

"At-Atemu, I-I'm close." Heba said.

Atemu paid no attention to the words and continued to suck on Heba.

Soon, Heba reached his end. "ATEMU!" Heba cried as he released into Atemu's mouth.

Atemu swallowed every drop that Heba released before he let go of Heba's member and sat up.

Heba was sweating and panting.

"You know, you taste good, Heba." Atemu said before he leaned down and kissed Heba.

Heba could taste himself on Atemu's lips, and it was strangely arousing.

Atemu then broke the kiss before he pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it to the side. He then took off his pants and boxers, throwing them to the floor as well.

Atemu then reached over to a drawer in the nightstand between the beds and pulled out a tube of lubricant.

Heba blinked when he saw the bottle. "Um, Atemu, why did you have that?" Heba asked.

It was Atemu's turn to blush. "I had it here just in case things went this way. I wouldn't have mentioned it was there if you hadn't said something." Atemu said.

"Oh. Well, you know that I don't have a clue what to do. I've never done this before." Heba said.

"Neither have I. We'll figure it out together." Atemu said. He leaned down and gave Heba a gentle kiss. He then opened the bottle and spread the gel onto three fingers before dropping the bottle beside them on the bed.

Heba was excited and nervous at once. He spread his legs for his boyfriend, and Atemu settled himself between Heba's legs.

Atemu rubbed the ring of muscles with one finger to loosen them before he slipped one finger inside.

Heba shifted as the discomfort from the finger.

"Heba, try to relax. It'll make it easier." Atemu said.

Heba nodded and forced himself to relax.

Atemu moved the finger around before he slipped a second finger inside of Heba.

Heba's face scrunched up at the slight pain.

"Just relax." Atemu said.

Heba forced himself to relax again.

Atemu then started to move the fingers in a scissor-like motion to prepare Heba. He then slipped in the third finger when he was satisfied with the other two.

Heba gave a slight cry of pain at this one.

Atemu hated hurting Heba like this, but he knew that it would be better for Heba in the long run. He continued to stretch Heba as he searched for that one spot.

"Atemu!" Heba exclaimed as a jolt of pleasure raced down his spine.

Now that Atemu knew where to aim, he thrust his fingers up several times into that spot, getting cries of pleasure from Heba each time.

Atemu then pulled his fingers out, gaining a groan from Heba. Atemu chuckled. "Don't worry, Heba. You'll get what you want soon." Atemu assured him. He took the lubricant and coated his own member in it before casting the bottle aside, no longer needed.

Atemu then positioned himself at Heba's entrance. "Heba, this is going to hurt at first, but you need to relax." Atemu said.

Heba nodded his understanding.

Atemu then laced their fingers together before he started to push into Heba's tight channel.

Heba grimaced at the pain as something bigger than the fingers tried to make their way into him.

Atemu stopped and said, "Heba, are you all right?"

Heba opened his eyes. "I'm fine. Keep going." Heba told him.

Atemu nodded and continued to push into Heba to the hilt. He felt like he was drowning as the pleasure hit him as he was engulfed in the tight, warm heat of his boyfriend. Once Atemu was in as far as he could go, he stayed still to allow Heba time to adjust to the new feeling.

Heba whimpered as a slight pain made itself known in his lower back. He had no idea that it would hurt this much. After a few moments, Heba grew used to the feeling. He started to move experimentally.

When Atemu felt Heba moved, he pulled out until only the tip was left inside of Heba before he thrust back in slowly.

Both moaned from the intense feelings.

Atemu continued with this slow pace.

Soon, Heba grew tired of the slowness. "Atemu, go faster." Heba said.

Atemu did as Heba asked and started to thrust into him faster.

One thrust his Heba right in his prostate.

"ATEMU!" Heba cried as the pleasure raced through him again. He lifted his legs to wrap around Atemu's waist.

Atemu now knew where to aim, and he started to pound into Heba's prostate.

Heba cried out each time his prostate was hit.

It wasn't long before Atemu could feel himself reaching his end. Atemu released one of Heba's hands and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

Heba also felt himself at his end. "A-Atemu, I-I'm cl-close." Heba gasped out.

"I kn-know, Heba. S-so am I." Atemu said.

Heba was the first one to reach his end. "ATEMU!" Heba cried as he released onto Atemu's hands as well as their chests and stomachs.

The feel of Heba's walls clenching tightly around his member threw Atemu over the edge. "HEBA!" Atemu shouted as he released into Heba.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two were tense for a few moments before Atemu collapsed on top of Heba.

The two were panting and sweating as they recovered from their lovemaking.

Atemu was the first one to recover, and he pulled out before rolling over and pulling Heba into his arms. Heba then curled up next to Atemu.

"Hmm. That was amazing." Heba said.

"Glad that you think so. I know that it was for me." Atemu said.

"Sorry about making you wait so long." Heba said.

"It doesn't matter, Heba. It was worth the wait." Atemu said.

Heba let out a yawn that he tried to muffle.

"Go to sleep, Heba. We both can use it." Atemu said.

It wasn't long before Heba drifted off to sleep.

Atemu smiled down at Heba and kissed his forehead before he also drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Atemu woke up and found Heba asleep in his arms. Atemu smiled. 'Well, I'll wake up to this angel in my arms a lot.' Atemu thought.

Heba woke up a few minutes later. "Atemu, how long have you been awake?" Heba asked.

"A few minutes. I was watching you sleep." Atemu answered.

Heba blushed. "Oh." Heba said.

Atemu laughed. "You're cute when you blush." Atemu said.

"Atemu!" Heba exclaimed, turning even redder.

Atemu laughed even more. "I'm sorry, Heba. It's just fun to tease you." Atemu said.

"Well, we have to check out by eleven." Heba said.

"I know. Come on. Let's go get a bath. I'm sure that you could use one." Atemu said.

The two then got out of bed and took a bath before they got dressed.

All five couples left the hotel together.

"Marik. Malik. What did you two pull?" Atemu asked.

"Not much. We may have just set a small fire to make the fire alarm and the sprinklers go off." Marik said.

"WHAT?!" the others exclaimed.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Most likely their graduation.

R&R.


	47. Graduation Day

Chapter 47- Graduation Day

"Yes! We're done!" Jou shouted, pumping his fist up in the air.

"I think this is the most excited that I have ever seen Jou." Yugi said.

"That's because he knows that we're all out of school." Seto said.

"Hell yeah! Not only that, but we're done with school for good!" Jou said.

"No kidding! We don't have to go back to that place now." Bakura agreed.

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Don't forget about college, Bakura." Atemu said.

Bakura shrugged. "I don't know if I'm going. All it is, is more school." Bakura said.

"They're not going to get very good jobs then." Yami said.

"Well, we've got a couple of rich boyfriends to deal with the money thing." Marik said.

"Trust me. You're still going to work." Malik said.

"Yeah. We have to work for our money, too." Ryou added.

"Well, the good thing is that we're done with school." Jou said.

"We still have graduation, Jou." Heba said.

"I know, but it's not like it's work." Jou said.

The group went to the cars.

"So, where are we going to celebrate?" Jou asked.

"How about Burger World?" Marik suggested.

"Good idea." Atemu said.

"Well, I'll have to catch up. I promised Touma and Seiji that I would pick Jun up from school for them." Yugi said.

"I'll go with him, and we'll catch up with you guys later." Yami said.

The others left to head to Burger World.

* * *

Yugi and Yami arrived at the elementary school to find that there were a lot of parents there.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to struggle to find Jun this time around." Yugi said.

The two got out of the car and walked around to find Jun.

"Is there something I can help you boys with?" a woman asked.

"I was here to pick up my cousin." Yugi answered.

"Okay." the woman said before walking off.

"What was that about?" Yami asked.

"She probably wondered what a couple of teenagers were doing here. I guess making sure that we weren't here to cause any trouble." Yugi said.

"Not all teenagers are trouble makers." Yami muttered.

"Come on. Let's go and find Jun so that we can get him home." Yugi said.

Yami nodded, and the two kept looking for Jun.

"Yugi! Yami!"

Yugi and Yami turned to see Jun running up to them.

"Hey, Jun. Are you ready to go?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah!" Jun said enthusiastically.

The two teenagers took Jun back to the car and headed for the house.

Once there, the two went inside with Jun.

"Papa! Daddy!" Jun called.

Touma and Seiji came out form the living room with Seiji holding Trina.

"Hey, Jun. Did you have a good last day of school?" Touma asked.

"I sure did." Jun said.

"Thanks for getting him." Seiji said.

"No problem. We'll be going to meet the others now." Yami said.

"Meeting the others? What are you guys doing?" Touma asked.

"Jou wants to celebrate the last day of school." Yugi answered.

"That makes sense. We'll see you when you get back." Seiji said.

Yugi and Yami then left, leaving the family together.

"Come on, Jun." Touma said.

The group went back into the living room.

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked into Burger World to find that their friends were already there.

"Hey, guys. Glad you made it." Jou said.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Jou, we just picked up Jun and took him home. Of course we were going to come." Yugi said as they joined their friends.

"We know. So, what should we do after this?" Malik asked.

"We've done pretty much everything there is to do in this town." Jou said.

"I'm sure that we can find something interesting to do." Marik said, smirking.

"I think that we can, too." Bakura agreed.

"Something legal, I hope." Atemu said.

"You take the fun out of everything." Marik said, pouting.

"Well, I don't think that Seiji and Touma would take it too kindly if we did something illegal and ended up in jail for it. In fact, I think that they would murder all of us." Atemu said.

"No kidding." Yugi agreed.

"Okay. I'm sure that we can find something perfectly legal to do that we all enjoy." Ryou said.

"Well, I hope that we can." Seto said.

"What are we going to do for the summer?" Malik asked.

"You know, not one of us have thought about that one." Yami said.

"I think that we can figure something out, although we need to remember that we're most likely going on tour this summer. We usually do in the summertime." Yugi said.

"Point taken." Heba said.

"I think that we can find something fun to do." Ryou said.

* * *

Seiji and Touma were sitting in the living room talking.

"So, do you think that they are going to like this?" Seiji asked.

"I think that they're going to love the idea." Touma said.

"True. I think that Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto are really going to love the idea." Seiji agreed.

They heard the front door open and then close a few moments later/

"Boys! Is that you?" Touma asked.

"Yes." came the chorus of replied.

"Come in here, will you?" Seiji said.

The ten walked into the living room.

"What's up?" Yugi asked.

"Sit down. We need to talk about something." Seiji said.

"We didn't do anything!" Marik, Bakura, and Malik said at the same time.

Seiji rolled his eyes. "Why do you say that every time we tell you that we have something to talk to you about?" Seiji asked.

Malik shrugged. "Just covering the basis." Malik said.

The two shook their heads.

"No one is in trouble, now sit down. There's something we want to tell you." Touma said.

The group did as they were told.

"What's going on?" Heba asked.

"Well, I figured that you know you're going on tour this summer." Touma said.

"Yeah. You never told us where it was, though." Yugi said.

"Well, you're going on a European tour." Touma said.

"EUROPEAN?!" the teenagers exclaimed.

The two nodded.

"Yeah, You're music is big in Europe, so I agreed to do a European for you guys." Touma said.

"When do we leave?" Jou asked.

"The tour starts in three weeks." Touma answered.

"I guess we get to go to Europe then!" Ryou said, rather excited.

"Yeah. We've never been to Europe before." Malik said.

"Well, I have, but I haven't been there in years." Ryou said.

"Great. We get to spend the summer without you guys." Bakura grumbled.

"Stop being so grumpy, Bakura. We haven't told you everything yet." Seiji said.

"What else is there?" Yami asked.

"You guys are going, too." Touma said.

"We are?!" Yami, Atemu, Seto, Bakura, and Marik exclaimed.

"Yes. We all are going. The concerts have been scheduled so that there are a few days that we can spend relaxing and enjoying the sights in that city." Touma said.

"So, it's a tour and vacation rolled into one." Yugi said.

"Yes." Seiji said.

"Cool! We get to go to Europe!" Yami exclaimed.

"I thought that you would like that." Seiji said.

"Just so you know, your college will start before the tour is over, so you'll have to come back a little early." Touma said.

"That doesn't matter. We'll be there with them most of the time." Yami said.

"Well, we just wanted you to know that that's how you'll be spending the summer." Touma said.

"We've got a lot to look forward to then." Yugi said.

"Thanks for letting us go, too." Atemu said.

"We figured that you guys would rather spend time with each other anyway." Seiji said.

"Yeah. I guess that answers the question of what we're going to be doing for the summer now." Bakura said.

"Just remember that we're reserving the right to send you back here at any time, so you two had better behave." Seiji said, looking right at Marik and Bakura.

"And I will force you to stay at the hotel on the days that you have free, Malik." Touma said.

"Okay. We get it. We need to stay out of trouble." Malik said.

"Good. I'm glad that you understand that, Behaving goes to all of you, though." Touma said.

"Then why single us out?" Marik demanded.

"Because you're the three that give them the most trouble." Seto answered.

"He's right about that." Yami agreed.

"Okay. I think that they get it. You can stop ragging on them now." Seiji said.

"Thank you." Bakura said.

"Go on. That's all that we had to tell you." Seiji said.

"Oh! Before I forget, the preview of the new CD is in the music room." Touma said.

"Thanks, Touma." Yugi said before the teenagers headed upstairs.

"What's this CD?" Yami asked.

"We always get a few copies of the new CD before they go on sale in stores." Yugi answered as the group walked into the music room where all the band equipment was set up. He went to the box and opened it, taking out one of the CDs.

"Wow! That's a great cover." Bakura said.

The cover of the CD was of the boys in their costumes in various places on the cover with an instrument.

"It turned out better than we thought." Ryou remarked.

"Think we can listen to one?" Bakura asked.

"You can all have one if you want. For some odd reason, they always send us twenty-five copies when we don't need them." Yugi said.

Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto all took a copy of the CD.

"Isn't there a copy missing?" Seto asked.

"Touma probably took it. He always keeps one of the CDs so that he can compare what songs are on each CD when we're planning the next one." Yugi said.

"The CD isn't supposed to come for a few more weeks, is it?" Yami asked.

"Nope. It comes out in three weeks." Yugi answered.

"What do you do with the other CDs?" Seto asked.

"We'll usually sell them online on our website." Yugi answered.

"Which we'll be starting." Jou added.

"Well, I have to say that it's pretty amazing. We get an early copy." Marik said.

Malik rolled his eyes. "Marik, you here us play all the time." Malik reminded him.

"I know, but it's still cool that we get an early copy." Atemu said.

"Well, it doesn't really matter. We need to prepare ourselves for graduation, anyway." Heba said.

"Right. You've got to work on your valedictorian speech, Seto." Jou said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "I got that speech written down a few days ago. I'm ready." Seto said.

"You always get everything done early." Marik said.

Seto shrugged. "I'd rather do that than procrastinate like you guys do." Seto said.

* * *

~Graduation Day~

Graduation had started, and everyone was excited to graduate.

"We'll hear from the valedictorian of the school, Seto Kaiba." the principal said.

Seto stood up and walked over to the podium. "We've gone to this school for four years, and we have all worked hard to reach the point that we are at. We'll take the lessons that we have learned as we go to college or to jobs. We've earned this, and we should all be proud of ourselves." Seto said.

Everyone clapped at the short speech that Seto had made.

It was then that everyone's name was called out for them to walk up and get their diplomas.

Once everyone had their diplomas, the principal said, "Congratulations to the class of 2009!"

The students cheered and some even throw their caps up in excitement.

Yugi and the others got together.

"This is great! We are officially done with school." Bakura said.

"Yeah. We don't have to come back to this prison again." Marik added.

"Come on, guys. It's not that bad." Yugi said.

"In any case, let's get going." Atemu said.

The group walked off and soon found where Seiji and Touma were with Jun and Trina.

"Congratulations, you guys. You all earned this." Touma said.

"Yeah, even if a few of you did just barely make it." Seiji added.

"We're glad, too. It's great." Malik said.

* * *

~Three Weeks Later~

"Okay. I think that I have everything that I'm going to need packed." Yugi said

"I think that I do, too." Yami added as he sat down on their bed.

The two had moved into the same room a few weeks before.

"Say, Yugi. Are you really planning to go to college?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I want to get a degree in music." Yugi answered.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Well, I don't plan to be in a band forever, so I want to be able to do something else. With a degree, I could teach music in a music school or something. You know, teach a person to play an instrument or sing." Yugi said.

"Well, you'd have a lot of students given that you are all famous." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Heba and Ryou plan to go to college, too. We'll be taking a lot of online courses, though." Yugi said.

"Well, I think that it's great, although I'm looking more forward to the European tour than anything." Yami said.

"I know. I've never been to Europe, so it'll be interesting." Yugi said.

"I can't wait." Yami said.

* * *

The following day, the entire group got up early to get ready to leave.

"Okay. I think that we have everything that we need." Touma said.

"I know we do, Tou. Don't worry about it. I triple-checked everything for Jun, Trina, you, and me. We've got everything." Seiji said.

"Okay." Touma said.

The teenagers came downstairs carrying several suitcases each.

"Got everything?" Seiji asked.

"Yes. We went by the checklist that you gave us, and we know that we have everything, Seiji." Bakura said.

"Good. I didn't want one of you remembering last minute something that you needed." Seiji said.

"We'd better get going. We have to get to airport now." Touma said.

Knowing that he was right, the group got their luggage and went outside to put everything up in the cars before they left to head to the airport to start the European tour/vacation.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know that Seto's speech wasn't great, but I'm not good with speeches. Also, I'm sorry, but I won't be writing about the European tour.

Next: Not sure yet.

R&R.


	48. Good Life

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 48- Good Life

Yami, Atemu, and Seto all walked into the house around lunchtime.

"Man. College is a lot harder than high school. That's for sure." Atemu said.

"No kidding." Yami agreed.

Marik and Bakura were sitting in the living room.

"Stupid teachers." Bakura muttered as he had a book laid out.

"What's your deal?" Seto asked.

"Why did I agree to do this again?" Bakura asked.

"Because Ryou is not letting you mooch off of him." Yami answered.

Marik and Bakura had gone to a trade school instead of college to learn a trade. Bakura planned to be a welder while Marik planned to be a forklift operator.

"Well, I'm sure that Ryou and Malik will be happy to know that you two are trying at least." Seto said.

The three had been in school for nearly three weeks.

Seiji walked into the room carrying a six-month old Trina. "What are you guys doing?" Seiji asked.

"Reminding Bakura why he's going to school." Atemu answered.

"Oh. That makes sense." Seiji said.

Since the five had to go to school, when they had come back to Domino, Seiji had come with them and brought Trina as well. Touma had to stay behind with the band, and Jun stayed with Touma.

"When are they getting back, anyway?" Marik asked.

"They should be here in a week. Don't worry about it." Seiji assured him.

"That's good. I hope that they get back soon. I'm tired of sleeping alone." Marik said.

Seiji shook his head. "Somehow, I knew you had an alternative reason for wanting to know." Seiji said.

"You mean that you're not tired of sleeping alone?" Yami asked.

"I never said that." Seiji answered.

"Well, we might as well start on our homework." Yami said.

"Then I'll start with lunch." Seiji said. He went to the kitchen with Trina.

Yami was studying to be a medical doctor since that's what he wanted to do all his life.

Atemu had taken to studying to become a lawyer.

Seto was studying to be a businessman since he would inherit KaibaCorp when he finished his degree.

* * *

Yugi and the others walked into their hotel late at night.

"Man. I am beat." Jou said.

"Well, you guys did three encores. That's a lot." Touma said.

"Yeah, and signing all the autographs after school didn't help much." Ryou added.

"Well, you guys did great. This was your last concert on the tour, so you'll be heading home tomorrow." Touma said.

"What time does out flight leave?" Malik asked as they got on the elevator.

"The flight leaves at two, so we have to be there by noon." Touma said.

"Good. I get to sleep in a little." Jou said.

"I just can't wait to get home so that we can sleep in our own beds." Yugi said.

"With our boyfriends." Malik added.

"Malik!" Touma snapped, glancing down at Jun.

"What? I miss sleeping next to him at night. I got a little too used to it." Malik said.

"Fine. Just watch how you word things." Touma said.

"Oh. Sorry." Touma said.

The elevator arrived at their floor, and the group got off.

"Since it was just them, the group had pairs off.

Yugi, Heba, and Jou were all sharing a room. Ryou and Malik were also sharing a room. Touma and Jun were in the last room.

"All right, guys. Go on to bed. We have a long flight ahead of us tomorrow." Touma said.

The group nodded and headed into their own rooms.

* * *

"I don't mind being in a band and being able to play, but it gets to be real tiring." Jou said.

"No kidding. We're going to have to do a lot of catching up in out college classes." Heba said.

"Unlike the rest of you, since I have all the same beginning classes as Yami, I've been doing it as I go along by finding out from him and e-mailing the teacher." Yugi said.

"So, you're completely caught up?" Jou asked.

"Except for today, yes." Yugi answered.

"Man. I should have done that." Heba said.

"In any case, I'm taking a shower and heading to bed." Jou said. He grabbed his stuff and went to the shower.

"I'm like Jou. I'll take a shower and head to bed." Heba said.

"We all will." Yugi said.

"I'll be glad to get home, though." Heba said.

"I know. I miss Yami." Yugi said.

"Well, we'll see them soon enough." Heba said.

After Jou was done with his shower, Heba took a shower and then Yugi took one before the group headed off to bed.

* * *

The airport was bustling with activity.

Touma kept a tight grip on Jun's hand. "Come on, guys. Let's get going. And stay together." Touma said.

The group walked through the airport and arrived at their gate.

"They're not boarding yet." Yugi said.

"Well, they should be soon. Let's just sit down and wait." Touma said.

The group then sat down to wait for when they would leave.

"I just hope that no one comes up to us wanting autographs." Jou said.

"Jou, it's happened at every other airport, so I'm sure that it'll be happening here." Heba said.

Sure enough, there was a small group that came over wanting autographs.

The five signed the autographs for the young teenagers.

"At least it won't happen that much when we get home." Malik said.

It wasn't long before their flight was called.

The group boarded the plane and headed home.

* * *

Yami and Atemu were sitting in the kitchen since they didn't have any classes that afternoon.

"I hope that they all get here soon." Yami said.

"I know. It's been almost a month since the last time we saw them." Atemu said.

They then heard a horn honk.

The two stood up and looked out the window.

"They're back!" the two said at the same time. They immediately went outside to help them.

"Hey! Glad you're back." Yami said.

"Hi, Yami." Yugi said as Yami kissed him.

"Yeah. It's been too long." Atemu agreed, kissing Heba.

"Well, since you've said hello to your boyfriends, would you find helping us?" Touma asked.

"No problem." Yami answered.

Atemu and Yami helped the group get their suitcases into the house.

"Where are the others?" Touma asked.

"Well, Seiji's at work, so he put Trina in the daycare at the hospital. Bakura, Marik, and Seto all had afternoon classes. We didn't have any afternoon classes toady." Atemu explained.

"Well, that's good to know." Malik said.

"How has Bakura been doing in school?" Ryou asked.

"Surprisingly well. I think that he hates it with a passion, but he's doing it at least." Yami said.

"That's good to hear." Ryou said.

"Well, why don't we all get unpacked?" Touma suggested.

The group then went to their respective rooms.

* * *

"How was the last of your concerts?" Yami asked.

"They went great. All of them went off without a hitch. What about with you guys?" Yugi asked.

"Not much has changed to be perfectly honest. We've all been going to school and doing our work. That's been about it." Yami said.

"Well, I'm caught up with my work except for those two tests the teachers are going to let me make up." Yugi said

Yami chuckled. "The school was glad to work with you guys on that because of all the publicity the college will get for having the famous Hikari and Aibou as a part of their school." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, I'm just going to get an education. I don't care if the college uses it to make a better name for themselves." Yugi said.

"I'm glad that you don't." Yami said.

Yugi unpacked all his clothes and out the clean ones up and threw the dirty ones in the clothesbasket.

"Are you ready to start going to school on Monday?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I'd like a somewhat regular life, and that'll help get me back in the routine." Yugi said.

Yami smirked and then grabbed Yugi by the arm, pulling him into his lap. "How about getting back to our routine?" Yami asked. He then leaned forward and kissed Yugi.

Yugi happily kissed Yami back as he wound his arms around Yami's neck.

The kiss lasted for several minutes before the two finally broke apart.

"If you want to go any further, you'd better lock the door." Yugi said.

Yami jumped up and ran to the door, locking it before jumping Yugi, knocking him back on the bed.

* * *

Heba moaned as Atemu pulled out of him and rolled over beside him.

Atemu pulled Heba close and said, "I've missed having you around."

Heba turned so that he was facing Atemu and said, "I think that you just proved that fact."

Atemu chuckled. "Maybe, but I missed you more than just in bed. Although I have missed you in that aspect, too." Atemu said.

"Well, we're back for a while." Heba said.

"I know, and I am so glad that you're back." Atemu said.

* * *

Seiji walked into the house with Trina and heard the living room TV on. He walked in and found Jun was sitting on the floor watching cartoons while Touma was sitting on the couch.

"Well, glad to see you're back." Seiji said.

Jun turned and his eyes lit up. "Daddy!" Jun cried, running to him.

"Hey, Jun." Seiji said. He handed Trina to Touma so that he could pick up Jun.

"It's good to see you." Touma said.

"Yeah. When did you guys get back?" Seiji asked.

"A few hours ago." Touma replied.

Jun got back down and went back to watching TV while Seiji sat down by Touma.

"Where are the boys?" Seiji asked.

"Yami and Atemu were home when we got back. They went upstairs with Yugi and Heba, and I haven't seen them since. Bakura, Marik, and Seto got back about two hours ago, and I haven't seen them since." Touma answered.

"Getting to know each other again?" Seiji asked.

"I think so." Touma said.

"Well, they're young. It shouldn't surprise us too much." Seiji said.

"It doesn't." Touma said.

"Imagine if they were going to different colleges." Seiji said.

"I don't think that they could have handled it. It doesn't matter, though. They're all going to the same college, so we don't have to worry about that now." Touma said.

* * *

~Two Years Later~

"I am done!" Bakura shouted after he graduated from his trade school.

"Kura, I am proud of you." Ryou said.

"Yeah. We were sure that you would flunk out." Yami added.

"What about me? I graduated, too." Marik said, pouting.

"Yes, and I am very proud of you for that, Marik." Malik said, kissing him on the cheek.

In the past two years, Seiji and Touma had gotten married. Touma had taken on Seiji's last name, so Jun's last name was also changed to Date.

Bakura and Ryou had gotten married only a month before.

Marik and Malik were planning to get married over the summer.

"Come on, knuckle heads. Let's go out and celebrate." Atemu said.

The group left the trade school to go out and celebrate.

* * *

"I still can't believe that you two managed to graduate without causing any major harm to the school." Yami said.

"Well, it wasn't for lack of trying." Marik said.

"Be thankful that you didn't. I really didn't want to have to pay to have the school fixed." Touma said.

"Come on, Touma. It's not so bad." Ryou said.

"Trust me. With these two, it would have been." Touma said.

"Well, we didn't do anything, so we can't be in trouble." Bakura said.

The group was sitting in a restaurant eating to celebrate Bakura and Marik finishing trade school.

"So, what now?" Yami asked.

"Well, I guess we'll be looking for jobs." Bakura said.

"We've also decided to move out. Bakura and I really want a place of our own." Ryou said.

"Well, that's understandable." Seiji said.

"Have you found a place?" Marik asked.

"I think we have. We're going to look more into it soon." Ryou answered.

"Malik and I have been talking about moving out as well since we'll be married pretty soon." Marik said.

"Well, I hope that you find a place." Yugi said.

* * *

"Well, Touma. We have four of them moving out." Seiji said.

"Yeah, and there's only six more to get out of the house before it's just us and our kids." Touma said.

"I take it that you're in no rush to get the others out." Seiji said.

"Well, they're still in school, so I'm not too worried about it. I mean, Heba's studying to be a doctor, Jou's doing like Yugi and getting a music degree, Atemu getting a law degree, Yami's getting a medical degree, too, and Seto's getting a business degree. Plus, Ryou is getting a degree in accounting, and Malik is getting a degree in teaching." Touma said.

"Well, I'll like it when they do get out." Seiji said.

"We're also getting a smaller home, too. This place is too big just for four when that time comes." Touma said.

"It might be big, but it doesn't matter. We can find things to do with the other rooms. Besides, we know that they'll come and visit." Seiji said.

"Yeah. I know." Touma said.

* * *

~Two Years Later~

Everyone was celebrating again as Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Jou, and Seto all finished their schooling.

"Well, it looks like we've only got three left in college now." Seiji said.

"Well, we can't help it that what we choose will take longer." Heba said.

"We know." Touma said.

"So, I guess you guys will be finding jobs soon." Touma said.

"I already have one. I'll be taking over KaibaCorp now." Seto said.

"What about you guys?" Seiji asked.

"Well, Yami's going to Tokyo to finish up, so I'll go with him and find something there for now." Yugi said.

"We'll start looking." Ryou said.

Seto and Jou had been married a year now.

Yugi and Yami were married six months.

Atemu and Heba had been married for nearly a month.

"Well, I guess it's good luck to all of you." Seiji said.

Jun was now nine, and Trina had just turned four.

Jun looked like a miniature Touma except he had Seiji's eye color. Trina had Seiji's hair color, although her hair was getting long and had Touma's eyes.

"Yeah. We'll be doing a lot now. Things are going to get harder." Atemu said.

Atemu and Heba would have to go to two different schools, but both were in Tokyo, so they would both be in Tokyo.

"When are you leaving for Tokyo?" Ryou asked.

"We'll probably go in July so that we'll have time to get settled and get to know the area before we start." Yami replied.

"So, what's going to happen to the band?" Seiji asked.

"Well, we're going to go on a temporary sabbatical while Heba's in medical school. We might pick back up after he finishes." Yugi answered.

* * * * *

~Four Years Later~

Yugi smiled as he finished reading a letter from Ryou.

Ryou had sent a picture of his and Bakura's one-year-old son, Kyle.

"Kyle looks like Bakura, but from the sound of it, is gentler like Ryou. Probably a good thing.

Yugi had already read the letter from Jou and Malik.

Malik and Marik had a ten-month-old daughter named Rika.

Jou and Seto had a six-month old son named Seth.

Touma and Seiji had also had another son who they named Sen. Sen had Seiji's hair color and Seiji's eyes, but Touma's personality.

The door to the apartment opened, and Yami walked in.

"Hey, Yami. How was today?" Yugi asked.

"It was fine. I am done. All I have to do is find out if I passed my exam to certify myself as a doctor." Yami said.

"We got letters and pictures today." Yugi said, handing them to Yami.

"I guess Atemu and Heba will get them, too." Yami said.

"Probably. They're all real happy." Yugi said.

"Well, as long as I pass, I hope to do my residency at Domino, so we'll be moving back home." Yami said.

"I know, and I'm glad of that." Yugi said. He glanced over at Yami and said, "Um, Yami. There's something that I need to tell you."

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"Well, I suppose it's more of a gift than anything." Yugi said.

Yami glanced over at him. "Yugi, I don't graduate until next week. Shouldn't it wait until then?" Yami asked.

"No. I don't think this should." Yugi answered.

"Well, what is it?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I just found out today that I'm pregnant." Yugi said.

Yami's eyes widened in shock. "P-p-pregnant?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"You're sure?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Are you okay with this?" Yugi asked.

Yami's eyes brightened and he grabbed Yugi in a tight hug. "Of course I'm all right with this! I can't believe that I'm going to be a daddy!" Yami exclaimed.

"Well, I'm glad that you're excited." Yugi said.

"Of course I am! I can't wait!" Yami said.

"Well, I'm just glad that we'll be back in Domino when the baby comes." Yugi said.

"So am I." Yami replied.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Sorry about all the time skips, but I didn't really want to go through them all being in college.

Next: Not completely sure.

R&R.


	49. Baby

Chapter 49- Baby

~Six Months Later~

Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba had all moved back to Domino.

Yami and Heba both had passed their exams and had started their residency at Domino General Hospital.

Atemu had passed his bar and was now starting to practice law with a law firm who recognized Atemu's potential as a lawyer.

Ryou, Yugi, Malik, Jou, and Heba were now thinking about something very serious.

* * *

"What do you guys think?" Yugi asked.

"In all honesty, I think that it's the best idea we've got. I mean, we all have new lives and new careers, so it makes sense." Ryou said.

"I wouldn't mind it at all. I'd like it." Jou remarked.

"Sounds good to me." Malik said.

"I'm with them." Heba said.

"Then it's agreed. After I have my baby, we'll have one final tour of Hikari and Aibou. The Farewell Tour." Yugi said.

"Yeah. You know that Touma is going to wan it to go for a while and go to a lot of the cities." Ryou said.

"I know. I think it's time that we put the band to rest. I mean, we went six years strong, and we came out with the last CD a few weeks ago. I think it's about time that we call it quits." Yugi said.

"Yep. Hikari and Aibou won't be around much longer." Jou said.

"Well, we'll probably still be famous, but I think that you're right. We need to end this and go on to something new." Ryou said.

"Well, we had better let Touma know all of this and soon." Heba said.

"Think that he'll care?" Malik asked.

"No. In fact, he might be glad." Yugi said.

* * *

"So, you're calling it quits." Touma said.

The five nodded.

All six were sitting in the living room of their old home with Touma.

"We just think that we've done all we can do. Besides, we all have new lives and new careers. It was great being a band like that, but we just feel that we need to call it quits for good." Yugi said.

"I understand. I like the idea of a farewell tour, though. I'll start planning it now." Touma said.

"Just make sure it's after I have this baby." Yugi said.

"I will, Yugi. You don't have to worry about that." Touma assured his younger cousin.

"Do you mind?" Ryou asked.

"Of course not. Truthfully, I thought it was time to wrap it up. You all did great while you did it, but I think that you all need to experience different things in your lives. Besides, I like being home and spending time with my family." Touma said.

"Then I guess we're going to be doing one last singing tour." Heba said.

"I'll start setting it up." Touma said.

* * *

"So, one lat tour, huh?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. We figure that we had better do at least one last tour for the fans. After that, we're done, though." Yugi said.

"In all honesty, I don't think that people will be forgetting you guys that fast." Atemu said.

"Maybe not, but we will be retiring from singing." Heba said.

"One thing s certain. You'll have quite the legacy." Yami said.

"We might, but we don't care." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We're just glad to have done it. Not many people get to do what we did." Heba said.

"When will the tour be?" Atemu asked.

"After this baby comes." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We're going to wait a while for that." Heba agreed.

"The best thing would be to end the band. I mean, you all have gotten settled into this quiet life." Yami said.

"We know, and I don't mind it one bit. Living a quieter life will be better opposed to still doing music and having screaming fans swarming us all the time." Yugi said.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Atemu said.

"Yeah. We'll keep all of those fans away." Yami added.

"Yeah. We don't doubt that for a second." Yugi said.

* * *

~Three Months Later~

Yugi was lying on the couch in his and Yami's living room reading a book.

The front door opened, and Ryou called in, "Yugi, are you here?"

"In the living room." Yugi replied.

Ryou walked in with Kyle. "Hey, Yugi. How are you doing?" Ryou asked.

"Besides the fact that my feet and back are killing me, and Yami's acting like a mother hen, I'm fine." Yugi said.

Ryou laughed. "I know your pain. I felt that way at the end of my pregnancy with Kyle. I also had Bakura as a mother hen." Ryou said.

"I find it hard to believe that Bakura would be doting over you every second." Yugi said.

Ryou set Kyle down to play as he sat down in an armchair. "He had to be the worst. I couldn't make a single move without Bakura on me asking if I was okay, asking if I needed anything, and so on. I was two seconds from strangling him when I went into labor. Never have I ever been so glad to have labor pains. It got me out of murder." Ryou said.

Yugi laughed. "Well, Yami's not to the point that I want to kill him, but he's getting there. He's really concerned, and he calls me all the time. He wants to make sure that I'm okay." Yugi said.

"Well, you're due net week, right?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah." Yugi replied.

"That baby will be coming any time then." Ryou said.

"I know that. Yami got worse when the doctor told us that one." Yugi said.

"Enjoy it, Yugi. Once that baby comes, all the attention goes from you to the baby." Ryou said.

"Well, that's just the way that things are." Yugi said.

"I know." Ryou said.

"Why are you here anyway?" Yugi asked.

"Don't worry. Yami didn't send me. I was off today, and I was bored." Ryou said.

"So you come to sit with a fat, pregnant man." Yugi said.

Ryou laughed. "Yugi, you won't be that fat once the baby comes. Don't worry about it." Ryou said.

Yugi smiled. "I just wish that Yami would calm down every once in a while. It gets rather annoying." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it." Ryou said.

The two talked for a while.

"Well, I'd better get going. I know that Bakura would want dinner ready when he gets home." Ryou said. He started to leave.

Yugi suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach and something wet run down his legs. "Oh, god! Ryou!" Yugi shouted.

Ryou jumped and ran back into the room with Kyle. "What is it?! What's wrong?!" Ryou asked urgently.

"Ryou, I think that my water just broke." Yugi said.

"WHAT?!" Ryou exclaimed.

Yugi nodded.

"Okay. Do you have a bag packed?" Ryou asked.

"Hall closet." Yugi replied.

Ryou went and got it. "Come on. I'll take you to the hospital." Ryou said.

Yugi nodded and got up.

Ryou helped him out to his car and put Kyle in his car seat and Yugi in the front passenger seat before heading to the hospital.

* * *

Yami had been startled when he got the phone call from Yugi that his water had broken and that Ryou was bringing him to the hospital. He was thankful that Ryou was there when it happened.

Yami was currently pacing at the entrance to the hospital ER.

Heba was there, too, and rolled his eyes. "Yami, don't have a heart attack. Yugi is going to be fine." Heba said.

"That's easy for you to say." Yami said.

Heba was now three months pregnant, so he and Atemu were rather excited.

"Take it easy. They'll be here soon, and then you can get Yugi inside." Heba told him.

Yami nodded distractedly.

Heba rolled his eyes. 'I wonder if Atemu is going to be like this.' Heba though, a little annoyed although he was worried about his brother as well.

Soon, Ryou arrived with Yugi.

Yami immediately went to his husband and helped him inside.

"Worried?" Ryou asked.

"Me. No." Heba said as Ryou got Kyle out.

"I meant Yami." Ryou clarified.

"He's a wreck." Heba answered.

Ryou giggled. "Bakura was, too. I wonder how Yami will take being in the delivery room with him." Ryou said.

"He might be fine. I don't know yet." Heba said as they went in.

* * *

After five hours of labor, Yugi finally had the baby, a boy.

"Well, it looks like we have another man around the house." Yami said as he sat beside Yugi on the hospital bed.

The baby had crimson eyes and Yugi's soft features as well as the star-shaped hair with no lightening bolt streaks.

"So, are we going with our original idea for a name?" Yugi asked

"Yeah. I think that Taylor is a great name for him." Yami replied.

"So do I." Yugi agreed.

It wasn't long before the friends and family came to see them.

"He's so cute." Ryou said.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Great. Another runt." Bakura muttered.

"Watch it, Bakura!" Yami snapped.

"Calm down. It doesn't matter, Yami." Yugi said.

"What did you decide to name the little tyke?" Jou asked.

"We're calling him Taylor." Yugi answered.

"That's a great name." Malik said.

"Well, we've probably got ourselves another guy who's going to have the ladies all over him." Seto said.

"Let's hope better ones than the ones that went after us." Atemu remarked.

"I'm sure that we won't have a problem with that." Heba said.

"But we'll teach him how to deal with girls like that." Marik said.

"The other boys, too." Bakura said.

"And we'll make sure the girls don't end up like that." Yugi said.

* * *

~Six Months Later~

"I am tired of being pregnant!" Heba groaned as he lay on the couch.

Yugi sat in an armchair, feeling Taylor. "Heba, the baby will be here before you know it. Enjoy the peace because you have none once the baby is born." Yugi said.

"I know that, Yugi, but it is just so tiring." Heba said.

"And you hate missing work." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I do." Heba admitted. He sighed and said, "But that doesn't mean that I don't love this baby."

"I know that, Heba. I don't blame you. You'll be back at work with a baby soon." Yugi said.

"I hope so. I really want see the baby already." Heba said.

"I'm sure that Atemu is, too." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but he's be acting like-" Heba started.

"A mother hen." Yugi finished.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Heba asked

'Simple. Yami was the same way, and I know from talking to Ryou, Malik, and Jou that Bakura, Marik, and Seto were all mother hens, too. It just comes with the territory." Yugi said.

"Oh. I guess that I have to deal with it then." Heba said.

"Pretty much." Yugi agreed.

Heba sighed. "I just hope that it ends soon. I would like to be able to see my feet again." Heba said.

Yugi laughed. "Everyone thinks that after a certain point." Yugi said.

* * *

It happened late at night.

Heba was woken up by the fact that his water broke. He quickly got Atemu up, who took Heba to the hospital.

They called their friends and family, who came to the hospital.

* * *

"Heba was getting angst because he wanted the baby come. He got his wish." Yugi said.

"He probably didn't want it to happen during the middle of the night." Yami remarked.

"Well, that's when it happened, so they're out of luck there." Ryou said.

"We had to come to the hospital in the middle of the night." Seto said, glaring at Jou.

"What? I thought I was in labor." Jou said.

"In his defense, people do have false labor, Seto." Touma said.

"I know." Seto said.

* * *

After six hours of labor, Heba finally gave birth to a healthy baby girl.

"Well, I would say that you did well." Atemu said.

"Thanks, and now we have our little girl." Heba said.

"Yeah. We do." Atemu agreed.

The baby had amethyst eyes with sharp features and tri-color hair.

"So, are we sticking with the name Angela for her?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah. I think that Angela is a great name for her." Heba said.

"I couldn't agree more." Atemu agreed.

It wasn't long before their friends and family came in.

"Well, we have another beauty in our midst." Yami said.

"Yeah. We're going to have to protect her and Rika from the guys." Malik said.

"Don't worry. We'll teach the boys to protect them." Marik said.

"Yeah. I think that they can handle that much for us." Bakura agreed.

"What is it with you guys and fighting?" Heba asked.

"I agree." Atemu said.

Heba shook his head. "Well, I guess there's nothing we can do." Heba said.

"We just go with it." Yugi said.

* * *

~Two Years Later~

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik, Jou, and Touma all got off the place, thoroughly exhausted.

"I am glad that that is over now." Jou said.

There were murmurs of agreement.

The group was finally home after six months on their finally tour. It had been a long and grueling tour with many screaming and heartbroken fans.

A year after Heba had Angela, the band had announced that that would have a farewell tour before they retired from the music business.

It had been a heartbreak for many fans.

The group had come out with one last CD, which was just a greatest hits CD with some of their best and most popular songs.

"I think that everyone enjoyed the farewell tour, though." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It was fun to do it one last time, but I think that I'm ready to just go home." Ryou said.

"Well, I have a teenage son to deal with as well as a near teenage daughter. Believe me. You guys have it easy." Touma said.

"Yeah. I guess we do have it pretty easy." Heba admitted.

Yami, Atemu, Seto, Marik, Bakura, and Seiji had all come to the airport to pick up their husbands. Yami, Atemu, Marik, Bakura, and Seto had the kids with them.

"So, how did it go?" Seiji asked.

"Great. Every concert went off great, although I think that the fans weren't too happy that we were leaving." Heba said.

"Well, you guys have lives that you need to get back to.' Atemu said.

"We know, and we're glad that it's over." Ryou said.

"If your interested in knowing, since you're announcement that you were leaving the music business, sells of anything dealing with Hikari and Aibou had quadrupled." Seto said.

"Geez. That much." Jou said.

"Yeah. A retiring band is something that ups sells." Seto said.

"That, and dead artists, although we hope that won't be happening any time." Seiji said.

"I think that we're hoping that." Yugi said.

"Well, you're all home, so let's get home." Bakura said.

"Cool your jets, Bakura." Ryou said.

The group gathered all of their luggage before they headed off to the cars that were in the parking lot.

Each couple headed to their own home, thankful to finally be heading home.

The group had enjoyed their time as Hikari and Aibou, but they were glad to move on with their new lives, rather happy with the new kind of family life that they had.

* * *

Hope you liked. I know. More time skips. Sorry.

Next: A high school reunion.

R&R.


	50. High School Reunion

Okay. This is the last chapter of this story. I would like to thank everyone who stuck around for this very long story. I had originally intended for it only to be about twenty chapters, but ideas kept coming to me. This is definately the last chapter, though.

There is a bit of Anzu and Vivian bashing in this chapter, but not much.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 50- High School Reunion

~Twelve Years Later~

Yugi was standing in the kitchen of his house, fixing dinner.

The door to the house was flung open, and several people ran in.

"Kids! What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

A few moments later, three children walked into the room.

Taylor Sennen was now twelve years old. Over the years, he had come to look more like his father. His hair now had the lightening bolt streaks and he had Yami's crimson eyes although he still had Yugi's soft features.

The girl, Carla Sennen, was Yami and Yugi's ten-year-old daughter. She had long, tri-colored hair that was tied in a ponytail. She also had very sharp features and amethyst eyes.

The other boy was nine-year-old Sean Sennen, Yugi and Yami's second son. He had star-shaped tri-colored hair with no lightening bolt streaks, sharp features, and one amethyst eye and one crimson eye.

"Hey, Papa. What's up?" Carla asked.

"Weren't you supposed to be with your father?" Yugi asked.

A moment later, an out of breath Yami walked into the room.

"Right here." Yami said before collapsing into a chair.

"Come on, Dad. You can't be out of breath just from that little run." Taylor said.

"That little run was ten blocks." Yami retorted.

Sean giggled. "You're getting old, Daddy." Sean said.

"Watch is, Sean. I can still beat you in a wrestling match." Yami warned.

"Can you beat all three of us?" Taylor asked.

"Is that a challenge?" Yami asked.

"Maybe." Taylor said.

"Don't start that right now. Dinner will be ready soon. Go and wash up." Yugi said.

"Yes, Papa." the three children said before dashing upstairs.

"You okay?" Yugi asked, looking at Yami.

"Yeah. I'll live. I just don't have the energy that I used to." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled. "Well, you are almost thirty-eight, so get used to it." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "You're almost thirty-eight, too." Yami retorted.

"I know that. Sure that you're going to handle another one?" Yugi asked, rubbing his enlarged stomach.

Yami walked up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around him. "Well, I don't think that I have much of a choice in the matter." Yami said.

"No, not really. Go wash up." Yugi said.

"All right." Yami said and headed upstairs.

Yugi shook his head at his husband.

Yugi was six months pregnant. After having Sean, Yugi and Yami had figured that they were through having kids. Six months before, the two had been shocked to learn that they were going to have another one. It was a rather big surprise for them.

After the friends had decided to end the band Hikari and Aibou, their lives had taken in a quiet turn although Hikari and Aibou were still a very well known band, even with the younger generations.

Seto and Joey had ended up having two more kids themselves. Seth was now thirteen almost fourteen years old. He looked a miniature version of Seto. Their daughter, Elizabeth, was almost eleven. She had blonde hair and light blue eyes. Their second daughter, Kelley, who was Sean's age, had brown hair and honey-gold eyes.

Ryou and Bakura had ended up having one more child. Kyle, their first, was fourteen now. He had turned out to be gentler like Ryou. Ryou and Bakura's second child was a girl who was named Jenny. She had Ryou's gentler features, but her personality was Bakura's all the way.

Marik and Malik had three other kids. Their daughter Rika was now thirteen years old. She had Marik's personality. They had had twin sons who were now ten. Race had Malik's less crazy personality while Rick had an even crazier personality than Marik did. Malik and Marik had one other daughter, Rachel, who was almost two. Rachel had been a surprise as they hadn't expected to have another one.

Heba and Atemu now had two other children. Angela was almost twelve, and she looked a great deal like Atemu only she had amethyst eyes like Heba. Heba and Atemu's son, Michael, was now ten years old. He looked like Heba only with crimson eyes. The two also had a ten-month old son named Nicholas. He was also a surprise child.

Seiji and Touma hadn't had any more kids as Jun was now grown up and out of the house. Trina was away at college, and Sen was in his high school years.

Yugi got dinner on the table as the three kids and Yami came back downstairs and sat down to eat.

After dinner, the three kids went upstairs to play.

Yugi and Yami walked to the living room once the kitchen was cleaned up.

"So, did anything happen today?" Yami asked.

"Well, one thing did." Yugi said. He picked up something off the table and handed it to Yami.

"What's this?" Yami asked, looking at the envelope.

"An invitation to out twenty year high school reunion." Yugi answered.

"Oh. I didn't even realize that that was coming up." Yami said.

"Yeah. We've been out of high school for twenty years now." Yugi replied, leaning back against the back of the couch.

"So, are we going?" Yami asked.

"Well, since we do live in Domino, I thought that we could go. It's not like we have to travel or anything." Yugi said.

"Fine by me. Truthfully, the only people I would want to see are the ones that I see a lot as it is." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I suppose you're referring to our friends." Yugi said.

"Pretty much." Yami replied.

"I know, but we might as well go." Yugi said.

"I suppose so." Yami agreed.

Yugi laughed. "Not real enthusiastic." Yugi said.

Yami shrugged. "Well, I don't care to go, but we can." Yami said.

"Okay. I'll call tomorrow and let the committee know we're coming. It's in a month." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

* * *

Heba sat in Yugi's kitchen feeding Nicholas. "So, you and Yami are planning to go to the reunion." Heba said.

"Yeah. There's not harm in it. Are you going?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Atemu and I talked about it, and we decided that we would go." Heba answered.

"I'm just curious to see how everyone is doing." Yugi admitted.

Heba shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me, but I don't mind going." Heba said.

"Neither do I. Although I'm going to be sitting most of the time." Yugi said, sitting down.

Heba laughed. "Yeah. You, Malik, and I were the idiots to get pregnant later on in life like we did." Heba said.

"Well, it's not like we planned for this to happen, Heba." Yugi said.

"I know that, Yugi, but I still think that it's kind of odd that we did. I mean, Rachel will be two next month, Nicholas is ten months, and you're going to have a newborn in a few months." Heba said.

"I know. At least they're all pretty close in age." Yugi said.

"Yeah. They'll all be about a year apart." Heba agreed.

"Any idea if Jou, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik are going?" Yugi asked.

"No, but I'm sure that they'll be there." Heba said.

"Probably." Yugi agreed, rubbing his stomach.

"Problem?" Heba asked.

"Active." Yugi replied.

"I remember that, and I hated it." Heba said.

"It doesn't bother me expect for when the baby keeps me up at night, which has been most nights recently." Yugi said.

"Well, you only have three more months of the pregnancy." Heba said.

"I know, but I still won't be sleeping at night." Yugi said.

"True." Heba agreed.

* * *

~Reunion Night~

Yugi, Yami, Atemu, and Heba all walked into the auditorium of their high school reunion.

"Wow. There's a lot more people here than I thought there would be." Yami said.

"It looks like a lot of people came to see what everyone's been doing." Atemu remarked.

"Well, we might as well go and do the same thing." Yugi said.

The two couples then walked on into the group of people. They talked to different people that they had known back when they were in school.

After a while, Yugi said, "Yami, I need to sit down."

"Sure thing." Yami said

The two walked over to the tables, and Yugi sat down.

"I'll go get us something to drink." Yami said.

"Okay, Yami." Yugi replied.

Yami then walked off.

"Hey, Yugi!"

Yugi turned and smiled. "Hey, Jou. What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"I'm here because I wanted to see what these people were doing. Seto's out flaunting his wealth from KaibaCorp." Jou said.

"Not surprising." Yugi said.

"By the way, I thought you might want to know that Anzu, Vivian, and Rebecca were all here. I don't know if they'll try anything or not." Jou said.

"I'm not worried." Yugi said.

"I didn't think you would be. Just giving you fair warning." Jou said.

"Thanks. Are Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik here?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I saw them, but I don't know where they are at now." Jou said.

"Thanks. I'll see them later." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. I'll see you later." Jou said and walked off.

* * *

Yami was getting himself and Yugi something to drink, making sure that he didn't get anything alcoholic.

"Hi, Yami."

Yami turned and nearly growled when eh found himself facing Anzu. "What do you want, Anzu?" Yami asked.

"I was just wondering how you're doing." Anzu said innocently.

Yami didn't believe that for a second. "I'm doing fine. If you'll excuse me." Yami said, starting to walk off.

Anzu grabbed him. "Wait, Yami. Let's go and acne together." Anzu said.

"What makes you think that I want to dance with you?" Yami asked.

"Come on. It won't hurt." Anzu said.

"Anzu, I'm here with my husband, and I don't want to dance with you." Yami said.

"Come on, Yami. I know that you have to want me now." Anzu said.

"Anzu, I didn't want you then, and I don't want you now. Besides, as I recall hearing in the news, you have been divorced a few times." Yami said.

Anzu paled. "They-just didn't work out." Anzu said hesitantly.

"Anzu, I have been with Yugi since we were in high school, and I'm staying with him. Go find someone else." Yami snapped before walking off, leaving Anzu behind.

* * *

"Hi, Yugi."

Yugi turned to find Rebecca standing near with a man.

Since Yugi didn't want to seem impolite, he said, "HI, Rebecca. Who is this?"

"This is Leon von Schroeder, my husband. Leon, this is Yugi Mutou. We went to high school together." Rebecca said.

"Actually, it's Sennen now." Yugi said.

"Nice to meet you." Leon said, shaking Yugi's hand. "I love your band Hikari and Aibou. I still listen to the CDs I have of it.' Leon said.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Yugi said.

"Well, I'd better go get us something to drink, Becca." Leon said before walking off.

"Are you happy, Rebecca?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Rebecca said. She bit her lip and said, "Yugi, I want to apologize for how I acted back in high school. I was wrong, and I am sorry."

Yugi smiled. "It's okay, Rebecca. At least you're sorry." Yugi said.

"You and Yami are having a baby?" Rebecca asked, noticing Yugi's stomach.

"Yes. This will be our fourth. We didn't exactly plan this one." Yugi said.

"I know. I just found out I am. It'll be our third." Rebecca said.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad that you're happy." Yugi said.

"What's going on?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned and smiled. "Hey, Yami." Yugi said.

"Yami, before you say anything, I want to apologize for how I acted back in high school. I was wrong to do all that I did." Rebecca said.

"Oh?" Yami asked.

"Who's this?"

Yami turned to see Leon.

"Leon, this is Yami Sennen. We also went here together." Rebecca said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Leon von Schroeder, Rebecca's husband." Leon said.

"Nice to meet you." Yami said, shaking his hand.

"Well, we have other people to see. We'll see you later." Rebecca said before they walked off.

"Wow. She changed." Yami said.

"Some people do, and she's obviously happy. She told me that she just found out that she's pregnant with their third child." Yugi said.

"Some people change and some don't." Yami said.

"Anything behind those words?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I saw Anzu, and she didn't change. Still tried to come onto me, but I shut her down real fast." Yami replied as he handed Yugi his drink.

"Well, that's no surprise. I wonder if Vivian changed." Yugi said.

* * *

"Atemu, darling. It's been a while since the last time we saw each other." Vivian said as she approached Atemu and Heba.

Atemu suppressed a growl.

Vivian was dressed in a very low-cut dress that showed off pretty much everything.

Heba raised an eyebrow. 'This should be interesting.' Heba thought.

"What is it, Vivian?" Atemu asked, keeping his voice calm and controlled.

"It's just been so long since the last time we saw each other." Vivian said, smiling seductively.

Atemu mentally groaned. 'She didn't change.' Atemu thought.

"Well, Vivian, if you don't mind, we have other people to talk to." Heba said.

"Whey rush off?" Vivian snapped.

Atemu sighed. "I don't have anything to speak with you about Vivian." Atemu said.

Heba decided to let Atemu handle it. "I'll be sitting with Yugi and Yami when you get done." Heba said before walking off.

"Now that he's gone, we can talk." Vivian said.

Atemu crossed his arms. "What can I do for you, Vivian?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I know that you're married to him, but that doesn't mean that we can't still have fun." Vivian said, licking her lips.

Atemu glared at her. "Vivian, I wouldn't have any fun with you if you were the last living thing on this planet." Atemu said.

Vivian's smile shrunk slightly. "What do you mean?" Vivian asked.

"Vivian, I never liked you, ad I still don't. I am happily married to Heba, and I have no intention of doing anything to hurt him, which includes cheating on him. Now, please leave me alone." Atemu said.

"But-" Vivian started.

"Vivian, please don't forget that I am a good lawyer. Leave me alone. You never had a chance with me, so give it up." Atemu said before walking off, leaving a shocked Vivian behind.

Atemu walked over to Yugi, Yami, and Heba to find that Jou, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik were with them.

"So, did she change?" Yami asked.

"Nope." Atemu replied.

"Well, we were thinking of leaving and going to get something to eat." Jou said.

"Let's go. I don't mind." Atemu said.

The group then left the school.

* * *

The group sat at an all-night diner eating.

"Well, at least one of those girls changed." Ryou said.

"Yeah. Rebecca seemed real happy with that guy she married." Marik agreed.

"Well, some people do change. I'm just glad that she did." Yugi said.

"Too bad the same can't be said of Anzu and Vivian." Yami said.

"They will never change." Seto said.

"Well, we won't have to see them anymore." Atemu said.

"Thank goodness." Malik said.

The group sat as they ate what they had ordered.

Jou looked over and saw Yugi eating all that he had ordered. "Man, Yugi. Where do you put all of that food?" Jou asked.

"This coming from the human garbage disposal?" Yugi asked.

"Come on. You're eating a like a pig." Jou said.

"Puppy, you eat like a pig all of the time." Seto said.

"Yeah. At least I'm just eating like this because I'm pregnant." Yugi added.

Jou blushed lightly. "Okay. Sorry." Jou said.

The group laughed at him.

"Anyway, the reunion wasn't too bad." Ryou said.

"Yeah, but there were a lot of people talking about the band." Malik said.

"What do you expect? That was the biggest thing that happened during our senior year." Yami said.

"I know, but I thought that people might have forgotten about that by now." Heba said.

"I don't think anyone from our senior year will ever forget about that." Atemu said.

"True." Yugi agreed.

"Well, it doesn't really matter." Marik said.

"Yeah. It's not like the band is still together." Ryou said.

"You don't call us still together given we see each other pretty much every week." Yugi said.

"You know what I mean." Ryou said.

"Yu guys might not be a band anymore, but you still get plenty of money from it." Seto said.

"That doesn't matter to us, and you know it." Jou said.

"We know." their give husbands said.

* * *

~Three Months Later~

"Yami, hurry up!" Yugi urged.

"I'm coming, Yugi!" Yami replied, running down the stairs.

Yugi sighed. "After doing those three times, I thought that you would have been used to this by now." Yugi said.

"Never mind. Come on." Yami said.

Yugi had gone into labor, and Yami was taking Yugi to the hospital.

Ryou had come over to watch the kids for them.

Yami got Yugi to the hospital and admitted.

"Well, I guess we'll have the fourth one pretty soon." Yami said, sitting by Yugi.

"And the last one." Yugi added.

"Most definitely." Yami agreed.

* * *

Yugi had only been in labor for three hours before the baby came.

They had had another girl who they named Meredith Sennen. She had tri-colored hair and gentle features with crimson eyes.

"Aw. She's cute." Ryou said.

"You say that about all babies." Bakura said.

"Well, I find them all cute." Ryou retorted.

Yugi laughed. "No reason to get upset." Yugi said.

"So, is this the last one?" Seto asked.

"Yes." Yugi and Yami said at the same time.

"I think we're all done with this." Heba said.

"No kidding." Marik agreed.

They were very happy that their lives had turned out as well as they did.

They were even happier that is was music that brought their hearts together.

**THE END!**

* * *

Hope you liked it. I decided to change Rebecca at the end because I figure that some people who act like that in high school will have changed after some time. That's just my opinion on the subject.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorites, and gave me song ideas for this story. I really appreciate everything that you guys did to help me out with this. As I said, I didn't intend for the story to be this long, but it turned out that was. This was definitely my longest story yet, and thank you to everyone who stuck around for it.

R&R.


End file.
